Je te montrerais que j'ai changé
by hermy83
Summary: Drago change et tombe amoureux.Des batailles, des pertes, de l'amour.Voilà ma première fiction. Sirius est vivant.PS : même les personnes non enregistrées peuvent laisser des messages maintenant. bisous.
1. Vacance, doloris et retrouvaille

Chapitre 1

Drago était rentré de Poudlard depuis une semaine et il ne comptait plus les doloris que son géniteur lui avait déjà envoyé. Le deuxième jour des vacances, Lucius avait trouvé son fils dans la forêt qui entourait le manoir en train de soigner un animal qui était blessé. D'un avada kedavra, il avait achevé l'animal qui essayait de s'enfuir et avait lancé le premier doloris des vacances sur Drago qui n'avait pas hurlé - ça ferait trop plaisir à son père.

Ce jour-là, il l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour lui donner la date de la pose de sa marque des ténèbres par le maître, mais Lucius ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que Drago se rebelle :

-tu recevras ta marque le 1er juillet et tu pourras alors te consacrer aux missions que le maître te confiera…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago s'écria :

-NON ! Jamais je recevrai cette marque. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu même si j'ai toujours fait croire le contraire à Poudlard.

Mais Lucius ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-ENDOLORIS ! hurla-t-il.

Le sort était tellement puissant que Drago s'évanoui sous la douleur.

-Viaxe ! appela-t-il toujours hors de lui.

Un vieil elfe apparut et se courba jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol.

-oui Maître !

-ramène ce traître à son sang dans sa chambre. Jette le par terre. Il ne mérite pas d'avoir un lit.

-oui, maître !

L'elfe accompagna Drago jusqu'à sa chambre et désobéit en l'allongeant dans son lit. Avant de sortir, l'elfe entendis un faible :

-merci, Viaxe !

Puis plus rien.

-de rien, maître Drago et l'elfe s'éclipsa.

Drago finit par s'endormir malgré la douleur qui habitait tout son corps.

Loin de là au 4, privet drive, un jeune homme de bientôt seize ans était allongé sur son lit. Il réfléchissait aux derniers événements qui s'étaient passés. Au ministère, il avait failli perdre Sirius. Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Neville avait été blesser mais s'en étaient tirés sans trop de conséquences malgré tout, mais Harry s'en voulait terriblement. «Et apparemment eux aussi m'en veulent, songea-t-il tristement. en une semaine, je n'ai reçu aucun courrier de leur part, même Sirius n'a pas pris de mes nouvelles ».

Il était seize heure et Harry s'ennuyait ferme lorsqu'il entendit des cris et des exclamations. Baguette en main, il dévala les escaliers et atterrit dans une étreinte étouffante, il faut le dire.

-Mme Weas… commença-t-il en relevant la tête bouche bée de voir la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

-Alors maintenant tu me confonds avec Molly ? Demanda Sirius

-Disons que vous avez tous les deux la même manie de m'étouffer quand vous me voyez… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et en plus, à découvert ?

-C'est Patmol qui était à découvert, je voulais venir te chercher en personne pour une fois.

Harry le regardait, bouche bée.

-Bon tu vas faire tes bagages ou tu préfères rester ici avec ta charmante famille !

Il jeta un regard noir aux Dursley. L'oncle Vernon grogna mais se tut devant le regard de tueur de Sirius. De son côté, Harry n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour aller chercher ses affaires.

En bas, Sirius avait décidé de dire leur quatre vérité aux Dursley et en particulier à la tante Pétunia.

-Je comprends pourquoi Lily vous détestait tant. Comment peut-on faire vivre à un enfant ce que Harry a vécu ? Il est le fils de votre propre sœur. Si j'étais partisan de Voldemort, je vous donnerais à lui sur un plateau d'argent et…

-Laisse, Sirius, l'interrompit Harry qui était de retour. Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

-Tu as raison. Allons-y !

Alors que Sirius fermait la porte de la maison, un grand fracas se fit entendre et le parrain de Harry éclata d'un grand rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

-Mais qu'à tu fait ? demanda Harry, interloqué.

-Rien, je pense que le vaisselier ne devait pas être très solide !

Et ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur.

Quand ils furent enfin calmés, Sirius expliqua à Harry que Ron ainsi que les jumeaux les attendaient chez Mme Figgs.

A peine avait-il effleuré la sonnette que la voisine ouvrit, embrassa Harry et les fit entrer.

Quand elle s'aperçut que Sirius avait repris forme humaine, elle le tira par l'oreille et lui passa un savon digne de Mme Weasley. Les quatre garçons étaient morts de rire en voyant le parrain de Harry aussi penaud.

-Sinon comment ça va, vous trois ? demanda Harry

-très bien, répondirent-ils en chœur

-Vous savez où on va ?

-oui, au QG de l'ordre.

-ok !

Quand ils arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard au Square Grimmaurd, Molly prit Harry dans une étouffante étreinte et l'examina sous toutes les coutures sous le sourire goguenard des autres. Harry tentait désespérément de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien, mais Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter Pour lui.

Au bout de dix minutes, elle finit par les envoyer dans leur chambre où les filles les attendaient. Après le temps des retrouvailles, ils parlèrent des quelques nouvelles qu'ils avaient de l'ordre. Trente minutes plus tard, Molly les appela pour venir dîner.

Dans la cuisine, plusieurs membres de l'ordre étaient présents et Harry remarqua immédiatement la mine maussade qu'affichaient Tonks et Lupin.

-il y a eu une attaque au ministère de la magie ! leur expliqua Sirius.

Il y eu des exclamations.

-des blessés ?

-par Merlin !

-pas possible !

Sirius regarda Harry qui avait le nez dans son assiette et continua en serrant les poings de rage:

-laissez-moi finir, il y a quatre aurors morts et deux mangemorts

-qui sont-ils ? Demanda Hermione

-Maugrey, Diggle, Legard et Smith et pour les mangemorts, il s'agit de Malefoy et de Crabbe senior.

Sirius se rassit et regarda Harry partir en courant dans sa chambre. Ginny le suivit et retrouva recroquevillé dans son lit. Elle s'approcha doucement et le prit dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle crut qu'il s'était endormi, elle lui fit une bise et avant de sortir, elle lui dit :

-on sera tous là pour toi, grand frère, ne l'oublie pas, ne nous met pas à l'écart. On t'aime !

Harry, qui ne dormait pas, se retourna et lui dit avec un léger sourire :

-je sais, petite peste, je vous aime aussi mais c'est tellement dur.

-dors, la nuit porte conseil. Tu y verras plus clair demain.

-bonne nuit, Ginny !

-bonne nuit Harry !

Alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre elle rencontra Hermione qui venait prendre des nouvelles d'Harry. Ginny lui raconta la brève conversation qu'ils avaient eu. Hermione acquiesça et dit :

-tu as bien fait de lui dire ça ! Espérons que sa rentre dans sa tête de piaf !

Elles rirent toutes les deux et partirent se coucher.

Dans son lit, Hermione eut une pensée pour les aurores morts ce soir-là et se dit qu'elle ferait part de l'idée qu'elle avait eu le lendemain matin après le petit déjeuner.

Le lendemain après un petit déjeuner copieux préparé par Molly, Hermione demanda à

Ginny, Ron et Harry de monter dans leur chambre. Ron grogna, mais après un regard noir de sa Mione, il décida de la suivre sans plus rien dire.

Une fois la porte refermée, Hermione leur expliqua son idée qui était de s'entraîner.

-on pourrait s'entraîner aux sortilèges de défenses et d'attaque, et il nous faut un entraînement physique pour améliorer notre endurance …

-moi je suis d'accord, on ne peut pas compter tout le temps sur l'ordre, dit Ginny.

-oui, ils ne seront pas toujours là ! affirma Ron.

-pas de problème pour moi, acquiesça Harry. Mais avant il faut que je vous explique pour la prophétie et la convocation dans le bureau de Dumbledor à la fin de l'année.

Il leur raconta tout et termina en disant :

-si je n'en ai pas parlé avant, c'est parce que j'étais en colère, perdu et je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Après un long moment de silence, Ron se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre, puis il revint poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et dit :

-Je ne vais pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens car ce serait un mensonge, mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu es mon sixième frère et jamais je te laisserai tomber, je serai toujours là, tu ne pourras rien faire sans nous.

-qu'est-ce que je ferais sans mon meilleur ami, mon frère ?

Sur ces mots, ils se prirent dans une étreinte fraternelle, interrompue par Hermione qui s'exclama, les larmes aux yeux :

-Vous ne croyez pas vous battre sans moi quand même ?

-jamais de la vie, sans toi on est rien ! répondit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

-ça, c'est vrai ! dit Ron tout rouge, alors que Harry regardait Ginny qui avait la tête baissée. Quand il vit une larme atterrir par terre, il lui releva le menton avec son doigts:

-et toi petite peste, c'est toi qui décides, même si je préfère que tu restes à l'abri. Tu n'es plus une petite fille, maintenant. C'est à toi de décider !

-je serai présente pour mon septième grand frère, je me battrai avec vous ! lui répondit Ginny, avec conviction.

-merci petite étoile, ma petite sœur.

Après que chacun ait séché ses larmes, Ron demanda à Hermione s'il pouvait lui parler en privé. La jeune fille sentit son cœur bondir en se demandant si enfin Ron allait lui dire ce qu'elle attendait depuis leur troisième année.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle rejoignit sur le lit un Ron qui semblait très anxieux.

-tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-euh…. Oui… je voulais que…..tu saches ….que j'ai grandi …et que je me suis aperçu que je…

-oui ?

-je t'aime. Voilà tu n'es pas….

Hermione l'embrassa alors avec amour et passion. A la fin du baiser, elle mit son front contre le sien et lui dit :

-je t'aime Ronald Weasley !

-c'est vrai ?

Elle éclata de rire et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd, Sirius ainsi que Harry, Ginny, les jumeaux et Lupin pariaient sur ce qui ce passait dans la chambre :

-moi je vous dis qu'ils sortent ensemble. Ca y est ! dit Ginny

-moi je dis qu'il n'a pas eu le courage ! dit Harry

-on est d'accord avec Harry, dirent les jumeaux en chœur.

-avec Remus, on dit qu'il a commencé mais que …

Sirius s'interrompit quand il aperçut les amoureux main dans la main. Tout le monde était bouche bée, sauf Ginny qui réclamait ses gallions et sauta dans les bras de son frère en lui disant :

-merci de l'avoir choisie comme belle sœur !

Et elle partit annoncer la bonne nouvelle a sa mère qui sauta sur Ron et Hermione.

-mon petit Ronie avec celle que je considère comme ma seconde fille ! Quand je vais dire ça à Arthur, dit-elle en pleurant.

Le soir-même, tout le monde était au courant et ils avaient été félicités par toutes les personnes présentes, excepté Rogue qui leur adressa un regard glacé. Ron contre toute attente lui servit un de ses plus beaux sourires ce qui fit enrager Rogue encore un peu plus et il partit non sans claquer toutes les portes par lesquelles il était passé.

Voilà fin de ce premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira.


	2. Nouvelle arrivée au QG du phénix

Dites-moi si ce chapitre vous plaît.

A bientôt !

Chapitre 2

Alors qu'elle émergeait de son sommeil, Ginny essayait de se rappeler de son rêve, malheureusement elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle entendit Hermione se réveiller et elle eut une idée.

-salut Hermione, bien dormi ?

-oui, comme un bébé, dit-elle avec un sourire, et toi ?

-oui, dis-moi, vu l'heure qu'il est je ne pense pas que les garçons soient réveillés. Que dirais-tu d'un réveil en fanfare ?

Elle avait un sourire qui n'inspirait rien qui vaille à Hermione, mais contre toute attente, elle lui répondit :

-pourquoi pas ! Ca leur fera les pieds ! On va chercher les seaux ?

C'est en riant qu'elles sortirent de leur chambre. Une fois prêtes, elles avancèrent vers la chambre des garçons à pas de loup. Ce qu'elles étaient loin d'imaginer, c'est que Ron et Harry les attendaient eux aussi avec des munitions prêtes à être envoyées au moment où elles arrivaient.

-SPLACH SPLACH !

-non mais ça va pas, on est trempé maintenant ! dirent-elles en chœur.

Harry et Ron étaient morts de rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils se reçoivent eux aussi les seaux des filles en pleine tête. Ils rigolèrent jusqu'au moment où un Sirius totalement endormi fasse irruption dans la chambre en leur disant :

-non mais vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Y en a qui veulent dormir ! s'exclama-t-il de mauvaise humeur, allez vous habiller et je veux plus vous entendre. C'est compris ?

-oui, dirent-ils, penauds.

Après le savon façon Sirius, ils descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner mais au moment de se lever, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient tous collés à leur chaise. Ils regardèrent Sirius qui les observait, goguenard.

-on ne réveille pas un maraudeur ? Au moins vous le saurez, dit-il en partant sous les exclamations des jeunes qui voulaient commencer leur entraînement.

Au bout d'une heure, il revint et les libéra. Nos quatre compères partirent sans demander leur reste.

En arrivant dans la salle d'entraînement des membres de l'ordre, Hermione leur donna leur programme.

-bon, on commence par courir une heure autour de la salle. Elle est assez grande ! dit hermione avec autorité.

-oui mon colonel, dit Harry en riant.

Au bout d'une heure, ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle et épuisé, mais Harry leur dit :

-non, on n'arrête pas maintenant. Pendant un combat, il n'y a pas de repos. On fait des duels !

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils firent des duels jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner car Molly les appela pour manger. Morts de fatigue, ils s'assirent en silence. Mais après le repas, ils avaient repris des forces et y retournèrent jusqu'à seize heures, estimant que c'était bien assez suffisant pour un premier jour. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où les adultes présents prenaient le thé avec des petits gâteaux. Ils se servirent allègrement.

Après ce goûter, ils montèrent dans la chambre des filles pour discuter :

-d'après vous, il a pris comment la mort de son père, Malefoy ? demanda Ron

-honnêtement j'en sais rien dit Hermione

-moi non plus, dirent Ginny et Harry

-en tous cas, j'espère qu'il nous foutra la paix cette année. J'ai pas envie de perdre des points encore à cause de lui, dit Mione.

-oui, t'as raison. Il a intérêt à se tenir à carreau ! dit Ginny

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, dans le bureau du directeur, une discussion avait lieu.

-Albus, vous croyez qu'il est sincère dans sa demande ?

-oui, je le crois, Minerva. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas. S'il ne s'était pas enfui du manoir, il serait entre les mains de Voldemort en ce moment et je ne peux pas laisser faire, c'est hors de question. Drago a toujours eu un bon fond seulement on lui avait interdit de le montrer, son père notamment, mais maintenant il en ai libéré. Je pense l'envoyer à Square Grimmaurd.

-Vous êtes sûr ? J'en connais qui ne vont pas être content de cette arrivée, dit-elle

-oh oui, il est temps d'arrêter la guerre des maisons et seuls Harry et Drago peuvent y arriver. Je vais de ce pas au quartier général pour prévenir tout le monde.

-Alors bon courage, vous en aurez besoin, répondit-elle.

-merci Minerva !

Une heure plus tard, Dumbledore arriva au QG de l'ordre :

-bonjour tout le monde. Molly, pouvez-vous faire descendre les jeunes s'il vous plaît ? J'ai à vous parler à tous !

-bien sûr, Albus ! LES ENFANTS DESCENDEZ TOUT DE SUITE !

Des exclamations se firent entendre avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans la cuisine échevelés par leur entraînement. Albus les regardait en souriant, sachant très bien ce qu'ils faisaient.

-bon, puisque tout le monde est là, j'ai une importante nouvelle à vous faire part.

Il prit une pause et continua.

-Drago Malefoy est venu me voir il y a deux heures de ça, à Poudlard, pour me demander de le protéger, chose que j'ai accepté. Il arrivera au square grimmaurd dans une heure à peu près

A cette annonce, des cris de protestation se firent entendre de Ron et Harry. Les filles, elles, ne dirent rien, elles attendaient de voir avant de faire quoi que se soit.

-professeur, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, il nous pourrit la vie depuis cinq ans ! dit Harry avec colère.

-Harry, les mangemorts sont allés jusqu'au manoir Malefoy pour le chercher. Il a juste eu le temps de s'échapper avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans sa chambre pour l'emmener de force à Voldemort.

Harry ne dit rien, mais continuait à bougonner dans son coin, alors que Ron lançait un regard mauvais au professeur. Après une demi-heure de discussion vaine de la part de Harry et Ron, on entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Rogue, accompagné de Drago qui avait des marques de coup sur le visage, entrèrent.

Molly poussa un cri d'effroi et emmena Drago dans sa chambre. Rogue, lui, lança un regard froid à tout le monde et parti après avoir dit un mot à Dumbledore. Mme Weasley redescendit après avoir aidé Drago à s'installer. Elle l'avait aussi soigné et était scandalisée par ce qu'un père pouvait faire à son propre fils :

-c'est un scandal ! s'exclama-t-elle en rentrant dans la cuisine

-je suis d'accord dit Dumbledore.

Puis il ajouta en se retournant vers les jeunes :

-ne soyez pas trop durs avec lui.

-je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dis, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment pensé ! dit Drago en entrant dans la cuisine.

Ginny se leva et lui présenta sa main qu'il serra.

-montre-moi que je n'ai pas eu tord en te serrant la main dit-elle

-je vous montrerai que j'ai changé ! affirma-t-il

-et tu crois qu'on va te croire, s'exclamèrent Ron et Harry en même temps

-je sais que ça prendra du temps, et j'espère que vous serez convaincu ! dit Drago penaud.

Ron soupira et monta dans sa chambre suivi d'Harry. Alors qu'Harry allait vers la pièce de Buck, Ron lui se dirigeait vers leur chambre. A peine était-il assis sur son lit que Hermione entra dans la chambre et que Ginny allait rejoindre Harry.

-Ron, essaye de lui laisser une chance. Tu as vue son visage tuméfié. Imagine si …

-tu prends sa défense alors que ça fait six ans qu'il te traite de…. De ce que tu sais, Mione, ne me demande pas de le tolérer avec ce qu'il t'as fait et à Ginny aussi, sans compter Harry. Tu te rends compte …

-oui, Ron, je sais mais essayons de nous comporter en personnes civilisées. Au moins oublier votre rancune, on ne vous demande pas de devenir amis, mais de vous tolérer. C'est tout ! Sinon les vacances vont être un enfer. Il reste un mois. D'accord ? lui demanda-t-elle avec des yeux de chiens battus.

Ron l'embrassa et elle sut que c'était gagné.

Au même moment, Ginny avait à peu près la même conversation avec Harry :

-eh, ça va ! Tu sais, je pense que tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance. Donnons-la à Drago. Tu veux bien ? lui dit-elle.

Harry la regarda et dit :

-tu es vraiment prête à lui donner une autre chance malgré tout ce qu'il a dit sur toi ?

-oui, parce qu'il n'a jamais eu la chance que j'ai eu, répondit-elle

-ah bon et laquelle ? demanda-t-il curieux

-d'abord j'ai la chance d'avoir une famille aimante, des frères certes ultra protecteurs mais qui m'aiment, puis des amis tel que Neville et Luna, et puis contre toute attente un nouveau grand frère, par Merlin merci celui là est brun, et une grande sœur, Hermione. Lui il n'a rien de ma chance. Il n'y a qu'à regarder son visage pour le voir, lui dit-elle.

-d'accord, je lui donne une chance. S'il la loupe, ce sera fini, mais ça prendra du temps. Il nous a fait trop de mal !

-prends ton temps, mais montrez lui qu'il s'est trompé pendant toutes ces années. D'accord ?

-ok, petite peste !

Elle lui mit une taloche derrière la tête et lui proposa d'aller rejoindre Hermione et Ron. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Mione et Ron étaient encore en train de s'embrasser. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle. Ginny et Harry étaient pliés en deux de rire, tellement nos deux tourtereaux étaient rouges de honte. C'est ce moment-là que Molly choisit pour les appeler pour dîner.

-On arrive, crièrent-ils

Ils descendirent les marches quatre à quatre. Dans la cuisine, Lupin et Sirius étaient présents et discutaient avec Drago. Le repas fut un peu tendu.

-allez, tout le monde au lit ! Demain c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry et Bill, Fleur et Charly arrivent demain après-midi, dit Molly avec autorité

-A demain tout le monde, crièrent les plus jeunes.

Arrivé à l'étage, ils allèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Cinq minutes plus tard, Drago frappait à la porte des garçons.

-oui, entrez ! lança Harry

-heu…. Mme Weasley m'a demandé de venir dans votre chambre …mais si ça vous dérange je vais dormir dans le salon dit-il très vite

-non, c'est bon, on va t'installer un autre lit et on emmènera tes affaires demain matin ! dit Ron

-merci, je reviens, à tout de suite !

-ok heu ….Ron ? demanda Harry, une fois Drago parti. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-oui, j'ai eu une discussion avec Hermione et elle m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas la même chance que nous et qu'il fallait au moins le tolérer donc je fais des efforts, finit-il devant un Harry bouche bée.

Drago revint cinq minutes plus tard en pyjama. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et s'endormirent comme des masses, mais la nuit de Harry allait être gâchée par ce cher Voldemort.


	3. Cauchemar et réunion de l'ordre

n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées !

Chapitre 3

Harry était dans une salle où il y avait apparemment une grande réunion. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se disait, quand soudain un grand fracas se fit entendre et il vit entrer Voldemort entouré de ses sbires. Ce dernier lança deux Avada Kedavra sur deux hommes et ceux-ci s'effondrèrent. Harry se mit à crier sous la douleur de sa cicatrice et Voldemort s'aperçut alors de sa présence et lui dit :

-Alors Harry tu viens me faire une petite visite ? Allez, pour te faire plaisir, je vais encore tuer deux personnes.

-non, arrêtez, ils ne vous ont rien fait ! Vous êtes un monstre !

Mais à peine avait-il fini que deux personnes tombèrent, mortes. Harry tomba alors à genoux et pleura :

-mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait pour que vous soyez aussi monstrueux ?

-vous existez, répondit Voldemort.

-alors dans ce cas, il va falloir que je vous tue, dit-il en se relevant. Ca suffit, je vais vous détruire !

Il avait un regard froid.

-tu crois vraiment pouvoir me détruire, toi un insignifiant sang mêlé ? Je ne crois pas, non, dit-il de façon hautaine.

-je vais m'entraîner dur, et le moment venu je vous détruirai, parce que vous n'êtes qu'un sans cœur. Votre haine sera votre faiblesse.

-ce que tu crois, mais l'amour que ton cher amoureux des moldus croit être le vrai pouvoir te tuera et lui aussi quand j'en aurai fini avec vous, mon pouvoir n'aura plus aucune barrière et je l'étendrai au monde entier.

Contre toute attente, Harry se mit à rire froidement et lui dit :

-continuez à rêver, c'est tout ce que vous aurez. En enfer, c'est tout ce qui vous ….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que tout devint noir. Il entendit alors des voix et il reconnut Ron qui lui criait :

-HARRY, REVEILLE-TOI!!!!

-oui… c'est bon Ron… je suis réveillé ! dit Harry émergeant de son cauchemar.

-ça va mieux ? Ta cicatrice était rouge sang et brûlante

-oui, c'était Voldemort - tout le monde à part Hermione tressaillit -, il a tué des personnes, plusieurs, c'était une grande réunion apparemment mais je ne sais pas où. Il faut contacter le professeur Dumbledore pour….

-Harry, repose-toi, il est en chemin, maman l'a déjà appelé, dit Ginny.

Sirius arriva à ce moment-là et regarda son filleul entouré de ses amis

-je n'en vois pas un trahir les autres, ils sont comme des frères et sœurs, pensa-t-il

-Le directeur arrive d'ici dix minutes, en attendant boit ça, dit-il à Harry en lui tendant un verre d'eau

-merci, je suis désolé d'avoir réveillé tout le monde, dit Harry penaud

-ne dit pas de bêtises, dit Sirius

-Sirius, tu me dois cinq gallions, dit Ginny

-je ne parierai plus jamais avec toi, sinon tu vas me ruiner, je préfère le faire avec Lunard, lui, il perd tout le temps !

Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que Remus lui mettait une taloche derrière la tête.

-Au moins l'ambiance est un peu plus détendue maintenant, finit-il en se frottant la tête.

Alors que tout le monde était descendu dans la cuisine, Dumbledore avait demander à Harry de lui raconter son rêve. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le vieux sorcier avait l'air d'avoir pris dix ans d'un coup et dit :

-c'est la confédération internationale des mages qui a été attaquée cette nuit. Quatre mages ont été tués. Il voulait déstabiliser tous les ministres et je dois dire qu'il a réussi

-comment ça ? demanda Arthur.

-c'est la panique, chaque pays croit avoir été trahi par un autre et je n'ai rien pu faire pour calmer les esprits.

Tout le monde était abasourdi, plus personne ne savait quoi dire.

-professeur, croyez-vous qu'il risque de ne plus vouloir de l'entraide internationale contre Voldemort ? demanda Hermione

-en effet Miss Granger, cela est fort possible

-mais qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda Molly

-Remus, pouvez-vous réunir l'ordre pour dix-sept heures ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air grave.

-Merci, moi je retourne à Poudlard. J'ai une mission à confier à Hagrid. Je reviens pour la réunion ! finit-il.

-au revoir professeur ! dirent les autres en chœur

Ils prirent le petit déjeuner, et les jeunes décidèrent de monter pour commencer leur entraînement quotidien. Après quarante cinq minutes de discussion avec les garçons, les filles arrivèrent à leur fin :

-on a aucune chance contre vous deux, bougonna Ron alors que Harry hochait la tête. Mais vous avez raison.

Ginny alla taper à la porte de Drago :

-oui ?

-on se demandait si ça te disait de venir t'entraîner avec nous ?

-si ça dérange personne, je veux bien

-non, t'inquiète, les garçons sont d'accord eux aussi.

-ok, j'arrive, le temps de passer une tenue plus adaptée et je vous rejoins.

-d'accord, à tout de suite

-Ginny, - alors quelle allait repartir -, merci de me donner une deuxième chance

-ne me le fais pas regretter !

-t'inquiète pas, j'ai changé, je vous l'ai dit

-allez, dépêche-toi, on t'attend dans la salle d'entraînement

-j'arrive

Elle repartit et cinq minutes plus tard ils commencèrent les duels avec Drago

A l'heure du déjeuner, ils descendirent sous les appels de Molly qui rassemblait les troupes pour manger. Affamés, ils se jetèrent sur les plats, sous le regard suspicieux de Molly et hilare de Sirius.

-que faites-vous pendant vos journées pour avoir aussi faim aux repas, dit Molly. Ron, j'ai l'habitude, mais vous autres…

Tout le monde éclata de rire à l'allusion de Ron le glouton

-Mme Weasley, on ne fait rien de mal je vous assure, je les fais travailler sur leur leçon, dit Hermione.

-mmmm…. De toute façon je le saurai si vous faites des bêtises, finit elle

Soudain dans le couloir la mère de Sirius fit des siennes après un transplanage un peu trop près de son tableau. Sirius et Remus se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour la faire taire alors que les nouveaux arrivants se dirigeaient vers la cuisine :

-Bill ! Charly ! cria la dernière des Weasley en sautant dans leurs bras

-et oui petite sœur, c'est nous ! s'exclama Bill en la serrant dans ses bras

Il la passa ensuite à Charly qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux ans. Il la serra très fort, puis la reposa à terre

-comment va ma petite sœur adorée ? demanda-t-il

-encore mieux depuis que vous êtes là ! murmura-t-elle en versant une larme qu'il essuya.

-moi aussi je suis heureux d'être là ! dit-il, ému

-mon Charly ! cria Molly, en se jetant sur lui.

Elle lui posa des centaines de questions auxquelles il répondit de bonne grâce.

Les nouveaux arrivants s'assirent à table et mangèrent avec les autres. Après le déjeuner, les jeunes remontèrent à la salle d'entraînement jusqu'à seize heure.

Quand ils descendirent, ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'heure de la réunion où ils durent remonter dans leur chambre.

Dans la salle de réunion, tout le monde était présent, sauf Hagrid parti en mission le matin même pour le professeur Dumouriez.

-si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui c'est pour prendre plusieurs décisions commença Dumbledore. Severus, à vous de commencer !

-le seigneur des ténèbres est content de son effet, dit-il froidement, il a réussi sa mission qui était de semer la panique dans les ministères. D'après un de ses informateurs au ministère Bulgare, plus aucun pays ne veut traiter avec nous. Sinon, il prépare deux attaques de grande envergure, mais pour l'instant personne ne connaît les lieux de ces attaques ! finit il.

-merci, Severus, donc ce que je disais ce matin vient de se confirmer, nous sommes isolés, j'essayerai de rentrer en contact avec les différents ministère. Bien ceci dit, comme nous le pensions, Voldemort a rallié les loups garou à son armée ainsi que la légion vampires. Comment allons nous faire ? J'en sais rien.

Le vieux professeur était las.

-Rémus ! Est-ce que vous pourriez vous mêler aux autres loups garou pour savoir ce qu'ils préparent ?

-oui, je le ferai. A la prochaine pleine lune, je serai avec eux. Avec la potion tue loup je ne risque pas de tuer ! répondit-il

-professeur, commença Sirius, vous …

-nous n'avons pas le choix, dit-il avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, Remus connaît les risques. Tonks et Kingsley vous patrouillerez au chemin de traverse et Arthur et Mondingus à Pré-au-lard. Pour le ministère, Tonks, vous vous en chargerez pendant vos heures de travail avec Lanes. Ainsi on surveillera les places fortes et pour Gringott Bill ainsi que Fleur sont tout indiqué. Maintenant, Charly, j'ai besoin d'un professeur au soin des créatures magiques. J'ai pensé à toi….

-j'accepte professeur ! répondit Charly

-merveilleux, bonne nouvelle ! Maintenant la défense de Poudlard… Hagrid ainsi que Mme Chourave sont partis chercher des plantes magiques aux quatre coins du pays. Charly, si des dragons pouvaient être emmenés, ça serait bénéfique

-je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème, j'aurai la réponse demain.

-bien, et pour finir Molly, veuillez appeler les jeunes. Il faut que je leur parle. Ceux qui ont des missions en cours peuvent y aller.

Dans un brouhaha de chaise qui bougent et de paroles, les membres de l'ordre partirent remplir leur mission. Quand les jeunes arrivèrent, il restait Sirius, Remus, les parents Weasley et Tonks ainsi que Rogue.

-Si je vous ai fait descendre, c'est pour vous dire que l'AD reprend du service. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Le ministère nous remet Mme Ombrage dans les pattes, j'ai pu faire annuler tous les décrets passer mais pour la nomination d'Ombrage le ministre n'a rien voulu savoir et….

-quel incapable, lâcha Hermione toute rouge

-pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Miss Granger, dit Rogue contre toute attente

-je sais, mais je n'ai rien pu faire, je vais créer une nouvelle brigade mais plus discrète qui servira d'espions et vous en faites partie.

Tous sourirent : enfin on leurs faisait confiance.

-on sera ravi de mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'Ombrage, professeur !

Cette fois-ci, c'était Drago qui avait parlé.

-je suis heureux de l'entendre, mais il faudra être discret car sa venue est pour la même raison que l'année dernière, ils veulent me déloger de Poudlard…

Des exclamations se firent entendre, il leva la main pour les faire taire et reprit :

-ils n'y sont pas arrivés la première fois, ils n'auront pas plus de chance cette fois. Bref ! Drago, vous serez chargés de recruter des membres sûrs et de confiance dans votre maison

-oui, professeur, mais comment être sur …

-Vous aurez l'aide de votre parrain bien entendu mais aussi la mienne dit-il

Les autres étaient stupéfaits : Rogue était le parrain de Drago !

-bon maintenant je dois retourner à Poudlard. Contactez-moi s'il y a un problème !

-oui professeur, répondit Molly. Severus tu restes manger ? demanda-t-elle à rogue.

-si tu veux, dit-il

Après manger Mme Weasley apporta le gâteau d'anniversaire de Harry alors que ses amis allaient chercher leur cadeau.

C'était malgré tout un bel anniversaire : Lupin et Sirius lui avaient offert une série de livre : Comment devenir le meilleur auror, Hermione a opter pour un nécessaire a balai et Ron et Ginny une belle cape verte couleur de ses yeux avec une carte et plein d'autres choses

-Merci tout le monde ! c'est mon plus bel anniversaire ! dit Harry, ému

-allez, qui veut du gâteau ? Demanda Molly pour couper court aux larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-Alors Harry, ça t'a plu ? demanda Remus

-oh oui, professeur.

-Remus, s'il te plaît, ça fait trois ans que je n'enseigne plus

-d'accord, Remus

-tes parents seraient fiers de toi, Harry

-oui, comme nous le sommes Lunard et moi, répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire nostalgique

-ils me manquent tous les jours, dit Harry les larmes aux yeux

-on le sait, mais n'oublie jamais qu'il t'aimait plus que tout au monde ! lui dit Sirius qui le prit dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

Il retrouva alors le sourire et fit la fête avec ses amis, avant d'aller se coucher. Cette nuit-là, aucun cauchemar ne vint polluer le sommeil de Harry.


	4. Organisation et rentrée à Poudlard

laissez des reviews !

Chapitre 4

C'était le dernier jour des vacances et entre Drago et les autres tout allait pour le mieux, même si avec les garçons c'était encore un peu froid. Toutefois ils savaient tous qu'à Poudlard ils devraient redevenir ennemis car si leur nouvelle amitié venait à se savoir, les espions de Voldemort pourrait l'utiliser pour récupérer des informations à son insu :

-il faut qu'on se protège, surtout toi, Drago, dit Ginny

-Elle a raison, s'ils découvrent notre secret, on est fichu. Je propose que Drago en retrouve un d'entre nous chaque soir à la salle sur demande pour parler de ce qu'il aura découvert, dit Hermione

-je suis d'accord, en plus je sais où est la salle dit-il mal à l'aise vue la façon dont il l'avait découvert. Et vous n'aurez cas décider tous les jours de qui viendra me retrouver.

-oui, c'est une bonne idée, répondit Harry, mais on fait comment pour les membres de l'AD ?

-je ne sais pas. Peut-être que pour l'instant, celui qui le retrouvera le soir pourrait s'entraîner avec lui pour qu'il ne perde pas le fil et il faut qu'on continue à travailler nos élémentaires. On a de l'avance mais on est pas prêt pour les utiliser en combat, répondit Hermione

-Hermione a raison, au moins je serai toujours au niveau.

-Harry, tu vas faire combien d'entraînement ? Parce qu'il faut penser à ces fameuses réunions avec Drago, mais aussi au Quidditch ! Demanda Ron

Et oui, Harry avait été choisi pour être le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor alors que Drago serait de celui Serpentard.

-je ne sais pas encore, mais je pensais que Mione pourrait nous faire des plannings d'entraînement en prenant en compte serpentard et Griffondor pour le quidditch, dit Harry

-je préparerai ça quand vous aurez les jours de pratique. La première soirée, c'est moi qui irai voir Drago, comme ça je commencerai le plus tôt possible.

-Bon ben vue que tout est réglé, Harry, on va faire une partie d'échec ? demanda Ron alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel

-si tu veux. On descend ?

-oui, allez en route, on a bien droit à une journée de repos ! s'exclama Ginny

Ils descendirent dans le salon où Ron et Harry jouèrent aux échecs, Hermione lut un livre

Alors que Drago et Ginny jouèrent à la bataille explosive. Au bout de quatre parties perdues par Harry, Ron proposa à Hermione d'aller faire ensemble un tour à la bibliothèque. Elle savait que ça ne serait pas pour travailler, mais elle accepta, car ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de moment rien qu'à eux. Harry en profita pour aller parler avec Sirius tandis que Ginny et Drago continuaient leur partie de carte.

Arrivé dans la bibliothèque, Ron s'installa sur le canapé et prit Hermione dans ses bras :

-comment crois-tu que ça va se passer, Mione ?

-je ne sais pas, avec Ombrage en cours ça va être mouvementé. J'espère que Drago ne se fera pas découvrir, sinon….

-oui j'espère aussi ! Sinon, ils vont lui faire passer un sale moment.

Mione le regarda bouche bée !

-ben oui je suis pas bête, je commence à le trouver sympa même si je peux pas tout oublier.

-tu as mûri Ron, des fois je ne te reconnais plus

-ça te gêne ? demanda-t-il

-non, je trouve que c'est bien. J'aime ce que tu es devenu.

Elle l'embrassa et ils restèrent là à discuter

En bas on entendait des éclats de rire et des exclamations de Ginny et Drago :

-tu triches, dit Drago à une Ginny clairement hilare

-tu es un mauvais perdant, dit-elle

-non, c'est pas vrai, dit-il avec une moue boudeuse - totalement adorable, pensa Ginny

Elle s'obligea à penser qu'il avait peut-être changé mais que tout pouvait redevenir comme avant, une fois à poudlard.

Draggo semblait s'apercevoir de ce qu'elle redoutait et lui dit :

-je te montrerai que j'ai changé. Je sais que je vais devoir vous insulter devant les autres mais dis-toi que jamais je ne le penserais, et que je me sentirais malade de devoir dire des choses aussi horribles.

Sur cette phrase il se leva pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre car il avait compris qu'elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance :

-normal, avec ce que tu lui as sorti pendant cinq ans, il ne faut pas t'étonner, pensa-t-il.

Il était encore dans ses pensées lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir pour tomber sur Charly :

-je voulais te parler, lui dit-il. Je peux entrer ?

-euh…oui …vas-y

Il s'assit alors sur le lit de Drago.

-j'ai surpris ta conversation avec ma sœur

-oui… ils ne me font toujours pas confiance, dit-il amèrement

-en même temps, tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir, je sais que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais mais eux ça leur faisait quand même mal.

-je sais… mon géniteur a gâché ma vie. Même mort, on me croit encore sous sa coupe

-prouve leur qu'ils ont tord. Je pense que la plus dure à convaincre sera ma sœur. Depuis l'histoire avec Percy, elle fait encore moins confiance aux autres. On essaye tous de la protéger tout le temps, mais ce n'est plus une petite fille et elle prend ses décisions toute seule maintenant. Ne la protège pas plus qu'il ne faut. Parle-lui. Confie-toi à elle, tes peurs, tes douleurs, tes…

-je ne sais pas comment faire. On m'a appris à coup de doloris à cacher mes émotions toute ma vie. Comment changer ça.

-ils t'aideront, mais fais-leur confiance et ne garde pas tout pour toi. Ca finira par te détruire.

-merci Charly, j'aurais aimé avoir un grand frère comme toi

-un jour, je pourrai t'appeler petit frère, qui sait !

-pourquoi ? T'en a pas assez ? dit-il en rigolant

-on a jamais assez d'amour ! finit-il

Ils descendirent dîner au moment où les membres de l'ordre mettaient en place l'escorte qui partirait pour King's Cross le lendemain matin.

Après avoir mangé, ils allèrent dans leurs chambres pour préparer leurs malles, afin de ne pas être en retard à la gare.

Le lendemain matin, Molly réveilla les garçons qui avaient du mal à sortir du lit.

-ALLEZ DEBOUT, DEPECHEZ-VOUS ! CA FAIT UNE DEMI HEURE QUE LES FILLES SONT VENUES. VOUS ALLEZ ETRE EN RETARD, cria-t-elle.

Ni une, ni deux les garçons étaient debout.

-pas besoin de crier comme çà, bougonna Ron

-Ronald, je te conseille de te dépêcher avant que je m'énerve pour de bon, dit-elle d'une voie dangereusement calme.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, tout le monde fut prêt à partir. Il était convenu que Charly partirait avec les filles, et Remus et Patmol - au grand désarroi de Molly - accompagneraient les garçons.

Une fois arrivés à la gare, Drago devait rejoindre ses « amis » de serpentard avant de monter dans le train. Il se rendit alors dans le wagon des préfets pour prendre les ordres.

-bien, puisque tout le monde est là, commença Macgonagal, il y aura deux bals cette année un pour Noël, un pour la Saint-Valentin. Pour le premier, les préfets iront ensemble pour mélanger les maisons.

Des exclamations commençèrent alors à se faire entendre, mais Macgonagal leva la main pour les faire taire.

-c'est le directeur qui a décidé de cette mesure. En revanche, lors du deuxième bal, vous serez libre d'inviter qui vous voudrez. Pour continuer, les préfets en chef devront faire un planning des rondes de nuit pour le mois qui vient qu'ils me donneront demain matin à la remise des emplois du temps. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. N'oubliez pas de vérifier que tout se passe bien pendant le voyage ! finit-elle

-eh bien il manquait plus que ça, dit Ron une fois arriver dans leur compartiment

-pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry

-il y a deux bals cette année : un à Noël et un a la St Valentin et pour le premier, on est obligé d'y aller avec un préfet d'une autre maison, expliqua Ginny

-en tous cas si je dois me retrouver avec Parkinson, je n'y vais pas ! Bougonna Ron

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre, mis à part la visite annuel de Drago et sa bande. Hermione avait remarqué que Ginny était blessée par cette joute verbale, alors que c'était ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour ne pas griller la couverture de Drago. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait une discussion ce soir-là dans le dortoir avec sa cadette.

Une fois arrivés à Pré au Lard, les préfets accompagnèrent les premières années aux barques. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils découvrirent…

-Charly ! s'exclama Ginny, mais que fais-tu là ?

-je remplace Hagrid, cette année, car il sera occupé à autre chose.

-mais pourquoi nous avoir rien dit ? demanda une Ginny ravie

-on voulais vous faire une surprise, répondit-il, allez rentez au château maintenant

-oui, il faut y aller. On est les derniers ! dit Hermione

En arrivant devant les portes du château, ils aperçurent deux dragons qui gardaient l'entrée.

-Hagrid doit être aux anges, fit remarquer Ron

-oh oui, il y a pas de doutes, répondit Harry

Puis ils rentrèrent au château. En arrivant dans la grande salle, Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à la table des serpentards pour voir une Parkinson ravie d'être collée à Drago. Ginny, furieuse, partit s'asseoir à sa table.

La répartition venait de se terminer, quand on entendit Ron râler à voix haute qu'il avait faim, en voyant Dumbledore se lever.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Weasley, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Tout le monde rit, alors que Ron aurait voulu disparaître sous la table tellement il avait honte.

-ceci dit, je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Il frappa dans ses mains et les plats apparurent sur la table. Ron se jeta dessus et s'empiffra. A la fin du repas, le directeur se leva à nouveau:

-bonsoir à tous, nous voilà rassasié, donc je vais pouvoir faire mon discours. Je tiens à rappeler que la forêt aux abords du château est interdite. Vous rappeler aussi que les inventions des célèbres frères Weasley sont interdites dans l'enceinte du château. Par ailleurs, la liste des objets interdits est affichée sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard.

Maintenant, venons-en au moins joyeux. Lord Voldemort est de retour, c'est pour cela que la sécurité du château a été renforcée. Pour les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, elles seront réservées aux sixièmes et septièmes années.

Des exclamations outrées fusèrent.

-Je sais que ça ne vous plaît pas, mais je ne puis faire autrement. Je vous présente aussi votre nouveau professeur, Mme Ombrage, - personne n'avait applaudi -, j'espère que vous lui ferez un bon accueille. Ce sera tout pour ce soir. Bonne nuit et bonne rentrée.

Tous les élèves se levèrent. Hermione et Ron emmenèrent les premières années a leurs dortoirs et en chemin ils leur expliquèrent ce qu'il fallait savoir pour survivre à Poudlard.

-ceci est le tableau qui vous permettra d'entrer dans la salle commune, expliqua Ron en désignant la grosse dame, le mot de passe est lumière. Retenez-le car sans lui vous resterez dehors.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et Hermione pris alors le relais :

-A droite le dortoir des filles, a gauche celui des garçons, vos affaires sont déjà dans vos chambres et maintenant vous avez quartier libre. Toutefois les cours commencent…

-Hermione, tu es rabat-joie. Laisse les vivre ! lui dit Ron

-très bien dit-elle sèchement et elle partit rejoindre Harry et Ginny qui discutaient.

-je vais rejoindre qui vous savez, il devrait pas tarder. A tout à l'heure ! dit-elle

-je crois qu'elle me fait la tête, dit Ron

-la prochaine fois, tu la laisseras parler, répondit Ginny. Bon je vais me coucher. Je suis fatiguée. A demain.

Dans la salle sur demande, Hermione attendait Drago qui arriva essoufflé :

-désolé… mais j'arrivais… pas à me ….décoller de Parkinson, dit-il

Quand Hermione cessa de rire elle commença :

-c'est pas grave, bon tu connais tes jours d'entraînement ? Lui demanda-t-elle

-oui, ça sera le lundi et vendredi soir à dix sept heure,

-ok, c'est bon, je propose qu'on aille se coucher. On reprendras les entraînements demain ça te va ?

-oui, je suis fatigué, même si je suis pas pressé de rentrer dans ma salle commune pour voir tous ces futurs mangemorts.

-je suis désolé, Drago, mais pour l'instant on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose, dit Hermione

-merci, Hermione, bon à demain, bonne nuit

- oui bonne nuit

Quand Hermione retourna dans la salle commune, elle se rendit compte que Ginny était déjà montée se coucher. « C'est pas grave, pensa-t-elle, je la verrai demain. »

-alors ça c'est bien passé ? demanda Ron

-oui, mais il ne veux plus allé chez les serpentards, il ne se sent plus chez lui maintenant ! répondit Hermione

-oui, mais on n'y peut rien, dit Harry

-oui je sais mais j'ai peur qu'il se renferme, dit Hermione

-on le verra tous les soirs chacun notre tour. On le verra, si quelque chose change, répondit Ron

-je vais me coucher, dit-elle en embrassant Ron, a demain, bonne nuit

-à demain, dirent-ils

-bon, nous aussi on va se coucher, dit Harry, je sens que demain ne sera pas de tout repos

-oui, je crois qu'entre Rogue et Ombrage on va passer une très belle année ! dit Ron, ironique

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre où les autres dormait déjà et s'endormirent aussitôt.

Et voila encore un chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira

HERMY83


	5. Premier jour et discussion

laissez des reviews pour savoir si je continue ou pas

Chapitre 5

C'était le premier jour de la rentrée. Alors que Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione descendaient les escaliers pour se rendre à la grande salle, ils croisèrent Drago et sa bande.

-Draguichou, tu as vu comment elle est habillée la rouquine ? commença Pansy

-Oh oui j'ai vu, un sac à patate. Tu n'as rien d'autres à te mettre, la pauvre ? cingla-t-il

-Malefoy, un conseil. Emmène ta troupe ailleurs avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon, dit Harry

-laissez tomber. Venez, on va manger, lança Ginny, avec une voix si triste que Drago avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer

-oui, c'est ça, défilez vous ! dit Parkinson

Et ils partirent vers la grande salle.

Hermione avait pris la décision de parler à Ginny ce soir-là. Elle voyait bien que son amie était malheureuse mais la raison lui échappait.

Après la distribution des emplois du temps, Ron commença à l'analyser:

-voyons cette merveille, dit-il ironique, deux heures avec Rogue, et quatre heures avec Ombrage. Voilà ce que c'est l'enfer, moi je vous le dis.

-oui ça c'est sûr, répondit Harry et toi Ginny ?

-voyons voir, dit-elle, ça peut aller, une heure de chaque

-tu as de la chance ! dit Harry, dépité

-oui, pour ça oui !

Seule Hermione l'entendit et cette dernière se demandait de quoi elle voulait parler. Puis elle se dit qu'elle verrait bien ce soir car :

-Allez, c'est l'heure, les garçons !

-on a bien cinq minutes, non ? Demanda Ron qui se leva sous le regard noir de sa jolie préfète.

-à toute à l'heure, Gin, s'exclamèrent-ils

En arrivant devant la salle de potion, Rogue n'était pas encore là et tout le monde espérait qu'il était malade, mais l'ouverture brutal de la porte leur enleva tout espoir d'avoir deux heures de libre :

-entrez tout de suite et sans un bruit, dit-il d'une voix polaire

-comme si on avait envie de parler, chuchota Ron

-bon, je vois que certains d'entre vous ont sûrement dû tricher pour avoir leur BUSE en potion, dit-il en regardant Harry, Ron et Neville - les serpentards éclatèrent de rire -, vous allez faire la potion qui s'inscrit au tableau.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Hermione qui avait fini essayait discrètement d'aider Neville qui ne s'en sortait pas.

-Miss-je-sais-tout viendra ce soir en retenue avec Longdubat. Puisqu'elle veut absolument se mêler des chaudrons des autres elle viendras les récurer.

Hermione fit taire Ron et Harry d'un regard alors qu'ils commençaient à se plaindre. Enfin la cloche sonna la fin du cours.

-c'est pas possible ça, pesta Ron, jamais il va nous lâcher

-je ne crois pas, en tous cas, ça va en s'empirant, on a quatre heures d'ombrage maintenant, répondit Harry

-oooooohhhhhhhhhh non, se plaignit Ron

-et si, allez plus vite on commence plus vite on finit, annonça Hermione

Ils venaient d'arriver devant la salle de cours quand Ombrage en sortit pour les faire entrer en leur lançant un regard mauvais, mais Harry la déstabilisa en lui faisant un sourire éclatant :

-très bien, bonjour tous le monde

Personne ne répondit.

-je répète, bonjour tout le monde

Toujours pas de réponse, alors elle les menaça :

-si vous ne répondez pas, je collerai l'ensemble de la classe, dit-elle en commençant à s'énerver, je disais donc : bonjour tout le monde !

Mais là encore personne ne dit rien

-très bien, ce soir, quatre heures de colle pour toute la classe, maintenant sortez vos livres !

Ils sortirent leur livre et commencèrent à lire la leçon qu'elle leur avait indiqué. A la fin des deux premières heures, ils sortirent de la salle pour aller manger et un élève demanda :

-qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les retenues ?

Harry se retourna et lui dit simplement :

-moi je n'y vais pas mais chacun fait ce qu'il veut.

Il y eut des exclamations :

-ouais moi non plus

-j'y vais pas

-vous voyez on est tous d'accord, dit Ron

Ils rigolèrent, se séparèrent et retrouvèrent Ginny dans la grande salle.

-Salut Gin, alors tes cours de ce matin, demanda Hermione

-oh bien, dit-elle sans conviction

Hermione attrapa la main de Ginny et la traîna dans le parc où elles seraient au calme pour discuter. Elles finirent par s'asseoir au pied du saule pleureur et Ginny demanda

-qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Hermione, ça va pas ?

-moi ça va, par contre toi j'en suis moins sûr

-si ça va, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ginny, je te connais, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui va pas, je sais même que ça concerne Drago

-ça ce voit tant que ça ? dit Ginny inquiète

-non, sauf pour moi, alors confie-toi à moi ça te fera du bien

-oh Hermione, dit elle en pleurant, je suis amoureuse …

Hermione était sidérée :

-mais de qui ? De….Drago?

-oui, dit Ginny dans un murmure

-oh ma puce, c'est pour ça alors que tu es si malheureuse ?

-oui, j'ai peur qu'il redevienne comme avant, tu comprends ?

-oui, mais pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ?

-parce que lui ne m'aime pas et que je n'ai pas envie de souffrir. Hermione je veux que tu m'aides à le voir le moins possible, implora-t-elle

-je suis sûre que…

-non, Hermione, c'est inutile, j'ai pris ma décision.

-c'est d'accord, mais tu le verras au moins une fois par semaine pour les cours sinon les garçons vont trouver ça louche.

-très bien, se résigna-t-elle, mais c'est tout

-bon allez, rentrons, les garçons vont m'attendre

-merci Hermione, ça ma fait du bien de te parler

-de rien, allons-y maintenant

Elles retrouvèrent les garçons en chemins et partirent en cours de dcfm qui se déroulèrent de la même façon que le matin.

Avant qu'ils ne partent, Ombrage leur rappela la retenue du soir.

Ils n'avaient plus rien de prévu pour la journée, Harry rentra à la salle commune alors que Ron et Hermione allaient faire une ballade en amoureux dans le parc.

Ce soir là, le repas était animé. La première réunion de l'AD se passerait le lendemain et tout le monde en parlait à voix basse pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité des autres.

Mais les autres, eux, parler des sélections de Quidditch qui aurait le samedi du premier week-end de la rentrée. En effet Harry avait accroché dans leur salle commune l'annonce pour le recrutement de l'équipe.

Ce soir-là, en rentrant dans la salle commune, Hermione dit à Ginny :

-ce soir c'est à toi d'aller voir Drago. Moi j'ai des heures de colle avec Rogue et les garçons devraient être collés avec Ombrage mais ils n'y vont pas donc si elle les prend dans les couloirs….

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend

-d'accord au moins je le verrai plus de la semaine, après …, dit-elle

Hermione se dit alors qu'au contraire elle espérait que les choses seraient arrangées.

Ginny arriva à l'heure dite à la salle sur demande et pensa à une salle d'entraînement. Drago arriva dix minutes plus tard :

-salut, dit-il timidement

-salut, alors tu veux commencer par quoi ?

-euh….je voulais travailler sur les éléments si tu veux bien ?

-oui comme tu veux, ça me permettra de travailler les miens aussi. On s'y met ?

-oui …VENTUS ! cria-t-il

-GLACIUS !

Le sort de Drago se transforma en glace qu'elle fit disparaître pour ne pas se blesser

-on utilise les baguettes aussi ?

-ok, EXPELIARMUS dit-elle

-PROTEGO-VENTUS

-GLACIUS-PROTEGO-RICTUSEMPRA

-PROTEGO-FLECHE DES VENTS (ça n'existe pas je sais)

-LAME DE GLACE ….

Après deux heures d'entraînement, ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle mais contents d'eux.

-Au fait, Ombrage m'a déjà coincé pour me demander d'espionner pour elle, dit-il

-d'accord, j'informerai les autres. C'est tout ?

-non, je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir blessé ce matin

-ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas la première fois, et puis je sais que c'est faux au moins maintenant ! dit-elle avec un pâle sourire.

-oui, dit-il en sortant, mais est-ce que tu en es convaincu ?

-non justement je n'y arrive pas ….

Il était parti, elle retourna à la salle commune, raconta à Ron et Harry ce que Drago lui avait dit, puis elle partit se coucher après leur avoir dit bonne nuit.

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait fais un cauchemar : Drago mourrait dans une bataille contre les mangemorts. En arrivant à la grande salle, ce matin-là, elle était encore retournée de son cauchemar.

Elle vit Drago rentrer la mine basse et des cernes sous les yeux. Quand il leva les yeux vers elle, la tristesse voilait son regard.

Il alla s'asseoir à sa table, son parrain le regardait avec angoisse, même lui le grand Rogue, la terreur des élèves dans son cachot, ne savait pas quoi faire devant la détresse de son filleul. Il avait essayé de lui en parler mais Drago s'obstinait à demeurer silencieux.

Le week-end arriva à point nommer, Ginny espérait que les sélections de Quiditch de l'après midi lui permettrait de penser à autres choses que Drago, mais elle se trompait lourdement, car Drago la cherchait partout mais en plus Hermione avait décidé d'organiser une après-midi entre filles. Alors elle avait trouvé un coin dans le parc où personne ne pourrait la retrouver.

Elle s'assit alors sur l'herbe et, se croyant seule, se mit à pleurer. Elle sentit alors deux bras l'enserrer, elle savait que c'était Charly, il lui caressait les cheveux alors qu'elle continuait a pleurer. Elle était tellement malheureuse :

-comment lui faire confiance ? demanda-t-elle en pleur

-en lui pardonnant et en acceptant tes sentiments. Ce n'est pas en te protégeant comme tu le fais - chut lui dit-il alors qu'elle voulait le couper - que tu vivras. Je vais te donner le conseil que j'ai donné à Drago, fais lui confiance et confie toi a lui.

-mais s'il redevient comme avant ?

-personne ne peut te dire ce qu'il va se passer mais vous êtes malheureux tous les deux alors donne lui une chance.

-j'ai trop peur et elle partit en courant

-tu ne pourras pas te cacher longtemps et tu devras accepter de t'ouvrir aux autres pour vivre, même si ça signifie encore souffrir, dit-il en la regardant courir.

Il venait d'avoir une discussion qui avait durer une heure avec Drago.

Il savait ce qu'il ressentais mais était sûr que Ginny ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour lui alors il était parti à la recherche de sa sœur et l'avait trouvé entrain de pleurer. Ça lui serrait le cœur mais il devait les laisser faire leur propre choix en espérant qu'ils en sortiraient vainqueurs.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle sur demande, y entra et trouva Drago entrain lui aussi de pleurer. Alors qu'elle voulait repartir, il lui attrapa le poignet :

-non, il faut qu'on parle

-ne fais pas ça, laisse moi sortir

-il faut que je te le dise, je t'aime Ginny tellement que j'en crève et je pleure, moi un Malefoy ! La dernière fois que j'ai pleuré, j'avais quatre ans et j'ai reçu tellement de doloris ce jour-là que je n'ai plus jamais pleuré. Je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose.

-Charly m'a conseillé de me confier à toi et de te dire mes sentiments mais j'ai peur , je vais quand même faire confiance à mon frère. Je t'aime moi aussi et je suis malheureuse, la seule chose que je veux c'est être dans tes bras mais …..

-mais tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour en arriver là.

Elle baissa la tête. Il la força alors à le regarder et l'embrassa doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Vers quatorze heures, elle se leva, lui fit un bisou et lui dit :

-je vais au recrutement de l'équipe, je veux être poursuiveuse

-d'accord, mais ne m'évite plus, ok ?

-d'accord, mais on prend notre temps ?

-tout ce que tu veux. On s'aime, on y arrivera

-j'espère

Avant de partir elle lui fit un sourire éclatant qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

Tout doucement elle reprendra confiance en la vie, mais pour l'instant elle avait besoin de sécurité et c'est dans les bras de Drago qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

Et voilà. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.


	6. Premier combat

j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, je ne suis pas douée pour les scènes de combat

Chapitre 6

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la discussion dans la salle sur demande. Tous les jours, Ginny et Drago s'y retrouvaient et discutaient de tout et de rien. Une complicité sans faille s'était installée entre eux et maintenant ils avaient tous les deux confiance l'un en l'autre.

Quand elle entra dans la salle sur demande ce jour-là, elle le trouva entrain de regarder par la fenêtre :

-salut, lui dit-elle

-salut, il faut que je te parle

-oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il revint vers les fauteuils, s'assit en face d'elle et commença à lui raconter :

-j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère, elle me dit que le maître me donne une dernière chance de recevoir ma marque le premier juillet. Si je n'accepte pas, elle me reniera. Elle m'a prévenu qu'à la première occasion, elle me… tuerait, finit-il

-Qu'a-tu décidé ? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante

-je lui ai répondu que j'avais enfin découvert ce que voulais dire aimé et être aimé et que je n'avais pas l'intention de tout perdre pour des choses auxquelles je ne crois plus depuis longtemps. Je lui ai aussi dit que j'avais trouvé une nouvelle famille et que l'argent ne rendais pas heureux.

Ginny se retourna, il vit qu'elle pleurait. Il la prit dans ses bras elle lui dit :

-je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi

-si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Et il l'embrassa en la faisant tourner en riant. Ils étaient heureux enfin.

-il faut aller chercher les autres, tous leur raconter et on leur dira aussi pour nous ! dit-il

-ah ….et que doit on leur dire pour nous ? demanda-t-elle taquine

-qu'on s'aime et que je veux finir ma vie avec toi, enfin si tu es d'accord !

-merci de me demander ce que j'en pense, répondit-elle ironique, allez, je vais les chercher, reste ici.

-oui, votre altesse

En riant, elle sortit pour aller chercher les autres. Une fois qu'ils furent au courant pour la lettre de Narcissa Malefoy, ils annoncèrent la nouvelle de leur couple :

-on a autre chose à vous dire ! commença-t-elle

-une mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Hermione

-non, en fait, on est ensemble, annonça Drago

-c'est génial, félicitation ! dit Hermione et elle prit Ginny dans ses bras

Harry s'approcha de Ginny et lui dit :

-tu es heureuse, petite étoile ?

-je le jure, grand frère, lui dit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant

-alors je suis heureux pour toi, et se tournant vers Drago, je te la confie, prend soin d'elle

-je l'aime ! répondit-il simplement.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Ron qui n'avait rien dit. Il se leva :

-ce n'est pas à moi de choisir, dit-il en s'adressant à Ginny, si c'est lui que ton cœur t'a montré comme il m'a montré Mione, alors sois heureuse !

Puis il se tourna vers Drago

-je te la confie moi aussi, prends soin d'elle et aime-la : elle le mérite.

-bon allez demain c'est week-end a pré-au-lard, tout le monde au lit, dit Hermione avec autorité

-oui chef, dirent-ils en chœur et c'est en riant qu'ils allèrent se coucher

Ce matin-là, c'était la journée pré-au-lard et Charly avait décidé de les accompagner. Ginny et Drago lui avaient annoncé qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il n'avait rien dit mis à part un petit « je le savais ». Il était heureux pour sa petite sœur, elle revivait et Drago aussi, même si personne e savait pourquoi il avait un sourire béat scotché aux lèvres.

A Pré-au-Lard, ils allèrent refaire le plein de sucreries et farces et attrapes et une grosse ballade.

Mais tout d'un coup le soleil avait fait place à l'ombre et au désespoir. Ils avaient tout de suite compris ce qui se passaient : les détraqueurs attaquaient. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls : les mangemorts venaient d'arriver

-vous êtes prêt à mettre en pratique nos heures d'entraînement, dit Harry

-on va leur montrer de quoi on est capable, répondit Ron

-n'oubliez pas les patronus, Ginny fais attention s'il te plaît ! demanda Harry

-allez, on va leur bottez le train, dit Ginny

-je peux vous aider ? demanda Drago en arrivant

-bien sûr, mon amour, avec plaisir !

Elle l'embrassa et ils partirent baguette prête

-faites qu'on s'en sorte, pria Harry

Harry voyait les membres de l'AD qui se battaient comme des lions et avec courage, ils ne faisaient pas parti de la même maison mais pour la bataille tout était oublié.

-pourquoi les renforts n'arrivent pas ? demanda Ron

-une barrière invisible les empêche d'entrer, dit une voix derrière Ron

-Bellatrix, vous croyez vraiment nous battre ? dit Harry

-t'inquiète bébé Potter, on va vous exterminer, dit-elle en riant.

-pas sans nous battre, répondit Harry.

La bataille venait d'être engagée et soudain un grand fracas se fit entendre. Zonko venait de tomber avec des élèves à l'intérieur. Harry qui avait vu sa rage se décupler avait stupéfixé Bellatrix. Il partait vers chez Zonko, quand il trouva Lavande :

-Harry, retourne te battre, on a confiance en toi, ne nous laisse pas tomber, dit-elle

-mais comment faire ? Ils sont trop nombreux ? se lamenta Harry

-avec Hermione, on a travaillé sur un bouclier. Demandee-lui, il est pas compliqué, je t'en prie dépêche toi, pleura Lavande

Il partit en courant à la recherche de sa meilleure amie il la trouva entrain de se battre avec un mangemort

-expelliarmus, cria-t-il

Hermione lui fit face

-Lavande m'a dit que vous travaillez sur un bouclier, dit Harry

-oui mais il faut qu'on soit plusieurs. Ramène autant de monde que possible et fais vite, le pressa hermione

Ils réquisitionnèrent tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Une fois réunis, Hermione leur donna la marche à suivre :

-très bien, on va former un cercle. Après, vous vous concentrez sur un sentiment heureux et vous criez domus protectionus alfa, vous êtes prêts ? On n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

-oui, répondirent ils en chœur

Ils formèrent le cercle :

-a trois 1...2...3 MAINTENANT

Des domus protectionus alfa se firent entendre. Quand le bouclier se forma, les mangemorts se firent expulser à l'extérieur du dôme de protection. A à ce moment-là, tout le monde pouvait voir les professeurs arriver en renfort maintenant que la barrière invisible avait cédé.

Les élèves qui avaient invoqué le dôme s'étaient évanouis. Les professeurs alors emmenèrent les élèves qui étaient blessés à l'infirmerie.

Quand Ginny se réveilla, elle vit sa mère à son chevet :

-comment ça va ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle

-ça va, je ne pourrai pas courir le cent mètre mais je suis vivante, répondit-elle

Ginny regarda autour d'elle et dit :

-maman, comment vont les autres ?

Elle vit les yeux de sa mère se remplire de larmes et commença à paniquer

-maman ….

-Harry, Ron et Hermione vont bien mais Drago….

-QUOI DRAGO ?

-il est dans un coma magique, les médicomages ne savent pas ce qu'il a, ni quels sorts il a pris.

Elle serra sa fille dans ses bras qui pleurait à chaudes larmes :

-oh maman ….dans combien de temps on saura…

-je ne sais pas, ma puce, seul le temps nous le dira, mais je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira parce qu'il t'aime …

-mais comment ….

-Charly n'a fait que confirmer ce que j'avais déjà compris, dit-elle en la regardant tendrement.

-Ginny, tu nous as fait tellement peur ! dit Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras

-salut petite sœur, s'exclamèrent Charly, Ron et Harry

-bonjour les garçons, répondit-elle la voix tremblante

-il va s'en sortir Gin, il est fort, lui dit Charly

-mais oui c'est un serpentard, lui dit Ron comme si ça réglait le problème

-j'espère aussi, dit Ginny

-on va te laisser te reposer ma chérie, dors, il faut que tu sois en forme, lui dit sa mère

Une fois Ginny endormie, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et Molly leur dit :

-je n'ai rien dit pour vos camarades de maison, mais il faudra le faire ce soir. Je dois repartir. Je vais au chevet de Drago. Je vous enverrai de ses nouvelles

-on va s'occuper de Ginny, répondit Hermione, et on lui parlera des personnes mortes au combat.

-merci, faites attention à vous, leur dit Molly

-au revoir et à bientôt, dirent-ils en chœur

Après avoir été mangé sans vraiment d'appétit, ils allèrent annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Ginny : la liste des morts :

-Gin, on doit te dire. Il y a eu des pertes chez les élèves, commença Hermione.

-qui ? Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension

-Lavande, Colin, Susan Bones, Zabini et Nott finit-elle

-oh mon dieu, dit-elle en pleurant, mais ça ne s'arrêtera jamais

-je le tuerai, dit Harry qui n'avait pas parler depuis plusieurs heures, il paiera je te le jure !

-et nous on sera là, lui dit Ron

Mme Pomfresh les chassa de l'infirmerie à vingt et une heures. Ils alors rentrèrent à la salle commune, ou une ambiance morose s'était installée. Harry soupira et se dit qu'il faudra du temps avant que tout redevienne à peu près normal. Dans un coin de la salle, près de la fenêtre, une forme était recroquevillée. Hermione reconnut Parvati

Et décida d'aller voir si elle avait besoin de quelque chose :

-oui, tu peux me rendre ma meilleure amie, dit-elle en pleurant

-je suis désolée, Parvati, si tu veux parler, on est là pour te soutenir. N'hésite pas à venir nous voir.

-merci, mais ce que je veux, c'est être seule, finit-elle

-très bien, à demain.

Aucune réponse ne vint, elle était retournée dans son mutisme. Hermione rejoignit alors Ron et Harry qui étaient assis à côté du feu :

-alors comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Harry

-mal, répondit Hermione en se blotissant contre Ron.

-je vais faire un tour, dit Harry

-d'accord, mais fais attention

-oui, à demain

Harry monta au dortoir chercher sa cape et sorti.

Alors qu'il était dans le parc, un chien bondit vers lui. Aussitôt, il reconnut Patmol qui se coucha à ses pieds :

-qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Pas que je sois pas content de te voir, mais tu prends des risques.

Sirius se retransforma et s'installa à côté de lui :

-alors comment tu te sens ?

-vide, je sais plus où j'en suis

-je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais il faut qu'on continue à se battre, pour sauver d'autres vies et venger ceux qui l'ont perdu

-oui, mais comment continuer à se battre alors que je me sens faible.

-tu es loin de l'être, tu as peur, et tu doutes de tes capacités. Ton courage, ton amour et ton amitié sont ta force, sans ça tu serais peut-être du mauvais côté.

-je sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous, vous êtes ma force, mais plus le temps passe, plus la prophétie pèse sur mes épaules, et je ne vois pas comment l'accomplir

-en t'entraînant tous les jours, et en prenant confiance en toi, tu y arriveras. On a confiance en toi, et tu….

-Lavande aussi avait confiance en moi et elle en est morte, dit Harry en laissant couler ses larmes.

-c'est la faute de Voldemort, pas la tienne,

-je vais aller me coucher, la nuit porte conseil, on verra bien

-je t'aime, filleul

-moi aussi, parrain, finit Harry en esquissant un faible sourire.

Il remonta se coucher, en se demandant comment se faire confiance alors que Lavande en était morte.

Voilà encore un chapitre dites moi s'il vous a plu ou pas

Hermy83


	7. Missive et réunion du Phénix

En espérant que ça vous plaise. Bisous et encore merci pour les reviews

Chapitre 7

Il se réveilla dans la nuit. Sachant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, il choisit de descendre dans la salle commune pour ne pas réveiller les autres. En arrivant, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas dormir. Il reconnut Denis en approchant.

-oh Harry c'est toi ?

-oui je ne voulais pas te déranger, je vais remonter

-non tu peux rester, je crois que tu as besoin de parler

-toi aussi, tu as besoin d'être réconforté et je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux indiqué pour ça, mais je suis prêt à t'écouter.

-pour l'instant c'est toi qui vas m'écouter, Harry, je sais que tu doutes et qu'on met tous consciemment ou non un poids sur tes épaules, mais c'est parce qu'on a confiance en toi et que..

-Lavande m'a dit la même chose avant de …,

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend

-et elle le pensait sincèrement, elle s'est battue jusqu'à la mort pour la liberté, alors ne salis pas sa mémoire en disant que c'est de ta faute. Ce n'était pas une lâche, elle ne le mérite pas…et mon frère non plus. Pas plus que les serpentards. Alors que tout le monde les prenaient pour des futurs mangemorts, ils se sont battus à vos côtés et sons morts pour défendre la liberté eux aussi.

Malgré la bataille, Dumbledore avait tenu à ce que Poudlard reprenne vie le plus tôt possible. Sa discussion avec Denis avait eu le mérite de le faire réfléchir, il avait raison. Ce soir-là, réunion de l'AD. « Il faut qu'on s'entraîne », pensa-t-il.

Le lendemain matin, ils se rendirent à la grande salle. Ginny qui avait été autorisée à sortir de l'infirmerie les rejoignit à la table du petit déjeuner et demanda :

-vous avez des nouvelles de Drago ?

-non mais ta mère est à son chevet, et doit nous envoyer des nouvelles par le courrier du matin, expliqua Hermione

-d'accord, donc on attend

-oui, mais le courrier ne va pas tarder

Quinze minutes plus tard, Edwige faisait son entrée, elle se posa devant Ginny qui décrocha la lettre et la lut, alors que les autres la regardaient anxieusement

-maman dit que les médicomages ne savent toujours pas ce qu'il a et ils ne savent pas non plus quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera, dit-elle en laissant couler ses larmes.

Hermione la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Une fois Ginny calmée, ils partirent tous en cours de potion au grand mécontentement de Ron et Harry.

On était déjà en décembre. Deux semaines plus tard aurait lieu le bal de noël et Ginny avait refusé d'y aller, mais une bonne nouvelle allait venir égayer sa fin de semaine :

Au courrier ce jour là, elle reçut une lettre de sa mère :

-c'est maman…..

Au fur et à mesure un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

-il est réveillé, dit-elle en pleurant de soulagement, et maman dit qu'on a l'autorisation du directeur pour aller le voir ce samedi

-c'est magnifique, dit Hermione

-oui enfin une bonne nouvelle, rajouta Harry

-allez maintenant on va en cours ça passera plus vite, dit Ginny en sortant en courant de la salle.

-je préfère la voir comme çà, dit Ron avec un grand sourire

A la fin de la journée, Macgonagal vint les chercher dans la salle commune pour les emmener à Charly qui les accompagnerait jusqu'à Ste Mangouste.

Arrivé là-bas Ginny sauta dans les bras de sa mère, qui était heureuse de la voir si pleine de vie :

-Drago t'attend, ma puce, il m'a harcelé toute la journée pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il pourrait te voir, vas-y !

-merci, maman, vous venez ??

-non, on va t'attendre et quand il voudra nous voir, viens nous chercher !

-d'accord, à tout de suite

Elle entra dans la chambre et le trouva entrain de dormir. Elle fit le tour du lit pour lui poser un baiser. Elle le regardait tendrement, des larmes plein les yeux.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il lui dit :

-bonjour mon ange

-si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur, je croyais que j'allais te….

-chut….c'est fini maintenant je suis toujours là, je ne te laisserai pas, pour toujours !

-pour toujours, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant

Ils restèrent un moment à parler, jusqu'à ce que Ginny se rende compte que Drago avait l'air triste. Elle lui demanda à quoi il pensait et il lui répondit :

-je croyais qu'on était amis maintenant, Hermione, Harry et Ron ne sont même pas venus.

-si ! Ils sont dehors ! Mais je crois que je les ai un peu oubliés. Charly est là aussi, tu veux que je leur dise de venir ?

-j'aimerais bien les voir, juste pour m'assurer qu'ils vont bien

-je vais les chercher

-merci

Quand ils entrèrent, Drago était soulagé, au moins c'était sûr, ils étaient vivants.

Les garçons lui serrèrent la main alors que Hermione l'étreignaient.

-Mione, lâche-le, c'est bon il est bleu, dit Ron en rigolant

Confuse elle le lâcha et alla cacher ses joues rouges dans les bras de Ron

Quant à Charly, il s'avança et lui dit :

-ça va petit frère ?

Drago le regarda et se mit à pleurer, Charly le serra dans ses bras

Mme Weasley les regardait sans retenir ses larmes :

-et bien, on dirait que j'ai encore gagné un fils !

-si vous voulez bien de moi ? Dit timidement Drago.

-pour toujours

Alors que Drago et les filles pleuraient Ron et Harry se regardèrent et dirent

-pfffff un de plus ou un de moins, y'a plus grande différence

Avant de partir, Drago et Ginny avaient décidé de ne plus se cacher. Drago avait insisté pour qu'elle aille au bal et qu'elle s'amuse. Lui ne pourrait sortir que le jour du réveillon de noël. Ginny accepta pour lui faire plaisir.

Alors que tout le monde se préparait pour le bal à Poudlard, A Ste mangouste, un jeune homme discutait avec son médicomage, pour avoir la permission de sortir de l'hôpital, juste pour aller au balde Poudlard. Il savait de source sûre (Hermione) que sa Gin n'avait pas de cavalier. Après une demi-heure de discussion, Drago eu l'autorisation mais devait revenir a la fin du bal. Il accepta, trop heureux de retrouver sa princesse.

Le repas venait de se terminer, lorsque Dumbledore demanda aux préfets d'ouvrir le bal. C'était un slow. Ginny pensait à Drago, quand soudain elle vit une main se présenter à elle. Ginny allait refuser quand elle entendit

-princesse, m'accorderiez-vous cette ?

Elle releva la tête, des larmes plein les yeux, vit Drago devant elle et répondit :

-bien sûr mon prince, j'en serai honorée.

Ils partirent vers la piste de danse, tout le monde avait relevé la tête sur leur passage, plus personne ne dansait et les musiciens avait arrêté de jouer. Une fois nos deux amoureux en place, sur l'ordre de Dumbledore les musiciens reprirent leur morceau. Les premiers à rejoindre la piste avec Drago et Ginny furent Ron et Hermione, puis passé le moment de surprise tout le monde se mit à danser.

A la fin du bal, Dumbledore rejoignit nos tourtereaux et dit

-Mr Malefoy, il est l'heure pour vous de rentrer. Charly va vous raccompagner

-bien, professeur

Drago embrassa Ginny et lui dit :

-on se voit demain où tu sais ?

-je sais, allez rentre, je t'aime

-moi aussi plus que tout

Après un dernier baiser, il retrouva Charly.

En rentrant à Ste Mangouste, Drago avait des étoiles pleins les yeux, et une jeune fille ne quittait pas ses pensées. Le lendemain, il rentrerait au Square Grimmaurd pour passer les fêtes de Noël avec sa famille.

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent de bonne humeur, le bal avait été une réussite. Une fois tous prêts, ils descendirent à la grande salle, afin de contenter leurs estomacs qui criaient famine.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils allèrent récupérer leurs bagages pour les mettre dans le hall afin qu'ils soient emmenés au train par les elfes.

Pendant le trajet, ils furent étonnés de voir arriver une note volante qui disait :

Potter,

Nous avons, nous aussi, perdu des camarades dans la bataille qui a opposé les mages noirs à l'école.

Serpentard n'est pas synonyme de mages noirs ou encore de Voldemort. Nous ne voulons pas intégrer ses rangs. Seulement pour plusieurs d'entre nous, ça veut dire se mettre sa famille à dos et plus d'endroit où aller. Nous voulons nous engager dans la lutte contre les ténèbres.

Réfléchi et réponds nous avant l'arrivée du train à Londres. On te donnera une liste complète de ceux qui ne veulent pas de ce funeste destin

P.P

Ils étaient tous sidérés, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

-vous en pensez quoi au juste ?demanda Harry

-je pense qu'ils ont le droit à une chance, comme Drago, répondit Ginny

-je le pense aussi, dit Hermione

-je pense comme vous, seulement comment être sûrs ?demanda Harry

-je crois que nous devons en parlez à Dumbledore et…

-Ron a raison, il doit savoir, renvoie-leur un mot pour qu'ils nous envoient la liste et qu'ils trouvent un moyen discret pour qu'on puissent les contacter dès qu'on aura trouver une solution, finit Hermione

Harry, aidé par Hermione, rédigea une missive qu'il renvoya aux serpentards.

Une heure avant l'arrivée à la gare, ils recevaient une réponse.

-c'est la liste, voyons voir, commença Harry, il y'a une cinquantaine d'élèves sur cette liste comment on va faire ?

-on verra avec les membres de l'ordre, on ne peut rien faire d'ici, dès qu'on arrive, on demande à Remus d'organiser une réunion mais on ne dit pas pourquoi sinon ils ne nous laisseront pas participer et j'en ai marre qu'ils nous prennent pour des bébés ! Répondit Hermione.

Tous la regardèrent, éberlués. Hermione s'énervait, ça n'allait pas être beau à voir.

Arrivés à Londres, ils firent part de leur demande a Remus qui essaya de se renseigner sur le pourquoi de la réunion mais Hermione était intransigeante : il le saurait à la réunion, pas avant. Remus se résigna et accepta.

Ils expliquèrent alors à Drago ce qui s'était passé dans le train :

-tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Harry

-je ne sais pas, mais ils ont le droit à une chance, eux aussi

-très bien, on est d'accord. Maintenant vous devez savoir que je vais demander à ce qu'on intègre l'ordre et …

-ils ne voudront jamais, Herm, tu le sais bien, dit Ginny

-cette fois-ci, on ne se laissera pas faire. A chaque fois on a renoncé, mais aujourd'hui il en est hors de question. Alors vous faites quoi ?

-on te suit, bien sûr, répondirent-ils en chœur

-très bien il nous reste une heure avant le début de la réunion, on va ranger nos affaires ?

-si tu veux, bougonna Ron

-au moins, ce sera fait, dit Ginny. A tout à l'heure mon chéri, dit elle en embrassant Drago

-à toute à l'heure, ma puce !

Ils allèrent ranger leurs affaires et quand une heure plus tard, Sirius vint les chercher pour la réunion, ils descendirent, tous les cinq, avec un air déterminé sur le visage qui ne plût pas à Mme Weasley….

Voilà, la suite au prochain épisode


	8. Intégration et nouveaux arrivants

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bisous

Chapitre 8

-alors que nous vaut cette réunion ? Demanda Dumbledore

-lors du voyage de retour, nous avons reçu une note volante.

Il fut interrompu par Rogue qui apparemment était heureux d'être là :

-on est là parce que vous avez reçu du courrier, Potter

-Severus, laissez-le finir. Continue Harry ! dit Dumbledore

-merci professeur, cette note venait de Pansy Parkinson.

Des murmures s'élevèrent, Dumbledore les fit taire et demanda à Harry de leur lire la lettre.

Une fois fini, il leur parla de la lettre qu'ils leurs avaient renvoyé. Hermione énuméra les cinquante élèves prêts à rejoindre l'ordre du Phénix.

-bien, je vois que certains serpentards ont enfin compris et nous allons donc les aider, nous allons réfléchir à ce que nous pouvons faire dès maintenant car Miss parkinson attend votre lettre dès demain à la poste de Pré-au-lard, dit Dumbledore

Hermione hocha la tête :

-oui, c'est exact, professeur, toutefois, nous avons autre chose à vous demander.

-faites, Miss Granger, répondit dumbledore qui avait une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux.

« Il sait ce que je vais dire, j'en suis sûre », pensa Hermione

-nous voulons faire partii de l'ordre du phénix, répondit Hermione

-Miss Granger et vous autres, on vous a déjà dit …

-oui, vous nous l'avez déjà dit, c'est exact, seulement aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes plus d'accord, répondit contre toute attente Ron.

Ils avaient tous un regard déterminé. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre :

-IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTIONS, VOUS ETES ENCORE DES ENFANTS, JE M'Y OPPOSE, hurla Mme Weasley

-nous avons seize ans et nous nous sommes déjà battus, plus que certains membres de l'ordre, répondit Harry, très calme.

-Molly, commença Dumbledore, je trouve qu'ils ont raison, ils sont aptes à entrer dans l'ordre

-des marmots dans l'ordre, il manquait plus que ça, dit Rogue

-Severus, dit Dumbledore calmement, ça suffit

-écoutez, tous dit Harry. C'est aussi notre guerre, c'est notre futur qui se joue. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous laisser à l'écart, on veut se battre, défendre nos familles et nos amis.

-on comprend que vous vouliez vous battre, mais faire partie de l'ordre, c'est des combats, des pertes, de la surveillance. Vous êtes prêts à sacrifier vos vacances pour vous battre, voir votre scolarité ? Demanda Arthur

-on le fera, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-je suppose que je dois m'incliner, je crois que j'espérais ne jamais avoir à vous faire rentrer dans l'ordre, dit Dumbledore. Alors vous rentrez dans l'ordre et d'ailleurs votre première mission sera de me proposer d'ici deux heures un plan pour mettre vos camarades à l'abri. Trouvez une solution.

-très bien professeur, dit Hermione

Et ils se levèrent pour regagner leur chambre :

-ils attendent qu'on se plante pour nous faire entendre raison sur notre entrée dans l'ordre, dit Hermione en s'installant.

-oui et ils vont avoir ce qu'ils veulent, dit Ron

-oh non, hors de question, j'avais déjà une solution. Il fallait juste peaufiner

-quelle est ton idée Mione, demanda Drago

-c'est très simple, on va les accueillir au QG. En agrandissant chaque pièce c'est faisable, vous en pensez quoi ?

-je pense que c'est une bonne idée, je vais demander à Dobby d'agrandir les pièces puis de nous faire une salle d'entraînement beaucoup plus grande et de rajouter des salles de bain. Vous voyez autres choses? Demanda Harry

-je pense qu'il faut aussi s'assurer de leur loyauté et demander du véritaserum à Sev, il nous le fournira si Dumbledore le lui demande. Par ailleurs, avant de les faire venir au QG, il faut les emmener dans un endroit où ils devront répondre aux questions d'un membre de l'ordre, ainsi tout le monde serait plus confiant, il n'y aura pas de suspicion, finit Drago

-très bien, on va leur faire part de notre plan, dit Ginny

-oui je pense que tout est réglé, descendons !

Ils descendirent à la cuisine où les membres de l'ordre les attendaient :

-alors, jeunes gens, vous avez trouver une solution ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore

-oui professeur, répondit Harry

-très bien, nous vous écoutons ! dit il avec bienveillance

-nous avons pensé à tous les emmener ici.

Des exclamations se firent entendre

-c'est impossible

-mais vous avez perdu la tête

-non, pas du tout, laissez nous finir ,on va demander à Dobby, si le professeur Dumbledore est d'accord, de venir agrandir les chambres, en rajouter ainsi qu'une salle d'entraînement et deux ou trois autres salles de bain ! dit Hermione.

Le directeur les regarda avec une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux et leur dit :

-je suis fier de vous mes enfants, une fois de plus vous nous avez montré de quel bois vous vous chauffez

-merci professeur, mais nous n'avons pas fini, commença Drago,

-je vous écoute

-voilà, afin d'éviter toute trahison ou suspicion on aimerait les emmener dans un endroit, par exemple à l'école, afin qu'un membre de l'ordre les interroge un par un sous véritaserum

-très bien, je vois que vous avez pensé à tout. Maintenant, vous devez rédiger la lettre à Miss Parkinson, que vous donnerez au professeur Macgonagal avant qu'elle ne reparte. Quant à moi, je retourne à l'école et je vous envoie Dobby à qui vous expliquerez ce qu'il vous faut exactement, je vous fais confiance.

-merci professeur, dit Ron

Quand le directeur fut reparti, ils restèrent dans la cuisine afin de parler des changements que Sirius avait bien entendu accepté.

Alors qu'ils mettaient les derniers détails au point, une détonation se fit entendre :

-Mr Harry Potter a demandé l'aide de Dobby ? Il sera heureux de lui rendre service

-merci Dobby, assieds-toi, nous allons t'expliquer ce que nous attendons de toi, d'accord ? dit Harry

-oui, Monsieur mais Dobby préfère rester debout.

-tu fais comme tu veux ! répondit Harry

Ils expliquèrent à Dobby les changements qu'ils souhaitaient voir au QG. Dobby, ravi de pouvoir aider Harry, accepta tout de suite et ils se mirent au travail.

pendant que Ginny et Hermione rédigeaient la lettre pour Parkinson en lui donnant rendez-vous le lendemain à seize heure aux trois balais. Elles expliquèrent qu'en demandant Dumbledore ils seraient tous emmenés dans une pièce adjacente ,et qu'ils devaient tous prendre toutes leurs affaires avec eux car ils avaient réglé le problème du logement.

Le lendemain, Remus, ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione, devait rejoindre les trois balais comme prévu, pendant que Ron, Ginny et Drago réglaient les derniers détails avec Dobby qui avait demandé à rester au service de l'ordre aux QG pour les aider. Mme Weasley en avait été ravie quand elle pensait au surplus de travail qu'elle aurait avec les cinquante nouveaux pensionnaires.

Une fois arrivés aux trois balais, ils s'installèrent dans la pièce réservée à l'ordre pour l'occasion. Lupin décida de leur parler :

-je voudrais vous parler pendant que nous sommes seuls, commença-il

-on vous écoute, répondit Hermione intriguée

-voilà, Sirius et moi voulions vous féliciter pour avoir tenu tête à tout le monde pour rentrer dans l'ordre, - on est fier de vous - ainsi que pour l'idée du plan pour les serpentards, vous avez fait du bon travail

-merci Remus, on est content de voir que certaines personnes nous soutiennent, on ne pouvait plus rester à vous regarder vous battre. C'est autant notre guerre que la vôtre et il fallait que vous le compreniez une bonne fois pour toutes.

-c'est fais, vous avez bluffé tout le monde avec votre plan, personne ne pouvait le démonter, pas même Molly et pourtant elle aurait bien voulu. Ne vous méprenez pas : c'est parce qu'elle vous considère comme ses enfants, - vous deux et Drago - qu'elle vous protège comme ça, mais elle a compris que vous n'étiez plus des bébés.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Pansy qui gênée, ne savait pas quoi faire :

-entrez miss Parkinson, lui dit-il

-merci ! répondit-elle

-Nous attendons vos camarades afin de rejoindre Poudlard. On vous expliquera tout une fois là bas.

Elle hocha la tête pour signaler qu'elle avait compris.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous là et partirent à Poudlard, désillusionnés par Lupin et Hermione. Harry lui les attendait dehors.

Arrivés à Poudlard, ils furent emmenés dans une salle inconnue des élèves. Hermione leur expliqua ce qui allait se passer. Aucun ne dit mot et tous passèrent à l'interrogatoire.

Trois heure plus tard, ils partirent tous à Square Grimmaurd qui était devenu un palace grâce à Dobby.

Tout le monde était réuni dans la salle à manger - elle aussi agrandie -, et Dumbledore commença son discours :

-très bien, tout le monde est passé sous veritaserum et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que tout s'est bien passé. Ici, nous sommes au QG de l'ordre du phénix qui a été créé pour parer à la menace de Voldemort. Vous en faites désormais tous partie. Chaque jour pendant les vacances vous habiterez ici, vous vous entraînerez avec des membres de l'ordre afin de vous préparer à ce qui se passe dehors. Avez-vous des questions à poser ?

Pansy leva la main et fut invitée à poser sa question :

-professeur, nous allons devoir nous battre ?

-vous saviez tous à quoi vous attendre en quittant vos domiciles, si vos parents vous tombent dessus ils ne seront pas tendre et vous le savez, je vous donne les moyens d'apprendre à vous défendre. Toutefois vous n'êtes pas obligés de participer aux missions de l'ordre si vous ne le voulez pas. D'autres questions ? Non ? Très bien ! Donc Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Drago vont vous montrer vos dortoirs. A ce soir au dîner !

Il avait été décidé que des groupes seraient formés pour faciliter les déplacements. Harry appela son groupe pour leur montrer leur chambre :

-voilà, c'est votre chambre, vous la décorez comme vous voulez.

Voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise, Harry décida de leur parler :

-écoutez, je sais que tout est nouveau pour vous, on va tous devoir faire un effort, vivre ensemble, s'entraîner, et même s'entraider, la guerre des maisons c'est fini. Aujourd'hui on est des adultes alors montrons-leur qu'on peut passer au-dessus de nos rivalités et nous apprécier.

Un serpentard se leva et vint serrer la main de Harry :

-t'as raison, Harry, et encore merci pour tout !

Finalement ils lui serrèrent tous la main.

Deux chambres plus loin, c'était le groupe de Drago :

-voilà votre chambre, on se revoit au dîner …

-attends, commença Pansy, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

Il se retourna et lui dit :

-parce que je croyais que vous vouliez tous la marque, et moi c'était hors de question.

-oui, je peux comprendre.

Elle lui tendit la main et murmura :

-amis ?

Il lui sourit et accepta sa main :

-tu as toujours été ma meilleure amie Pansy et je suis content que tu aies choisi l'ordre

-je t'adore Dray

-moi aussi, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

-eh bien je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, dit une voix à l'entrée

-ça c'est bien passé avec ton groupe, mon cœur, dit Drago à Ginny

-oui très bien, on a discuté et je crois que ça se passera bien, enfin je l'espère

-euh….vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda Pansy

-oui depuis un mois maintenant, répondit Drago

Pansy s'approcha de Ginny:

-prends soin de lui, il le mérite, dit-elle

Ginny lui tendit la main et lui dit :

-amies ?

-amies, Ginny

-TOUS LE MONDE A TABLE, MAINTENANT, cria Molly

-quelle charmante voix ! dit Pansy

-c'est ma mère dans toute sa splendeur, répondit Ginny

-je crois que je vais aimer vivre ici, je vais enfin savoir ce que veut dire le mot ambiance familiale

-oh, oui Molly va vous l'apprendre, répondit Drago

Ils descendirent tous en riant dans la cuisine. Quand Dumbledore les vit arriver, il se dit :

« Je savais que nos princes arriveraient à enterrer la hache de guerre entre les maisons ».

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


	9. Harry tu es un idiot!

Salut ! Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça plaise.

une petite question toutefois, trouvez-vous que mes chapitres ressemblent à l'histoire du livre? n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'attends vos reviews, merci

Chapitre 9

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Harry et Ron descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner :

-bonjour les garçons, déjà levés ? dit Molly

-oui, répondit Ron dans un bâillement phénoménal

-bonjour, dit Harry

-allez, mangez ! avant que tout le monde n'arrive

Au bout d'une heure, pratiquement tout le monde était descendu. Ron et Harry voulurent aller réveiller les retardataires, mais Mme Weasley leur dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils ne commenceraient les entraînements que le lendemain de Noël. Hermione proposa alors quelque chose :

-est-ce que tout le monde serait d'accord pour décorer la maison et le sapin pour Noël ?

-ouais ça serait génial !

-on commence quand ?

-bonne idée

Des exclamations de joie fusèrent de toutes parts. Ils firent des équipes et montèrent aux étages pour certains, alors que les autres partaient vers le salon ou la cuisine. Molly les regardait rire et discuter. Elle était fière de ses enfants, même ses aînés participaient aux festivités.

Dans le salon, Harry décorait le sapin avec Jessy, une des nouvelles pensionnaires, alors que les autres s'occupaient des murs, des fenêtres et des meubles. Soudain Harry et Jessy entendirent :

-un bisou, un bisou, un bisou !

Une branche de gui s'était déplacée au dessus d'eux, ce qui faisait bien rire les autres décorateurs :

-bien, je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix, dit Harry les joues écarlates

-je crois aussi, répondit Jessy

Il se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jessy. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre et se demandaient tous les deux si l'autre avait ressenti la même chose. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, encore plus rouges que les guirlandes accrochées aux fenêtres.

Tout le reste de la journée, ils étaient sur un petit nuage, complètement déconnectés de la réalité. Drago, Ginny, Hermione et Ron se posèrent des questions sur leur état.

Mais aucun des deux ne voulait répondre. Ils eurent toutefois des éclaircissements quand deux garçons, Michaël et Henry, leur répondirent en chuchotant :

-ils se sont embrassés sous le gui ; depuis ils sont comme ça, dirent-ils avec un sourire tout à fait serpentard.

-intéressant, dit Drago qui comprenait mieux.

Toutefois Ginny qui voyait le côté serpentard de Drago ressortir par ce sourire en coin qui selon elle n'augurait rien de bon lui dit :

-Drago, si tu t'en mêles, ça va mal se finir, alors tu laisses tomber, sinon privé de baiser, compris ? ajouta-t-elle voyant le regard de chien battu que Drago lui lançait

Drago hocha la tête en boudant et Ron reçut la même réprimande d'Hermione.

En revanche, elle n'avait pas prévu que Sirius avait tout vu et tout entendu, il fit un clin d'œil à Drago qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Le soir même, Sirius parlait avec Harry dans le salon, de tout et de rien, quand Sirius lui demanda :

-dis-moi, tu m'avais l'air dans les nuages aujourd'hui !

Il souriait de telle façon que Harry grimaça en sachant qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans le salon.

-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Harry

-arrête, Harry, je te connais, tu es amoureux ?dit-il avec un sourire goguenard

-pas du tout et puis je ne la connais pas comm…

-donc tu avoues qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-de toute façon, ta question n'est pas innocente, mais je te l'ai dit, je ne la connais pas et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait ressenti quelque chose, elle aussi, dit-il déçu

-Harry, va la voir, parle lui. Vu son comportement, je suis certain qu'elle n'est pas indifférente, dis-lui ce que tu as ressenti et après tu verras, d'accord ?

-oui peut-être, je vais voir, bon je vais me coucher, à demain.

Il monta se coucher, Drago et Ron l'attendaient assis sur leur lit en discutant. Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, il comprit que ses colocataires n'allaient pas le laisser se coucher sans explications. Il essaya tout de même :

-bonne nuit les gars, dit-il en baillant

Alors qu'il pensait que c'était gagné, il sentit deux masses se poser sur son lit, il se retourna et vit Drago et Ron, un sourire scotché sur les lèvres :

-tu n'as rien à nous dire ? Demanda Ron

-non, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il

-tu n'as pas embrassé une fille aujourd'hui ? Demanda Drago avec un sourire qui faisait quatre fois le tour de sa tête

-vous êtes au courant, alors pourquoi me poser la question, maintenant j'aimerais dormir.

Voyant qu'ils n'apprendraient rien de plus, et vu la leçon que les filles leur avaient faite et surtout la menace qui pesait sur leurs têtes, ils laissèrent tomber pour ce soir et allèrent se coucher.

A quelques chambres de là, une discussion allait avoir lieu :

Ginny et Hermione étaient entrain de parler quand elles entendirent frapper à la porte :

-entrez, invita Ginny

-je peux vous parler, ou alors demain peut-être, je ne veux pas vous déranger, dit rapidement Jessy

-tu nous déranges pas, entre ! Alors que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce

-eh bien… voilà … il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin…. Avec …Harry, dit-elle doucement

-oui on est au courant, répondit Ginny

-en fait, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de bizarre quand il m'a embrassé, comme des décharges. Oh les filles, je suis perdue ! Je pense qu'à lui depuis que ça s'est passé, j'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, finit-elle

-je pense que tu devrais parler à Harry, lui aussi à dû ressentir quelque chose, vue la tête qu'il a fait toute la journée, mais il est trop timide, je pense pas qu'il voudra faire le premier pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite, dit Hermione d'une voix douce

-Mione a raison, demain avant de commencer les préparatifs du réveillon, tu l'attrapes et tu lui parles et après ce sera à vous de voir, finit Ginny

-vous croyez que ça va marcher ?

-on verra demain ! S'il ne craque pas tout de suite, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste de la peur, tu reviens nous voir, quand tu auras parlé avec lui et on avisera après. D'accord ?

-merci les filles, vous êtes géniales, dit Jessy avec un grand sourire

-allez maintenant au lit ! Demain on a une dure journée et un Potter à décoincer, dit Ginny en riant

Elles se couchèrent, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, les filles se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bain et discutèrent du plan à mettre en place. Harry, de son côté, descendait déjà pour déjeuner évitant ainsi les questions gênantes de ses colocataires. En arrivant, il s'aperçut qu'il était le premier :

-bonjour, Mme Weasley, dit-il en entrant

-bonjour mon chéri, assieds-toi, Dobby va te servir

Dobby lui apporta son petit déjeuner :

-merci Dobby

-de rien, Mr Potter, Dobby est très heureux d'être ici avec Mr Potter

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur les filles :

-salut, dit-il timidement

-salut, dirent-elles en chœur

Jessy s'était assise à côté de lui, il pouvait sentir son parfum, il avait rêvé d'elle toute la nuit, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, mais une voix le sortit de ses songes :

-HARRY, dit Jessy

-oui, pardon j'étais entrain de penser

-c'est pas grave, tu peux me passer la confiture à côté de toi, s'il te plaît ?

-oui, tiens

Alors qu'il lui passait la confiture, Sirius accompagné de Ron et Drago arrivèrent dans la cuisine un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-bonjour tout le monde, dit Sirius

-salut, dit Drago, bonjour ma princesse, finit-il

-coucou mon amour, dit Ron

Harry et Jessy avaient le nez dans leur bol de chocolat, Harry savait que ce soudain débordement d'affection était un message pour lui. Il avait compris quand ils étaient rentrer dans la cuisine qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aura rien fait pour parler avec Jessy.

Une fois que tout le monde eut pris son petit déjeuner, Molly décida des groupes et distribua les tâches. Harry se retrouva avec Ron, Drago, Mione, Ginny et Jessy, son cœur fit un bond, quand il s'en aperçut. Il était heureux, il allait passer la journée près d'elle et peut être allait-il trouver le courage de lui parler.

Drago et Ron étaient particulièrement ravis de leur équipe, ils avaient décidé que si Harry ne faisait rien aujourd'hui, ils se mêleraient de leur future histoire, quoi qu'en disent les filles.

Ils devaient éplucher les patates et préparer la farce pour les dindes :

-bon on commence par quoi, dit Hermione

-par les patates, ça sera le plus long, dit Ginny

-ok, allez les garçons au travail, dit Jessy avec autorité

-oui, chef, dirent-ils en riant

Au bout d'une heure, Ron commença à se plaindre :

-c'est long à faire

-Ron arrête de te plaindre, ça suffit dit Hermione

-je reviens, je vais aux toilettes, dit Harry

-dépêche-toi, n'essaye pas de te défiler, dit Ginny

-mais oui je fais vite

Une fois Harry sorti :

-vas-y, Dit Ginny à Jessy

-tu es sûre que c'est le bon moment ?

-tu es sûre que tu es à serpentard, lui dit-elle

Piquée au vif, Jessy se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes et attendit que Harry en sorte. Au bout de cinq minutes d'attente il se décida à sortir :

-désolé si j'ai été long, commença-t-il

-ce n'est pas grave, il faut que je te parle

Au même moment dans les cuisine, les garçons regardaient les filles bouche bée. Quand Hermione s'en aperçut, elle leur dit :

-pourquoi vous nous regardez comme ça ?

-pourquoi ? Non mais je rêve, hier soir vous nous dites de ne pas nous en mêler et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement ? le contraire ! Vous vous moquez de nous, Dit Drago

-on s'en mêle parce que Jessy est venue nous demander conseille, alors maintenant taisez vous et épluchez, dit Hermione

Dans une chambre, au premier étage, Jessy et Harry se regardaient en chiens de faïences :

-écoute, je voulais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier quand on s'est embrassé ! dit-elle

-heu…je suis désolé …mais c'est la tradition et…

-c'est juste ça pour toi alors ? La tradition ? le coupa-t-elle tristement

-ben…en faîtes j'ai…ressenti comme des décharges…mais ça ne veut sûrement rien dire

-si c'est ce que tu crois alors… je redescends. A toute à l'heure, dit-elle en s'en allant

Une fois Jessy partie, il se traita mentalement d'idiot, il aurait pu tout lui dire mais non, il fallait qu'il ait peur :

-il est beau le courage des gryffondors, dit-il

Quand il redescendit dans la cuisine, il vit que Jessy n'était pas revenue, les filles s'en étonnèrent :

-Jessy n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Hermione l'air de rien

-non, elle doit être dans sa chambre, je pense

-mais elle n'est pas venue te parler ?dit Ginny

-si, mais…

-Harry tu es un idiot, dit Ginny alors qu'elle et Hermione se levèrent pour aller la voir en lui lançant des regards noirs

Les garçons secouaient la tête de droite à gauche

-tu le fais exprès de ne rien voir ? Demanda Drago

-mais…

-tu n'as aucune excuse Harry, Jessy est amoureuse de toi, je la connais bien, elle n'est pas du genre à se dévoiler et tu l'a blessée, ça va être dur de rattraper le coup, finit Drago

-je vais monter la voir, dit Harry

-non, tu laisses faire les filles maintenant, tu iras quand elle sera calmée, dit Ron

-Ron a raison, à mon avis tu en prendrais plein la tête en montant maintenant, finit Drago

-d'accord, se résigna-t-il, je suis vraiment un idiot, j'ai pas compris ce qu'elle essayait de me dire, se lamenta-il

-ça c'est bien vrai, s'exclamèrent les garçons en chœur

Ils retournèrent à leurs patates, attendant que Harry puisse monter voir Jessy.

Vont-ils se mettre ensemble ? La suite au prochain chapitre !


	10. Rêve et décision

N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews. Merci. Bisous

Chapitre 10

Le repas promettait d'être merveilleux, tous les cadeaux étaient sous le sapin décoré par les soins de Harry et Jessy. Cette dernière ne parlait plus à Harry depuis leur conversation de l'après-midi même. Hermione et Ginny étaient montées dans sa chambre pour la réconforter et lui dire qu'Harry était un timide mais aussi qu'il avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver pendant la guerre si il tombait amoureux.

Mais Hermione avait décidé de tout de même parler à son meilleur ami en tête à tête, elle le retrouva dans la bibliothèque où elle entra et verrouilla la porte :

-je sais que tu as besoin de parler, je t'écoute, commença-t-elle

-je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Hermione, je ne peux pas l'aimer comme elle le mérite, si on se met ensemble, elle sera en danger, que dois-je faire ? Lui demanda-t-il

-Harry, on est tous en danger, on a décidé de se battre pour notre liberté, ils ont renié leur famille pour se battre, ils veulent vivre en paix. Elle ne sera pas moins en danger si tu ne te mets pas avec elle, tu te berces d'illusions, si tu y crois.

-tu ne comprends pas, Mione. J'ai déjà peur de vous perdre, vous, ma famille, alors si je tombe amoureux….

-nous aussi on a peur et pourtant, on sera là dès que tu auras besoin de nous. Jessy est amoureuse de toi, comme toi tu l'es d'elle sinon tu ne te poserais pas toutes ces questions. Alors réfléchis bien avant de la perdre, fit-elle avant de partir.

Harry réfléchissait aux paroles d'Hermione. Elle avait raison, il était amoureux.

Pendant ce temps là au salon, les jumeaux Weasley étaient arrivés et amusaient la galerie avec leurs farces, des bonbons qui font changer la couleur des cheveux, de la peau et pleins d'autres choses encore. La palme revint à Ron qui avait les cheveux jaunes avec des dents de lapin et un ventre bedonnant à souhait. Tout le monde était plié en deux tellement ils riaient, même Hermione s'était joint à l'hilarité générale :

-bon, dit-elle une fois qu'elle fut calmée, vous pouvez me rendre mon chéri les jumeaux s'il vous plaît ?

-mais bien sûr ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

Ils donnèrent à Ron un bonbon et il reprit son apparence normal.

Après une heure de rigolade et de jeux en tout genre, ils montèrent s'habiller. Quand ils furent tous prêts, ils redescendirent. Des petites fées volaient à travers la pièce. Tous regardaient avec admiration la décoration qui était sublime.

-ouah, s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps

-ravie que ça vous plaise, je les ai trouvé à l'école, dit le directeur en sortant de la cuisine avec un sourire.

Il regarda ses élèves et leur dit :

-je suis fier de vous mes enfants, vous avez compris beaucoup de choses en seulement quelques jours. La guerre fait des ravages dehors donc restés unis, mais ne parlons pas de ça maintenant, joyeux Noël, finit-il

-JOYEUX NOEL, crièrent-ils en chœur

-A TABLE, cria Mme Weasley

-allez-y avant que Molly ne se mette en colère, dit Dumbledore

-oh ! Oui je confirme c'est pas une chose que vous voulez voir ! dit Ron

-il a raison, rajouta Ginny

Ils s'installèrent à table. Des plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres défilaient devant eux. Ils parlaient et riaient en mangeant, faisant honneur au festin que Molly et Dobby avaient confectionné. Tous deux furent d'ailleurs à la fin du repas ovationnés comme il se doit. Deux heures plus tard, ils sortirent de table pour passer au salon, en continuant de discuter.

Soudain alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte, un cri se fit entendre. Harry, la main sur sa cicatrice, hurlait de douleur. Ron s'approcha et vit du sang couler entre les doigts de Harry. Dumbledore demanda à Ron d'accompagner Harry dans leur chambre. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, la douleur avait l'air de s'être calmée. Harry marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles pour Ron qui le déposa dans son lit.

Il fut rejoint par Hermione, Ginny et Drago. Mme Pomfresh arriva cinq minutes plus tard, mais ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle se doutait que c'était le lien avec Voldemort, mais n'avait aucune idée de comment le soigner.

-non, ne les tuez pas, ils ne vous ont rien fait, pourquoi vous, vous acharnez ? Demanda soudainement Harry.

Tout le monde comprit alors qu'il parlait avec le lord noir.

Au bout de cinq minutes qui parurent une éternité à ses amis, il se réveilla, complètement paniqué, et surtout perdu. Il les regarda et se mit à pleurer. Alors Ron, Ginny et Hermione s'approchèrent de lui et le serrèrent dans leurs bras. Il s'accrochait à eux comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il souffrait.

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit là et pleura dans les bras de ses amis, sa famille, ils étaient restés avec lui. Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry s'endormit après avoir pris une potion de sommeil sans rêves, ils descendirent à la cuisine, les yeux voilés de tristesse. Personne ne parlait, le directeur leur avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé dans les grandes lignes.

Sirius avait rejoint Harry quand les autres étaient redescendus. Il voulait veiller sur son sommeil. Quand Harry se réveilla et qu'il vit son parrain le veiller, il se remit à pleurer dans les bras de Sirius qui le serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

-c'était horrible, dit-il en pleurant, il a tué une famille devant mes yeux, je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher, il a lancé le doloris plusieurs fois sur des enfants. Ils avaient à peine deux et trois ans, puis il les a tués

-il paiera, Harry, je te le jure, on les vengera tous

-non, on s'en sortira jamais.

Il perdait pieds, Sirius le savait mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il fit boire le reste de potion de sommeil et descendit dans la cuisine

-il a torturé deux enfants sous ses yeux, il n'y croit plus, il croit qu'on va perdre, dit Sirius les larmes aux yeux, il est si fragile en ce moment, il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire.

-on va tous l'aider à remonter la pente, dit Molly

-j'ai bien peur que ça soit plus difficile cette fois, maman, répondit Ron,

-Ron, il s'en sortira, il ne faut pas baisser les bras maintenant, répondit Arthur

-vous ne l'avez jamais vu se réveiller en pleine nuit après un cauchemar de ce style. Moi j'en ai pas raté un, dit-il avec des sanglots dans la voix, fou de tristesse pour celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

Hermione se leva et le prit dans ses bras, il l'a serra comme si sa vie en dépendait, il souffrait lui aussi, elle le savait.

Jessy, elle, avait décidé de parler à Harry. Quand elle arriva, il était en position de fœtus sur son lit et pleurait, elle s'approcha :

-Harry, on t'aidera à le vaincre et on y arrivera, parce qu'ensemble on est plus fort. L'amour qu'on ressent, c'est sa notre pouvoir. Je t'aime et j'espère qu'un jour tu me le diras aussi. Je suis au courant de ta discussion avec Mione.

Elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue et s'en alla.

Trois jours plus tard, tous avaient insisté pour commencer les entraînements. Les membres de l'ordre, qui n'étaient pas en mission, passaient leurs heures libres à leur enseigner toutes sortes de sort.

-ils ont la rage, commença Lupin, après ce qui s'est passé, ils veulent être à la hauteur et il s'en donne les moyens.

-je confirme, dit Sirius, ils veulent aider Harry au mieux et être au top de leur capacité, et ils en ont.

-je vois, c'est encourageant, commença Dumbledore, et Harry, comment va-t-il ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis…

-mal, mais il récupère peu à peu, il va remonter la pente, j'ai confiance, dit Sirius

-moi aussi j'ai confiance en lui comme tout le monde ici

Jessy, pendant ce temps-là, avait décidé de retourner voir Harry. Quand elle entra, elle le trouva debout, le regard perdu, observant l'extérieur :

-salut, dit-elle

-bonjour, écoute, je n'ai pas très envie de parler. Ne m'en veux pas !

-si, je t'en veux ! C'est plus que difficile ce que tu as vu, mais si tu veux les venger, alors reviens te battre ! cria-t-elle

Harry fulminait.

-tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti…

-ça, c'est ce que tu crois. Mes parents sont mangemorts, je te rappelle. Je vais te raconter quelque chose. Pour mes treize ans, mon père est venu me voir en me disant qu'il m'avait préparé une surprise. A ce moment là, j'étais contente, il ne m'avait jamais ne serait-ce que témoigner un sentiment, alors une surprise d'anniversaire… ! Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux de ma « fête », mon père m'a expliqué ce qui allait se passer. En fait, il avait demandé à son maître de constituer une expédition pour que je montre de quoi j'étais capable. Il a accepté. Ce jour-là, j'aurais dû torturer deux enfants de cinq ans…

-je suis désolé, je ne savais pas

-je sais bien, toujours est-il que j'ai refusé. C'est moi qu'il a torturé, puis il m'a forcé à regarder quand ils les ont tués.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête. Ils se regardèrent :

-je t'aime ! lui dit-il

-moi aussi, je sais que tu as peur, mais on doit continuer à vivre et à se battre.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. IL se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

-on va se battre ensemble, demain je me remets au travail, merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

-de rien, tu sais, tout le monde aimerait te voir. Viens dîner avec nous, s'il te plaît !

-d'accord, je prends une douche et j'arrive, finit-il

-je t'attends en bas, à tout de suite

Quand Jessy arriva en bas, elle avait un sourire rayonnant. Les autres se demandaient pourquoi. Ils eurent la réponse cinq minutes plus tard, lorsqu'Harry rentra dans la cuisine.

-on va se battre et gagner ensemble ! dit-il

-ON VA GAGNER, crièrent-ils

Ils se mirent à manger sans plus de cérémonies, puis ils allèrent se coucher, sachant qu'ils allaient avoir une très dure journée le lendemain.

-heureux de te revoir, Harry ! dit Drago, avant de se coucher.

-il a raison, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, vieux frère, dit Ron à son tour

-merci, on se couche ? Demain on s'entraîne

-oui, bonne nuit, dirent les garçons

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Harry se leva pour prendre une bonne douche. En sortant il tomba sur Jessy qui était devant sa chambre en tenue de combat :

-tu es magnifique, mon cœur, dit-il en l'embrassant

-t'es pas mal non plus, dit-elle taquine

-on va déjeuner, Molly doit m'attendre de pieds fermes pour me remplumer, dit-il en rigolant

-d'accord, allez en route

-bonjour les enfants, bien dormi ? lança Molly d'un ton réjoui, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine.

-bonjour, j'ai très bien dormi, merci, répondit Jessy

-moi aussi, dit Harry en attaquant son petit déjeuner.

Les autres arrivèrent petit à petit, puis ils partirent dans la salle d'entraînement. Harry s'aperçut des progrès accompli pendant son repos. Il était fier de la petite armée qu'ils devenaient.

Vu les progrès accomplis en si peu de temps, leurs professeurs avaient décidé de leur accorder une soirée détente, jeux et rigolade. Ginny, Drago, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Jessy avaient décidé de rester entre eux pour discuter. Harry et Jessy avaient fini par raconter aux autres comment elle avait réussi à sortir Harry de sa chambre. Les filles avaient pleuré et les garçons étaient énervés et écoeurés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Néanmoins, Jessy savait qu'elle avait gagné de vrais amis.

C'était le dernier jour des vacances, les gryffondors et Drago avaient planifié une discussion sur ce qui se passerait une fois à Poudlard : se cacher ou pas ? D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de se montrer au grand jour :

-je n'ai pas honte d'avoir changé de camp, je ne me cacherai pas, déclara Pansy

-moi non plus

-il n'en est pas questions

Les réponses avaient fusé de toute part. Ils avaient forgé une amitié à toutes épreuves : envers et contre tout ils seraient ensemble. Certes, ils se doutaient que leur arrivée à l'école ne serait pas de tout repos. Les réactions allaient être explosives et ils en étaient conscients, mais ils se soutiendraient.

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaît toujours


	11. Rentrée à Poudlard

laissez des reviews si le chapitre vous plaît. Merci

Chapitre 11

Une fois descendu du train, ils avaient rejoint Poudlard en calèche. Leur arrivée dans la grande salle n'était pas passée inaperçue comme ils s'en étaient doutés.

Des murmures s'élevaient de toutes les tables. Quand Jessy avait embrassé Harry avant de rejoindre sa table, des cris de dégoût se firent entendre mais un regard noir du survivant les fit taire.

A la table des gryffondors comme à celle des serpentards, nos amis mangeaient l'air inquiet. Reclus, les verts et argents avaient déjà reçu des menaces de mort de leurs camarades de maison.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore décréta qu'il était temps de mettre les choses aux claires :

-bonsoir, comme vous l'avez vu des gryffondors et des serpentards sont rentrés ensemble dans la grande salle pour prendre leur repas, plus aucune haine ne demeure dans leur relation, pour quatre d'entre eux c'est même l'amour qui à pris sa place.

Les quatre concernés se regardaient avec des sourires rayonnants.

-Voldemort veut vous voir vous déchirer, pour mieux prendre le pouvoir, eux ont montré qu'il avait tord, pourquoi pas vous ? Finit-il

Après ce discours, tous les élèves se levèrent pour regagner les dortoirs. Jessy et Drago avaient rejoint les autres :

-alors, ça n'a pas été trop dur ? Questionna Harry alors que Jessy se blottissait dans ses bras

-à part des menaces de morts, rien de bien folichons, et vous, répondit-elle

-des menaces de mort, s'exclama Ginny

-ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce, ils sont trop lâches pour passer à l'acte, dit Drago

-faites attention quand même, on ne sait jamais, Voldemort sera sûrement au courant ce soir. Si ça dégénère trop, on ira parler à Dumbledore. En attendant, restez ensemble, dit Harry

-promis on fera attention, dit Jessy en lui donnant un dernier baiser, maintenant on rentre, à demain

-à demain mon cœur, fais attention à toi

Ils rentrèrent dans leur maison respective. En arrivant chez les gryffondors, ils s'aperçurent que tous les élèves, toute année confondue, les attendaient :

-écoutez, je pense que vous attendez des explications, et même si je ne pense pas avoir à vous les fournir, commença Harry, on va vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

-lors du trajet du train pour rentrer à Londres, une missive nous a été envoyée par les serpentards qui nous demandaient de l'aide. Pour faire court, tous ceux qui sont arrivés avec nous sont passés sous veritaserum. Nous avons confiance en eux, ne jugez pas avant de les connaître. Ils ont renié leur famille pour se battre avec nous.

Le lendemain matin, chez les gryffondors, tout allait pour le mieux. Ils faisaient confiance au trio.

En descendant dans la grande salle, ils ne virent pas Drago et Jessy et les mines de certains de leurs nouveaux amis les inquiétèrent. Ils allèrent à la rencontre de Michaël et Henry :

-salut, alors comment ça s'est passé pour vous, commença Harry

-très mal, on a eu le droit à un comité d'accueil, Jessy et Drago sont à l'infirmerie, ils vont bien maintenant, ils ont été secoués, finit Henry

Harry lança un regard haineux aux serpentards qui avaient un sourire triomphant, il décida d'aller rejoindre Jessy et Drago pour prendre de leurs nouvelles :

-comment tu te sens mon cœur, dit Harry en arrivant alors que Ginny se dirigeait vers Drago qui lui sourit

-ça va mieux, ils étaient deux fois plus nombreux que nous, ils ont donc eu l'avantage, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-je vais voir Dumbledore, je veux savoir ce qu'il compte faire, vous ne pouvez pas y retourner il…

-si, on y retourne ! dit Jessy

-mais tu es folle, la prochaine fois ils vous tueront

-si on ne revient pas, ils auront gagné et ça c'est hors de question, dit-elle, déterminée

-je t'en supplie, Jess, laisse moi aller voir le directeur, et lui demander de trouver une solution

-non, Harry, on ne les laissera pas gagner. Ce soir, on y retourne, répondit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-d'accord, mais ce soir, réunion de la brigade, (le directeur les a fait rentrer dans la brigade pour la surveillance du château), et si vous avez des problèmes, cette fois-ci utilisez vos badges. Gardez-les sur vous, on ne sait jamais

-oui, c'est-ce qu'on va faire, dit-elle

-mais au prochain élève à l'infirmerie vous changez tous de dortoir, c'est compris ?

-oui chef Harry, dit-elle en rigolant

-bon maintenant il faut qu'on aille en cours, je repasse après ma puce, dit Harry

-à toute à l'heure, mon cœur

Ils partirent en cours de défense avec la charmante Ombrage :

-aujourd'hui, vous allez ouvrir votre livre à la page 248, nous allons étudier les vampires, lisez maintenant et que je n'entende aucun bruit, sinon ce sera des heures de colle.

-comme les autres, demanda Ron en chuchotant

-certainement, répondit Harry

-au faite, prévenez tout ceux que vous croiserez, ce soir, réunion de la brigade à 21 heures

-ok, dirent-ils

-Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, retenue ce soir de 21 heures à 23 heures, et cette fois-ci, soyez là

-bien madame ! répondit Harry, non sans un sourire goguenard

La cloche sonna la fin du cour. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur cours suivant qui était donné par Charly, les serpentards étaient déjà là, séparés en deux groupes. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis :

-salut tout le monde, dit Hermione

-salut, répondit Anna

-alors vos cours se sont bien passés ? demanda Ron

-oui, si on oublie tous les coups fourrés, les sorts ratés et j'en passe.

-écoutez, ce soir, réunion de la brigade, on essayera de trouver une solution

-d'accord, si vous avez des idées, ça sera bon à prendre. Ah, Charly arrive, finit-elle

Le cours se passa sans dommage, mis à part les animaux qu'ils étudiaient qui essayaient de manger leurs mains.

Comme ils avaient une heure de libre après le cours, Harry et Ron décidèrent d'aller voir Drago et Jessy, pendant que Hermione allait en rune.

-alors ça va mieux ? demanda Harry en embrassant Jessy

-oui ça va, on sort ce soir, dit-elle

-comment vont les autres ? demanda Drago

-il y a eu quelques incidents en cours mais rien de grave, mais Anna commence sérieusement à en avoir marre, dit Ron

Au bout d'une heure de discussion, Harry et Ron partirent manger à la grande salle. Ils croisèrent Ginny qui partait voir Drago à l'infirmerie. Hermione, quant à elle, les attendait devant la porte de la Grande Salle.

-salut ma chérie, alors ce cour de rune, demanda Ron

-intéressant, mais plein de serpentard et aucun de notre bande, répondit Hermione

-ils ne t'ont rien fait ? dit Ron inquiet en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures

-mais non Ron, merci de t'inquiéter, je vais bien, dit-elle en l'embrassant

-allons manger, dit Harry

-oui, répondit Ron, j'ai une faim de loup

-comme toujours, dirent Harry et Hermione

C'est en rigolant qu'ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle. Les verts et argents leur lançaient des regards haineux, qu'ils leur rendirent.

-je sens que ça va mal se finir cette histoire, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Harry

-moi aussi, dit Ron

-on verra bien, au faite, comment vont Drago et Jess, demanda Hermione

-bien, ils sortent ce soir, dit Harry avec un sourire

-bonne nouvelle, répondit Hermione

A la fin du repas, où Ron s'était goinfré sous les réprimandes d'Hermione, ils allèrent en cour de potion :

-deux heures de potion, quel bonheur, je suis ravi, dit Ron

-oui moi aussi, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu Rogue, dit Harry

-arrêtez et avancez, ou il va encore nous enlever des points, les réprimanda Hermione

-on arrive, dirent-ils

Devant la salle, l'ambiance était électrique : les autres gryffondors faisaient face aux serpentards. Harry, Hermione et Ron ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait :

-nous, on accepte pas les traîtres, ils vous ont rejoint, dit un serpentard

-tu ne comprends rien, ils ont juste décidé d'être libre, et de se battre contre V..Vol…Voldemort, dit Neville

-le seigneur des ténèbres les tuera tous un par un, répondit-il

-eux au moins mourront pour leur liberté. Vous croyez que Tom va vous épargner ? Vous êtes des rêveurs, dit Harry en arrivant

-pourquoi nous tuerait-il, nous accomplirons nos missions

-et tu crois que ça va le satisfaire, en tous cas vous nous retrouverez sur votre chemin croy…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rogue ouvrait la porte

-entrez, dit-il froidement, vous avez deux heures pour faire la potion écrite au tableau, et en silence

Ils se mirent au travail. Au moment où Harry allait chercher ses ingrédients, Rogue le rejoignit et lui murmura:

-Potter, demain soir, réunissez toute la brigade dans la salle sur demande, je continuerai les cours qui vous ont été dispensé pendant les vacances.

-très bien professeur. Au fait, Monsieur, ne pouvez-vous pas faire quelque chose pour les serpentards?

-hélas non, je risque de griller ma couverture, mais avec Dumbledore nous avons déjà un plan que nous avons mis en place ce matin, il viendra ce soir vous l'expliquer pendant votre réunion. Maintenant regagnez votre place.

-oui professeur

A la fin du cour, en allant à l'infirmerie, Harry raconta à Ron et à Hermione ce que Rogue lui avait dit :

-au moins, on aura un entraînement suivi, dit Hermione enthousiaste

-oui, mais ce qui était bizarre, c'est qu'il m'a parlé normalement, sans m'agresser, finit Harry

-on verra demain soir, j'ai hâte de connaître le plan de Dumbledore en tous cas, dit-elle en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Coucou tous les deux, lança-t-elle

-ça va mione ? Demanda Jessy

-oui, très bien mais c'est à vous qu'il faut demander ça

-nous, ça va, on a hâte de sortir de ce trou

Pompom entra à ce moment là :

-bien, buvez cette potion tous les deux et vous pourrez sortir de mon trou, dit-elle ironique

Harry, Ron et Drago pouffèrent de rire sous le regard noir de Jessy

-allez, sortez, maintenant !

-merci madame !

Et ils quittèrent l'infirmerie en riant.

Ils allèrent dans le parc où ils furent rejoints par Ginny, qui embrassât Drago avec ferveur :

-eh bien ma chérie, que me vaut cet honneur ? dit Drago

-désolé mais tu m'as trop manqué, répondit-elle les joues rouges

-toi aussi tu m'as manqué, je t'aime, lui dit-il à l'oreille

-au fait, demain : entraînement, avec Rogue et toute la brigade. Ils veulent qu'on continue ceux des vacances de Noël et ce soir Dumbledore doit venir nous parler de son plan, dit Harry

-c'est une bonne nouvelle, ça, dit Ginny

-oui, je trouve aussi, répondit Jessy

Devant la salle sur demande, tous parlaient de ce fameux plan. Ils entrèrent et s'assirent sur les poufs qui étaient apparus. Dumbledore arriva quinze minutes plus tard. Avec un sourire, il leur dit :

-bien, vous êtes tous là ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer !

-professeur, quel est votre plan ? Demanda Harry impatient

-il est simple en fait. Ce matin, une fois tous les serpentards descendus dans la grande salle, avec le professeur Rogue, nous sommes allés dans leur salle commune et nous avons installé trois nouveaux tableaux. Ils sont désillusionnés, ainsi personne ne les voit et aux moindres problèmes, ils m'avertissent. Et je suis d'accord avec Harry, si l'un d'entre vous est encore envoyé à l'infirmerie, un autre dortoir est déjà prêt à vous recevoir. Pas de question ? Très bien. Allons nous coucher dans ce cas.

Que se passera-t-il ? Est-ce que le plan de Dumbledore sera efficace ? Réponse dans les prochains chapitres, bisous


	12. Diversion et changements

un petit cadeau pour Fenix et Mme Malefoy, pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir. Merci et laissez des reviews !

Chapitre 12

En se levant, ce matin-là, Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne savait quoi ni pourquoi, mais ça lui serrait le cœur et pour lui c'était mauvais signe. Il rejoignit Ginny et Hermione, après avoir réveillé Ron en lui disant qu'il l'attendait dans la grande salle.

Ils s'aperçurent que Drago et Jessy les attendaient en discutant. Il fut soulagé en la voyant, mais il avait toujours ce poids sur le cœur :

-salut, mon chéri, dit Ginny

-bonjour, mon cœur, tu m'as manqué, répondit Drago

-ah ça tombe bien parce que toi aussi

-bonjour quand même, dit Hermione

-salut Mione, dirent Drago et Jessy

Jessy alla voir Harry qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées :

-eh bien, apparemment je ne t'ai pas manqué ! dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse

-tu plaisantes ? J'ai encore rêvé de toi toute la nuit, dit-il

-ah bon est que faisions nous dans ton rêve, demanda-t-elle

-on ne veut pas savoir, nous, dit Drago en rigolant

-je te le dirai plus tard, mon cœur, dit-il en l'embrassant

-tu es sûr que ça va ?

-oui, je me suis levé avec un mauvais pressentiment, mais bon on verra bien

-tient Ron arrive, remarqua Ginny

-sa..lut ! dit-il essoufflé. Bonjour mon cœur, ajouta Ron à l'adresse d'Hermione.

-ça va ?

-oui je croyais être en retard c'est pour ça que je suis venu en courant. Bon, on va manger, dit-il

-mon frère et son estomac, une grande histoire d'amour, répondit Ginny

C'est en riant qu'ils firent leur entrée dans la grande salle, tous les bons serpentards étaient déjà là. Mais personne du deuxième groupe. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, embrassa Jessy et partit rejoindre sa table.

Dix minutes plus tard, on entendit des cris. Ils se retournèrent et virent Jessy et Drago penchés sur leur voisin de table, essayant de les réveiller. Ils se levèrent en même temps que les professeurs et rejoignirent la table des verts et argents. Harry prit Jessy dans ses bras :

-que s'est-il passé ? demanda Dumbledore

-je ne sais pas, professeur, ils étaient entrain de manger et puis ils se sont évanouis, d'un coup, répondit Drago

-très bien, les cours sont annulés aujourd'hui, ne touchez plus à la nourriture et regagnez vos salles communes. Severus, allez dire à Pompom que nous arrivons. Minerva, prévenez l'ordre de ce qui c'est passé, ce n'est pas un accident.

-très bien, Albus, j'y vais de ce pas

-Hagrid, allez à la salle commune des serpentards et faites transférer les affaires des représentants de la brigade où vous savez.

-oui, professeur, et il partit dans les cachots

-quant à vous, allez prendre l'air, on vous informera dès que nous aurons du nouveau

-très bien professeur, allez viens Jess, ça te fera du bien, lui dit Harry

-oui, je te suis, dit-elle en se mettant dans ses bras

-je comprends mieux pourquoi les autres serpentards n'étaient pas là, dit Harry, alors qu'ils s'installaient dans le parc :

-oui, je me demande comment ils ont fait leur coup, dit Hermione

-comment ont-ils pu faire ça ? dit Jessy en pleurant

-chut, ça va aller, Pompom va trouver ce qu'ils ont, dit Harry

-j'espère, dit-elle

Alors qu'ils discutaient dans le parc, Hagrid remontait en courant des cachots pour se rendre à l'infirmerie.

-professeur, c'est pas possible, vous … commença-t-il

-que se passe-t-il Hagrid ? expliquez-vous

-ils ont quittés le château, leurs affaires ont disparu, les tableaux les ont vu descendre leurs bagages, mais n'ont pas pu vous prévenir, puisqu'il n'y avait personne dans votre bureau ni dans celui du professeur Rogue

-oh mon dieu, dit Minerva. Mais où sont-ils partis?

-je pense qu'ils sont partis rejoindre leur maître, répondit le vieux directeur d'un air las, Hagrid, Severus, fouillez le château, avec les fantômes et les tableaux, qu'on en soit sûr, ainsi que le parc, je vais de ce pas renforcer les défenses de Poudlard.

Dans le parc, Charly rejoignit Harry et les autres:

-comment vous vous sentez ? demanda-t-il en s'installant avec eux

-ça pourrait aller mieux, répondit Ron

-tu as des nouvelles? Demanda Drago

-non, pour l'instant personne ne comprend, il faut que vous sachiez que les autres serpentards ont quitté Poudlard ce matin, les tableaux n'ont pas pu prévenir ni le directeur, ni Rogue vu qu'ils étaient dans la grande salle. Dumbledore est entrain de renforcer les défenses de l'école avec l'aide de Macgonagal et Hagrid et Rogue fouillent le château

-très bien, dit Harry en appuyant sur son badge, on va les aider ?

Quand les autres arrivèrent, il leur expliqua la situation et leur dit :

-on fait des groupes de six, on se répartit et on fouille le château. Des questions ? Non ! Très bien , on y va, on commence par retrouver Rogue et lui demander quels étages ils n'ont pas fouillé. En route !

Ils partirent en direction du château et montèrent aux deuxième étage où ils trouvèrent Rogue et Hagrid:

-professeur, on veut vous aider, dit Harry

-très bien nous n'avons fait que le premier étage, pour l'instant, dit Rogue

-vous avez entendu ? On se déploie, dit Harry. Nous on prend les cachots.

-très bien, allez-y mais faites attention, répondit Rogue

-oui, professeur, dirent-ils

Ils partirent donc en direction des cachots, en espérant retrouver ces traîtres, mais ils ne trouvèrent qu'un corps ensanglanté :

-mon dieu, mais qui est-ce ? Demanda Hermione

-restez là, on va voir, dit Drago aux filles

Ils s'approchèrent du corps. En le retournant, Drago poussa un cri:

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

-c'est pas possible, dit Harry.

Les filles s'étaient rapprochées, et poussèrent des cris en reconnaissant leur nouvelle amie:

-Pansy, non, dit Ginny

-pourquoi elle, dit Jessy effondrée.

-je les tuerai tous, dit Drago en pleurant, ils ont tué… ma mei…..lleure ….amie

-allez, Ron, aide-moi, on l'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit Harry avec des sanglots

-d'accord, dit Ron

Hermione aperçut un papier tombé certainement de la poche de Pansy. Elle le ramassa et décida de le donner au directeur.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh leur demanda de la mettre sur un des lits ce que les garçons firent. En voyant le corps de Pansy, le directeur fut dévasté. Hermione le ramena à la réalité :

-professeur, j'ai trouvé ça à côté de son …Corps, lui dit-elle

-merci Miss Granger

Il prit la lettre et la lut:

Dumbledore,

Je récupère ce qui m'appartient, mes fidèles m'on rejoint, protège ton école vieux fous, mais rien ne m'empêchera d'attaquer et de vous détruire. Soyez sur vos gardes ! Bientôt c'est moi qui serai à ta place ! Plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter !

Lord Voldemort

Les élèves étaient abasourdis, Dumbledore se leva et dit:

-mes enfants, je vais devoir fermer l'école, je n'ai pas le choix, dit-il

-non, professeur, c'Est ce qu'il attend, il ne faut pas fuir, convoquez les élèves, expliquez leur ce qui c'est passé, on aura qu'à renvoyer les premières et deuxièmes années et ceux qui ne veulent pas se battre, on s'entraînera au lieu d'aller en cours, mais ne le laissons pas nous atteindre, on ne veut pas lui laissez notre école, dit Harry

-il a raison professeur, battons nous, rajouta drago

-on ne partira pas, finit Ron

-d'accord, c'est ce que nous allons faire. Minerva, convoquez tout le monde dans la grande salle dans trente minutes. Pompom, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il en est?

-ils vont se réveiller de toute évidence, ce n'était qu'une diversion ,heureusement, dit-elle

-au moins une bonne nouvelle, finit Dumbledore. Les enfants, allez dans la grande salle, je vous y rejoins

-on y va ? demanda doucement Ginny

-oui, on y va , dit Drago en regardant une dernière fois Pansy

-ce qui c'est passé ce matin, était en faite une diversion, pour permettre à certains serpentards de s'enfuir, pour rejoindre Voldemort, expliqua Dumbledore quelques minutes plus tard aux élèves rassemblés dans la grande salle. Il viens de déclarer la guerre à Poudlard, donc les deux premières années vont rentrer chez elles dès ce soir. Quant aux autres c'est à vous de décider. Personnes ne sera blâmé s'il préfère rentrer chez lui. Le train partira à dix sept heures. Ceux qui ne partiront pas devront se réunir ici, afin d'établir ce que vous ferez. C'est la guerre, des batailles vont avoir lieu. A vous de choisir ! A plus tard, finit-il

Tous se levèrent, Ginny et Drago se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande alors que les autres rejoignaient le parc:

-je suis désolé pour Pansy, dit Ginny

-merci, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils l'ont tué, elle ne leur a rien fait

-si, elle était une menace pour Voldemort, comme nous le sommes aussi, Drago ! Nous ne sommes plus à l'abri, c'est fini. La guerre vient de commencer et on va se battre !

-oui, on se battra, et je la vengerai. Fais attention à toi, si je te perdais je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais

-je ferai attention, promis, je t'aime

-moi aussi, mon amour, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai peur pour une autre personne que moi, dit-il

Ils restèrent là, jusqu'à la réunion ou ils rejoignirent les autres. Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils restèrent bouche bée : tous les griffondors au dessus de la seconde année étaient restés, idem pour les Serdaigles et les pouffsouffles à partir de la troisième année étaient présents, ainsi que les serpentards de la brigade.

Quand Dumbledore arriva dans la grande salle, après avoir emmené les premières et secondes années à la gare de pré-au lard, il resta sans voix pendant deux bonne minutes avant de prendre la parole:

-mes enfants, vous avez choisi en votre âme et conscience de vous battre. A partir de demain, d'autres personnes arriveront à Poudlard et vous formeront. Voilà comment nous allons procéder : je vais former des équipes qui auront des chefs, et plusieurs sections, des infirmiers, des combattants, des espions etc.. Il y aura des pertes, dans ce combat, mais au final, nous vaincrons. Le plus important est l'amour. Ne l'oubliez pas. Aujourd'hui nous construisons ensemble un nouvel ordre, celui de la liberté. Maintenant mangez et ensuite allez vous reposer. Vous en aurez besoin.

Alors qu'en pensez vous?


	13. Passage et nouvel ordre

vous comprendrez le titre en lisant le chapitre. Bonne lecture. Bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews. Merci !

Chapitre 13

Dumbledore était dans son bureau avec les autres professeurs, en train de mettre les équipes en place et de désigner leurs chefs. Les membres de l'ordre devaient arriver une heure plus tard pour raconter ce qu'il se passait dans le monde magique. Remus fut le premier à arriver avec Patmol.

-bonjour tout le monde, s'exclama-t-il pendant que Sirius reprenait forme humaine. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de nouvelles.

-mais nous savons qu'Ombrage est retournée au ministère pour leur dire que vous aviez pris la décision de renvoyer tous les élèves de l'école.

-personne ne sait que les élèves volontaires sont ici. Les aurores eux sont sur le pied de guerre et font des patrouilles. Voilà c'est tout ce que nous savons pour l'instant. Tonks devrait arriver dans une heure, avec peut-être des nouvelles.

-très bien, au moins le ministère ignore tout sur notre entreprise. Nous étions en train de

désigner les chefs d'équipe lorsque vous êtes arrivés, dit le directeur.

-professeur, je pense que Potter devrait s'occuper d'un groupe, dit Rogue en entraînant un silence mémorable

-pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi ?

-je l'ai vu à l'œuvre hier avec la brigade, ils ont confiance en lui, et je pense que Weasley et Drago sont aussi capables que Potter, dit-il

-très bien, ils auront chacun un groupe, mais je veux qu'ils soient encadrés d'un adulte. Sirius, tu t'occuperas du groupe d'Harry - ne t'inquiète pas je vais leur expliquer au petit déjeuner -, Remus celui de Ron et Severus celui de Drago. Ceci étant réglé, allons leur parler de tout ça.

Quand ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard dans la grande salle, Dumbledore demanda le silence :

-pour commencer, comme je vous l'ai dit hier, plusieurs personnes vont nous rejoindre aujourd'hui. Le premier est Remus Lupin, et le deuxième est Sirius Black qui a été accusé à tort.

Quand il entra, personne ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce que Harry se lève et court se jeter dans les bras de son parrain. Alors seulement, l'ambiance se détendit. Si le survivant lui sautait dans les bras, c'est qu'il n'était pas le criminel dont tout le monde parlait.

-nous avons fait les équipes et choisi un chef pour chacune d'entre elles, et un tuteur à été assigné à chacune des équipes. Les chefs d'équipe sont Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy et Ronald Weasley. Les listes des équipes seront affichées. Vous vous choisirez un nom, je n'ai pas voulu vous en imposer. Les tuteurs sont Sirius pour Harry, Remus pour Ronald et le professeur Rogue pour Drago. Maintenant bonne appétit !

Après un petit déjeuner copieux, ils sortirent de la salle pour voir dans quelle équipe les filles étaient. Harry décida de réunir son équipe dans la classe de métamorphose, Ron lui serait dans la grande salle et Drago se décida pour la classe d'enchantement :

Une fois arrivé dans la salle, Harry s'installa en attendant le reste de son équipe et surtout Sirius qui se fit attendre.

-voilà mon parrain, qui je suis sur à encore fait une connerie, dit Harry goguenard, lorsque Sirius referma la porte derrière lui.

-surveille ton langage moufflet, répondit Sirius

-bon, je pense qu'on devrait commencer par se trouver un nom. Je vous écoute, dit Harry

-moi j'ai une idée, dit Sirius, je sais pas si ça va vous plaire mais bon. Que pensez-vous des Maraudeurs ? Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

-moi je suis d'accord

-moi aussi

-bon on va procéder à un vote, qui est pour ?

Tout le monde avait levé la main, et voilà : l'équipe des maraudeurs était maintenant en place. Au bout de deux heures, Harry lâcha son équipe en leur donnant rendez-vous pour l'entraînement l'après-midi même.

Harry, Jessy qui était dans son équipe et Sirius, rejoignirent les autres :

-alors vous avez choisi un nom, demanda Ron

-oui et vous le saurez au repas, fin de la discussion, dit Sirius

-bon, très bien

-Tonks arrive dans une heure, elle commencera les combats avec vous Harry, dit Remus

-ok, et qui entraînera les autres ?

-je prendrai notre équipe, et Severus celle de Drago, répondit-il

-bon on va manger, avant que l'estomac de Ron nous bouffe ? dit Hermione

-allez on y va, en route mauvaise troupe, dit Sirius

A la fin du repas, ils allèrent donner leur nom de groupe à Dumbledore qui dit en rigolant :

-que dieu nous protège s'ils reviennent ! Donc les noms de groupe sont pour l'équipe une, les Maraudeurs, - à cette annonce les professeurs s'étaient pris la tête dans les mains -, l'équipe deux les Phénix, et la dernière les rebelles. Maintenant vous avez tous entraînement, là où vous vous êtes retrouvés ce matin, bon courage.

Ils partirent donc tous pour un après-midi d'entraînement. Vers seize heures ils firent une pause pour manger. Tonks, quant à elle, était partie avec les chefs d'équipes, prévenir que le ministère allait venir à Poudlard le lendemain matin :

-professeur, le ministère va débarquer demain à Poudlard pour être sûr que les élèves n'y soient pas et fouillera tout le château !

-qu'allons nous faire? Albus ? demanda Minerva

-je ne sais pas, si vous avez une idée, je vous écoute

-Albus, vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps de rouvrir le passage, demanda Sirius

-c'est quoi le passage? Demanda Drago

-en fait, c'est le nom du dernier repère de l'ordre, à la fin de la première guerre. On n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de l'utiliser, tous les endroits que nous avions trouvé pour nous cacher avaient été détruits, expliqua Remus

-professeur, pensez-vous qu'on puisse tous y rentrer? Demanda Harry

-oh oui Harry, il peut contenir cinq ou six fois le nombre que nous sommes. Minerva, allez prévenir les équipes, qu'ils préparent tous leurs affaires, nous partons. Tonks, retournez au QG, récupérez Dobby en passant, déménagez les affaires de l'ordre et dîtes à Molly de se préparer. Nous viendrons vous chercher, dit Dumbledore

-très bien, je m'en vais tout de suite, répondit-elle

-Severus, rejoignez le passage, sécurisez le périmètre, nous arriverons dans deux heures, si nous avons du retard je vous préviens par patronus, continua-t-il

-très bien professeur, je pars tout de suite, répondit Rogue

-et pour finir je préviendrai moi-même les elfes, ils auront le choix, soit ils viennent, soit ils restent. Les professeurs rentreront avec moi ce soir sauf Severus qui restera au passage avec les élèves. Remus, Sirius et Severus vous serez de garde. A partir de demain chaque équipe fera une nuit de garde. Je pense avoir fini. Allez faire vos bagages !

Ils partirent dans les salles communes pour préparer leur bagages et expliquèrent aux élèves ce qui se passait. Deux heures plus tard ils étaient tous prêts à partir. Les professeurs étaient déjà tous dans la grande salle au moment ou ils arrivèrent:

-mettez vos bagages sur les tables et tenez vous à elles. Très bien !

Il passa devant chaque table en criant:

-portus !

Cela fait, il dit :

-maintenant Remus, Sirius allez chercher Molly et Tonks au QG, je pars rejoindre Severus.

Alors qu'il prenait lui aussi un portoloin, il vit Remus et Sirius partir en direction du QG. En revenant au « passage », il s'aperçut qu'aucun des élèves n'avait bougé.

-et bien, vous êtes bien calme, dit-il

-on a préféré vous attendre, professeur, répondit Harry

-bien, au rez-de-chaussée, vous avez la cuisine, la salle à manger et les salles d'entraînement. Au premier étage, les chambres - vous serez six par chambre -, deuxième étage, les salles de détente, et au troisième se seront les chambres des membres de l'ordre. Une dernière chose : vous devez dire vos prénoms chacun votre tour pour qu'ils soient enregistrés. Maintenant allez ranger vos affaires. Vous avez quartiers libres ce soir.

Ils montèrent dans leur nouvelle chambre. Une fois les affaires rangées, les filles rejoignirent les garçons qui s'était mis avec Neville, Michaël et Henry.

-alors votre chambre vous plaît ? demanda Jessy en se jetant sur le lit de son chéri

-oui, et toi mon cœur ?

-super, elles sont vachement spacieuses, répondit Jessy

-bon on fait quoi ce soir ? demanda Ron, je pense qu'après le repas il y aura une réunion pour l'organisation, mais si ça finit pas trop tard on pourrait aller voir les salles de détente.

-oui pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée, dit Ginny

-bon on verra après, si on allait voir si nos équipes sont bien installées ? Demanda Drago

-oui tu as raison, c'est nouveau pour tout le monde, répondit Harry

-allons-y, dit Hermione

Comme tout le monde était bien installé dans leur nouvelle chambre, ils descendirent voir les autres membres de l'ordre. Mme Weasley et Tonks venaient d'arriver, Dumbledore expliquait à Molly pour les déménagements. Le directeur avait récupéré dix elfes de maisons, pour s'occuper des repas.

Une heure plus tard, ils passèrent à table. Certains rigolaient, d'autres discutaient. A la fin du repas, le directeur demanda le silence:

-ce soir, le professeur Rogue ainsi que Sirius et Remus prendront la garde de nuit, et à partir de demain les chefs d'équipes se mettrons d'accord pour faire des plannings, et vous ferez des tours de garde. Demain matin, Tonks vous fera l'entraînement seule, une des salles d'entraînement est assez grande pour tous vous accepter et bien travailler. Voilà maintenant quartier libre ! Mais ne vous couchez pas trop tard ! Le petit déjeuner sera servi à huit heures jusqu'à neuf heures. Bonne soirée !

Ron, Hermione, Harry et Jessy montèrent dans les salles de détente:

-on joue aux échecs ? demanda Ron à Jessy

-hum… oui si tu veux, dit-elle

Sirius débarqua dans la salle de détente, essouffler:

-mais qu'as-tu fait encore? Demanda Harry

-rien, juste une petite blague, mais lunard n'a pas l'air d'apprécier, il a perdu son sens de l'humour avec l'âge si tu veux mon avis.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil près d'eux

-et c'est quoi une petite blague, Sirius ? demanda Hermione

-rien, c'est juste qu'à l'époque où on s'est installé ici, on avait installé des pièges pour rigoler, Remus ne s'en souvenait pas, moi oui

-et il ne t'a pas traverser l'esprit de le lui dire, dit Hermione

-non, ça aurait été moins marrant, voyons, dit-il avec un sourire en coin

-tu es irrécupérable, Sirius ! dirent Hermione et Harry ensemble

-si on peut plus rigoler, grommela-t-il

Remus entra dans la salle, apparemment calme, et dit

-vous devriez aller vous coucher, il commence à se faire tard et Molly a prévu de monter inspecter les étages dans vingt minutes, dit-il. Sirius, nous on a une garde à prendre

-j'arrive ! Et vous allez vous coucher, tous. Demain vous reprenez les entraînements et en plus avec Tonks, un vrai tyran !

-on parle de moi, dit Tonks en entrant

-oui je leur expliquais à quel point tu étais un tyran, chère cousine, répondit Sirius

Harry et Ron sentaient déjà la riposte arriver et sachant qu'il y en avait pour des heures, ils se levèrent et regagnèrent leur chambre:

-bonne nuit mon cœur, dit Jessy

-bonne nuit mon amour

-fais de beaux rêves ma chérie, dit Ron

-toi aussi mon chéri, à demain

Ils allèrent se coucher, mais Drago et Ginny s'étaient endormis sur le canapé du salon. Quand Molly les vit, elle ne les réveilla pas et leur mit une couverture sur le dos pour qu'ils n'attrapent pas froid.

-Sirius, Remus, dit Charly, allez dormir je prend la première garde avec Severus, on vous réveille dans quatre heures. Ca convient à tout le monde, demanda-t-il

-c'est bon pour moi, dit Severus

-ok pour nous ! dirent Remus et Sirius

-à toute à l'heure, dit Charly

Ils montèrent se coucher en attendant de prendre leur garde.

Et voilà, en espérant que ça vous a plu !


	14. Blague et attaque

Vers sept heure, Sirius monta au premier étage décider à réveiller tous les jeunes pensionnaires, il avait réfléchi pendant sa garde.

Comment réveiller tous le monde d'un coup d'un seul, et il avait trouvé, en faite c'était vieux comme le monde mais il était prouvé que ça marcher toujours, le bon vieux coup du saut rempli d'eau très froide.

Il se jeta un sort de silence avant d'entrer dans la première chambre qui était celle de Harry, Ron, Michaël, Henry et Neville, il avait un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Il plaça les sauts au dessus de chacun des lits, et sorti pour répéter la manœuvre dans toutes les chambres et redescendit comme si de rien n'était dans la salle à manger, où Remus se trouvait, quand il le vit rentrer et il remarqua le sourire made in maraudeur qu'il s'était scotché sur le visage, et pour Lunard ça n'inspirait rien qui vaille :

-toi tu as encore fais une connerie, dit-il

-mais non, quesque tu va imaginer, répondit-il

-je suis su…, il n'eut pas le temps de finir que des cris venant du premier étage lui apprit qu'il avait raison car il entendit :

-SIRIUS, ON VA TE FAIRE LA PEAU

-tous en même temps, tu as fais fort cette fois, seulement tu as oublié un léger détail, dit Lunard

-ah oui et lequel ? Demanda-t-il

-ils sont, commença-t-il en se levant, une centaine à vouloir se venger, ton filleul en tête, et je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler qui était son père, finit-il

A mesure que Remus parlait, Sirius se rendait compte à quel point il allait souffrir, mais il blanchi à l'allusion de James, Harry allait se venger, il savait qu'il paierais cher sa petite blague matinal.

Au premier étage tous fulminaient contre le maraudeur, mais Harry lui ne se faisait pas de souci et souriait comme un dément, Jessy le vit et lui demanda :

-ont peut savoir ce qui te fais rire, après ce que TON PARRAIN nous à fait, dit-elle légèrement en colère.

-c'est très simple mon cœur, il n'a pas du penser qu'on serait une centaine à vouloir se venger, et crois moi je suis pas le fils d'un maraudeur pour rien, et je connais des jumeaux qui seront ravis de nous aider, finit-il en regardant Ron.

-oh oui il va le sentir passer cette fois-ci, dit ce dernier, écouter moi, personne ne doit faire allusion à ce qui c'est passer ce matin, il doit croire qu'on se sent pas de taille pour l'affronter, ok tout le monde ? Demanda-t-il

-ok

-ça me va

-vous le connaissez mieux que nous, on vous fait confiance, fini Henry

-Sirius n'a qu'à bien se tenir, il va morfler, dit Jessy

Une fois tous prêt, ils descendirent par vague pour déjeuner, une heure plus tard ils rejoignirent la salle d'entraînement, ou Tonks en tenue de combat les attendait :

-salut à tous, aujourd'hui on va commencer par travailler votre endurance, vous faîtes vingt tours de salle, ALLEZ AU BOULOT, cria-t-elle en voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas.

Elle surveilla les tours de piste tout en regardant sa montre, quand l'heure fût passée, elle les fit arrêter et leur dit :

-personne ne s'assoient, vous faîtes des équipes de deux et vous faîtes des duels, utilisez tous les sorts que vous connaissez, vous êtes prêt, MAINTENANT.

On entendit un concert de sort pleuvoir dans la salle, une demi-heure avant d'aller manger, elle leur demanda d'arrêter, et les fit s'asseoir et leur dit :

-bon c'est pas mal, mais il y'a de la place pour des progrès, cette après-midi, on continuera les duels, pour un groupe, les autres irons dans une autre salle avec Sirius pour apprendre à se servir des élémentaire, soyez attentif, ça n'est pas simple mais Sirius est un expert dans ce domaine, il vous fera avancez vite, très bien allez manger, on reprend à quatorze heure, bon appétit.

Ils répondirent et sortir de la salle complètement épuisés mais content de leur performance :

-je crois que Tonks a compris qu'on avait appris les élémentaires, dit Harry

-vous savez déjà le faire, dit Jessy

-oui on à commencer à s'entraîner cet été, on a de l'avance par rapport à vous, répondit Drago

-on ira lui parler, avant le début du cour, répondit Hermione, je pense qu 'elle nous fera bosser avec Sirius, mais après l'entraînement des autres, pour pas qu'ils soient pénaliser.

-bon on va manger ? Dit Ron

-mais oui mon chéri, on y va, dit Hermione en souriant.

-tant mieux je suis affamé, dit Jessy

-attention on a un deuxième Ron en devenir, dit Ginny en rigolant

Ron prit Jessy par le bras et lui dit :

-ne l'écoute pas, elle ne sait pas ce que sais, dit Ron

-je crois que tu as raison, laissons ces ignares entre eux, répondit Jessy

Et ils partirent à la salle à manger. Après un bon repas, ils se rendirent de nouveau dans la salle d'entraînement, ils allèrent voir Tonks, pour lui parler des éléments :

-Tonks, commença Hermione, on sait déjà se servir des éléments, on s'entraîne depuis cet été, donc on se demandez si il était possible de s'entraîner avec Sirius, mais à la fin des cours des autres, on commence à travaillez des combinaisons en groupe et..

-je sais, je les remarque toute à l'heure, c'est-ce que nous avions prévu avec Sirius, donc vous aurez une de cour de plus, que les autres, chaque jour, maintenant on passe au cour.

Ils s'entraînèrent jusqu'à ce que Kingsley rentre dans la salle :

-ALLEZ TOUS VOUS METTRE EN TENUE, IL Y'A UNE ATTAQUE A PRE-AU-LARD VOUS AVEZ DEUX MINUTES PAS UNE DE PLUS, finit-il

-quand l'attaque à-t-elle commencer? demanda Tonks alors que tout le monde sortait

-il y'a dix minutes, c'est Dumbledore qui m'a averti je suis venu ici tout de suite.

Tous étaient prêts à partir, quand Dumbledore arriva :

-si tout le monde est prêt, les maraudeurs vous partez en premier, je vous envoie, à la tête de sanglier, faîtes attention, revenez nous.

-on y va, dit Harry, ils prirent les porto loins et se retrouvèrent devant le pub, ils se mirent à couvert le temps que Harry donne les instructions :

-on fait des groupes de quatre, on se déploie des que les phénix arrivent, on y va, faîtes attention, vous êtes prêt ?

-PRÊT, répondirent-ils

Quand Harry vit les phénix arrivaient, il fit un signe de tête à son équipe et il partirent se battre, il fit un signe de tête à Ron qui lui rendit, et il partit. Les phénix se déployèrent sur les côtés, Drago en arrivant, examina la situation, et dit :

-on va devoir foncer dans le tas, vous êtes prêt ?

-ON Y VA, dirent-ils

-on attaque, fous faîtes des groupes de deux, ne vous séparez pas, MAINTENANT.

En arrivant sur le champ de bataille, Drago se battait déjà avec un mange mort, quand il entendit :

-le traître à son sang, tu fais honte à notre famille, dit la voie

-Narcissa, quel déplaisir de vous voir, mais à quoi aurai-je du m'attendre, les chiens sont tous ensemble…

-ENDOLORIS, cria-t-elle

-EXPELLIARMUS, cria Drago

-PROTEGO-AVADA….

-STUPEFIX, cri une voie derrière eux

-ça va tu n'a rien ? cria Ginny

-non, c'est bon merci, on y retourne, dit Drago

-ok, je t'aime, dit-elle en l'embrassant

-moi aussi mon amour, répondit-il

Ils repartirent à l'assaut, ils aidèrent des membres de leur groupe en mauvaise posture, mais soudain un éclair vert attira son attention, il le vit se diriger vers Jessy, il ne pouvait plus bouger, mais il vit une ombre se jetait sur elle avant que le sortilège ne l'atteignent.

Dumbledore arriva au cœur de la bataille, quand ils le virent, les mange morts tansplanèrent.

Drago se dirigeât vers Jessy, il la vit pleurer sur le corps de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, lorsqu'il s'approcha il reconnut Georges Weasley, étendu la tête posait sur les jambes de Jessy, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes :

-il ma sauvé la vie, pourquoi tu as fait ça Georges, pourquoi ? Pleura-t-elle

Drago prit Jessy dans ses bras :

-Chut Jess, chut, je vais chercher Harry, Henry reste avec elle je reviens, dit Drago

Le visage plein de larmes, il rejoignit Harry qui parlait avec Ron :

-Drago, tu as vue Jessy je ne la trouve pas ? Demanda Harry

-je sais ou elle est, mais elle est secouait, un avada se dirigeait vers elle quand, un garçon as sauté devant, il est mort pour lui sauvé la vie.

-qui est-ce ? demanda Ron

-c'est ….Georges

-non…. pas mon frère…pas lui, dit Ron

-je suis désolé, dit Drago

Hermione arriva et Drago lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait, elle s'approcha de Ron, qui la serra dans ses bras, comme pour ne pas sombrer, quand il fût calmé il dit :

-il faut le dire à Ginny, elle doit savoir.

-je vais aller la chercher, dit Drago

Il l'a trouva près d'un élève blessé, qui se faisait soigner pas Pompom, elle se leva et vient à la rencontre de Drago et se mit dans ses bras où elle se sentait protéger :

-Ginny il faut que je te parle, pendant la bataille, à un moment un éclair vert s'est diriger vers Jess…

-oh mon dieu elle est…

-non pas elle, un garçon c'est interposé entre le rayon et elle

-qui ça ?

-c'était…Georges, ton frère.

Elle éclata en sanglot et demanda à Drago de l'emmener près de son frère, ce qu'il fit, quand ils arrivèrent Charly, Fred et Ron était autour du corps de leur frère.

Charly se leva et la prit dans ses bras elle pleura jusqu'à l'épuisement, Drago la ramena au passage, il l'a mis dans son lit, et reparti.

Il ne voulait pas être celui qui le dirait à Molly, quatre heures plus tard, ils étaient tous au QG, Dumbledore avait annoncer la nouvelle à Arthur et Molly, ils avaient éclater en sanglot, ils avaient du donner une potion de sommeil à Molly, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils apprirent que, Anna, Julian, Ernie, Cho et Seamus étaient morts eux aussi .

Le lendemain après une courte nuit, pour ceux qui avait réussi à dormir, ils arrivèrent en nombres dans la cuisine :

-on veut reprendre les entraînements, aujourd'hui dit Drago qui parlait pour tout le monde.

-très bien déjeuner et on y va, répondit Sirius

Ils s'installèrent à table, une heure plus tard, ils s'entraîner comme des diables ils voulaient vaincre.

Pour le repas du midi, Jessy et Ginny, les rejoignirent, Harry et Drago les rejoignirent :

-ça va ma puce ? dit Drago

-pas très bien, mais je veux continuer, je veux venger mon frère, répondit-il

-oui on reprend l'entraînement, cet après-midi, dit Jessy à son tour

-très bien allez manger un morceau, on reprend dans une heure, dit Harry

-vous avez vu maman aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ginny

-non, elle se repose, d'après ton père elle ne va pas bien du tout, lui dit Harry

-j'irai lui parler ce soir, dit-elle

Une heure plus tard, ils reprirent l'entraînement avec Remus cette fois-ci :

-à la première bataille, certains d'entre vous on utiliser un bouclier, vous allez tous l'apprendre, afin qu'il ne pompent pas toute votre énergie, pendant un combat, la formule est Domus protectionus alfa, et ils travaillèrent sur le bouclier pendant trois heures avant de faire des duels pendant une heure.

Remus mit fin au cours après les duels, mais Harry, Ron, Ginny et Drago avait une heure supplémentaire pour travailler les élémentaires.

Ce soir là, ils montèrent se coucher tôt, épuisé par leurs cours, sauf Ginny qui avait décidé d'aller parler à sa mère, elle se rendit au troisième étage, et frappa à la porte de la chambre de ses parents.

Alors qu'en pensez vous donnez moi votre avis. bisous


	15. La famille c'est sacrée

Chapitre 15

Quand elle rentra dans la chambre, Ginny trouva sa mère prostrée devant la fenêtre.

-Maman, appela-t-elle, doucement.

-…

-Maman… je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut continuer à nous battre, pour venger tous ceux qui sont morts, pour permettre un jour à Harry de vaincre Voldemort, il faut qu'on se batte…

-Elle à raison, maman, Georges n'aurait pas voulu te voir dans cet état, on sait que tu souffres, dit Fred en arrivant suivi de ses frères.

-Mais on doit continuer à vivre et à se battre, Georges est un héros, on est tous fiers de notre frère, toi aussi tu dois te souvenir des bons moments quand il rigolait ou qu'il faisait une bêtise, mais souviens-toi qu'il a permis par son sacrifice à une autre personne de vivre, et alors pense à lui avec le sourire, continua Ron.

-On ne l'oubliera jamais, il sera toujours dans nos cœurs, dit Charly.

-Ca fait tellement mal, je ne suis pas assez forte pour supporter ça, dit-elle, abattue.

Ils se rapprochèrent de leur mère et Charly poursuivit :

-Tu as élevé sept enfants et tu as toujours cette force qui fait de toi la meilleure des mamans, tu l'as en toi, mais c'est trop frais pour la retrouver tout de suite, prends ton temps, mais ne nous mets pas à l'écart, nous aussi on a besoin de toi, finit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle sentit alors d'autres bras l'entourer, elle pleura avec ses enfants, ils étaient unis et c'est pour ça qu'ils s'en sortiraient. Ils s'endormirent en serrant leur mère dans leur bras.

Quand Harry et Drago entrèrent dans la chambre, les larmes leur montèrent aux yeux en voyant cette scène. Harry s'approcha alors de Molly qui s'était endormie et dit :

-Parce que l'on à tous besoin d'une maman, j'ai choisi la mienne, puisque la mienne m'a été enlevée, je vous aime maman.

Drago s'approcha alors à son tour:

-Aujourd'hui que je peux enfin choisir une famille, je vous choisis maman, dit-il.

Alors que Harry allait ouvrir la porte, ils entendirent :

-Moi aussi je vous aime, mes fils.

Elle leur sourit et se rendormit. Le sourire d'une maman est la chose qui leur avait manqué pendant toute leur enfance. A ce moment-là, ils l'avaient retrouvé.

Ils montèrent rejoindre Hermione et Jessy et leur racontèrent ce qui s'était passé. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils partirent se coucher. Lorsque Harry se glissa dans son lit ce soir-là, il comprit ce que Dumbledore disait : le pouvoir le plus important est l'amour

Au même moment dans la cuisine, une discussion avait lieu. Dumbledore expliquait son projet à Sirius, Remus, Tonks et Arthur :

-Je vais moi-même à partir de demain entraîner Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Jessy et Drago.

-Mais pourquoi, tout à coup comme ça, je ne comprends pas, demanda Arthur.

-Sybille m'a fait une nouvelle prophétie qui dit :

Le survivant doit s'unir au serpent

La sœur de l'ami aussi

Les deux amis doivent ouvrir

Le chemin de l'amour

L'amour sera la mort de celui-dont-on-ne-peut-prononcer-le-nom

C'est uni qu'ils vaincront

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Encore une ! s'exclama Sirius, et en plus maintenant elle met tous ceux que Harry aime en scène, il va mal le prendre !

-Je sais, Sirius, mais je suis obligé de les mettre au courant. J'ai promis à Harry que je ne lui cacherais plus rien et je tiendrai parole. Je vais rentrer au château, je reviendrai demain après-midi, quand je serai sur que le ministère ne nous fera plus de visite surprise. Je vous demande de les prévenir au cours du petit déjeuner qu'ils rentreront ce week-end dans leur famille, sauf les membres de la brigade bien sûr qui restent ici.

-D'accord, d'ailleurs je vais monter réveiller la première équipe du tour de garde. A demain, dit Sirius en quittant la cuisine.

Il alla donc réveiller les premiers du tour de garde qui étaient Hermione, Jessy, Harry et Drago, mais décida de réveiller les garçons en premier :

-Harry, debout, c'est l'heure de votre tour de garde. Réveille Drago, je vais m'occuper des filles. Allez, lève-toi !

-C'est bon, vas-y, je réveille Drago.

Il se leva et Drago lui dit d'une voie ensommeillée :

-C'est bon, je suis réveillé.

-Allez, on descend alors ?

-Oui, j'arrive !

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine, où ils trouvèrent Remus, assis à la table.

-Pas trop dur ? demanda-t-il.

-Si, mais on n'a pas le choix, donc…

-Les filles arrivent, dit Sirius en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Quand les filles descendirent, ils sortirent du repère et se séparèrent : Hermione partit avec Drago et Harry avec Jessy.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda Hermione à Drago.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. D'un côté j'aurais préféré ne jamais les aimer, comme ça je ne ressentirais pas cette douleur qui me serre le cœur…

-Je comprends, moi quand je sens que je vais craquer, je revois une scène où les jumeaux font une blague à Ron, comme ça j'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours là, il nous protège…

-Oui, je sais, mais quand je vois Ginny pleurer, ça fait encore plus mal que le reste. Si tu savais comme je l'aime !

-Je crois que je le sais, tu es celui dont elle avait besoin, sois là pour elle et continue à l'aimer.

Ils se turent le reste de leur garde, elle l'avait apaisé, rien qu'avec des mots.

De l'autre côté, Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, il sentait qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, mais ne savait pas s'il pourrait la retenir :

-Jess, comment tu vas ?

-Ma discussion avec Ginny m'a fait du bien, mais je sais plus trop ou j'en suis.

-Je t'aime, mon cœur, juste ne l'oublie pas, je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, et je suis désolée de t'avoir mis à l'écart, mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule, dit-elle en se serrant contre lui et en l'embrassant. Bon maintenant qu'on a fait le tour on rentre, on doit faire les plannings pour demain.

-Oui, rentrons, Rogue doit venir pour voir les premiers soins avec les infirmiers de chaque équipe demain et il faut que je fasse la liste pour les trois équipes.

Une fois rendus au QG, ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Drago.

Quand les listes furent faites, Harry alla réveiller les quatre de son équipe qui étaient de garde après eux. Une fois cela fait, il rentra dans sa chambre pour se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Remus fit une annonce :

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous faire part d'une décision. Ce week-end, vous rentrez tous chez vous, mis à part les membres de la brigade, les autres vous partirez demain soir, à la fin de l'entraînement, et vous devrez revenir, pour ceux qui veulent, le lundi matin pour le début de vos cours.

Après cette annonce, ils allèrent en cours jusqu'à midi, heure à laquelle ils rejoignirent la cuisine pour manger. Ils furent tous heureux de voir Molly partager leur repas et parler avec eux.

Alors qu'ils allaient retourner à la salle d'entraînement, Dumbledore arriva.

-Bonjour à tous, je voudrais que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jessy, Ginny et Drago restent ici avec moi.

Les concernés se regardèrent, intrigués. En haussant les épaules, ils se rassirent, alors que les autres quittaient la salle à manger.

-Que se passe-t-il, professeur ? demanda Harry

-Hier, j'ai rencontré le professeur Trelawney et elle…

-Ne me dites pas qu'elle en a encore fait une, dit Harry, sentant la colère monter en lui.

-Si, Harry, mais cette foi-ci tu n'es pas le seul concerné, elle a fait une nouvelle prophétie qui vous concerne tous.

-Que dit-elle, professeur, demanda Hermione d'un ton calme.

-Elle dit :

Le survivant doit s'unir au serpent

La sœur de l'ami aussi

Les deux amis doivent ouvrir

Le chemin de l'amour

L'amour sera la mort de celui-dont-on-ne-peut-prononcer-le-nom

C'est uni qu'ils vaincront

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vous entraînerai moi-même, je vais vous apprendre la vieille magie, la magie noire et le maniement de l'arme blanche.

-Je ne veux pas apprendre la magie noire, s'exclama Harry, indigné.

-Harry, si on veut vaincre Voldemort, il va falloir passer par là, lui dit Hermione avec douceur.

-Je ne veux pas que vous soyez mêlés à ça, c'est hors de question.

-Harry, on t'a déjà dit qu'on sera tous là quand ce sera le moment, tu ne peux pas nous en empêcher, et encore moins maintenant, on va se battre et gagner, dit Hermione.

-Je vous propose de commencer dès maintenant. La vieille magie va permettre à votre potentiel magique de se développer pour que vous soyez plus puissants.

Ils commencèrent à s'entraîner après que le vieux directeur leur eut expliqué les bases de la vieille magie :

-Vous devez rentrer en transe et occulter votre esprit, il vous faut sentir votre flux magique, vous aurez l'impression que de l'eau coule dans vos veines, vous parviendrez ainsi à diriger votre magie…

-Comment cela « diriger notre magie » ? demanda drago

-Quand vous lancerez un sort, vous serez capable de décider de la puissance de votre sort, mais ça demande énormément de concentration. C'est pour cette raison que je vous fais commencer par la vieille magie. Ce sera le plus long, bien plus que la magie noire - Harry grimaça -, vous devez connaître les armes de votre adversaire, c'est uniquement pour cette raison que je vous l'apprends. Bien, maintenant, prenez la position du lotus, faites le vide dans votre esprit, sentez votre magie, elle est présente…elle coule en vous, finit-il.

C'était à eux de faire le reste du chemin, « ils doivent le faire seuls », se dit-il.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur transe, Dumbledore les regardait avec bienveillance, il était sûr qu'ils avaient réussi, il savait que la prophétie ne les avait pas choisis pour rien.

« Ils sont puissants. Leur aura dégage un courage et une loyauté à toute épreuve », pensa-t-il

-Qu'avez-vous ressentis ? Leur demanda-t-il.

-De la puissance, dirent Harry et Ron.

-De la paix, dit Ginny.

-La liberté, dit Drago

-Comme Drago, j'ai ressenti une liberté sans barrière, répondit Hermione.

-Vos éléments respectifs vous ont aidés à trouver votre flux, commença Dumbledore, maintenant chacun votre tour vous allez lancez un sort de votre invention sans baguette. Vous vous servirez uniquement de votre élément. Ronald à toi !

Ron se leva et écouta les directives de son directeur :

-Tu vas invoquer ton élément en sentant ton flux

Il se concentra sur ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de sa transe, sa puissance se dégagea de tout son être, tellement que les autres avaient reculé et attendaient la suite avec impatience.

Dumbledore les avait protégés par un bouclier puissant :

-MAGMA VOLCANO, cria Ron.

De la lave se mit à couler de la main de Ron qui lui ne sentait rien, tous étaient impressionnés, car aucun d'eux n'avait vu les attaques que préparaient les autres. Ils étaient subjugués, Ron s'arrêta, et ce fut à Harry de faire une démonstration. Il se concentra :

-POIGNARDS ENFLAMMES, lança-t-il.

Harry fit disparaître les poignards et laissa sa place à Hermione qui se concentra à son tour. Elle leva la main et :

-TEMPETARUS, dit-elle.

Puis ce fût au tour de Drago :

-FLECHES DES VENTS, cria-t-il.

-Jessy, à vous, dit le directeur.

Elle se leva, incertaine, ça ne faisait que deux semaines qu'elle travaillait sur les éléments terre, mais contre toute attente :

-TEMPETA TERRIA ! cria-t-elle.

Une énorme tempête de terre se leva soudain, dans la salle. Jessy elle-même n'en revenait pas. En général c'était juste de la poussière qui s'élevait, mais là…

Ginny se leva et se concentra sur son flux, soudain des cristaux de glace se formèrent, et elle cria :

-SALVE DE GLACE !

Les cristaux allèrent se planter dans le mur.

-Bien, je crois que nous avons bien avancé pour aujourd'hui, c'est bientôt l'heure du départ de vos camarades, on reprendra demain après-midi, à mon retour. A demain, conclut Dumbledore.

-A demain, professeur, dirent-ils en chœur.

Ils sortirent de la salle d'entraînement, et se rendirent à l'entrée du passage pour dire au revoir à leurs camarades qui partaient. Une heure plus tard ils passèrent à table puis montèrent se coucher, car ce cour les avait épuisés.


	16. Découverte et grosse perte

Chapitre 16

Quand Dumbledore revint le lendemain, ça ne fut pas pour leur entraînement. Il avait demandé une réunion urgente et tout le monde étaient curieux de connaître les raisons de cette réunion imprévue. A son arrivée, Dumbledore parraissait grave et il donnait l'impression d'avoir pris trente ans d'un coup, ce qui inquiéta les membres de l'ordre, les jeunes comme les plus vieux. Ils comprirent la raison de son inquiétude, au fur et à mesure que le directeur parlait.

-Un de mes informateurs est venu me raconter ce qu'il avait découvert hier soir et ça n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour nous.

Il fit une pause et continua :

-Voldemort a créé des Horcruxes, ce sont des morceaux d'âme enfermés dans des objets. En tuant, Voldemort a apparemment permis à sept de ces choses d'être créées. C'est comme ça qu'il comptait devenir immortel.

Tous ses auditeurs étaient médusés.

-Professeur, commença Hermione, comment savez-vous qu'il en a crée sept ? Et comment en être sûr ?

-C'est simple : cela faisait plusieurs mois que je pensais à cette éventualité, et la preuve n'est autre qu'un souvenir d'un ancien professeur de potion. A son plus grand étonnement, ce dernier avait été interrogé par Tom qui désirait avoir des informations sur les Horcruxes. Tom avait obtenu d'infimes réponses, mais cela lui a suffi.

-Pourquoi sept ? continua-t-il. Il a tout simplement évoqué ce chiffre dans ce même souvenir, c'est un chiffre important dans le monde magique.

Ils étaient tous sidérés, personne n'osait prendre la parole, mais Sirius venait de comprendre autre chose :

-Il va falloir les retrouver et les détruire, c'est cela ?

-Si nous voulons le vaincre nous n'avons pas le choix, sinon il reviendra encore, ça sera une histoire sans fin. J'ai déjà fait exhumer le corps de son père, les ossements sont en sécurité, mais il en manquait. Nous savons qu'il en a utilisé pour revenir une première fois, mais combien ? Ca, c'est un mystère.

Tous regardèrent Harry qui avait les yeux perdu dans le vague. Jessy le secoua un peu, il se décida alors à jeter un coup d'œil à l'assemblée, puis partit sans rien dire, sous le regard triste de ses amis. Il ne revint qu'une heure plus tard, l'air déterminé. Il dit alors en fixant Dumbledore:

-Qu'avez-vous découvert exactement? Il faut absolument qu'on commence les recherches dès maintenant, je veux en finir, ça ne peut plus durer, il faut l'arrêter.

-Nous avons la certitude d'avoir identifié trois horcruxes : un se trouve encore dans son corps sinon il ne pourrait plus vivre, le deuxième tu l'a déjà détruit, Harry, dit-il sous le regard surpris de l'assemblée, le journal en était un, et le troisième a été détruit cette nuit, c'était une bague ayant appartenu a sa famille sorcière, que mon informateur et moi avons trouvé dans l'ancienne demeure familiale. Pour les autres c'est une énigme. Comme il affectionnait particulièrement tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Poudlard, je pencherais pour des objets ayant appartenu aux fondateurs. Il ne s'agit sûrement pas de l'épée de Griffondor car sinon je l'aurai senti et puis il n'y a pas eu accès. Après votre entraînement, je vous donnerai des pistes et je commencerai à chercher à Poudlard.

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour partir en salle de cour. Ils s'entraînèrent toute la journée avec seulement une pause sandwich, pour ne pas perdre de temps. Ils décidèrent qu'ils commenceraient les recherches sur les horcruxes le lendemain, les chefs d'équipe devant préalablement s'occuper de savoir qui ferait quoi. Ils avaient aussi décidé de ne rien dire aux autres, ils étaient déjà trop à à être au courant des secrets de Voldemort. Pendant la soirée, Harry, Ron, Drago et les filles s'installèrent dans la salle de réunion et se partagèrent les tâches. Pour les recherches, ils avaient décidé que l'équipe de Ron s'en chargerait car Hermione serait sans doute la plus efficace.

-Je pense que vous avez raison, répondit Ron.

-J'espère qu'on trouvera des indices, c'est une bibliothèque immense, mais je suis pas sûre de trouver quelque chose, dit Hermione

-Quand vous aurez tout lu, on ira à Poudlard, dit Harry.

-Dumbledore nous aidera, j'en suis sûre, finit Ginny.

Puis ils décidèrent que les maraudeurs seraient les premiers à partir en expédition, et les rebelles seraient les renforts :

-Nous partirons en mission en premier, dit Harry. Drago, vous serez les renforts, ok ?

-Ca me va, répondit Drago. Hermione, il faudra commencer par faire une liste des objets qui ont appartenu aux fondateurs, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si ! Je pense que je vais commencer par ça et me renseigner sur ce qu'ils sont devenus, dit-elle.

-Oui je pense que ça sera bien pour commencer, ça fera une bonne base, acquiesça Jessy

-Bon, tout est ok pour l'instant, on va se coucher, je suis crevée, dit Ginny.

-Oui, on y va, demain on a encore une longue journée qui ne sera pas de tout repos, étant donné que Dumbledore vient nous donner un cour, finit Drago.

Molly entra à ce moment là dans la salle de réunion :

-Je sais que vous avez du travail, mais vous vous êtes entraînés toute la journée, allez vous couchez, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

-Oui, maman, on y va, dit Ron.

-Très bien, bonne nuit alors !

-Bonne nuit, dirent-ils ensemble.

Alors qu'ils montaient se coucher, un des membres de l'ordre déclencha l'alarme. Paniqués, ils rebroussèrent alors chemin et tombèrent nez à nez avec une Tonks très inquiète.

-Préparer vous, il attaque Poudlard. Dumbledore essaye de les maintenir dans le parc, mais il ne tiendra pas si les défenses lâchent.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt pour le départ. Ils prirent les portoloins qui les conduisirent dans les couloirs de leur école. Harry prit alors la parole :

-Je veux 10 maraudeurs à la tour d'astronomie ! Les autres en embuscade au cas ou ils parviennent à entrer

Il vit alors son équipe partir se mettre à son poste.

-Les phénix, une équipe de vingt sur les toits, les autres prêts à ouvrir le feu des qu'ils entreront, ordonna Ron.

-Les rebelles, vous vous séparez et vous couvrez les autres, dix prêts à monter sur le toit, les autres en embuscade à la tour d'astronomie, et le reste couvre les phénix qui gardent l'entrée. Allez, séparez vous !

Toutes les équipes étaient en place, eux allèrent en première ligne rejoindre Dumbledore. Quand le directeur les vit arriver, il leur demanda avec empressmeent:

-Vos équipes sont en place ? Parce que j'ai bien peur que les défenses cèdent d'ici peu de temps.

-C'est bon, professeur, ils sont prêts, dit Harry.

-Faites attention à vous, je vais tenter de concentrer l'attention de Voldemort sur moi. De votre côté, essayez de mettre hors d'état de nuire le plus de mange mort possible. J'ai envoyé un message au ministère mais je ne compte pas dessus, on est seul. Préparez-vous ça va être à nous.

-Je vais faire prévenir l'équipe que j'ai sur le toit de commencer à faire le ménage et de se protéger le plus possible.

Drago partit faire part du message à l'un de ses coéquipiers. Quand il revint, ils se mirent tous en position de combat. Les défenses commençaient à lâcher une par une, dans quelques instants la plus grosse bataille allait être livrée, mais Poudlard devait rester libre. Pour ses élèves, il était hors de question qu'elle tombe entre les mains de Voldemort.

-Ca y est, ça va être à vous, dit Dumbledore, position d'attaque, maintenant !

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, la dernière défense de l'école céda, c'est alors qu'ils virent des centaines de sort pleuvoir, des rayons de toutes les couleurs traverser la nuit.

-Tiens, tiens mais ne serait-ce pas ce cher Harry, dit Voldemort d'un ton dédaigneux.

Harry se retourna doucement et dit froidement :

-Et oui je suis là, et tant que tu seras présent, je me dresserais devant toi, je me battrais même si je dois mourir.

-Que de nobles sentiments que voilà, comme c'est touchant, tu ne pourras jamais me battre de toute façon.

Harry sourit en pensant à la nouvelle prophétie. Seul non, mais avec les autres, ils y arriveraient.

Pendant que Harry et Voldemort discutaient, les mangemorts et les membres de l'ordre se battaient férocement, mais Harry savait que s'il regardait le combat, son rival en profiterais pour engager le duel. Il priait silencieusement pour que tous s'en sorte indemne.

Mais Voldemort perdit patience et hurla:

-ENDOLORIS !

Harry roula sur le côté et se releva :

-EXPELLIARMUS, dit-il.

-AVADA KED…., commença Voldemort.

-POIGNARDS ENFLAMMES, cria alors Harry.

-PROTEGO MAXIMA !

-Alors étonné ? demanda Harry, ce n'est pas mon attaque la plus puissante, je ne te le cache pas, va-t-en Tom, l'heure du combat n'est pas venue.

-Tu as raison, je vais laisser mes mangemorts finir le travail, mais pas avant d'avoir Poudlard en ma possession.

-Tu n'aura pas Poudlard ! Laisse tomber ! C'est nôtre école et tu n'as rien à y faire ! Quitte les lieux et emmène tes chiens, dit Harry, étonné par sa propre audace.

-Oh non, susura Voldemort. Vois-tu, Harry, j'ai trouvé un sort puissant de magie noire qui va vous expulser hors de mon château. Veux-tu que je t'explique sa fonction ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire.

-Rien ne nous chassera de notre maison, même si tu réussis on reviendra, et on reprendra ce qui nous reviens de droit.

-Alors tu vas voir que tu as tort. Je vais te montrer que je suis le plus fort.

Il se concentra et soudain Harry l'entendit psamoldier une incantation :

-Jette hors de Poudlard, ma nouvelle demeure, ces cœurs purs qui seront leurs pertes, pour que les ténèbres règnent, cria Voldemort.

Soudain tout devint noir. Quand Harry revint à lui, il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait à Pré-au-lard. Iil se releva et vit que tous ses camarades étaient en train de recevoir des soins. Dumbledore s'approcha de lui, et lui demanda s'il comprenait ce qui venait de se passer.

-Oui, je sais professeur, il a trouvé une incantation pour nous expulser de l'école : jette hors de Poudlard, ma nouvelle demeure, ces cœurs purs qui seront leurs pertes, pour que les ténèbres règnent. Il a juste voulu nous éloigner pour prendre ses nouveaux quartiers, Poudlard est entre ses mains.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit une paroi noire, qui entourait leur école comme une cloche à fromage.

-Professeur, comment allons nous faire maintenant qu'il a Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, Harry, je ne vois pas quoi faire mais s'il reste là, ça va être dur de l'en faire sortir, il est protégé, mais dans toute défense il y a une faille, et nous la trouverons. Maintenant, va voir tes camarades, ils sont choqués. Explique-leur ce qui s'est passé, car je ne m'en sent pas la force.

Harry se retourna et vit Jessy courir vers lui. Lorsqu'elle fut près de lui, il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Ils étaient un peu perdus, mais malgré tout, une détermination sans faille refaisait peu à peu surface : ils se devaient de récupérer Poudlard des mains de Voldemort.

Epuisés, ils rentrèrent au QG, heureusement aucune mort n'était à déplorer.

Cette nuit-là, personne ne dormit. D'un commun accord, certains étaient partis s'entraîner, les phénix - ou une bonne partie du moins - avaient rejoint Hermione à la bibliothèque, pour commencer les recherches sur les horcruxes.

Le lendemain, ceux qui étaient partis en week-end étaient de retour. Ils avaient lu le communiqué de presse dans la gazette du sorcier. Ils étaient choqués, mais eux aussi se battraient et récupéreraient leur école tombée dans les mains de Voldemort. Une équipe avait été choisie pour trouvé des informations sur l'incantation qu'il avait utilisé pour les faire sortir de Poudlard.

Ils apprirent dans la journée que les habitants avaient quittés le village sorcier, près de leur école. Ils s'étaient réfugiés à Londres, sous la protection du ministère.


	17. Sentiment et explication

Chapitre 17

Cette nuit-là, certains étaient partis se couchés, d'autres ne purent s'y résoudre, en songeant à ce que Voldemort pouvait faire dans leur école. Heureusement que le directeur avait fait évacuer les élèves un mois plus tôt, sinon ils ne s'en seraient pas tirés à si bon compte. Les pertes auraient été nombreuses, et ça personne ne voulait y penser.

Le lendemain, Dumbledore reçut une lettre du ministre lui demandant de le rejoindre dans son bureau à neuf heure le jour même. Quand il arriva, il fut escorté par Percy Weasley jusqu'au bureau du ministre.

-Albus, comment allez-vous ? demanda Fudge.

-Pour vous, ce sera Dumbledore, répondit-il froidement, et venez-en aux faits. J'ai bien d'autres choses à faire.

-Très bien, j'ai besoin de votre aide, dit Fudge, l'opinion publique souhaite que je quitte mon poste, vous devez m'aider…

-Et en vertu de quoi ? Mr le ministre, je vous pris ?

-Nous sommes amis, voyons, et les sorciers vous écouteront, je suis le seul apte à tenir ce poste, qui d'autre pourrait me remplacer, ajouta-t-il en voyant Dumbledore sourire. Vous le savez bien : je suis fait pour ce poste.

-Puisque nous sommes « amis », je vais alors vous parlez franchement, vous êtes un incapable, vous n'auriez jamais du être élu, c'est moi qui ai guidé tous vos choix pendant les premières années de votre mandat, et en remerciement, vous m'avez calomnié. Hier, l'école a été attaquée. Où étiez-vous ? J'ai envoyé trois hiboux - pas un, mais trois - et nous, nous sommes battus seuls.

Pendant le discours du directeur, Fudge s'était recroquevillé sur son fauteuil.

- … et je vais de ce pas à la gazette du sorcier, Rita Skeeter sera ravie que je lui donne une interview, finit-il froidement avant de sortir.

Quand il rentra au passage, il raconta ce que Fudge voulait qu'il fasse et tout le monde fut scandalisé. Il expliqua aussi qu'il avait donné une interview à la gazette du sorcier qui serait en première page le lendemain matin. Après le repas, ils décidèrent d'arrêter leurs recherches pour ce jour-là et de s'entraîner. A la fin du cour, ils allèrent manger, puis choisirent de se retrouver dans les salles de détente pour relâcher la pression, mais ils n'imaginaient pas que Ginny allait se décrisper autant :

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Drago.

-Je vais bien, alors arrête de t'inquiéter, répondit Ginny d'une voix lasse.

-Désolé, je voulais juste en être sûr, si tu veux parler, je suis là.

-J'EN AI MARRE, explosa-t-elle, ARRETE DE ME COUVER, JE NE SUIS PAS EN SUCRE

Elle partit en claquant la porte.

Tout le monde regardait Drago et en voyant sa tristesse ils décidèrent de le laisser avec Hermione, Jessy, Harry et Ron.

-Drago, demanda Hermione doucement, que c'est-il passé ?

-Je m'inquiète pour elle, Ginny a changé depuis que….Georges est mort, elle est distante avec moi, je cherche juste à l'aider, dit-il en regardant Hermione.

-Je comprends, elle est triste, elle croit que je ne l'entends pas, mais la nuit elle pleure. A moi non plus elle ne se confie pas, répondit-elle, elle ne parle presque plus.

Ron se leva de son fauteuil et se mit devant la fenêtre. Hermione l'observa alors, inquiète. Ginny n'était pas la seule à être triste et elle savait que Ron finirait par craquer, et elle venait de comprendre que ça n'allait pas tarder. Harry se leva et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Ron pour l'encourager à parler, lui aussi savait comme Hermione que le moment était venu, Ron se retourna, il avait le visage mouillé de larmes :

-Je n'ai rien vu, c'est ma petite sœur, et je n'ai pas compris, dit Ron, je le déteste pour nous avoir laissé, pour faire souffrir maman et Ginny, et pour cette fissure dans mon cœur qui ne guérira jamais, je suis injuste mais c'est tellement plus facile de lui en vouloir

-Ron, ce que tu ressens est normal. Tu souffres. Au fond, tu ne lui en veux pas, mais ta souffrance t'aveugle. C'est encore trop tôt, dit calmement Harry.

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je…

Mais il ne put finir car Jessy prit la parole :

-C'est de ma faute, si j'avais fait plus attention, il n'aurait pas eu à se jeter devant moi, finit-elle par dire en pleurant.

Ginny avait ouvert la porte et avait tout entendu. Elle s'en voulait de faire culpabiliser Jessy :

-Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est celle de ce chien qui t'a envoyé ce sort, Georges ne serait pas fier de moi, dit-elle avec des sanglots.

Drago voulut la consoler mais Hermione l'arrêta : Ginny devait se libérer :

-Depuis qu'il nous a quitté, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi-même et ça fait tellement mal !

Ron se rapprocha de sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras. Instinctivement, elle s'y blottit comme quand elle était petite et qu'elle venait de se blesser. Dès sa plus tendre enfance, Ron l'avait toujours aidé à se relever, elle lui murmura alors :

-Ne lui en veux pas, s'il te plaît, maman et moi, on s'en remettra, mais il nous faudra du temps. Pense à lui, au héros qu'il est, souris en pensant à lui, comme tu l'as dit à maman, fais des blagues en sa mémoire, mais surtout continue à l'aimer. Il le mérite, c'est notre frère et j'en suis fière.

Ron la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Je t'aime, petite sœur, et ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que c'est un héros, mais promets-moi d'en parler quand tu te sentira mal, ne t'enferme pas dans une bulle, sois heureuse, c'est la récompense de tous tes frères, la seule chose vraiment importante à nos yeux de grands frères.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sorti suivi de Harry, Jessy et Hermione. Dans la salle, Drago n'osait rien dire, il avait peur de la perdre comme il avait tout perdu jusqu'à présent :

-J'aurais dû t'en parler avant et ne pas te mettre à l'écart, mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule un moment. Je t'aime, acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Et moi je n'aurais pas du te couver comme je l'ai fait, s'excusa Drago. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur !

-Mais de quoi ? C'était seulement une petite dispute ! Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu est la chose la plus importante de ma vie, si je te perdais, j'en mourrais, j'ai eu peur que tu en ai marre de moi.

Elle s'approcha de lui et dit :

-Drago, je t'aime et je ne veux pas être séparée de toi.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, s'embrassant de plus en plus passionnément. Il s'arrêta soudain:

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, j'ai perdu le contrôle, dit Drago, baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures.

-Aime-moi cette nuit, mon amour, je veux t'appartenir, affirma Ginny d'un ton catégorique.

-Tu es sûre ?

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa. Ils firent l'amour pour la première fois avant de s'endormir dans la salle de détente.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle senti un poids sur son ventre et y trouva le bras de Drago. En se retournant, elle constata que Drago ne dormait plus :

-Bonjour mon amour, dit-il.

-Bonjour, ça fait longtemps que tu ne dors plus ? Demanda-t-elle après l'avoir embrassé.

-Oui, je te regardais dormir, je croyais avoir rêvé, merci de m'avoir fait ce cadeau.

-Merci à toi, c'était une nuit magique, je t'aime !

-Moi aussi, ma princesse, mais je pense qu'on ferait bien de retourner dans nos chambres avant qu'un de nos amis sonne l'alerte, rigola Drago.

-Oui, tu as raison !

Ils s'habillèrent et retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives après un dernier baiser. Drago se coucha heureux : malgré l'ombre de tristesse dans le regard de Ginny, il espérait qu'avec le temps elle s'atténuerait.

De son côté, Harry décida de réveiller les autres car ils allaient être en retard.

-C'est l'heure de se réveiller, le petit déjeuner sera servi dans 10 minutes, je vous attends en bas, claironna Harry.

-Oui, oui ! bougonna Ron.

-On arrive, râla Drago.

-A toute à l'heure, dit Harry en quittant la chambre.

Il descendit dans la cuisine, et vit Molly qui préparait le petit déjeuner avec l'aide des elfes.

-Bonjour Molly !

-Bonjour mon chéri, tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui merci, mais j'ai une faim de loup.

-Tant mieux, parce que c'est prêt. Tiens régale-toi.

-Merci, les autres arrivent !

Une heure plus tard, Hermione avait décidé de se concentrer sur les recherches, elle voulait trouver des indices, pour pouvoir trouver et détruire les horcruxes. Pour se faire, elle se rendit dans la bibliothèque accompagnée de quatre membres de la brigade de son équipe.

Les autres continuaient à travailler sur leurs éléments, ils avançaient vite selon Sirius qui était fier de ses élèves.

-Vous avancez à une allure étonnante, je suis fier de vous. A partir de demain, vous pourrez commencer à créer vos propres sorts. A ce propos, commencez à y réfléchir. Vous pouvez aller vous détendre avant le repas.

Ils sortirent pour aller se reposer tandis que Sirius allait rejoindre les autres membres de l'ordre.

-Alors cet entraînement ? demanda Remus.

-C'était génial, ils sont doués, répondit Sirius, excité.

-Eh bien Patmol, je ne t'avais pas vu aussi enjoué depuis longtemps, dit Remus avec un sourire.

-C'est un plaisir de travailler avec eux, répondit Sirius.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva pour manger, ils discutaient et rigolaient, mais Hermione désespérait de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans la bibliothèque du QG, elle décida d'en parler à Dumbledore.

Lorsque Dumbledore rentra au QG le lendemain soir, il fut intercepté par Hermione.

-Miss Granger, vous vouliez me parler ? Demanda-t-il, aimablement.

-Oui professeur, je ne trouve aucun indice dans la bibliothèque du QG, il me faudrait les livres de la réserve, mais maintenant je ne peux plus y accéder. Je ne sais pas où trouver des indices, dit-elle, dépitée.

-Oui, je comprends, mais j'ai peut-être une solution. Il faut que je contacte mon frère pour lui en parler.

En voyant Hermione le regarder avec des yeux ronds, il sourit et expliqua :

-Oui, j'ai un jeune frère et vous le connaissez, c'est le barman de la tête de sanglier.

Hermione n'en revenait pas : Dumbledore avait un frère qui était barman :

-Il pourra nous fournir les livres dont vous aurez besoin pour vos recherches, je vais le contacter de ce pas et vous informerai de sa réponse.

-Très bien, merci, professeur !

Elle monta dans la salle de détente où les autres, qui se reposaient après leur entraînement, se plaignaient que Tonks avec qui ils venaient d'avoir cour était un vrai tyran .

En arrivant, elle raconta à ses amis sa découverte sur le frère de Dumbledore et ce qu'il lui avait dit pour les livres.

-Donc on aura peut-être un problème de moins, dit Ron.

-Oui, si son frère peut nous fournir ce dont nous avons besoin et qu'on y trouve ce que l'on cherche, ça serait un grand pas pour nos recherches, répondit Hermione.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la réponse, dit Drago.

-Bon, si on allait dîner, je commence à avoir faim, dit Jessy.

-Oui moi aussi, répondit Ron.

-Comme d'habitude, dirent les autres en riant.

Ils descendirent dans la salle à manger pour dîner avec les autres, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant le repas, mais tous se demandaient la même chose : que faisait Voldemort dans leur école ? Dumbledore leur répondit qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas la réponse pour l'instant mais qu'il cherchait.

A la fin du repas, ils montèrent se coucher épuisés par leur cour de la journée. Les garçons raccompagnèrent les filles à leur chambre pour leur dire bonsoir, et leur souhaiter une bonne nuit.


	18. Nouvelle éléction

Plus les jours passaient, plus les attaques étaient violentes. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que certains membres de l'ordre apprennent qu'une personne de leur famille avait trouvé la mort dans une attaque contre les sbires de Voldemort. Tous pensaient qu'il préparait un assaut de grande envergure sans pouvoir toutefois trouver l'endroit ou la date. Aucun des espions n'avait d'idée sur ce qui allait se passer.

Dumbledore ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Il avait réussi à convaincre quatre gouvernements de sa bonne foi, mais qui ne traiteraient avec eux que lorsque les nouvelles élections auraient eu lieu. Celles-ci devaient avoir lieu trois jours plus tard et tous les membres de l'ordre voteraient pour un nouveau chef qui serait, espérons le, plus apte que Fudge.

Ils avaient fini par convaincre Arthur de se présenter. Il avait tout d'abord refusé de les écouter, mais au bout de deux semaines, il était inscrit sur les listes. Certaines personnes voyaient dans cette démarche une possibilité d'attaque pour Voldemort, il avait donc été décidé que chaque équipe serait à couvert, que ceux qui iraient voter rejoindraient leur équipe immédiatement après l'avoir fait.

Le jour des élections, il était prévu que Dumbledore partirait en premier avec Arthur. Les équipes devaient aller se mettre en place tout de suite puis les élèves majeurs les rejoindraient, sans compter les membres qui voteraient aussi.

Dans la presse, les articles dévoilaient que Arthur pouvait devenir ministre de la magie. A la fin de la journée, aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu et ils attendaient les résultats qui ne devaient pas tarder :

-Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît, fit Dumbledore, nous avons les résultats, je laisse Mme Bones vous l'annoncé.

-Merci Albus, commença Mme Bones. Le nouveau ministre de la magie est donc….

Tous les membres de l'ordre croisaient les doigts.

-Mr Arthur Weasley !

C'est une explosion de joie qui retentit tout d'un coup. Les membres de l'ordre se jetaient dans les bras des uns et des autres.

-Arthur, si vous voulez bien faire un petit discours… dit Mme Bones, tout sourire.

-Euh… je ne sais pas quoi dire, mis à part merci de me faire confiance, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous satisfaire.

Après une collation, tous les membres rentrèrent au QG fêter cela dignement et entre eux. C'était une grande victoire pour l'ordre ! Vers deux heures du matin, Mme Weasley s'apercevant de l'heure tardive, envoya tout son petit monde se coucher.

Tôt le lendemain, Dumbeldore et Arthur partaient au ministère, Arthur avait décidé que quand il prendrait ses fonctions, tout le personnel serait interrogé sous véritaserum pour éloigner du ministère les sbires de Voldemort, pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'espions.

Albus précisa à la gazette du sorcier que cette solution avait déjà été proposée à Fudge mais qu'il avait refusé en disant que l'intimité devait être préservé. Personne n'avait compris et tous avaient laissé tomber car ils savaient que ça ne servirait à rien.

Au repas du midi une édition spéciale de la gazette que recevait tous les jours Mme Weasley, fit son apparition. Cette dernière prit fébrilement le journal et commença à lire l'article de l'interview donné par le nouveau ministre :

Albus Dumbledore et Arthur Weasley annonçaient ce matin une nouvelle mesure prise pour confondre les espions présents au ministère. Cette mesure a montré son efficacité ce matin même : dix employés du ministère sont partis pour Azkaban il y a tout juste une heure.

« Ce n'est qu'un petit pas, mais nous gagnerons la guerre contre Voldemort », déclare le ministre.

« Soyez prudents, et battez vous pour votre liberté. C'Est ce qu'un être humain a de plus précieux » finit-il.

Des exclamations fusèrent autour de la table, ravi de ce pas franchi et de cette victoire certes mince mais qui - si on en croit Harry qui frottait sa cicatrice - avait énervé Voldemort.

Ravis, ils retournèrent s'entraîner et ne s'arrêtèrent que pour le repas du soir. Après quoi, Dumbledore convoqua Hermione dans l'un des bureaux :

-Miss Granger, je vous ai fait venir, pour vous faire part de la réponse de mon frère, - Hermione s'était redressée sur sa chaise en entendant cette phrase -, il m'a dit qu'il pouvait effectivement se procurer ces livres, mais il lui faudrait une semaine au moins, et qu'il les emmènerait ici même.

-Très bien, monsieur, je les étudierai dès qu'ils arriverons avec quelques membres de la brigade, dit-elle.

-Toutefois, il me semble bon vous rappeler que ces livres sont dangereux et seront donc rangés par mes soins dans une cachette que moi seul connais.

-Oui, professeur, ça me semble plus sage.

-J'ai fini, Miss Granger, vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis, dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Elle partit en salle de détente rejoindre les autres, mais elle ne retrouva que Ron qui lui sourit quand elle ouvrit la porte.

-Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras. Ils sont déjà couchés ?

-Non, mais avec Harry et Drago on a décidé de passer cette soirée avec nos chéries, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Ca fait longtemps que l'on a pas passé une soirée seuls tous les deux, dit-elle.

-Oui, depuis qu'on est arrivé au passage c'est vrai qu'on a pas eu beaucoup de temps à nous ! dit-il en l'embrassant.

Ils restèrent là sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ron sente quelque chose d'humide dans son coup. Il releva le visage d'Hermione et il vit qu'elle pleurait :

-Je savais que tu n'allais pas bien ces derniers jours, c'est pour ça que je voulais rester seul avec toi. Pourquoi ne pas m'en parler, l'interrogea-t-il.

-Je ne… voulais pas te rajouter des pro…blêmes ! dit-elle en pleurant.

Il la serra fort contre lui et lui dit :

-On est un couple, Mione, je veux que tu m'en parles quand tu as des problèmes, raconte-moi.

-Je suis fatiguée. Je me demande si cette guerre… toutes ces horreurs vont finir un jour, si on va s'en sortir. J'ai peur de vous perdre. Georges nous a déjà quittés. Qui sera le prochain ?

Il ferma les yeux à la mention de Georges, et lui dit doucement :

-Je ne peux pas te promettre que l'on s'en sortira tous parce que je n'en sais rien, on travaille dur, mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant ? Je ne sais pas. J'essaye de ne pas perdre pied, et la seule chose qui me fait tenir pendant un combat, c'est de savoir que je vais te tenir dans mes bras et retrouver ta douceur. Je t'aime et pour l'instant c'est la seule certitude que j'ai.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, plus que tout, répondit-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent et dix minutes plus tard, Ron voulut se lever pour aller se coucher, car Hermione avait besoin de sommeil, mais elle le retint :

-Non, dit-elle doucement, je veux dormir avec toi, je veux qu'on passe notre première nuit ensemble. Fais-moi l'amour, Ron, montre-moi à quel point tu tiens à moi, cette nuit.

-Je suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée, dit Ron qui essayait de contenir l'envie qu'il avait de la serrer contre lui toute la nuit. Tu es fatiguée et ….

-Non, j'ai besoin de toi, je veux te sentir contre moi.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas regretter demain, que ça ne va pas trop vite ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui colla un baiser enflammé.

Cette nuit-là, Ron réussit à lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Ils s'endormirent ensuite épuisés mais heureux.

Quand il se réveilla, il la regarda dormir, en pensant que sa femme était un ange. Ses cheveux maintenant lissés étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller et le sourire qu'elle arborait dans son sommeil, le rendait heureux, il ne regrettait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit et espérait que pour Hermione se serait pareil.

-Salut, dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée, tu as bien dormi ?

-Très bien mon cœur, et toi ?

-Comme un bébé, grâce à toi, merci pour cette magnifique nuit, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, merci de m'avoir fait ce cadeau, c'était merveilleux, je t'aime !

-Moi aussi, mais il faudrait aller nous habiller, avant que l'on viennent nous chercher.

-Tu as raison, et puis j'ai faim, dit-il.

-Ca change de d'habitude, dit-elle en rigolant.

Ils regagnèrent leur chambre après un dernier baiser.

Ginny et Jessy étaient déjà réveillées et quand elle rentra dans la chambre, elles avaient toutes les deux un sourire typiquement serpentard. Hermione comprit qu'elle allait se faire cuisiner :

-Bonjour, vous êtes déjà réveillées, dit Hermione le plus innocemment possible.

-Comme tu le vois, dit Jessy, on se demandait justement où tu pouvais être ?

-J'étais aux toilettes, dit-elle.

-Habillée comme hier, dit perfidement Ginny.

-Eh bien ….oui…je…dit Hermione en devenant rouge comme une tomate.

-Herm, on sait très bien que tu étais avec mon frère, dit Ginny.

-Eh bien oui, si vous voulez tout savoir, on a dormi dans la salle de détente.

-Juste dormi ? demanda Jessy en toute innocence.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, et elle sortie prendre sa douche.

Dans la chambre des garçons, Ron avait eu plus de chance, Harry et Drago dormaient encore, il les réveilla et alla prendre sa douche. Une fois tous prêts, ils descendirent à la salle à manger où Molly les attendait pour leur servir le petit déjeuner :

-Bonjour mes garçons, claironna-t-elle.

-Bonjour, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Les autres ne vont pas tarder, Arthur et Dumbledore sont déjà au ministère pour continuer les interrogatoires, ils rentreront tard. C'est Sirius et Remus qui vous entraînent aujourd'hui, car les autres ont eu des missions de dernières minutes.

-D'accord, dit Drago.

Les filles arrivèrent, embrassèrent Molly et dirent bonjour aux garçons.

Vingt minutes plus tard c'est un vrai brouhaha qui avait envahi la cuisine, Molly les regardait avec un petit sourire.

Malgré la tristesse d'avoir perdu son fils, elle remontait la pente grâce à tous ces enfants qui lui offraient chaque matin un sourire. Ils l'avaient tous soutenue. Cela faisait un mois que l'attaque avait eu lieu, elle pleurait souvent mais se souvenait de ce que ses enfants lui avaient dit, alors elle repensait à toutes les pitreries que ses jumeaux avez faites et merlin sait qu'il y'en a eu.

Soudain Sirius entra dans la cuisine :

-Allez, c'est l'heure, tout le monde en salle d'entraînement, ordonna-t-il. On a du travail.

Harry venait d'avoir une idée. Avec les dernières batailles, ils avaient oubliés de se venger de son cher parrain. Il décida donc d'en faire part à ses amis :

-Vous vous souvenez qu'on a une vengeance à mettre au point contre Sirius. Ce soir, on prépare l'offensive, et on envoie un hibou à Fred pour qu'il vienne manger avec nous et nous aider, dit Harry.

-Oui, je crois qu'on avait oubliés, dit Ron avec un sourire en coin.

-Ce soir, l'opération Sirius morfle se met en route, dit Jessy

-Tout à fait. Ce soir dans une des salles de détente. On préviendra les autres, à la fin de la journée, finit Harry.

Ils allèrent donc s'entraînés. A midi, Ron envoya un hibou à Fred en lui expliquant la situation, il répondit une heure plus tard qu'il serait là pour le dîner, et qu'il emmenerait des munitions.

A la fin de la journée, Remus les lâcha une heure avant le dîner. Ils étaient claqués, mais assez en forme pour mettre Sirius en boîte.

Que va-t-il se passer pour ce pauvre Sirius ? La réponse dans les prochains chapitres.


	19. Avancement des mission et complot

Quand Remus vit arriver Fred avec un sourire calculateur aux lèvres, il su que la dernière heure de Patmol était arrivée, car il était sûr que c'était pour que les autres puissent se venger de ce que Sirius leur avait fait.

D'ailleurs il se demandait bien ce qu'ils allaient lui préparer, il avait hâte de voir ça.

Fred salua tout le monde en arrivant et ils passèrent à table, tous parlaient avec animation. Quand ils furent tous repus, ils invitèrent Fred à monter avec eux dans la salle de détente.

Les enfants partis, les adultes commencèrent à parlés des missions que les autres effectaient. Hagrid, lui, était retourné voir les géants et n'était toujours pas rentré. Il avait prévu d'être absent pendant environ deux semaines, car il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie librement.

Tonks était partie avec Fleur à Beauxbâtons pour parler des dernières nouvelles avec Mme Maxime, elles ne reviendraient que le lendemain.

Remus lui devrait partir en mission auprès des autres loups-garous trois jours avant la prochaine pleine lune.

Sirius devait entraîner les jeunes, car il était un des seuls à pratiquer la magie des éléments et finalement, Fred avait pour mission de surveiller les moindres choses suspectes au chemin de traverse.

Depuis que Arthur était devenu ministre de la magie, les places fortes de Grande-Bretagne étaient surveillées discrètement et Maugrey s'occupait de former de nouveaux aurores. Même s'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, il prenait son travail très à cœur.

-Au moins maintenant avec Arthur aux commandes du pays, on sera au courant de tout, dit Sirius.

-Oui et tous les endroits où les mangemorts peuvent avoir besoin d'aller comme l'allée des embrumes sont surveillées, répondit Kingsley

Soudain ils entendirent un bruit dans l'entrée du repère, annonçant le retour de Dumbledore et d'Arthur.

-Nous avons récupéré les appuis des autres pays grâce à Arthur, annonça le directeur, ravi.

Tous sifflèrent de ravissement.

-Oui, nous avons passé notre soirée en réunion avec les autres chefs de pays, et ils ont compris que nous ne ferions pas les mêmes erreurs que Fudge, ils en sont ravis, conclut Arthur.

-Asseyez-vous, dit Molly, je vais vous servir votre dîner, vous devez être affamés.

-Je ne dis pas non, merci Molly, dit Dumbledore.

-Merci ma chérie, répondit Arthur.

-Les enfants sont partis se coucher ? Demanda le directeur.

-Ils sont partis dans les salles de détente, je monterai dans un moment voir s'ils sont couchés, dit Remus.

-Très bien, Sirius, comment avancent les entraînements ?

-Ce matin, je leur ai fait travailler les élémentaires, ils font beaucoup de progrès, surtout Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Drago, Jessy et Harry. Ils ne font que créer leurs sorts, et cet après-midi, ils ont fait des duels avec Remus.

-Ca s'est très bien passé, ils font aussi beaucoup de progrès et savent tous faire le bouclier, enchaîna Remus.

-Très bien, il faut qu'ils soient prêts, je ne pense pas que Voldemort reste inactif très longtemps. La prochaine attaque va être une épreuve de force. Remus, il faudra leur apprendre des sorts de défenses contre les créatures magiques, car il ne va pas tarder à les utiliser, j'en ai bien peur.

-Est-ce que l'on sait quand aura lieu la prochaine attaque ? Demanda Sirius

-Non, aucun espion n'arrive à le savoir, Severus passe énormément de temps à ses côtés, mais il ne lui dit rien, déplora Dumbledore.

Remus se leva pour aller voir ce que faisaient nos jeunes pensionnaires. Quand il arriva dans la salle de détente, tous étaient morts de rire. Il entra et leur dit :

-Il va souffrir n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu n'a pas idée, dit Harry, mais on te fait confiance tu lui dit rien

-Non, rassurez-vous, mais maintenant vous allez vous coucher. On est vendredi et vous avez tout le week-end pour le faire souffrir étant donné qu'il n'y aura pas de cours. Allez, au lit ! ordonna-t-il.

Tous se levèrent, saluèrent Fred et Remus et partirent se coucher, alors que Fred et Remus redescendaient à la salle à manger où ils rejoignirent le reste de l'ordre.

Fred alla serrer la main du directeur, et embrassa son père ensuite :

-Fred, tu as du nouveau à propos du chemin de traverse, tu as vue des mange morts là bas ou pas ? l'interrogea le vieux directeur

-Non, même pas une rumeur, rien, c'est comme s'ils avaient disparu.

-Donc on n'en sait pas plus. Demain, Severus revient, peut-être en aura-t-il appris plus. Sait-on jamais, dit Dumbledore. Bon il est tard, je propose que nous fassions comme les jeunes et que nous allions nous coucher. Fred, ta chambre t'attend si tu ne veux pas rentrer ce soir.

-Oui je veux bien, je me sens un peu seul là-bas, dit-il tristement

-Fred, si tu as besoin de parler on est là, lui dit Remus

-Je sais, merci, dit-il en esquissant un demi sourire

-Allez tout le monde au lit, décida Molly qui avait les larmes aux yeux

-Bonne nuit, moi je suis de garde, dit Sirius en bougonnant.

-et oui il y en a qui n'ont pas de chance, que veux-tu mon Patmol, dit Remus goguenard.

-à qui le dis-tu, dit Kingsley qui était lui aussi de garde

Tous montèrent se coucher laissant Sirius et Kingsley à leur garde. La nuit se passa sans incidents et ils allèrent se coucher quand les autres descendaient pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

C'est Tonks qui arrivait l'après-midi même qui prendrait les cours de Sirius, et Remus donnerait ses cours le matin. Une réunion de l'ordre était prévue le soir même pour que chacun fasse son rapport.

Quand les jeunes eurent fini de déjeuner ils allèrent en cour avec Remus :

-bien, aujourd'hui nous allons encore faire des duels mais cette fois-ci vous allez aussi utiliser vos élémentaires, comme ça je pourrais voir si vousêtes capables de vous en servir en combat et en deuxième partie on commencera à apprendre des sorts pour maîtriser certaines créatures magiques, ok ?

-oui, dirent-ils en chœur.

-très bien, faites des équipes équilibrées.

Une fois tous en équipes, il compta jusqu'à trois, et donna le coup d'envoi :

-1...2...3 allez-y !

Des sorts fusèrent de toutes parts, aussi bien des élémentaires que des sorts de leurs baguettes Ils avaient fait d'énormes progrès c'était indiscutable, Remus était très fier de ses élèves. Deux heures plus tard, il les fit arrêter et sépara les équipes.

-aujourd'hui nous allons voir un sort qui permet d'empêcher les harpies de volée. La formule est : PICIENTA, le mouvement est un arc de cercle qui se fait à droite. Très bien, commencez !

Pendant qu'ils lançaient le sort, Remus passait dans les rangs pour vérifier que tout le monde s'en sortait.

Quand Molly vint les chercher pour déjeuner, elle les vit pour la première fois s'entraîner. Elle était impressionnée, ne s'attendant pas à trouver une armée car c'est qu'ils sont, une armée.

Ils allèrent manger pour reprendre des forces, car ils avaient cours avec Tonks après le déjeuner. Cet après-midi-là, ils travaillèrent leur concentration jusqu'à l'heure de la réunion de l'ordre qui débuta dès que Rogue fut arrivé.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et ouvrit la séance :

-je tiens pour commencer par féliciter ces jeunes gens, car aux dires de vos professeurs vous avez tous un excellent niveau et fait énormément de progrès. Maintenant passons aux comptes rendus de missions. Severus, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous avez du nouveau ?

-Oui, j'ai passé trois jours à Poudlard, j'ai entendu parler de la prochaine mission, il compte attaquer simultanément le chemin de traverse et le ministère, il dit que Arthur ne pourras pas gérer deux attaques en même temps. Il y'aura aussi des créatures magiques mais à part les détraqueurs il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre

-vous pensez pouvoir apprendre la date avant l'attaque ou pas ?

C'est Harry qui venait de parler.

-je ne sais pas encore, c'est possible mais je peux très bien ne le savoir qu'une heure avant ou juste avant de lancer l'attaque, avec lui il faut s'attendre à tout.

-professeur, commença Hermione, pouvez-vous nous dire à quoi ressemble Poudlard maintenant que c'est son QG ? Nous voulons savoir !

Il prit une grande inspiration en les regardant et dit :

-ça respire la magie noire, il a détruit la gargouille qui mènent au bureau du directeur, tout ce qui n'avait pas un rapport avec Serpentard à été détruit, ils ont réussi à entrer dans les salles communes. Mis à part la nôtre, tout a été brûlé. Ils ont mis à sac toutes les salles qu'ils ont trouver. C'est catastrophique, acheva-t-il.

Tous les élèves étaient horrifiés et restaient silencieux. Dumbledore finit par rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

-Fleur, que vous à dit Mme Maxime ?

-elle nous assure que Beauxbâtons sera présent si on a besoin d'eux, tous les cours ont été supprimés et remplacés par des cours de défenses et de potions plus poussés. Ils ont mis des tours de gardes en place, quand ils ont reçu une lettre de menace de Voldemort disant qu'il détruirait l'école française. Sinon ils attendent de nous un soutient comme ils nous apporterons le leur.

-très bien, dès demain avec Arthur nous la contacterons pour mettre des plans en place, au cas où. Hagrid rentrera dans une semaine normalement, je n'ai pour l'instant aucune nouvelle, mais cela ne veut rien dire, étant donné qu'il ne peut pas utiliser la magie comme il le voudrait. Maintenant, je veux que demain chacune des équipes se rende dans des salles différentes afin d'élaborer des défenses pour le ministère et le chemin de traverse, ainsi que pour l'école française. Je veux un rapport lundi matin. Vous y travaillerez ce week-end, étant donné que vous n'avez pas d'entraînement. On va faire une pause en attendant de manger, allez vous détendre.

Harry et les autres se réfugièrent dans la chambre des filles pour discuter de la réunion entre eux :

-je propose que notre équipe se charge de l'attaque simultanée, commença Hermione, Ron est le meilleur en stratégie.

-je suis d'accord, dit Harry, Drago je propose qu'on travaille ensemble pour BeauxBâtons, il nous faudra des plans de l'école, on verra avec Dumbledore demain.

-c'est d'accord pour moi, et puis on aura l'expérience de Sirius et Sev, ils pourront nous donner des conseils.

-on est d'accord, finit Harry.

-notre école ne doit plus ressembler à ce que nous avons connu, dit tristement Jessy.

-oui, même Rogue a été choqué, alors nous le jour ou nous y retournerons je n'ose pas imaginer…

-on aidera à reconstruire, dit Ginny déterminée.

-oui, reconstruire notre école sur de nouvelles bases, l'amitié entre maisons, dit Drago.

Donnez-moi votre avis ! Dans le prochain chapitre, la vengeance contre Sirius


	20. Mise en place des contres attaques

Chapitre 20

Ils se levèrent le lendemain matin à huit heure pour déjeuner et mettre en place les tactiques pour les missions données par Dumbledore la veille au soir. Ils décidèrent que les Phénix se concentreraient sur les attaques simultanées, alors que les Rebelles et les Maraudeurs, mettraient en place les défenses de l'école Française. Après avoir mangé leur petit déjeuner préparé par Molly et les elfes, ils rejoignirent les salles d'entraînement où ils allaient devoir se concerter.

-très bien, commença Harry, on va donc décidé ensemble de la tactique à mettre en place. Le professeur Dumbledore nous remettra les plans de l'école d'ici une heure. En attendant, vous faites des équipes et commencez à y réfléchir.

-même les idées que vous trouvez bêtes ou trop simples doivent être proposées. Parfois la chose la plus simple est celle qui peut sauver des vies, ajouta Drago. Maintenant, au travail.

Ils se mirent au travail tout de suite, on entendait les plumes gratter et les murmures s'amplifier. Au bout d'une heure, Harry partit rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau.

-Professeur, on voulait savoir si vous aviez reçu les plans de l'école pour qu'on puisse élaborer une tactique, dit-il.

-oui, Harry, je viens de les recevoir, affirma Dumbledore en lui tendant les parchemins.

-merci, je vais rejoindre mon équipe, afin de mettre notre plan en place. A toute à l'heur ! lança Harry en sortant.

Il retourna en salle d'entraînement où les membres des deux équipes l'attendaient :

-ça y est, j'ai les plans. Equipe une, vous allez commencer à donner vos idées, on vous écoute !

-il faudrait déjà mettre en place, commença Henry, un système d'alerte pour que nous soyons prévenus dès le début de l'attaque afin d'arriver le plus vite possible. On a pensé à placer des hiboux à chaque points fort de la bâtisse, avec une lettre prête à être envoyée des qu'il en recevra l'ordre…

-c'est une bonne idée, le coupa Drago. Seulement, les mangemorts qui seront en embuscade dehors tueront les hiboux qui sortiront. Il faut donc trouver une idée soit non repérable, soit que eux ne pourront pas voir.

-Drago a raison, dit Jessy, Harry tu m'as dit que les membres de l'ordre communiquaient via leur patronus. Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas le faire sur de longue distance ?

-c'est possible, on verra ça avec Dumbledore, sinon on garde l'idée du Hibou en le rendant invisible ça devrait faire l'affaire, continua Harry, autre chose Henry ?

-oui, il nous faudrait des portoloins spécifiques, que l'on puisse atterrir dans un endroit non visible des sbires de Voldemort, dans le château. Tant qu'ils ne nous voient pas on garde l'effet de surprise.

-très bien, d'autres idées ? demanda Harry.

-pourquoi ne pas mettre en place un bouclier afin de les protéger le temps que nous arrivions ?

-je ne sais pas si c'est faisable, dit Drago, cela doit être aussi grand que Poudlard voir plus.

-Drago a raison, mais ont peut toujours demander au directeur si c'est possible. Maintenant, vous avez des idées pour notre déploiement, une fois sur place ? Demanda Harry.

-on a pensé envoyer une des équipes en éclaireur, s'exclama Ginny. Puis en envoyant un signe, les autres se positionneraient en fonction de l'espace occupé, mais il faudrait aussi une équipe qui se placerait dehors afin d'intercepter les mangemorts qui feront le gué dehors aux abords des portes d'entrées.

-donc il nous faut des portos loins qui nous permettrons d'arriver dans des endroits stratégiques de l'école que nous établirons après avoir examiné le plan, continua Jessy. Le mieux c'est de tout de suite regarder le plan afin de nous mettre d'accord sur la stratégie.

Sirius et Rogue les regardaient bouche bée, ils avaient tellement d'idées… mais tous les deux songeaient que ces adolescents devraient exploiter leur potentiel sur un terrain de Quidditch pas dans une guerre.

Dans la salle d'à côté, Ron élaborait les tactiques pour les attaques simultanées avec son équipe :

-donc on a deux attaques qui se dérouleront en même temps, commença-t-il, le professeur Rogue nous a précisé que nous pourrions être au courant aussi bien au moment du lancement de l'offensive qu'une heure avant. Donc il faut prévoir les deux solutions, si vous avez des idées, je vous écoute, n'hésitez pas !

-peut-être que l'on pourrait envoyer des émissaires qui nous préviendraient si il y'a quelque chose de suspect, proposa Anna. Douze personnes déployées sur les sites des futures attaques nous donneraient une marge de manœuvre.

-C'est possible à mettre en place, commença Remus. Mais comment nous préviendraient-ils si l'attaque arrivait pendant leur garde ?

-il pourrait y avoir dans chaque équipe de garde une personne sachant transplaner qui nous préviendrait dès le lancement de l'attaque, dit Amilya.

-oui, c'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Ron, mais si au lieu de transplaner cette personne lançait son patronus ? dit-il en regardant Remus qui lui sourit

-Exactement, je pense que ça évitera de faire perdre du temps aux personnes qui devront commencer à se battre en attendant que nous arrivions. A partir de demain et sur l'ordre d'Arthur, ajouta Remus, des aurores seront divisés en deux groupes : un sur le chemin de traverse et l'autre au ministère, mais ce serait aussi bien d'avoir du renfort tout de suite, dont ce fameux groupe de six duquel nous avons parlé. Reste à savoir comment partager le reste des effectifs sur les deux attaques.

-pourquoi pas une équipe sur chaque site et la troisième équipe se partagera entre les deux, proposa Ron et Dumbledore pourra donner les ordres aux autres membres de l'ordre.

-cela me semble bien, reste à établir où arriveront les renforts pour avoir l'effet de surprise avec nous, dit Hermione.

-pour le ministère, les renforts arriveront du bureau de mon père, personne ne les verra. Pour le chemin de traverse, il faudra qu'ils arrivent chez mes frères, ça sera plus simple, et comme ils sont en pleins centre du chemin, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je pense que c'est tout, dit Ron

-Ca me semble bien, reste plus qu'à le proposer ce soir à la réunion, et attendre la décision finale, finit Remus.

-très bien, vous avez quartier libre, on se retrouve dans une heure dans la salle de réunion, merci à tous ! dit Ron.

Tous sortirent en même temps que les deux autres équipes qui venaient de finir, et ils partirent vers les salles de détente, où ils s'amusèrent en attendant la réunion.

Remus, Sirius et Rogue avaient rejoins le salon ou les membres de l'ordre discutaient. En les voyant arriver, Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de leur demander si ça c'était bien passé.

-alors ils ont déjà fini ? Demanda-t-il.

-oui, et je dois dire qu'ils sont époustouflants, dit Rogue.

Tout le monde le regardait bouche bée, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

-ils ont tous réfléchi, et en une heure ils avaient trouvé une bonne tactique, confirma Sirius.

-quand aux Phénix, je dois dire que je suis impressionné, dit Remus, mais vous verrez ça à la réunion.

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant une heure, puis, n'y tenant plus Dumbledore demanda à Sirius d'aller les chercher pour le début de la réunion.

Ils s'installèrent alors autour de la table, mis à part Ron, Drago et Harry qui restèrent debout devant un tableau qu'ils venaient de faire apparaître.

Drago et Harry agrafèrent les plans de l'école française au tableau, puis ils commencèrent à expliquer leur tactique. A la fin de leur exposé, Dumbledore leur donna son point de vue :

-pour les patronus c'est fort possible mais il faut prendre en compte que pas tous les sorciers ne savent le faire, donc je pense que les hiboux qu'ils rendraient invisibles avant d'envoyer la lettre est plus faisable. Ensuite, pour les portoloins, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Ils seront prêts dès demain. Les éclaireurs sont aussi une bonne idée. Chacun des chefs d'équipe sachant faire un patronus s'en servira pour prévenir les autres équipes. Par contre avant votre départ, établissez qui aura ce rôle, car une divergence d'opinion pendant une attaque peut causer la perte de vies humaines. Pour le reste je suis d'accord, je parlerai à Mme Maxime pour être sûr des salles pour l'arrivée en portoloins, et on trouvera un moyen de savoir si elles sont occupées par des mangemorts, finit-il.

Harry et Drago allèrent s'asseoir alors que Ron expliquait son plan pour les attaques simultanées. Quand il eut fini, Dumbledore lui dit :

-je ne vois rien à dire sauf que pour chaque équipe, je veux un membre de l'ordre plus âgé, pour les deux sites, quand aux patronus vos tuteurs vous expliquerons comment ça fonctionne. Demain je veux le planning de la semaine pour les tours de garde de jour comme de nuit, deux membres de chaque équipe pour chaque garde. Maintenant si tout le monde est d'accord, à table, j'ai une faim de loup !

Tous rirent, et partirent en direction de la salle à manger, Jessy et Ron en tête, les autres discutaient en chemin. Après le dîner, ils allèrent se coucher tôt car ils devaient se lever à six heures pour mettre la vengeance contre Sirius en place.

Comme convenu, tous se levèrent à six heure. Drago, Ron et Harry prirent une pâte verte et gluante et montèrent à l'étage des membres de l'ordre. Harry entra à pas de loup dans la chambre de son parrain qui était profondément endormi. Il mit la pâte verte dans ses chaussures et plaça un saut d'eau froide au dessus du lit et le rendit invisible. Puis il sortit de la chambre où Drago et Ron faisaient le gué.

Les filles quant à elles étaient descendues dans la cuisine où les elfes s'affairaient à préparer le petit déjeuner. Elles leur donnèrent une fiole d'un liquide rose et leur demandèrent que cela soit versé dans le bol de café de Sirius. Elles allèrent ensuite mettre une substance non identifiée sur la chaise où il s'asseyait toujours.

Elles remontèrent ensuite à leur étage et racontèrent aux garçons que la mission était accomplie. Le dernier groupe qui devait couper l'arrivée d'eau chaude dans la chambre de Sirius arriva et confirma que tout était ok.

Ils allèrent se préparer en attendant l'arrivée de Sirius qui ne manquerait pas d'être fracassante. Une fois tous prêts, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger où Molly les regarda arriver suspicieuse de les voir debout si tôt, mais elle comprit la raison à peu près une heure plus tard lorsque Sirius arriva dans la cuisine recouvert d'une substance rose que Harry avait cru bon de rajouter a l'eau. Ils riaient de bon cœur :

-la prochaine fois tu réfléchiras avant de t'en prendre à nous, cher parrain, dit Harry, goguenard.

-je t'avais prévenu Patmol, dit Remus qui riait autant que les autres.

-sale traître, tu étais de mèche, dit le Patmol renfrogné.

-non, je ne les ai pas aidés mais j'étais au courant qu'ils allaient passés à l'offensive.

-j'aurai ma revanche, grommela-t-il.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Sirius avait l'apparence d'une femme et quand il voulu se lever il s'aperçut qu'il était collé à sa chaise, il regarda son filleul et lui dit :

-vous pouvez me décoller ?

-le sortilège prend fin dans une heure, lui dit Hermione, ainsi que ton apparence, finit-elle en riant.

-et oui la prochaine fois tu ne nous réveilleras pas comme tu l'a fait y a un mois, dit Ron en partant avec les autres pour établir les plannings des premières gardes.

Une fois les plannings finis, ils annoncèrent qu'ils prendraient eux même la première garde de nuit :

-Harry, Jessy, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et moi, dit Drago, prendrons la première garde de nuit pour le chemin de traverse avec Sirius.

-pour le ministère, continua Harry, ce sera Neville, Henry, Michaël, Anna, Maëlis et Amilya qui partiront avec le professeur Rogue.

-soyez prêts à partir à vingt heures, après le dîner, acheva Ron.

Tous sortirent pour se rendre dans leur chambre, afin de se préparer pour ceux qui étaient de garde et de se reposer, tandis que les autres allaient dans les salles de détente. A dix neuf heure ils descendirent manger, puis à vingt heures les deux premières équipes partirent à leur poste.

Voilà dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, bisous a bientôt


	21. Carte du Maraudeurs

Chapitre 21

Ca faisait deux semaines maintenant que les tours de garde avaient commencé, tous étaient fatigués mais une détermination sans failles se voyait dans leurs regards.

On était mi-juillet, Hermione et les autres avaient bien avancé dans la recherche des Horcruxes grâce aux livres envoyés par le frère de Dumbledore.

Hermione était pratiquement sûre d'avoir une piste, elle pensait à une broche ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle, qui aurait disparu il y a une quarantaine d'années, l'époque où - d'après Dumbledore qui leur avait raconté la vie de Jedusor -, le jeune homme aurait commencé à se mettre en quête d'objets pouvant devenir des Horcruxes.

Elle décida d'en parler avec les membres de l'ordre pendant la prochaine réunion qui se tiendrait le soir même.

Après avoir ramené les livres au directeur, elle partit dans sa chambre se reposé. Une heure plus tard, elle sentit une main sur sa joue, ce qui la réveilla. Ron lui souriait :

-je crois que je me suis endormie, dit-elle.

-oui, ça fait plusieurs jours que tu t'épuises pour ces recherches, lui répondit-il sur un ton de reproche.

-je sais mais j'étais sur une piste et je crois en avoir trouvé un, dit-elle.

-alors d'après toi qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être ?

-tu le sauras à la réunion, on y va ?

-oui, j'étais venu te chercher, dit-il.

-en route alors, finit-elle.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion, il ne manquait plus qu'eux, ils s'asséyèrent et la réunion put commencer.

-très bien, commença Dumbledore, j'ai eu ce matin des nouvelles d'Hagrid. Il ne rentre que dans trois jours, mais m'a fait son rapport de mission. Dix géants seront de notre côté, il en reste donc, d'après les calculs de notre ami, soixante dont vingt sont neutres, les quarante derniers sont déjà pour Voldemort.

-c'est déjà pas si mal, dit Arthur, s'ils peuvent se débarrasser de leurs semblables, c'est toujours ça.

-oui, bien, ceci dit, Severus à votre tour, on vous écoute.

-je ne sais rien de plus, sauf que l'attaque se déroulera probablement d'ici la semaine prochaine, mais il n'a pas eu vent de la surveillance de l'ordre pour les deux sites. Par contre, il a un nouveau plan : il prépare une potion, c'est tout ce que je sais, il ne m'en a pas dit plus, mais j'essayerai de voir si les autres mangemorts sont au courant de quelque chose. C'est tout ce que je peux dire, finit Rogue.

-très bien ! Minerva, vous aviez une idée à nous soumettre ? Nous vous écoutons, dit Dumbledore.

-j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait faire surveiller les abords de Poudlard, pour essayer de savoir les allés et venues de ses sbires, proposa-t-elle.

-ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Remus. En restant dans la zone de transplanage, nous pourrions nous enfuir facilement.

-oui, je pense aussi, trois personnes devraient suffire, nous en reparlerons plus tard, dit Dumbledore.

-professeur, peut-être pourrions nous nous servir de la carte des maraudeurs, pour voir qui se trouve exactement dans l'enceinte du château, proposa Hermione.

-Miss Granger, pourriez-vous nous expliquer qu'est-ce que cette fameuse carte ? demanda-t-il, avec un regard malicieux alors que Sirius et Remus bien qu'étant d'accord pour en parler redoutaient la réaction de leurs professeurs et baissaient les yeux.

Hermione sortit alors de sa poche un vieux bout de parchemin que Rogue reconnut tout de suite pour avoir été copieusement insulté par ce même papier. Elle l'étala sur la table et s'exclama:

-je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

Puis elle continua son explication :

-cette carte permet de voir le nom de toutes les personnes qui sont dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, cela pourrait être un avantage pour nous.

MacGonagal se tourna vers Sirius et Remus qui essayaient de se faire tout petits et leur dit :

-je suppose que nous devons ce chef d'œuvre en partie à Sirius et Remus, me trompe-je ?

-professeur, nous sommes effectivement deux des auteurs, répondit Remus.

-mais c'est James qui a eu l'idée, dit Sirius alors que tout le monde riait et que Remus lui mettait une taloche derrière la tête.

-très bien, dit Dumbledore, revenons-en à l'utilité de cette carte, qui ma foi me paraît bien utile. Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, messieurs, je pense que cette carte devrait être entre les mains des espions qui seront à Poudlard. Cela sera plus facile de surveiller les mouvements des mange morts. Nous aurons aussi trois capes d'invisibilité qui seront fournies par mon frère. D'ailleurs, Severus, lundi prochain avec mon frère, vous ferez des potions pour que l'on ait de l'avance. Quand il arrivera, il vous aidera, ainsi que les membres des équipes qui sont soigneurs. Je crois que c'est tout. D'autres choses à rajouter avant de clore la réunion ?

-oui, professeur, commença Hermione, je crois avoir un début de piste pour les horcruxes. Je pensais à une broche qui a disparu il y a quarante ans. Elle appartenais à Rowena Serdaigle. Tout concorde : les dates et même la mort de la personne à qui elle a été volé. Je ne sais pas par contre où elle peut être cachée.

-merci, Miss Granger, c'est un grand pas. Dès demain, je ferai des recherches pour la localiser. Autre chose ?

-professeur, je voudrais faire part d'une hypothèse, dit Drago.

-nous vous écoutons, Mr Malefoy.

-mon géniteur me parlait du serpent de Voldemort assez souvent. Pensez-vous que l'on puisse faire d'un être vivant un horcruxe ?

-c'est effectivement une question à explorer, vous et Miss Granger vous vous en occuperez et ferez un rapport à la prochaine réunion.

-très bien professeur, répondirent-ils.

-la réunion est finie, vous êtes libres pour aujourd'hui, lança joyeusement Dumbledore.

Ils sortirent de la salle de réunion, certains se dirigèrent dans les salles de détente, d'autres vers leurs chambres et d'autres encore se retrouvèrent au salon.

Au salon, la discussion portait sur l'hypothèse de Drago, c'est Ginny qui lui posa la question :

-comment en es tu arrivé à cette hypothèse pour Nagini ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-ben en fait, je ne sais pas trop, je me suis souvenu de plusieurs conversations entendu de mon géniteur et de ses collègues, ils se demandaient tous pourquoi leur maître était autant attaché à ce serpent, donc quand Dumbledore nous a parlé des horcruxes, je me suis posé la question et j'ai décidé d'en parler ce soir, pour savoir.

-on commencera les recherches demain, annonça Hermione, je n'ai rien vu la dessus donc il va falloir reprendre tous les livres.

-oui, mais en attendant, ce soir, c'est détente, dit Ron avec des gros yeux

-de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de travailler ce soir, répondit-elle.

Ils la regardèrent tous avec des gros yeux ne s'attendant pas à ça de la part de leur Hermione, elle les regarda et leur demanda :

-que vous arrive-t-il ?

-ben, on est juste surpris, on a pas l'habitude de t'entendre parler comme ça, dit Jessy, et j'imagine que pour les garçons, cela doit être pire, finit-elle en rigolant et en regardant Harry et Ron qui avaient l'air de poissons hors de l'eau.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à la vue de leurs têtes.

Deux heures plus tard, ils furent appelés par Molly pour manger, ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger, ils prirent place et commencèrent à dévorer le repas confectionné par Molly et les elfes. Soudain Harry posa une question :

-Sirius, Remus, j'ai une question à vous poser.

-on t'écoute, Harry, dit Remus.

-je voulais savoir : est-ce qu'il vous serait possible de refaire une carte du ministère et de Beauxbâtons ? C'est peut-être la solution au problème que nous avons pour bien tout surveiller en cas d'attaque.

Tout le monde regardait les maraudeurs qui se consultèrent du regard, jusqu'à ce que Sirius reprenne la parole :

-c'est faisable en effet, mais pour ça il nous faut être sur place, croyez-vous que c'est possible ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Dumbledore

-je vais en parler à Mme Maxime, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème. Quant au ministère, Arthur vous laissera faire, je ne me trompe pas ?

-non, je trouve même que c'est une bonne idée, répondit Arthur

-très bien, nous verrons cela demain, finit Dumbledore

Ils continuèrent de manger en discutant et en riant des blagues que les maraudeurs racontaient.

Le lendemain matin après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ils allèrent déjeuner avant d'aller à leur entraînement respectif. Harry et compagnie allaient en cours avec Dumbledore, alors que les autres travailleraient les sorts inventés à partir de leurs éléments. Quand le directeur arriva dans la salle de cours, il leur dit :

-nous en avons fini avec la vieille magie, nous allons donc pouvoir commencer la magie noire.

En les voyant grimacer, il continua :

-je répugne autant que vous à l'idée de m'en servir mais des fois nous n'avons pas le choix, il est donc important de connaître les armes de notre ennemi. Voldemort ne croit pas en l'amour qui est pourtant le plus important. Pour lui, c'est le pouvoir, la haine et la peur qu'il engendre, mais c'est ce qui le perdra.

-professeur, comment réussirons-nous les sorts de magie noire, alors que c'est l'amour de nos proches qui est la raison pour laquelle nous nous battons ? demanda Ginny.

-excellente question Miss Weasley, la réponse est simple : vous devrez vous servir de la haine que vous avez pour Voldemort et les mangemorts pour utiliser la magie noire. Un cœur pur ne peut être corrompu par celle-ci, seuls les personnes ayant des doutes passent du mauvais côté.

-par quoi allons-nous commencer professeur ? s'interrogea Jessy.

-nous commencerons par les impardonnables. D'ailleurs mettez vous en position.

Il fit apparaître des araignées à la plus grande horreur de Ron qui poussa un cri de dégoût à leur vue. Il leur expliqua la marche à suivre pour lancer le sort.

Deux heures plus tard, le cours se terminait.

-Drago, je propose que nous allions commencer nos recherches pour Nagini, commença Hermione

-oui si tu veux, plus on aura de réponse, plus vite on pourra en venir à bout, répondit-il

-nous, nous allons continuer les recherches sur le sort que Voldemort à utiliser pour nous expulser de Poudlard, dit Jessy.

-alors direction la bibliothèque, finit Ginny

Ils partirent en direction de l'antre aux livres et commencèrent leurs recherches. Au bout de deux heures, Drago leur fit part de sa découverte dans un des livres d'Alberforth :

-j'ai trouvé, dit-il, des êtres vivants peuvent être utiliser comme Horcruxes, mais il est mentionné que la personne doit être sûr de la personne ou de l'animal dont il va se servir et qu'il doit lui obéir sans faillir car sinon la connexion ne peut pas se faire.

-je pense que tu as raison, Drago, Voldemort est le seul à qui Nagini obéit car il parle le fourchelangue, dit Harry. Moi je le parle mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

-nous en parlerons au professeur Dumbledore, il confirmera nos soupçons à la prochaine réunion.

-très bien, concentrons-nous sur le sort de l'expulsion de Poudlard maintenant, dit Jessy, on trouvera peut-être plus vite si nous nous y mettons tous.

Ils continuèrent leurs recherches, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où Henry vint les chercher pour passer à table. Quand ils rejoignirent les autres, Harry s'aperçut que Sirius et Remus n'étaient pas là, il s'en étonna et Mme Weasley lui expliqua :

-le professeur Dumbledore s'est entretenu avec Mme Maxime, au sujet de la carte. Etant parfaitement d'accord, il a été décidé de le faire tout de suite, ils sont partis il y'a deux heures, Arthur les a accompagnés pour rencontrer le ministre français, maintenant mangez, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Après le déjeuner, certains se rendirent à leur entraînement, alors que Drago, Ron et Harry passaient en salle de réunion pour faire les plannings des gardes de la semaine qui arrivait afin de les remettre à Dumbledore lorsqu'il rentrerait le soir même.

Quand les maraudeurs arrivèrent ce soir là, ils furent assaillis de questions auxquelles ils répondirent de bonne grâce :

-nous pensons avoir fini dans trois jours, commença Remus, et après nous nous occuperons de celle du ministère comme prévu.

-si nous avons le temps, nous en ferons une du chemin de traverse aussi, ça pourrait nous aider à appréhender des sbires de Voldemort qui voudraient faire des achats dans une certaine allée parallèle, finit Sirius.

-c'est une très bonne idée, s'écria Mme Weasley, peut-être pourrions nous éviter que les enfants continuent leurs gardes.

-Molly, commença Dumbledore, ils continueront les gardes pour pouvoir justement les arrêter.

Molly se tut et commença à servir le repas, tout le monde savaient qu'elle avait peur de perdre un autre de ses enfants, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils faisaient ça pour être libres un jour, elle ne leur en voulait pas mais la peur était là et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Encore un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaisent et en attendant de lire vos reviews, à la prochaine.


	22. Armes blanches

Chapitre 22

Le week-end était déjà fini, Alberforth devait arriver le matin même, après le petit déjeuner. Il commencerait les potions de soins avec Rogue et les membres soigneurs de chaque équipes. L'après-midi était réservé à un nouvel entraînement oublié depuis plusieurs générations.

Dumbledore trouvait que c'était une bonne idée d'initier ses élèves à cette pratique qui pouvait se révéler très utile dans les batailles, surtout si le sorcier perd sa baguette.

Alberforth arriva une heure plus tard et fut présenté par le directeur :

-je vous présente mon frère Alberforth, qui se chargera ce matin avec Severus et les soigneurs de faire de l'avance pour les potions de soins. Ensuite vous le rejoindrez tous en salle d'entraînement pour un nouveau cour.

-allez au, travail, lança Severus.

Ils se levèrent de table, et allèrent pour certains à la bibliothèque, d'autres en salle de cour et les soigneurs en salle de potion.

A midi, tout le monde se rejoignit pour le repas et tous attendaient avec excitation leur prochain cour avec le frère de leur directeur.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'entraînement, Alberforth leur demanda de s'asseoir par terre, le temps pour lui de leur expliquer ses cours et répondre à d'éventuelles questions.

-je ne me présente pas car vous savez maintenant qui je suis, commença-t-il avec un sourire, ce que je vais vous apprendre à été abandonné il y a des années car plus personne ne voulait apprendre l'art de se défendre avec une arme blanche.

Tous poussaient des cris de ravissements à l'idée d'apprendre à se servir de ces armes.

-vous allez donc entrer en transe, la durée n'est pas la même d'une personne à l'autre, une fois la transe terminée, vous aurez découvert votre arme, elle vous appartiendra à vie. Ce matin, continua-t-il, avec le professeur Rogue nous avons préparé la potion qui vous permettra de rentrer en transe. C'est l'essence de l'âme, elle va au plus profond de vous même, pour découvrir l'arme qui vous ira le mieux. Vous allez venir un par un récupérer un flacon et vous retournerez vous asseoir.

Chacun à leur tour ils se levèrent et prirent un flacon de la potion comme l'avait demandé leur nouveau professeur, une fois tous servis, il finit :

-vous allez correctement vous installer en position allongée, et vous boirez la potion à mon signal. Quand vous vous réveillerez, si je ne suis pas dans la pièce, vous restez dans la même position. Maintenant buvez.

Ils burent la potion et il les vit chacun leur tour sombrer dans leur transe. Il sortit allors de la pièce, sachant que pour le plus rapide cela durerai au moins trois heures. Il rejoignit les autres membres de l'ordre qui discutaient dans le salon:

-alors, mon cher frère, que penses-tu de mes élèves ? Demanda Albus

-ils sont courageux et loyaux, armés contre les visites mentales, je n'ai pas réussi à entrer dans leur tête, je reconnais la patte de Severus pour cet entraînement. Je vérifierai leur aptitude en combat demain je pense. Ils sont puissants tous ensemble, leur unité c'est leur force.

-je pense comme toi, il est vrai que Severus a fait un travail remarquable avec l'occlumencie qu'ils travaillaient en secret, je voulais être sûr qu'ils soient tous rodés à ton arriver et je ne me suis pas trompé. Pour les potions, continua-t-il, où en êtes-vous ?

-nous avons bien avancé mais nous continuerons demain ainsi que le reste de la semaine pour en faire un maximum, afin d'être paré aux attaques. Est-ce que vous avez réussi à avoir plus de détails pour les futures batailles ? Demanda alberforth.

-non, il ne dit rien à personne mais je pense que c'est pour bientôt. Il était trop calme la semaine dernière, dit Albus.

-je le pense aussi, il est très excité en ce moment, dit Severus

-bon je vais retourner voir les élèves, certains doivent être réveillés maintenant.

Il rejoignit alors la salle de cour, s'aperçut que presque tous était sortis de transe, et que les derniers commençaient à se réveiller. Il leur demanda de lui expliquer quelles armes ils avaient découverts.

-très bien, puisque tout le monde a trouvé son arme maintenant, vous allez l'invoquer, sachez que vous n'avez pas besoin de votre baguette, pensez à elle, et elle viendra à vous.

Ils se concentrèrent et dix minutes plus tard, tous avaient leur armes en main. Alberforth s'intéressa de plus près à celle des participants de la nouvelle prophétie : Drago lui avait une épée fine et légère, Ginny avait en sa possession un katana, Hermione un dadao, une arme japonaise, Ron des shuriken, Jessy un yumi et Harry un sabre léger et tranchant.

-bien maintenant vous allez les faire disparaître, c'est le même principe pour qu'elles apparaissent. Concentrez-vous !

Après que toutes les armes aient disparu, il leur dit :

-lorsque vous connaîtrez parfaitement leur maniement, d'une simple parole votre arme viendra à vous sans même que vous ayez besoin d'y penser.

-professeur, dit Hermione, quand apprendrons nous à nous en servir ?

-déjà pour commencer appelez-moi Alberforth, et pour vous répondre Hermione, nous commencerons demain matin après le petit déjeuner. Pendant quatre jours, les membres de l'ordre du phénix prendront vos gardes, afin que personne n'est de retard. Une fois ces quatre jours passés, nous feront des duels, ainsi tout le monde pourra s'exercer à la même fréquence. Le cour est fini. Allez vous détendre, je vous dis à toute à l'heure pour le repas.

Tous sortirent de la salle en parlant avec animation et ils allèrent montrer leurs armes aux membres de l'ordre, qui admiraient ces œuvres.

Quand Sirius et Remus arrivèrent de Beauxbâtons ils passèrent à table car tous étaient affamés.

Les maraudeurs venaient d'annoncer qu'ils avaient fini la carte de l'école française qu'ils afficheraient après le repas, et que le lendemain ils commenceraient celle du ministère.

Après deux heures de discussion, ils montèrent se couchés car la recherche de leur arme les avait épuisés.

Au bout de deux jours d'entraînement, tous faisaient apparaître et disparaître leur arme à volonté, les Dumbledore étaient très fiers de leurs élèves, Remus et Sirius avait été impressionnés en entrant dans la salle de voir la vitesse avec laquelle ils avaient tout assimilé. Ils finirent leur entraînement en sachant que le lendemain les duels commencerait.

A la fin de la semaine Alberforth avait décrété qu'ils devaient s'entraîner au moins deux heures par jour pour s'améliorer, ce qu'ils firent tous.

Le soir, ils se détendaient dans les salles de jeux, Ron défiait Drago aux échecs, alors que Jessy, Ginny, Harry et Hermione jouaient à la bataille explosive.

-je fais encore une partie et je vais me coucher, dit Jessy

-oui je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit Ginny en baillant

-vous croyez qu'elle va finir un jour, leur partie, dit Harry en désignant Ron et Drago, ça fait plus de trois heures qu'ils jouent, Ron à enfin trouver une personne à sa hauteur, finit-il en rigolant.

-et oui, bon allez on joue, dit Hermione

Ils finirent leur partie de bataille et se levèrent pour rejoindre leur lit, alors que les joueurs d'échecs n'avaient toujours pas terminé, Hermione et Ginny embrassèrent leurs petits amis et allèrent se coucher.

Quand Harry se leva le lendemain, il ne trouva pas Ron et Drago, il demanda aux autres garçons s'ils les avaient vus, mais comme la réponse fut négative, il décida d'aller voir dans la salle de détente quand il entendit un cri sur le chemin. Il entra dans la salle et se qui vit le fit éclater de rire.

Hermione et Ginny les avaient trouvés avant lui, et les avez réveillez avec une douche froide, ils étaient en plus entrain de se faire laminer par leurs petites amies. Harry les laissa en couple pour rejoindre Jessy qui devait l'attendre devant sa chambre.

-salut mon amour, dit-il en arrivant

-coucou toi, dit Jessy

-on descend déjeuner ? Les autres nous rejoindrons, les filles sont entrain de leur expliquer que l'on ne saute pas une nuit de sommeil pour une partie d'échec

En descendant il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait vue et c'est en rigolant qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger où les membres de l'ordre discutaient gravement :

-nous les avons vus se diriger dans l'allée des embrumes, mais le temps que nous puissions bouger sans nous faire repérer ils avaient disparus, dit Remus

-je pense qu'ils devaient chercher un ingrédient pour la fameuse potion qu'il fait élaborer à Lestrange, répondit Severus

-je me demande bien à quoi peut-elle servir ? Dit Dumbledore

-je ne sais pas, ceux qui savent ne disent rien, répondit Severus, je n'ai même pas réussi à approcher le labo, où elle la confectionne. Il y a deux mangemorts devant, qui ne laissent entrer personne

-je vois, ça doit être vraiment important, pour qu'il prenne autant de précaution, dit Dumbledore

-est-ce que de nouveaux noms se sont ajoutés à la liste grâce à la carte, demanda Sirius

-oui un mais nous ne le connaissons pas, un certain Wellington, cela vous dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant aux autres membres

Tous répondirent par la négative.

-Severus, vous essayerez de savoir qui est cet homme mystère, quand vous irez faire votre rapport et nous verrons à la prochaine réunion qui a lieu demain.

Il se tourna vers Remus et lui dit :

-Remus, tu verras avec Severus pour la potion tue loup, il t'en faut assez pour la durée de ta mission qui commence demain soir, afin que tu n'est pas à revenir en chercher, ça pourrait faire sauter ta couverture, finit-il.

-oui professeur, je ferai attention

-Remus, tu reviens dans combien de temps ? Demanda Harry

-dans trois jours, ça ne sera pas long, lui dit-il

-professeur, voulez-vous que je fasse des recherches sur ce Wellington, demanda Jessy

-oui, pourquoi pas, si c'est un sang pur il doit être dans le livre des chronologies, dit Dumbledore

-très bien, je m'y mettrais tout de suite après le cour de Alberforth, et avant notre garde de ce soir, dit-elle

Ils finirent de manger et allèrent s'entraîner. Deux heures avant de partir à leur garde de nuit, Jessy commença ses recherches. Puisque une heure avant de partir elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé, elle décida d'aller manger, et de continuer le lendemain.

Alors qu'ils avaient pris leur garde depuis deux heures sur le chemin de traverse, Drago remarqua une activité suspecte du côté de l'allée des embrumes. Il prévint Ginny et partit à la suite des mangemorts car c'étaient eux. Il les suivit jusqu'à un apothicaire qui vendait des produits interdits, il fit passer une oreille à rallonge sous la porte qui par chance n'était pas impassibilisée et écouta la conversation :

-tu as ce que nous sommes venus te demander hier soir ? Demanda Bellatrix

-oui j'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai réussi à en faire venir de Russie, dit le vendeur

-très bien, montre moi, dit-elle

Le vendeur attrapa un écrin et l'ouvrit. Il le présenta à Bellatrix qui avait un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon selon Drago. Il se rapprocha un peu de la porte afin d'essayer de voir ce qu'elle voyait et il aperçut une plante noire avec un point rouge en son centre. Drago n'avait jamais vue cette fleur avant. Il rangea alors l'oreille à rallonge et reparti rejoindre les autres, car Bellatrix était sur le point de sortir.

Une fois les mangemorts partis du chemin de traverse, il se précipita vers les autres afin de leur raconter ce qu'il avait découvert :

-il lui a présenté une fleur noire avec un point rouge au centre, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue je ne sais pas ce que sais. J'espère que Sev pourra nous éclairer, dit-il

-oui, moi aussi, mais les connaissant, cela doit être dangereux dit Hermione

-on en saura plus demain en rentrant au QG, pour l'instant reprenons notre garde, on ne sait jamais, dit Harry

Tous repartirent à leur poste de garde et quatre heures plus tard ils étaient de retour au QG. Quand ils eurent finit de déjeuner, ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient découvert, au fur à mesure de l'explication, Rogue avait blanchi signe qu'il savait de quoi parlait Drago:

-Severus, vous savez ce que cela peut être ? Demanda Dumbledore

-si je ne me trompe pas, il s'agit de la Léphias, dit-il

-quelles sont ses effets ? demanda Drago qui avait compris que ça allait être un carnage

-dans une potion, comme un poison, elle tue en l'espace de quelques jours. Ses effets sont dévastateurs sur le corps humain. Aucune potion connue à ce jour ne peut contrecarrer ses effets. S'il s'en sert ça va être une hécatombe.

-très bien, Sirius tu rappelles tous les membres de l'ordre qui sont en mission. Remus, ta mission est annulée et tant que l'on en sera pas plus sur ses plans il est hors de question que tu y ailles, va avec Sirius et faites rentrer tous le monde.

-très bien, on revient dès que possible, dirent-ils

-Molly, voulez vous bien faire préparer des chambres par les elfes pour les membres qui vont arriver ?

-oui, bien sûr, j'y vais tout de suite, dit-elle

-Severus, demain après avoir fait votre rapport, vous chercherez encore un maximum de renseignements, ne buvez rien de ce que l'on vous proposera, dit-il

-très bien, je verrai ce que je peux faire, dit Rogue

Deux heures plus tard, ils voyaient les membres de l'ordre revenir de leur mission non achevée et Dumbledore leur expliqua le pourquoi de cette mesure d'urgence. Tant qu'il n'en serait pas plus, les missions étaient annulées. Tous se demandèrent ce que Voldemort allait faire de cette potion et qu'elles seraient les pertes.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci et bisous à tous.


	23. Nouvelle attaque et trouvaille

Chapitre 23

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, Rogue revint de Poudlard où il était allé faire son rapport à Voldemort. A son retour, il expliqua qu'il n'avait rien pu apprendre de nouveau, étant donné que Lestrange faisait en sorte que personne ne sache ce qu'elle avait entrepris. Et ça marchait puisque à part elle, Voldemort et ce fameux Wellington, personne ne savait ce qu'il se tramait avec cette potion.

-personne ne connaît donc ses effets, ni ce qu'ils vont en faire, constata Drago.

-je vous avoue ne pas savoir quoi faire, dit Dumbledore après quelques minutes de silence. Nous ne savons absolument rien.

-tout ce qui reste à faire, c'est d'attendre que la mission soit accomplie, dit Sirius

Tout le monde savait qu'il avait raison. Ils se sentaient tous impuissants devant cette nouvelle menace, ils ne pouvaient pas envisager une attaque contre Poudlard, car l'école était trop bien protégée, sans compter que personne ne savait encore quel effet à long terme avait l'incantation que le seigneur des ténèbres avait prononcé.

Trois jours plus tard, tout devint plus clair. Arthur et Dumbledore étaient au ministère, lorsque un auror responsable de surveiller ce qui se passait du côté moldu, entra en trombe dans le bureau du ministre.

-Mr le ministre ! L'eau du côté moldu est contaminée, les medicomages sont venus pour faire des analyses comme toutes les semaines seulement ils ont trouvé quelque chose cette fois-ci. Personne ne comprend ce qu'il se passe, les hôpitaux sont remplis, il y a déjà quarante morts et ça empire ! finit l'auror à bout de souffle

-très bien, je contacte le ministre moldu tout de suite pour le prévenir, dit Arthur

L'auror sortit du bureau.

-on sait maintenant ce qu'il voulait faire : tuer les moldus, dit Dumbledore. Je vais rejoindre le QG et avertir tout le monde.

-très bien, je rentre dès que j'ai vu le ministre moldu, dit Arthur

-oui, à toute à l'heure, finit-il en sortant

De retour au QG, il demanda une réunion urgente. Une fois tout le monde assis, il expliqua ce que lui et Arthur avaient appris un peu plus tôt.

-il a contaminé l'eau des moldus, quarante sont déjà morts et ça continue à augmenter, dit-il.

Soudain, Hermione cria :

-professeur, nos parents, est-ce que l'on a des nouvelles ?

-des membres de l'ordre sont partis les voir afin de pouvoir vous transmettre des nouvelles. Nous vous tiendrons au courant dès qu'ils reviendront, dit Dumbledore

Tous se levèrent le cœur aux bords des lèvres, de savoir ce qu'il se passait du côté des moldus par la faute de Voldemort. Aucun n'avait le cœur de travailler sur ses recherches ou de s'entraîner, alors ils montèrent dans leur chambre en attendant des nouvelles. Ça n'est que deux jours plus tard que les nouvelles arrivèrent, aucun parent n'avait été touché pour le moment mais le nombre de morts allait croissant. Le problème était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir depuis combien de temps l'eau avait été contaminnée.

Arthur venait d'arriver au Passage et raconta son entrevue avec le ministre moldu.

-il est dépassé, m'a demandé ce qu'il devait faire, je lui ai répondu que je n'avais malheureusement pas de réponse.

-nous sommes dans une impasse. Comment les sauver ? Severus, vous avez découvert quelque chose ? demanda Dumbledore

-non, mis à part qu'ils sont fiers d'eux, Lestrange en particulier. Elle jubile, elle a parlé d'une substance pouvant annuler les effets, mais n'a pas précisé de quoi elle parlait. Elle nous a raconté que les murs avaient des oreilles. Seul Voldemort connaît la réponse et vu que je ne suis pas dans ses petits papiers il ne me dira rien. De toute façon, il veut les exterminer, finit-il.

-professeur Rogue, demanda Hermione, croyez-vous pouvoir trouver la solution pour les sauver ?

-honnêtement, je ne sais pas par où commencer alors qu'il n'est connu aucun antidote, dit-il

-je pense que nous pouvons essayer, Severus, dit Alberforth.

-je vais m'y mettre tout de suite. Miss Granger, Drago et Miss Lafarge (Jessy), je vous prends comme assistants. J'en choisirai d'autres si je vois que nous n'avançons pas. Allons-y ! Direction la salle des potions.

Ils sortirent de la salle de réunion et se mirent au travail.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient enfermés dans le laboratoire de potion, ils ne sortaient que pour manger, mais ils ne trouvaient rien et désespéraient de trouver quelque chose un jour. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils avaient essayé tout ce qu'ils pensaient pourvoir neutraliser cette maudite plante.

Dans le courant de la deuxième semaine, Drago eut une idée :

-Sev, crois-tu que nous pouvons utiliser un mimbulus mimbletonia ? Ca pourrait peut-être neutraliser les effets que nous n'arrivons pas à arrêter. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-… que je n'y avais pas pensé. Je ne sais pas où en trouver un, dit Rogue

-Neville en a un, il le garde dans la chambre, je vais le lui demander tout de suite.

Il sortit en trombe du labo et se rendit dans la chambre où il trouva Neville. Il lui expliqua son idée et Neville accepta sans attendre de le lui passer. Il redescendit avec la plante dans les bras et entra comme un dératé dans la salle.

-ça y est ! Je l'ai ! Comment on s'y prend ?

-on a de la chance pour une fois, le liquide de cette plante ne se collecte que quarante huit heures avant la pleine lune. Il nous reste quatre heures pour prélever ce que nous avons besoin. Drago, on s'en occupe tous les deux. Miss Granger et Miss Lafarge vous recommencez la potion du début. Il faut qu'elle soit prête une heure avant la pleine lune.

Ils se mirent au travail et trois heures plus tard, la potion était fin prête. Il fallait encore qu'elle refroidisse et qu'elle repose six heures. Seulement après ça, ils pourraient savoir si elle marche ou pas.

Ils allèrent donc dîner avec les autres puis montèrent se reposer avant de connaître les effets de la potion. C'est un grand cri de joie qui réveilla Hermione et Jessy. Drago, qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, était descendu à la fin des six heures de repos :

-on peut savoir pourquoi tu cris comme un dératé ? demanda Jessy

-on a trouvé, on va pouvoir les sauver, dit-il en embrassant Ginny qui venait d'arriver. On doit aller à Ste mangouste et leur emmener la potion pour qu'ils la fassent parvenir aux hôpitaux moldus.

-je vais y aller de ce pas, dit Rogue. Quant à vous, allez vous coucher, vous l'avez mérité

Avant de sortir de la pièce, il ajouta :

-je suis fier de vous !

Et il partit en laissant ses élèves bouche bée derrière lui.

Ils allèrent donner la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde et firent la fête jusqu'à ce que Molly les envoie se coucher, mais Drago avait décidé d'attendre son parrain dans le salon.

Quand Rogue rentra dans la nuit au QG, il vit Drago sur le canapé. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur la table basse pour regarder ce filleul qu'il considérait comme son fils. Il était fier de lui mais ne le lui avait jamais dit :

-salut, marmonna Drago en se réveillant

-tu ne trouvais pas ton lit assez confortable que tu dors ici, dit Severus ironiquement

-je t'attendais en fait. Je voulais qu'on parle. On en a pas vraiment eu l'occasion jusque là.

-et de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda Severus en s'asseyant à ses côtés. On se voit tous les jours.

-c'est vrai, mais j'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas en ce moment et je ne parle pas que de cette semaine, lui dit-il.

-tu sais, ce n'est pas très facile pour moi. J'ai vraiment envie de le quitter officiellement, mais si je le fais, nous n'aurons plus personne à l'intérieur, donc je joue encore l'espion.

-Sev, tout le monde sais de quel côté tu es. Je veux juste que tu fasses attention. Tu es le père que j'aurais voulu avoir, lui dit-il avec les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

-moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je suis fier de toi, Drago. Si j'avais eu un fils, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit comme toi, lui répondit-il.

-je le suis, Sev. Si tu veux bien de moi, sois ma famille, comme je serai la tienne.

Rogue le prit dans ses bras et le berça, puis voyant qu'il s'était endormi monta dans sa chambre où il le déposa dans son lit, et sortit pour rejoindre le sien.

Le lendemain, la gazette du sorcier titrait : la trouvaille de la potion pour les moldus. Tous les malades étaient pratiquement sortis d'affaire, les morts avaient été nombreux mais tout le monde se disait que ça aurait pu être pire.

Quand Rogue revint de Poudlard où il était parti faire son rapport quotidien, il expliqua que Voldemort était dans une rage folle et que certains de ses sbires l'avaient payé de leur vie.

Maintenant, Harry et les autres maîtrisaient leurs armes, ainsi que la magie noire. Même s'ils n'avaient plus besoin de professeur à temps complet, ils avaient décidé de s'entraîner tous les jours entre eux pour s'améliorer.

Les membres de l'ordre, eux, avaient repris leurs missions, abandonnées à cause de la contamination de l'eau. Tout reprenait plus ou moins son court normal.

Ce soir-là, les garçons avaient décidé de passer la soirée avec leurs petites amies. Harry et Jessy étaient dans une des salles de détente et discutaient :

-j'ai vraiment eu peur qu'on ne trouve pas d'antidote, dit Jessy

-oui, on a frôlé la catastrophe, dit Harry

-allez, on arrête de parler de ça, c'est fini, maintenant

-et de quoi veux-tu parler ?

-de nous, dit-elle

-de nous ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en dire

-que je compte sur les doigts d'une seule main les baisers que vous m'avez donnés aujourd'hui, Mr Potter, dit-elle faussement en colère

-ah, je vais donc devoir me rattraper

-mais vous avez intérêt !

Sur ces belles paroles, ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle. Jessy le regarda et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il l'arrêta et lui dit :

-on n'est pas obligé. Je peux attendre, tu sais.

-je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, Harry, mais je veux surtout que tu m'appartiennes, dit-elle taquine

-tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes.

-je t'aime !

Il l'embrassa.

Cette nuit-là, il fit d'elle sa femme par amour et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Pour la première fois, elle était heureuse et personne ne pourrait gâcher son bonheur.

De leur côté, Drago et Ginny avaient une petite discussion sur leur futur, alors que Ron et Hermione, eux, dormaient déjà dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le salon, en rêvant à de meilleurs lendemain, bien sûr ensemble et avec leurs amis et la grande famille qu'ils s'étaient tous construit, en oubliant les anciennes querelles, et en unissant les maisons de leur école.

A Poudlard, Voldemort préparait sa prochaine attaque qui aurait lieu le lendemain soir, mais cela, personne ne s'en doutait.

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Que va-t-il se passer ? La suite dans le prochain épisode. Dites-moi si ça vous a plu.


	24. Bilan de la bataille

chap 24

Quand il se réveilla ce matin-là, Harry avait une légère douleur à sa cicatrice, mais il oublia tout quand il vit Jessy encore endormie dans ses bras. Il la regarda dormir pendant une heure, puis finit par la réveiller et ils remontèrent dans leurs chambres.

Après une bonne douche, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner et vaquèrent à leurs occupations. La brigade continuait à chercher les Horcruxes ainsi que des informations sur l'incantation utilisée par Voldemort à Poudlard et les autres s'entraînaient.

Vers seize heures, ils arrêtèrent tout pour se reposer. Les recherches avançaient doucement, Drago avait peut-être trouvé une autre piste, une coupe qui aurait appartenue à Helga Poufsouffle. Ils avaient décidé d'en parler comme prévu à la prochaine réunion qui aurait lieu une heure après.

L'heure venue, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion, s'installèrent à la table, et Dumbledore ouvrit la séance :

-j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Nous savons où se trouve la broche de Rowena Serdaigle. Elle est surveillée par des mangemorts dans un endroit difficile d'accès, mais pas insurmontable. La mission pour la récupérer se déroulera demain dans la nuit, comme ça un plan pourra être mis en place.

-professeur, est-ce nous pouvons savoir où est-ce qu'elle se trouve exactement ? demanda Hermione.

-j'ai découvert une clairière où il y a une ancienne mine de Gobelins fermée depuis plus de cinquante ans. Nous avons fait une mission de reconnaissance pour être sûr.

-est-ce que nous devons nous attendre à des sorts de protection autour de la broche ? Demanda Harry

-étant donné qu'elle est surveillée, ça ne devrait pas être le cas mais l'équipe qui partira en mission devra la protéger et la ramener, sans que les sbires ne s'en aperçoivent car si Voldemort vient à être au courant, il déplacera les autres et il sera impossible de les localiser.

-savez-vous quelle équipe partira sur cette mission ? demanda Dumbledore.

-les maraudeurs et les rebelles en renfort, répondit Drago

-très bien, pour le reste les missions sont au point mort étant donnée les interruptions à cause de la potion, donc aucun rapport n'a été fait, toutefois…

Il fut interrompu par un patronus.

-très bien, tout le monde en tenue de combat, l'attaque simultanée vient de débuter, vous avez deux minutes, pas une de plus, finit-il

Ils se levèrent tous en coup de vent afin de se préparer, mais en passant devant la carte de l'école française, Ginny s'aperçut qu'ils étaient eux aussi attaqués :

-l'école Française est attaquée, cria-t-elle

-très bien, on fait comme prévu, dit Ron. Les phénix, une fois prêts, vous prenez un portoloin pour l'école.

-Ron, faites attention, on ne sait pas combien ils sont, dit Harry

-ne t'inquiète pas, on va arriver par surprise dans une salle cachée et je prends la carte avec moi, lui dit-il

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt à partir. Les maraudeurs prirent les portoloins pour le ministère, les rebelles pour le chemin de traverse et les phénix pour l'école.

Quand les phénix arrivèrent, Ron regarda la carte et donna les instructions :

-une équipe de dix doit maîtriser ceux qui sont dehors, ils ne sont pas beaucoup. Ensuite vingt en embuscade dans le couloir Est car c'est la qu'ils se dirigent. Le reste vous venez avec moi, on va les prendre par derrière, n'hésitez pas car eux ne le feront pas, ALLEZ-Y !

Ils partirent se mettre en position. Ceux qui devaient sortir n'eurent pas trop de mal car ils étaient deux contre un. Rapidement, ils immobilisèrent les mangemorts et les cachèrent. Une fois leur mission terminée, ils firent le tour pour être bien sûr qu'ils n'en restaient pas planqués dans les buissons.

Quant à Ron et son équipe, ils se dirigeaient vers la plus grosse troupe de mangemorts repérés. Ils arrivèrent par derrière, les mangemorts ne virent pas arriver les premiers sorts, ce qui permit au Phénix d'en mettre une vingtaine au tapis, puis le combat s'engagea.

Au ministère, les maraudeurs venaient d'arrivés dans le bureau du ministre. Harry donna ses instruction :

-très bien, vingt d'entre nous se dirigeront vers l'atrium, ils ont posté des gardes pour nous empêcher d'entrer, vous immobilisez tout ce qui bouge. Ensuite, dix montent aux étages pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne et nous on va au centre de la bataille, ok ? Très bien, déployez-vous et bonne chance !

Ils sortirent du bureau pour aller aider les membres de l'ordre et les aurores. Quand ils arrivèrent, la surprise qu'ils venaient de créer leur permit de mettre hors d'état de nuire une trentaine des sbires de Voldemort.

L'équipe qui était dans l'entrée du ministère venait d'attraper le dernier mangemort. Ils allèrent donner un coup de main dans la bataille.

Au chemin de traverse, tous étaient déjà entrain de se battre, il ne restait pas beaucoup de mangemorts. De toute évidence, le plus gros de ses troupes devaient être au ministère. Quand ils eurent stoppé le dernier, Drago donna l'ordre de rejoindre le ministère où ils se jettèrent immédiatement dans la bataille. Une heure plus tard, tout était fini.

Drago retourna au chemin de traverse pour voir si il y avait des blessés dans son équipes. Quand il arriva devant le marchand de glace, il vit Ginny agenouillée devant un corps. En s'approchant, il vit que c'était Luna.

Il prit Ginny dans ses bras, elle pleura, puis se reprit et alla voir comment allaient les autres. Par chance il n'y avait que des blessés que les membres de l'ordre accompagnèrent à l'hôpital.

Au ministère, pas de mort à déplorer, les blessés étaient aussi évacués sur Ste Mangouste. Harry repéra Jessy et se rendit à ses côtés. Elle avait une blessure au bras mais rien de grave:

-Jess, ça va, toi ? Demanda Harry

-oui, à part mon bras et toi ?

-oui, ça va, des égratignures, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu devrais rejoindre les autres à l'hôpital, moi je vais demander à Dumbledore où en sont les Phénix.

-très bien, à toute à l'heure !

Ils s'embrassèrent et Harry partit rejoindre le directeur

-professeur, vous avez des nouvelles de Ron ?

-oui, c'est fini là-bas aussi, les membres de l'ordre sont partis les chercher.

-très bien, je pars à Ste mangouste voir comment vont les autres.

-d'accord, vas-y, je te rejoins.

Il partit vers Ste mangouste. A son arrivée, il demanda des nouvelles à tous ceux qu'il croisait. Drago lui annonça pour Luna mais lui dit qu'il n'avait pas encore vue Hermione et Ron.

A beauxbâton, Sirius et Remus trouvèrent Ron et Hermione inconscients. Ils les prirent dans leurs bras et transplannèrent pour Ste mangouste, alors que les autres membres de l'ordre s'occupaient des autres.

Quand ils arrivèrent, les médicomages prirent le jeune couple en urgence. Une fois les blessures soignées, ils les installèrent dans des chambres et expliquèrent à Sirius et Remus, que Ron était hors de danger mais que Hermione était plongée dans le coma.

-mais elle va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Remus

-nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcer. Elle a reçu un sort de magie noire qui lui fait revivre les pires moment de sa vie. Elle est plongée dans ses pires cauchemars. Elle seule peut revenir. Il faut qu'elle fasse la part des choses entre le réel et l'irréel. Je suis désolé, finit la médicomage.

-très bien, merci, répondit Sirius d'une voie blanche

-Sirius, il faut prévenir Harry, Jessy, Drago et Ginny !

-oui, je m'occupe d'Harry et Jessy, dit-il

-ok, je m'occupe des deux autres, finit Remus.

Ils partirent à la recherche des deux couples. Quand ils les trouvèrent, ils leur expliquèrent ce qui se passait. Harry fut soulagé mais fut pris d'une rage froide en entendant l'état de santé d'Hermione. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller la voir pour lui parler.

Quand Harry entra dans la chambre, il vit que Ron avait repris des couleurs mais il était toujours inconscient, alors qu'Hermione tremblait et pleurait. Il s'approcha, la prit dans ses bras et lui parla doucement lui disant qu'ils l'aimaient et qu'elle se rétablirait :

-tu est forte ma puce, tu t'en sortiras, Ron est à côté de toi, il dort mais va bientôt se réveiller. Il ne manque plus que toi, reviens vite, chuchota-t-il.

Quand elle fut un peu calmée il la recoucha confortablement. Ginny et Drago rentrèrent à ce moment là. Ginny embrassa son frère et se dirigea vers celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur, et comme Harry, elle lui parla doucement en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Sirius, dit Harry, il faut prévenir Molly, elle doit savoir. Surtout dis-lui bien que Ron va s'en sortir, elle doit en être sûre, sinon elle risque de s'effondrer.

-j'y vais tout de suite, vous devriez allez mangé quelque chose, dit-il avant de partir pour le QG.

-il a raison, dit Jessy, on y va deux par deux. Ginny et Drago, allez-y en premier, si vous voulez on veille sur eux le temps que vous reveniez, d'accord ?

-Jess a raison. Allez, viens, lui dit Drago en lui prenant la main.

Elle se leva et partit avec lui jusqu'à la cafétéria où elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se mit à pleurer. Drago la prit dans ses bras :

-chut, mon cœur, ils vont s'en sortir, ton frère est hors de danger et Hermione est forte et on va l'aider à sortir de son coma, chut, je t'en prie !

-j'ai tellement… pe..ur j'ai déjà perdu…Georges et… Luna maintenant, je ne supporterai pas de les… perdre eux aussi, dit-elle en sanglotant.

-tu ne les perdras pas, je te le promets, ils vont s'en sortir.

-merci…d'être …là !

-je t'aime ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur quand tu n'étais plus dans mon champ de vision pendant le combat.

-moi aussi je t'aime !

Ne pouvant rien avaler, ils restèrent là en silence puis quinze minutes plus tard ils redescendirent dans la chambre :

-allez manger un morceau, ça vous fera du bien, dit Ginny à Harry

Il se leva et prit Ginny dans ses bras comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'elle était bien là.

-je t'aime, mon étoile, je suis désolé pour tout ça, lui dit-il

-quand Ron et Hermione se réveilleront je leur dirai ce que tu viens de dire et tu te prendras un savon mémorable, lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire

-on verra bien, mais de toute façon je suis plus fort qu'eux, répondit-il goguenard

-c'est ce qu'on verra, va manger maintenant, maman va arriver et j'aimerais que tu sois là, dit Ginny

-à tout de suite, dit-il en sortant avec Jessy

Quand ils revinrent dans la chambre, Molly les prit dans une étreinte étouffante mais aucun d'eux n'essaya de s'y soustraire. Surtout pas Jessy qui pleurait. Molly lâcha alors Harry et consola Jessy, comme une mère le fait pour son enfant.

Cela faisait deux jours que les attaques avaient eu lieu, Ron s'était réveillé. Quand ils lui expliquèrent le cas d'Hermione, Ron se leva de son lit et rejoignit celui d'Hermione, il l'entoura de ses bras et lui dit tout son amour pour elle. La nuit quand elle faisait des cauchemars, il se levait et lui parlait doucement ce qui semblait l'apaiser, il finissait par dormir avec elle dans son lit.

Les autres étaient retournés au QG, une réunion extraordinaire avait été fixée pour faire le bilan.

-trois morts sont à déplorer, Luna et deux aurores, sans compter que Hermione est en dans un coma provoqué par la magie noire. Pourquoi a-t-il attaqué ces trois lieux en même temps, je ne sais pas, dit Dumbledore, inquiet.

-en tous cas, il est furieux parce qu'il n'a pas pu prendre le contrôle du ministère ce qu'il espérait en attaquant trois lieux en même temps. Il savait je ne sais comment que nous apportons notre aide aux français, il savait donc qu'une équipe serait envoyée là bas, dit Rogue.

-la question principale est qui est cet espion qui dévoile tout nos plans ? Dit Drago

-nous n'en savons rien, personne n'est au courant, il ne le dit à personne même Lestrange qui est dans ses petits papiers fulmine parce qu'il ne veut pas le lui dire, lui affirma Rogue.

-quels sont les dégâts matériels professeur ? demanda Ginny

-pratiquement rien, tout sera réparé en peu de temps. Il y a en tout trente mangemorts emprisonnés, grâce à vos stratégies qui sont efficaces je doit le dire, dit Dumbledore. Comment Voldemort a réagi en sachant le nombre de prisonniers ?

-il a éclaté de rire en disant qu'il les libérerais et qu'ils seraient tous tués pour s'être fait prendre par des enfants. La routine habituelle ! Heureusement, personne ne sait où ils sont enfermés, finit Rogue.

-pendant qu'il les cherche au moins il nous fout la paix, dit Harry en colère

-Harry, calme toi, s'énerver ne sert à rien, lui dit Sirius

-à cause de lui, on a perdu une amie, et ma meilleure amie est dans le coma, comment veux-tu que je ne m'énerve pas ? dit-il rageur.

-je sais que vous souffrez tous comme nous, mais à part aider Hermione pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire !

Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry reprit la parole :

-professeur, j'aimerais reprogrammer avec ceux qui seront volontaires et en forme la mission pour détruire la broche, il faut en finir avec ça.

-forme une équipe et vous partirez demain soir, lui répondit Dumbledore

-merci, je m'en occupe, vous aurez la liste demain midi.

-très bien ! Maintenant, allez vous coucher. Vous en avez besoin, bonne nuit, finit Dumbledore

-bonne nuit, dirent-ils en chœur

Ils montèrent se coucher en espérant que le lendemain Hermione se réveillerait.

Et voilà. Encore un chapitre de fini. Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	25. Faisont le point sur les Horcruxes

25.

Ron était toujours dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il avait eu l'autorisation de rentrer mais il passait ses journées ainsi que ses nuits au chevet d'Hermione. La peur qu'elle ne se réveille jamais lui enserrait le cœur. Un mois qu'elle était dans ce lit et cela faisait juste une semaine que les cauchemars avaient cessé ou presque. Seulement, elle ne se réveillait toujours pas. Alors il lui parlait, lui rappela leur première nuit d'amour :

-cette nuit-là, tu m'as demandé de te montrer à quel point je tenais à toi, mais de toute évidence, je n'ai pas réussi, puisque tu ne reviens pas, lui dit-il des sanglots dans la voix

Il sentit alors une pression sur la main qui serrait celle d'Hermione. Il releva la tête mais se dit qu'il avait dû rêver car elle ne bougeait toujours pas, puis soudain il vit ses yeux papillonner. Il se leva et appela la médicomage qui arriva en trombe dans la chambre en lui disant de sortir.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir fait subir une batterie de tests à Hermione elle ressortit et annonça à Ron et aux autres qu'il avait prévenus :

-elle est sortie d'affaire, elle veut vous voir Mr Weasley, elle doit se reposer donc pas plus de cinq minutes, finit la médicomage

-merci, lui dit-il

Il entra dans la chambre, elle était là sur son lit avec un demi sourire :

-Salut, comment tu te sens ? demanda Ron

-bien, mais fatiguée, je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé pendant le mois écoulé, mais je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit avant que je ne me réveille. Je t'aime Ron et je sais que tu tiens à moi et que tu m'aimes. C'est grâce à toi que je me suis réveillée.

Il l'embrassa en lui disant à quel point il l'aimait et la peur qu'il avait eue en croyant qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas. Quand elle s'endormit, il sortit de la chambre expliquant aux autres qu'elle était fatiguée. Ils décidèrent de rentrer au QG pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde.

A l'annonce du réveil d'Hermione, tout le monde cria de joie et Molly en pleures prit son fils dans ses bras, Ron se laissa faire trop heureux du réveil d'Hermione.

Une semaine plus tard, elle sortait enfin de l'hôpital et en était ravie. Elle avait hâte de retrouver tous ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir pour l'instant. Ils arrivèrent au QG une heure plus tard :

-c'est nous, cria Ron

Mais personne ne répondit, Hermione était déçue, personne n'était là pour l'accueillir, ils se rendirent dans la cuisine pour attendre les autres. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut la plus belle surprise de sa vie :

-bienvenue à la maison, crièrent-ils en chœur

-tu étais au courant ? dit-elle en se retournant vers Ron

-non, sûrement pas, il aurait lâché le morceau, dit Ginny qui prit Hermione dans ses bras. Je suis heureuse que tu sois rentrée, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

-et moi je suis heureuse de vous revoir, dit-elle en pleurant

-et moi on ne me dit pas bonjour ? dit une voix boudeuse

-Harry, dit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras

-je suis heureux que tu sois enfin là, dit Harry en la serrant très fort

-oui, ben n'en profite pas non plus, dit Ron en récupérant Hermione.

Tout le monde rigola, ensuite ils passèrent à table avant de retourner à leurs recherches, ils expliquèrent à Mione que les recherches avançaient plutôt bien, qu'il fallait localiser la coupe ce qui ne devrait plus tarder et que la broche avait été détruite par Dumbledore et Harry. Il restait donc en tout quatre horcruxes :

-celui qu'il a encore dans son corps, le médaillon de serpentard, Dumbledore nous en à parler il y'a une semaine, il faut encore le localiser, commença Drago

-puis la coupe reste à situer, et Nagini qui ne pourra être détruit que le jour du combat, car nous ne savons pas comment le tuer sans qu'il le sache, finit Jessy

-et bien vous n'avez pas chômé pendant mon absence, dit Hermione

-eh bien, non, comme tu vois, dit Harry

Ils retournèrent à la bibliothèque après le repas. Ils étaient plongés dans leur recherche quand Tonks arriva en trombe :

-Dumbledore a localisé la coupe. Il veut vous voir. Il est dans la salle de réunion, finit-elle

-on arrive, répondit Harry

Ils rejoignirent le professeur Dumbledore dans la salle de réunion où Rogue, Sirius, Arthur et Remus étaient déjà là. Ils prirent place autour de la table et attendirent qu'il prenne la parole :

-nous avons localisé la coupe, elle est dans une grotte gardée par des géants, dans les montagnes, et par contre je n'ai aucune idée pour nous y rendre. Hagrid revient demain. Nous verront donc avec lui.

-combien de géants gardent l'entrée ? demanda Drago

-nous en avons vu quatre mais il se peut qu'il y en ait plus, dit-il. Pour l'expédition, cela ne serait pas très discret d'emmener une équipe complète.

Il fit une pause avant de continuer :

-donc vous ne seriez que cinq à partir en sachant que Hagrid et Remus vous accompagnent, finit-il

-très bien, nous nous mettrons d'accord pour savoir qui partira, dit Ginny

-vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations maintenant, dit Dumbledore

Ils sortirent de la salle de réunion et se dirigèrent vers les salles de détente étant donné que c'était bientôt l'heure du dîner. Ils décidèrent alors de s'amuser un peu.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, les autres étaient en pleine discussion :

-eh bien, vous avez l'air drôlement sérieux, dit Jessy

-on se posait des questions sur notre avenir, si la guerre serait bientôt fini, répondit Anna

-honnêtement j'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre qu'on va en voir le bout rapidement, mais ça serait vous mentir, leur dit Harry maussade

-on doit continuer à se battre si on veut vivre en paix dans un avenir proche, continua Drago

-on le sait, commença Henry, mais on est tous fatigués, chaque jour des personnes meurent, on se sent impuissant.

-moi aussi, et si je pouvais, j'accélérerais le mouvement mais…

Harry s'interrompit. Il hésita mais finit par leur raconter pour la prophétie et les horcruxes. Tous étaient abasourdis, mais ils faisaient tous confiance à Harry, ils savaient qu'un jour il les délivrerait et ils seraient là pour l'aider.

-le jour de la bataille finale, on sera tous là, on fera le ménage chez les mangemorts, pour que tu puisses en finir, lui dit Michaël

-je vous fais confiance, moi aussi, je sais que vous vous battrez contre eux, mais ne baissez pas les bras, on en a tous marre mais on doit continuer pour ceux qui ne le peuvent pas, dit Harry

-et puis on doit récupérer Poudlard, notre école ne peut pas rester entre ses mains. C'est hors de question, dit Hermione. D'ailleurs, à partir de demain, continua-t-elle, un groupe devrait s'occuper exclusivement de la paroi qui entoure Poudlard et de l'incantation que Voldemort a utilisé pour nous chasser, finit-elle

-oui je suis d'accord, moi je veux bien, dit Anna

-très bien, on mettra ça au point demain matin, dit Ron

-A TABLE ! entendirent-ils

-la douce voix de Molly, dirent-ils en chœur

C'est finalement en riant qu'ils rejoignirent les adultes pour manger. Ils discutèrent encore de cela pendant le repas, faisant part de leurs craintes aux membres de l'ordre. Ils les écoutèrent attentivement, eux aussi en avaient assez, mais savaient que le chemin serait encore long.

-à partir de demain, on vous aidera pour les recherches. Avec Sirius, on ira chercher d'autres livres à Square Grimmaurd pour nous aider, dit Remus

-oui, peut-être y aura-t-il plus d'information dans les livres du QG, dit Sirius, on ne doit pas baisser les bras, on le vaincra et ont vivra enfin en paix.

-c'est normal que vous ayez envie d'en finir tout comme nous, et un jour on sera enfin libre, dit Molly avec tendresse

-très bien, maintenant, tout le monde au lit ! Demain vous avez des recherches à faire, dit Dumbledore

Tous se levèrent et souhaitèrent bonne nuit aux adultes. Mais cette nuit-là certains soupçons allaient se confirmer et Harry serait le premier spectateur.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva devant une personne dont il ne voyait pas le visage et se mit à parler:

-as-tu découvert autre chose ? Demanda-t-il

-non, maître, les gamins font toujours des recherches sur le sort que vous avez utilisé pour les expulser de l'école. Ils comptent la reprendre et vous chasser d'ici, répondit l'homme.

-AHAHAHAHA !

Voldemort éclata d'un rire glacial.

-ils croient vraiment découvrir quelque chose.

-ils cherchent autre chose mais je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il s'agit, continua-t-il

-alors découvre-le et surveille Potter et ses amis, mais avant que tu partes… ENDOLORIS, cria-t-il.

Il leva le sort en disant :

-… pour que tu te rappelles à qui tu dois allégeance !

-oui…maître…je n'..oublie pas, dit l'homme

-je l'espère bien, siffla Voldemort, pars, maintenant.

L'homme se leva, Harry essaya de voir son visage mais il restait dans l'ombre, et il sortit.

Harry s'efforça de fermer son esprit afin de sortir de la tête de serpent, mais n'y parvint pas et comprit vite pourquoi :

-alors, Harry, le spectacle t'as plu ?

-le sort n'a pas duré assez longtemps à mon goût, lâcha-t-il froidement

-voyons voilà que de mauvaises pensées, dit-il

-je découvrirai qui il est et ce jour-là je ne donne pas chère de sa peau, finit Harry

Puis il sentit qu'il quittait le corps de Voldemort, il se réveilla dans son lit, il regarda l'heure, il était quatre heure du matin. Sachant qu'il ne se rendormirai pas, il se changea et descendit dans la cuisine.

Deux heures plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Molly entrer :

-bonjour mon chéri, tu es déjà réveillé, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant

-oui, j'ai encore atterri dans la tête de Voldemort, dit-il

-mais… l'occlumencie.. Je ne comprends pas

-j'ai oublié de fermer mon esprit avant de me coucher.

-d'accord, je suppose que tu veux parler au professeur Dumbledore, lui demanda-t-elle

-oui, j'ai découvert quelque chose, il faut que je lui dise.

-il ne va pas tarder je pense. Il descend toujours à cette heure ci d'habitude.

A peine avait-elle fini que la porte s'ouvrit sur le vieux professeur.

-bonjour Molly et Harry, dit-il en le voyant

-bonjour ! Professeur, j'ai rêvé de Voldemort cette nuit, commença Harry, il y a un traître dans l'ordre.

Molly fit tomber la tasse qu'elle avait dans la main en entendant les propos de Harry

-Reparo, dit négligemment Dumbledore. Tu en sûr, Harry ?

-oui, il savait que nous faisions des recherches sur Poudlard mais lui as dit qu'il ne savait pas qu'elles autres recherches nous faisions. Voldemort lui a dit de me surveiller ainsi que mes amis et lui a fait subir le doloris.

-il a compris que tu as assisté à la scène ?

-oui, il m'a demandé si le spectacle m'avait plu, je lui ai répondu que le sort n'avait pas été assez long à mon goût…

-Harry, cria Molly, ne dis pas des choses comme celles-ci.

-désolé, mais c'est ce que je pense, sinon rien d'autre, j'ai pu partir.

-très bien, nous allons donc redoubler de vigilance à partir de maintenant, dit Dumbledore

-comment pouvons-nous savoir qui est le traître ? Je n'ai pas pu le reconnaître. Il était dans l'ombre, demanda Harry

-je ne sais pas pour l'instant, je vais y réfléchir, nous en parlerons à la prochaine réunion, n'en parle à personne pour l'instant. Les autres vont arriver pour déjeuner.

Cela faisait deux heures maintenant qu'ils avaient entamé leur journée de recherche. Sirius et Remus étaient retournés chercher les livres promis au QG de Grimmaurd, mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient aucune piste. Hermione et Drago, de leur côté, avaient repris les leurs pour retrouver les derniers Horcruxes. Ils se renseignaient sur le médaillon et en tournant une des pages, Hermione poussa un cri de joie en voyant une photo du dit médaillon. Drago la regardait, interloqué, et lui demanda :

-que t'arrive-t-il ?

-je crois savoir où est le médaillon de Serpentard, dit-elle avec un grand sourire

-où ça alors ? la pressa-t-il

-attends, deux minutes, il faut réunir les autres. Viens !

Ils se levèrent et appelèrent Harry, Ginny, Ron, Jessy mais aussi Remus et Sirius, et partirent dans une des salles de détente.

-je crois avoir trouvé le médaillon, attaqua Hermione

-et où est-il, Mione, demanda Ron

Elle montra la photo trouvée dans le livre et Ginny poussa elle aussi un cri

-mais vous allez nous expliquer, dit Drago

-bien sûr ! Le médaillon est chez Sirius, dit Ginny

-quoi ? crièrent-ils en chœur.

Voilà le chapitre est fini en espérant que ça vous ait plu ? Laissez des reviews. Bisous


	26. Nouvel Horcruxe et nouvelle mission

26.

-comment cela, le médaillon est chez moi ? Demanda Sirius

-l'année dernière, quand nous avons fait le nettoyage dans le salon, nous avons essayé d'ouvrir un médaillon mais sans succès, dit Hermione

Tous réfléchirent à cette fameuse journée :

-oui, je m'en souviens, il était assez lourd et avait la marque d'un serpent sur le dessus, dit Harry

-c'est ça, il faut retourner à Square Grimmaurd pour le retrouver, dit Ron

-seulement, il risque d'y avoir un petit problème, dit Ginny

-ah bon et lequel ? demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait pas

-eh bien, nous avons jeté pas mal d'objet ce jour-là et je crois me souvenir qu'il en faisait parti, finit Ginny

-oh non, mais comment allons-nous faire ? Dit Jessy

-nous allons quand même vérifier, on ne sait jamais, dit Remus. Préparez-vous, nous partons dans quinze minutes. Je vais prévenir Dumbledore.

Ils sortirent de la salle et allèrent passer des vêtements plus aptes à ce genre de recherche. Une fois prêts, ils descendirent dans le salon où devaient se trouver Sirius et Remus.

-le professeur Dumbledore est au courant que nous allons au QG, dit Remus

-on va sortir du « passage » et transplaner, dit Sirius

Ils sortirent du nouveau QG pour se rendre à l'ancien. Quand ils arrivèrent tout était encore plus sale que la première fois qu'ils y avaient mis les pieds. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon afin de rejoindre l'armoire contenant le fameux médaillon.

-il doit se trouver dans cette pièce normalement, dit Hermione

-très bien, allons-y, dit Remus

Ils cherchèrent dans la pièce en retournant tout sur leur passage mais pas de trace du médaillon dans les environs. Tous réfléchissaient à l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver, quand Harry eut une idée :

-Sirius, je pense que tu devrais appeler Kreatur, dit-il

-mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? se reprocha Hermione

-KREATUR, cria Sirius

Un elfe de maison apparut soudain et se courba devant Sirius :

-le maître a appelé Kreatur, dit-il, le traître à son sang…

Mais il ne put continuer, car Sirius lui dit :

-tais-toi et maintenant dis-moi où as-tu caché le médaillon.

-Kreatur ne sait pas de quoi parle le maître, dit-il

-oh que si, tu le sais, alors dis-moi la vérité ou je t'offre un vêtement, menaça Sirius

-voilà qu'il menace le pauvre Kreatur maintenant, le médaillon est encore dans la maison

-où ça Kreatur, demanda Hermione

-la sang de bourbe qui me parle ! Si ma pauvre maîtresse me voyait, marmonna-t-il

-tu insultes encore une fois Hermione et je te tue, suis-je clair, dit Sirius. Maintenant réponds !

-il est dans ma chambre, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce

-tu ne parles de ceci à personne sauf à moi, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

-oui, maître !

-très bien, va-t-en, finit Sirius

Une fois l'elfe parti, ils se dirigèrent vers sa tanière. Quand ils l'ouvrirent, tous eurent un haut le cœur. Sirius et Remus pratiquèrent un sortilège de tête en bulle et se mirent à la recherche de l'objet. C'est Remus qui le trouva sous une couverture. Il l'attrapa et le mit dans un chiffon.

-rentrons au passage, Dumbledore sera ravi des résultats de notre expédition, dit Remus

-oui, allons-y, dit Sirius

Quand ils arrivèrent au « passage », ils rejoignirent Dumbledore dans la salle de réunion. Quand il les vit arriver avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il leur dit :

-je vois que vous avez réussi votre mission, dit-il

-oui, il est là, dit Remus en posant le chiffon contenant le médaillon sur la table près de lui.

-reculez vous, je vais jeter un sort de façon à être sur que s'en est un.

Tous reculèrent en observant attentivement leur professeur se concentrer pour réaliser son sort.

-REVELATIUM ESPERITUS, dit-il

Soudain ils virent une ombre s'échapper du médaillon et Dumbledore leur dit :

-c'est bien un Horcruxe, vous aviez raison. Harry, quand les autres seront couchés, nous nous en occuperons ensemble, dit-il

-très bien professeur, répondit Harry

Molly appela tout son petit monde pour manger. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé par rapport à Poudlard, mais ne désespéraient pas, ils finiraient par mettre la main sur le bon livre et expulseraient Voldemort à son tour. Ils mangèrent le repas préparé par les elfes et Molly qui était délicieux. Une fois qu'ils eurent digéré, ils retournèrent à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Vers seize heures, ils s'arrêtèrent et allèrent se reposer dans les salles de détente.

Ron et Hermione étaient allés faire un tour dans le petit jardin aménagé par leur directeur :

-ça va, tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Demanda Ron

-non, je me sens très bien quand je suis dans tes bras, dit-elle

-dans ce cas, je te garde entre mes bras pour le reste de ma vie, lui dit-il

Elle plongea dans son regard d'azur, et l'embrassa

-ça fait bizarre de t'entendre te projeter dans l'avenir, dit Hermione

-quand je m'endors la nuit je rêve de toi, ce qui n'est pas nouveau. Ce qui l'est en revanche, c'est la maison dans laquelle nous vivons, et les petites terreurs rousses qui nous réveillent le dimanche matin, alors que nous aimerions faire la grasse matinée. Mais le plus beaux que j'ai pu voir c'est le regard pétillant que tu as quand tu vois nos enfants rire parce que je les chatouille. C'est pour que ce rêve devienne réalité que je me bas, dit-il

-moi aussi, je nous vois avec des enfants dans mes rêves, et je vois aussi la fierté et la joie quand tu nous regardes. Tout l'amour que tu nous portes se trouve dans tes yeux. Je t'aime Ron et je suis sûre qu'un jour nous aurons notre famille, je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi.

-moi non plus, je suis vide sans toi, lui dit-il

Ils restèrent là un moment, dans un silence paisible, ils pensaient à leur futur ensemble.

Dans la salle de détente, Jessy était dans les bras de Harry. Ils discutaient avec Ginny et Drago de tout et de rien.

-d'après vous, où sont Ron et Hermione ? demanda Drago

-je ne sais pas, sûrement en train de parler, peut-être dans le jardin, dit Ginny

-oui certainement, dit Jessy

-Ron a eu très peur de la perdre. S'il pouvait, il lui interdirait de sortir, dit Harry

-oui je le comprends, dit Drago en serrant Ginny un peu plus fort contre lui

-je sais qu'il a eu peur mais ça ne sera pas une solution de la laisser enfermée, dit Jessy

-je le sais bien, sinon vous n'auriez fait aucune mission, dit Harry

-on s'en doute, dit Jessy en rigolant

-on ne veut pas vous perdre, dit Drago

-nous non plus. Mais on a le droit de se battre pour avoir un futur meilleur et assurer un avenir à nos enfants, répondit Ginny

-tu en veux combien ? demanda Drago soudainement

-de quoi ? demanda-t-elle

-ben des enfants, lui dit-il

-je ne sais pas, mais plein, ça c'est sûr, lui dit-elle, et toi ?

-autant que tu en voudras mon cœur, dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur le nez

-et toi ma puce ? demanda Harry

-au moins une vingtaine, dit-elle en souriant

-hein!!!! Tu es sérieuse ? dit-il

-mais non, c'est beaucoup trop, disons que cinq me semble parfait, enfin si le futur père est d'accord, lui dit-elle

-tu n'auras qu'à lui demander quand tu le rencontreras, dit Harry

Elle lui mit un coup d'épaule et tous rigolèrent.

-j'espère bien que tu seras le papa, je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi, dit-elle

-ça tombe bien parce que moi non plus, et on en aura autant que tu en voudras. Je veux une grande famille, mais vingt c'est vraiment énorme, dit-il en souriant

-on a le temps, on verra bien, répondit Jessy, bon si on allait manger. J'ai faim.

-tu ressembles de plus en plus à Ron, dit Ginny en rigolant

Ils retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione dans la salle à manger et une fois repus, ils montèrent tous se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain, sauf Harry qui resta pour détruire l'Horcruxe.

Il monta se coucher trois heures plus tard. Exténué, il s'endormit sans s'être changé. Cette nuit-là, ses rêves furent tournés vers un futur meilleur, sans Voldemort et sans guerres.

On était déjà mi-Août et tous se disaient que pour la première fois ils ne prendraient pas le Poudlard Express pour retourner à l'école. Non, ils suivraient les cours de l'année dans laquelle ils devraient être, mais au QG. Des salles de classe avaient été aménagées par les elfes, afin de répondre aux besoins des professeurs.

-vous reprendrez les cours à partir du premier septembre. Nous vous distribuerons les emplois du temps la veille. Chaque année a sa salle de classe. Ce sont les professeurs qui se déplaceront. Les cinquièmes et septièmes passeront leurs examens à la date prévue comme tous les ans, expliqua Dumbledore.

-professeur, quels cours aurons nous ? Demanda Hermione

-métamorphoses, sortilèges, potions, défenses contre les forces du mal, duels et pour les dernières années vous aborderez aussi la magie noire - tous grimacèrent à cette nouvelle -, je sais que ça ne vous plaît pas, mais il faut connaître les armes de votre adversaire, finit-il

-à table, tout le monde ! cria Molly

Après avoir mangé, ils retournèrent à la bibliothèque. Aidés de Remus, Sirius, Rogue et Alberfoth, ils continuèrent leurs recherches sur Poudlard.

Jessy se leva pour prendre un livre sur la magie noire, car dans son livre précédent elle n'avait rien trouvé. Après avoir consulté la table des matières, elle décida de se plonger dans un chapitre qu'elle pensait intéressant. Elle commençait à lire quand elle trouva ce qu'ils cherchaient tous depuis des semaines.

-j'ai trouvé ! Ca y est, dit-elle.

Tous refermèrent leur livre et la regardèrent :

-on t'écoute Jessy, dit Remus

-le livre dit que le seul moyen de reprendre le lieu enlevé est de dire la formule suivante:

Que l'incantation jetée soit levée, que les cœurs purs reprennent possession de leur bien, pour que la paix revienne en ce lieu, si cher à nos cœurs.

-Il faut être dix à prononcer le sort. Maintenant reste à percer la paroi et à rentrer dans l'école pour la reprendre, finit-elle

-Severus, crois-tu que tu pourrais avoir des renseignements sur ce qui entoure Poudlard ? Demanda Alberforth

-je n'ai rien trouvé jusqu'à maintenant, mais je vais voir du côté des mangemorts s'ils sont au courant, dit Rogue

-très bien, vous avez assez travaillé. Il vous reste quelques jours de vacances alors profitez en pour vous reposer et vous amuser, dit Remus avec un sourire

Tout le monde fut content de cette nouvelle. Même Hermione ne dit rien mais sourit, car ils avaient tous besoin de repos avant de reprendre les cours, voir même sûrement les entraînements en duels.

Harry et les autres se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion où Dumbledore les attendait :

-je viens d'apprendre que Jessy avait trouvé la solution à notre problème, c'est à nous qu'incombe la suite maintenant. Une dernière mission, vous le savez, devra s'effectuer avant que vous repreniez les cours : c'est la récupération de la coupe dans la grotte. Nous avons mis un plan en place, donc ceux qui partiront seront Harry, Ron et Drago accompagnés de Remus et Hagrid, dit Dumbledore

-oui professeur, dirent-ils

-vous partirez demain soir dans la nuit et serez de retour deux jours plus tard, il y'a beaucoup de marche pour atteindre la grotte, nous serons tout de même en contact grâce aux miroirs double sens que Sirius nous à prêté.

-c'est quoi un miroir double sens ? demanda Ron

-ce sont des miroirs qui permettent de discuter avec d'autres personnes, répondit Sirius

-allez vous reposer maintenant, ça ne vous fera pas de mal, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant.

Ce soir-là, les trois garçons se couchèrent tôt pour être en forme le lendemain soir. Cette mission sera la dernière avant leurs « vacances scolaires ». Les membres de l'ordre se chargeraient des prochaines pour que leurs travaux ne soient pas perturbés. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord mais devaient se plier aux ordre de leurs aînés.

Encore un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Laissez des reviews. Bisous


	27. Chez les Géants

27.

Ils avaient passé la journée à revoir des sorts d'attaque et Remus leur en avait appris un nouveau pour stopper les géants qui se trouvaient sur place. A vingt heures, après un bon repas, tous étaient prêts à partir. Les garçons dirent au revoir aux filles :

-soyez prudents et revenez vite, dit Ginny

-ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, deux jours, ce n'est pas si long, lui répondit Drago

-oui, mais on vous connaît, alors ne jouez pas aux héros, dit Jessy

-mais non, on récupère l'Horcruxe et on rentre à la maison, dit Harry

-allez-y, dit Hermione, et faites attention.

Après un dernier baiser, ils partirent sous le regard anxieux de leur moitié mais aussi de leurs amis.

Cela faisait déjà quatre heures qu'ils marchaient en essayant de suivre la cadence imposée par Hagrid. Soudain ce dernier s'arrêta, les autres firent de même et attendirent que Hagrid leur explique ce qu'il se passait.

-on va se reposer, nous y serons dans deux heures. Nous avons marché plus vite que prévu et nous risquons d'être découvert si nous avançons trop vite. Mieux vaut attaquer demain à l'aube, leur dit Hagrid

-très bien, dormez un peu, nous repartons dans deux heures, dit Remus

Hagrid et lui se couchèrent alors que les garçons proposaient de prendre le tour de garde. Les adultes acceptèrent, trop heureux de pouvoir dormir après la nuit blanche qu'ils avaient passé à préparer la mission.

-vous croyez que l'on va tous s'en sortir ? Demanda Drago

-en tout cas, je l'espère, dit Harry

-oui, moi aussi, répondit Ron

-je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir vous dire ça un jour, mais je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans vous, dit Drago

Ron et Harry le regardèrent et Ron prit la parole :

-il y a encore un an si on m'avait dit que je te considérerais comme un…frère j'aurais envoyé la personne à Ste mangouste pour délire aggravé

Drago le regardait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne le lui avait encore jamais dit et se sentit heureux.

-pour moi, on fait tous partie de la même famille, même si les autres c'est à un degré moindre. Vous êtes ma famille, j'en ai toujours rêvé, donc il est hors de question que vous me laissiez seul ou que je m'en aille. Je ne veux plus jamais être seul, j'en ai trop souffert, donc on va se battre et récupérer notre liberté, puis construire notre vie avec nos petites femmes, finit Harry

-moi aussi, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille aimante et grâce à vous je l'ai trouvée et ça n'a pas de prix. J'aime Ginny plus que tout au monde et je crèverai si je venais à la perdre.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, mais ne dura pas car Ron leur dit :

-je pense demander à Hermione de m'épouser.

Les autres le regardaient stupéfaits, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Harry le fixa et vit dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa petite sœur de cœur et lui dit avec un grand sourire :

-j'espère que je serai le témoin.

-oui, toi et Drago si vous êtes d'accord ?répondit Ron

-ce sera un honneur, dit Drago

-pour moi, la question ne se pose même pas, dit Harry

Une heure plus tard, ils rangèrent leur campement et se remirent en route pour rentrer le plus tôt possible. Trois heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à proximité de la grotte où l'Horcruxe devait être cachée. A l'entrée de la grotte, deux géants étaient en poste. Hagrid leur fit signe de se mettre à couvert derrière les arbres. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, Remus leur expliqua le plan pour récupérer la coupe :

-Hagrid et moi allons nous occuper des géants en espérant attirer les trois autres. Lorsqu'ils seront tous sortis de la grotte, vous y entrerez en évitant de vous faire voir - il sortit alors d'un sac trois capes d'invisibilité - avec ceci.

Harry sortit la sienne et dit :

-gardez-en une, moi j'ai la mienne. S'ils ne vous voient pas, ils auront du mal à savoir d'où vous tirer. Ca serait une bonne tactique.

-oui, Harry, tu as raison, dit Remus, je me cacherai dessous et les attaquerai pendant que Hagrid fera diversion.

Ce dernier hocha la tête pour signifier son accord.

-très bien, on y va. Faites attention, dit Hagrid. Bonne chance.

-allez, en position, finit Remus

Ils se mirent en position et se cachèrent sous les capes. Une fois Remus invisible, Hagrid s'avança. Quand les géants l'aperçurent, ils s'approchèrent de lui:

-va-t-en, tu n'as rien à faire ici, dit l'un d'eux

-je suis venu pour vous parler d'une demande faite par le professeur Dumbledore, répondit Hagrid

-nous ne voulons rien à voir avec Dumbledore. On nous a déjà offert ce que nous cherchions. Alors pars avant que nous nous occupions de toi.

-je ne partirai pas.

Et soudain sans que l'un d'eux n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Lupin en avait mis deux hors courses, mais les géants commençaient à s'énerver et Remus dût y mettre toutes ses forces pour en faire plier un autre.

-je vais les aider, dit Harry. Quand ils seront tous à terre, attendez moi devant l'entrée et nous irons chercher la coupe.

Drago et Ron acquiescèrent, Harry rejoignit Hagrid et Remus, se concentra et contre toute attente, les géants qui restaient étaient tombés à terre. Une fois remis de ses émotions, il rejoignit les autres. Pendant ce temps Hagrid et Remus, qui avaient repris du poil de la bête, contactaient le QG avec les miroirs pour expliquer où ils en étaient :

-Lunard, ça fait plaisir de te voir, dit Sirius

-merci, les géants sont à terre et les garçons sont partis chercher la coupe. Ils ne devraient pas tarder maintenant, on surveille les alentours au cas où, et puis on rentre.

-très bien, je préviens tout le monde, à bientôt.

Sirius coupa la communication.

-Hagrid, je vais effacer la mémoire des géants comme prévu. Fais un tour pour être sûr qu'il n'y est pas de mangemorts dans le coin, dit Remus

-très bien, j'y vais, répondit-il

Une heure plus tard, Harry, Ron et Drago ressortaient de la grotte avec sous le bras un paquet. Ils confirmèrent qu'ils avaient créé une illusion pour remplacer la coupe :

-alors, rentrons, nous avons encore de la route à faire, dit Hagrid

-oui, dans six heures nous serons à la maison, dit Remus

Ils se remirent en route, afin d'arriver au QG le plus tôt possible.

Au « Passage » chacun vaquaient a ses occupations, Hermione, Ginny et Jessy continuaient leur recherches sur la paroi qui entourait Poudlard, mais malgré tous les livres qu'elles avaient à disposition, les recherches restaient vaines, mais personnes ne se décourageaient.

-vous croyez que ça se passe bien, leur mission, demanda Jessy inquiète

-mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, ils vont bientôt revenir, lui dit Hermione avec douceur

-en tous cas, moi, mon chéri me manque, dit Ginny en arrêtant sa lecture

-oh oui à moi aussi, répondirent Hermione et Jessy en chœur

-heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas partis pendant une semaine, dit Sirius en entrant avec un sourire goguenard

-t'as pas du travail toi ? Lui demanda Ginny

-j'ai fini, mais si je vous dérange je peux m'en aller, dit-il avec une moue boudeuse

-mais non, voyons, lui dit Jessy en rigolant

-je préfère ça, dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. Au fait, continua-t-il, lunard m'a contacté. Ils sont en chemin, ils arriveront tard dans la soirée

-déjà ! s'exclama Jessy tout sourire

-oui, ils sont arrivés là-bas plus tôt que prévu et puis ça s'est bien passé, donc ils sont repartis dès que les garçons ont récupéré la coupe.

Après cette bonne nouvelle, les filles décidèrent d'aller dans la cuisine pour prendre une petite collation. Elles y trouvèrent Molly assise sur une chaise, perdue dans ses pensées :

-Molly, tu vas bien ? Demanda Sirius

-oh oui, ça va. Vous avez déjà fini ce que vous deviez faire ?

-moi oui, mais les filles n'ont rien trouvé et ont décidé de prendre un petit goûter et une soirée de repos en attendant des nouvelles de Severus pour continuer leurs recherches

-très bien, je vais faire du thé et demander à Dobby d'emmener des petits gâteaux. De toute façon, les autres aussi vont arriver affamés comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangés depuis au moins un mois, dit-elle avec un sourire

-oui, ce sont des morfales que veux-tu, dit Sirius d'un air fataliste

-c'est le gobelin qui se moque de Gringott's, je rêve, dit Ginny

-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Sirius innocemment

-mais bien sûr, ajouta Jessy

Après avoir fini leur goûter, chacun monta dans sa chambre, sauf les filles qui allèrent dans le salon pour y discuter de tout et de rien, mais la guerre refit surface bien rapidement:

-j'ai du mal à me rendre compte de tous les changements qui ont eu lieu dans nos vies, ça semble tellemeent irréel, commença Jessy

-oui c'est vrai, confirma Hermione, c'est la guerre est pourtant nous sommes heureux, je veux dire nous sommes amoureux et nous avons créé notre propre famille. Dès fois j'ai honte de ressentir ça.

-moi je n'ai pas honte de continuer à vivre ! Si nous nous laissons aller comme les autres, alors Voldemort aura gagné. Il a déjà pris Poudlard, je ne lui donnerais pas ma vie, c'est hors de question, dit Ginny

-moi non plus, mais chaque jour des familles subissent des pertes, dit Hermione

-et chaque jour nous nous entraînons, alors que des adultes se planquent, dit Jessy

-elle a raison, dit une voix derrière elle, vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, Hermione, soyez heureux, c'est votre revanche sur Voldemort avant la fin de la guerre, dit Molly

-vous avez raison Molly, répondit Hermione

-je sais que je peux encore perdre l'un d'entre vous et ça me fait mal, mais je suis fière de vous, de ce que vous êtes devenus, dit Molly les larmes aux yeux.

Les filles se levèrent et vinrent serrer Molly dans leurs bras en lui disant qu'elles l'aimaient de tous leur cœur et qu'elles ne l'abandonneraient jamais.

Tout le monde se rejoignit dans la cuisine à l'heure du dîner. Le repas fut très animé ce soir-là car tous étaient au courant que les autres avait réussi leur mission et qu'ils seraient de retour dans la nuit.

A la fin du repas, certains allèrent se coucher, d'autres rejoignirent les salles de détente. Quant à Hermione, Jessy et Ginny, elles prirent place dans les canapés du salon afin d'attendre le retour de leurs chéris.

A trois heures du matin, les filles ne pouvant plus lutter contre le sommeil, s'endormirent chacune dans un canapé. Une heure plus tard, les garçons ainsi que Remus et Hagrid arrivèrent au QG. C'est Remus qui découvrit les filles :

-bon moi je vais me coucher, Hagrid repassera demain pour la réunion, et vous vous devriez aller voir dans le salon, à demain.

Quand les garçons entrèrent dans le salon et qu'ils virent les filles endormies, ils sourirent. Attendris, ils s'approchèrent de leur moitié et s'assirent à leurs côtés.

Ginny sentit une main caresser sa joue, elle ouvrit un œil, et vit le sourire de Drago. Elle se releva et l'embrassa.

-tu m'as manqué, mon cœur, dit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras

-toi aussi ! Deux jours sans toi et c'est l'enfer, lui dit-il

-je t'aime !

-moi aussi !

Jessy sentit des lèvres sur les siennes et reconnut tout de suite Harry. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ils se sourirent :

-salut toi, dit-il

-salut, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle

-ben pas très bien en fait, dit-il

-tu es blessé ? demanda-t-elle inquiète

-non, mais j'ai envie d'un gros bisou de ma chérie

-idiot, dit-elle en le frappant sur l'épaule

-je t'aime !

-moi aussi ! finit-elle en l'embrassant

Hermione entendait des murmures tout près d'elle. Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de Ron, mais ne distinguait pas les mots qu'il lui disait. Quand il vit qu'elle était réveillée, il l'embrassa :

-tu me disais quoi ?

-que je t'aimais et que tu m'avais manqué, lui dit-il

-moi aussi je t'aime et tu m'as terriblement manqué, répondit-elle

Elle souleva alors sa couverture et lui fit signe de venir près d'elle. Epuisé, ils s'endormirent après un dernier baiser, pendant que Harry et Drago faisaient de même avec Ginny et Jessy.

Et voilà encore un chapitre. Laissez des reviews. Gros bisous


	28. Je le savais!

chapitre 28

Quand Ron se réveilla, Hermione domait encore. Il la contempla en souriant : maintenant, il savait ce qu'il allait faire, il l'a demanderait en mariage le soir de Noël. Pour ce faire, il devrait en parler à ses parents et écrire aux Granger pour demander la main de leur fille, mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle finisse sa vie à ses côtés.

Il entendit quelqu'un remuer. Quand il releva la tête, il vit sa petite sœur qui le regardait avec un sourire attendri.

-je vois dans tes yeux que tu as pris ta décision. Tu l'aimes plus que tout, dit-elle

-comment le sais tu ? demanda Ron effaré

Elle lui fit signe de se lever, il la suivit dans une des salles des détente où elle reprit :

-je t'observe depuis la première lettre que nous avons reçu de toi, nous disant tout le bien que tu pensais d'Hermione à cette époque-là, dit-elle ironiquement. Je n'avais que dix ans mais je savais au fond de moi que cette fille était différente, raconta-t-elle

-parce que je ne l'aimais pas en première année ? demanda-t-il

-oh non, c'est là que tu te trompes, tu l'aimes depuis ta première année, mais vous étiez jeunes et vous n'aviez donc encore aucune idée de ce qu'était l'amour. Lorsque nous l'avons croisée au chemin de traverse, j'ai lu dans tes yeux, comme dans les siens, que l'amitié ne vous suffirait pas. Ce jour là, j'ai détesté Hermione parce qu'elle me volait mon grand frère, mais j'ai compris que j'avais tort au cours de ma deuxième année. Aujourd'hui je sais que j'ai gagné une grande sœur. Chaque année je désespérais de ne jamais te voir lui dire que tu l'aimais, mais il y'a un an - il sourit à ce rappel -, tu as enfin trouvé le courage qui fait de toi un des meilleurs Griffondors et tu as déclaré ta flamme. Ce jour là, j'ai su que c'était pour la vie que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais. Tu n'aimeras plus jamais comme tu aimes Mione et je suis heureuse qu'elle devienne ma belle-sœur, finit-elle en souriant

-jamais, tu m'entends, personne ne prendra ta place dans mon cœur, je te protégerai toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Si je n'ai rien dit lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais avec Drago, c'est parce que dans vos yeux je voyais ce que le miroir me montre chaque matin depuis que je suis avec Mione. Tes yeux sont remplis d'étoiles et c'est ce qui compte pour moi.

-je sais, je t'aime, grand frère, lui dit-elle en versant une larme

-moi aussi, petite sœur, pas un mot sur son cadeau de Noël, d'accord, lui dit Ron

-ok, je garde le secret.

Elle embrassa son frère et ils retournèrent voir les marmottes. Voyant qu'ils dormaient toujours, ils montèrent prendre leur douche, en se disant qu'ils les réveilleraient après s'ils n'étaient pas levés. Trente minutes plus tard, ils redescendirent et seul Drago dormait toujours, les autres étaient montés se changer. Ginny le réveilla en douceur :

-mon cœur, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, dit-elle

-je veux un bisou, sinon je ne me lève pas, dit-il boudeur

Elle éclata de rire et l'embrassa, il se leva alors de bonne humeur. Après avoir déjeuné, ils décidèrent d'aller s'entraîner avec leurs armes, puisque les recherches restaient au point mort. Ils attendaient des nouvelles de Severus qui était à Poudlard depuis maintenant trois jours et qui ferait son rapport à la prochaine réunion qui avait lieu le soirmême. Tous comptaient les jours qui les rapprochaient de la reprise de Poudlard, mais tous savaient aussi que ça ne serait pas facile et qu'il y aurait sûrement des pertes, mais ils évitaient d'aborder le sujet pour l'instant.

Ce n'est que vers cinq heures que Severus arriva, ils se précipitèrent alors dans la salle de réunion pour pouvoir avoir des nouvelles le plus rapidement possible. Severus avait le visage encore plus fermé qu'a l'accoutumé et chacun commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur leur réussite. Le professeur Dumbledore commença alors à parler :

-Severus, nous commencerons par vous, apparemment vous n'avez pas que de bonnes nouvelles, dit-il

-c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, j'ai découvert ce qui protégeait l'école, commença-t-il, c'est un vieux sort de magie noire, et je sais comment le désactiver, là n'est pas le problème.

-continuez, Severus, incita Dumbledore

-je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à faire pour qu'on ne le sache pas mais trois aurores sont prisonniers dans les cachots de l'école, dit-il

-qui sont-ils, Severus ? demanda le vieux professeur

-Shakelbot, Tonks - Lupin sortit de la salle en entendant ça - et le dernier, c'est Arkis, comme ils ne devaient revenir de mission que dans deux jours, personne ne se doutait qu'ils avaient pu être capturé et je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir avant. Il faut agir vite, il ne les gardera pas en vie longtemps, finit-il, las, lui aussi.

La réunion continua pendant encore une heure mais aucun plan n'avait pu être établi. A la fin de la réunion, Sirius partit à la recherche de Remus qu'il trouva dans sa chambre prostré devant sa fenêtre.

-on va la sauver, Lunard, je t'en fais la promesse, murmura-t-il.

-…

-on va établir un plan et on les sauvera tous les trois, mais il faut agir vite, la réunion est finie, mais tout le monde planche sur un plan, qui pourrait tenir la route, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Remus.

-je ne veux pas la perdre, Sirius, je ne le supporterai pas. Je l'aime tellement, répondit Remus

-je sais et on va la sauver. Allez, viens, on descend et on les aidera à trouver un plan, finit-il

Remus le suivit et personne ne dit rien quand ils virent ses yeux rougis par la tristesse car tout le monde avait compris que le loup-garou avait craqué pour la jolie auror et ils se remirent au travail encore plus férocement. Ce sont les phénix qui trouvèrent en premier une tactique qui ne serait pas parfaitement suicidèrent.

-professeur ! cria Ron.

Tout le monde arriva dans la salle de réunion pour savoir pourquoi il criait ainsi.

-oui, Ron tu voulais nous parler, demanda Dumbledore

-nous avons peut-être trouvé un plan qui tiendra la route.

Il posa alors la carte de Poudlard sur la table, tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement.

-très bien, pour commencer il faudra dupliquer la carte du maraudeur pour que chaque groupe qui sera déployé en ai une en sa possession. Une fois que le professeur Rogue aura désactivé la cloche, nous entrerons par groupe. Chacun d'entre eux devra être supérieur en nombre par rapport aux mange morts pour éviter les pertes, puis un groupe de dirigera vers Voldemort lui-même si nous en avons l'occasion – il regarda Harry en disant cela - il faudra en finir pour de bon.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

-si nous ne pouvons pas en finir avec lui ce jour là alors dix d'entre nous prononcerons l'incantation pour le virer de chez nous, finit-il

-c'est le meilleur plan que nous ayons, nous allons voter. La majorité l'emportera. Très bien : qui est pour ?

Tous sans exception levèrent la main. On décida que l'attaque aurait lieu le lendemain soir, car Dumbledore voulait garantir la couverture de Severus si cela était encore possible après cette attaque, car il était pratiquement impossible que le seigneur des ténèbres ne se doute pas de sa trahison.

Chaque équipe se réunit dans une des salles de détente afin de préparer les groupes et à l'heure du repas, ils rejoignirent la cuisine, sauf Harry qui voulut rester seul pour réfléchir. Cette attaque serait peut-être la dernière et signerai la fin de la guerre, mais cela lui semblait trop facile. Voldemort n'aurait pas le temps de prévenir le reste de ses troupes : les loups-garous, les géants, les vampires et toutes les horreurs dont ils n'étaient sûrement pas au courant.

Une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron et les autres. Ils s'installèrent près d'Harry, qui leur raconta alors ses doutes et ses craintes :

-c'est vrai que cela semble trop facile pour la dernière bataille, et c'est pour cela que nous devons nous débarrasser de lui si cela est possible, dit Ron

-oui, nous aimerions tous que cette bataille marque la fin de cette guerre, nous le serons demain soir et pas avant. La priorité est de reprendre Poudlard, dit Ginny

-tu as raison. Allons nous coucher. Demain nous avons notre école à récupérer ! dit Jessy.

Les autres sortirent en silence, mais quand Jessy voulut quitter la salle à son tour, Harry attrapa son poignet et la fit se retourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

-je veux rester avec toi cette nuit, lui dit Harry

-avec plaisir, mon cher, répondit-elle

Il l'embrassa avec passion. C'était intense car toutes les émotions de Harry semblaient passer dans ce baiser qu'ils échangeaient comme s'il était le dernier.

-j'ai peur de te perdre, dit-il en se séparant d'elle

-moi aussi, mais on doit en finir et il se peut que ce soit demain alors on va aller se battre, virer face de serpent de notre maison, que l'on puisse faire notre dernière année dans notre école, dit-elle

Harry repris son baiser. Cette nuit là, ils se montrèrent tout l'amour et tout l'attachement qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Jessy s'endormit heureuse, mais Harry avait encore un mauvais pressentiment et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il finit par s'endormir lui aussi en pensant au lendemain et à cette peur qui lui serrait les entrailles.

Drago se leva et regarda l'heure : il était tout juste cinq heures trente. Il sortit de son lit, sachant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Il descendit dans le salon et s'asseoit dans un fauteuil en observant les flammes du feu magique qui brûlait dans la cheminé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et Hermione s'approcher. Elle reconnut Drago et sur ses joues des larmes brillaient à la lueur du feu magique. Elle posa une main sur la sienne et la serra. Il releva la tête et essuya ses larmes, Hermione prit place dans le fauteuil en face du sien :

-que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle

-à la dernière bataille, nous avons perdu Luna. Cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas sûre que nous ayons si peu de perte, expliqua-t-il

-je sais, moi aussi je m'inquiète, j'ai peur de vous perdre mais on doit mettre fin à tout ça si on le peut. Puis il faut penser à tuer Nagini c'est peut-être notre chance. Demain il n'aura pas toute son armée, si on ne réussit pas nous ne saurons pas aussi chanceux la prochaine fois. Ils seront au complet et là nous risquerons énormément de vie. Tout à l'heure pas forcément, on ne peut pas être sûr, c'est une guerre, mais je me dis que demain nous serons peut-être enfin libre de toute menace.

-on verra ce soir, finit-il

-oui, aujourd'hui c'est repos un maximum pour être en forme, il faut…

Elle fut coupée par une Ginny qui descendait de mauvaise humeur :

-vous non plus vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? Dit-elle en se blottissant dans les bras d'Hermione qui lui caressait les cheveux

-non, alors on discute, dit Drago qui les regardait en souriant, pas vexé le moins du monde que sa copine aille dans d'autres bras que les siens.

-je vois que je suis pas le seul à avoir des insomnies cette nuit, dit Harry en entrant

-on te soutient, dit Hermione en souriant alors qu'il déposait un bisou sur son front ainsi que sur celui de Ginny.

-en tous cas nos deux loirs dorment très bien, dit Harry en rigolant

-je n'en doute pas, dit Hermione en pouffant

-qui serait partant pour faire un combat à l'arme blanche contre moi ? dit Drago

-moi, je veux bien, dit Harry, allez en route

-nous vous attendons là avec Hermione, dit Ginny avec la ferme intention de ne pas bouger

-d'accord, à toute à l'heure, dirent les garçons

-hep hep malefoy, tu n'as rien oublié ? dit Ginny

-non, quoi ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin

-mon bisou, tout de suite, sinon ça va être ta fête, dit-elle

-tout de suite, mon amour, répondit-il

Il l'embrassa et rejoignit Harry dans la salle d'entraînement où ils s'entraînèrent pendant deux heures. Commençant à fatiguer, Harry proposa de rejoindre les filles, ce que Drago s'empressa d'accepter.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, les filles s'étaient endormies sur leur fauteuil que Hermione avait agrandi. Elles ressemblaient à deux anges comme ça.

Chacun d'eux prit un autre fauteuil et ils s'endormirent très vite, épuisés par leur combat qui leur avait permis l'espace de deux heures d'oublier la lutte qui s'annonçait pour le soir même.

C'est Ron et Jessy qui les réveillèrent au petit matin. Alors qu'ils allaient prendre leur petit déjeuner, les autres allèrent s'habiller.

Quand ils eurent fini de déjeuner, ils revirent le plan une dernière fois. Les derniers détails réglés, chacun partit se détendre comme il le pouvait, malgré la pression pour la bataille imminente qui se déroulerait d'ici quelques heures maintenant. Toute la journée fut calme, tous les membres de l'ordre étaient rentrés de mission pour celle qui pourrait être la dernière bataille. Tout les adultes regardaient ces enfants qui avaient grandi bien trop vite, mais qui aujourd'hui essayaient de s'amuser pour oublier que dans quelques heures ils se battraient.

Le repas du soir fut très calme. Tous étaient plongés dans leurs pensées jusqu'à ce que Ron, Drago et Harry se lèvent pour aller se préparer, chose que tout le monde fit en silence. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous prêts à partir et ils attendaient les ordres de Dumbledore, qui arriva :

-très bien, nous allons y aller, faites attention à vous, restez concentrer sur vos combats, n'écoutez pas ce qui se passe à côté, revenez nous tous !

Ils prirent tous un portoloin qui les emmènerait soit à Pré-au-Lard, soit plus près de Poudlard. Chaque groupe avait la carte du château en main.

Le premier groupe à arriver fut celui de Harry.

Voilà encore un chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Gros bisous


	29. La bataille finale

chapitre 29

Les maraudeurs arrivèrent en premier. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la carte en poussant un juron sonore. Les autres le regardèrent d'un œil interrogateur. Il leur dit alors :

-il y a une personne qui ne devrait pas être là, notre cher ancien ministre Fudge, c'est un mangemort, mais ça n'est pas lui l'espion de l'ordre car il n'est pas au courant de nos recherches et pour l'instant aucun autre nom n'a attiré mon attention. Nous verrons cela plus tard.

-aucun mouvement laisserait croire qu'ils sont au courant de notre attaque. Il y a quatre gardes devant la porte principale, mais d'après ce que nous savons, c'est normale, dit Henry en revenant de sa tournée d'inspection.

-très bien, commença Harry, j'en veux dix sur les toits, Henry, tu seras le chef de groupe. Jessy, tu prends un groupe de vingt et vous vous positionnez à proximité des entrées. Vous attaquerez dès que Rogue aura abaissé cette foutue cloche. Les autres, vous venez avec moi, on dégage l'intérieur, il faut avoir le champ libre, finit-il.

Ils attendaient maintenant que la cloche ne soit plus.

A Pré-au-Lard, les Phénix et les rebelles venaient d'arriver et Drago commença à donner les ordres à son équipe :

-l'équipe volante vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, couvrez autant d'espace que vous le pouvez. Très bien ! Décollez maintenant mais restez hors de vue, tant que les maraudeurs n'auront pas commencé à envoyer les sorts. Harry envoie déjà une équipe sur les toits, j'en veux dix de plus pour les couvrir, mais eux ne doivent pas vous voir tant que ça n'aura pas commencé. Les autres, on va au centre de la bataille !

Ron donna les positions de son équipe :

-une équipe devra couvrir les entrées et la forêt interdite au cas où il appellerait le reste de son armée. Ceux qui viennent avec moi, on fonce, ne vous posez pas de question, faites confiance aux autres, n'aidez que si vous êtes libres de tout mouvement. Ce soir sera peut-être la fin mais on ne peut pas en être sûr. Les dix qui doivent nous suivre pour expulser Voldemort, vous nous rejoindrez une fois que nous aurons balayé les mangemorts sur notre passage. Les autres, une fois ses sbires hors d'état de nuire, vous accompagnez les blessés à Ste Mangoust. C'est bien compris ?

Tout le monde chuchota un oui.

-très bien, en position ! ajouta Ron.

Chacun rejoignit sa position alors que Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers Drago et Ginny :

-c'est bon, ils sont tous en position ? Demanda Drago

-oui, on attend maintenant. Ce ne devrait plus être long. Rogue ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Ron

-les membres de l'ordre ne vont pas tarder non plus, dit Ginny

-nous sommes là, avec une équipe prête à partir pour sauver les prisonniers et les emmener à l'hôpital, dit Sirius

-tout le monde est placé, on attend Rogue maintenant, dit Hermione

-le professeur Dumbledore est allé chercher les aurores, dit Remus, nous sommes nous aussi en place.

-il reste plus qu'à attendre, dit Drago

À l'intérieur de Poudlard personne ne s'attendait à la bataille que l'ordre allait mener d'ici peu de temps maintenant.

Rogue, lui, se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur pour pouvoir désactiver la cloche. Quand il arriva, il écouta le moindre bruit suspect. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, il monta, dessina le pentagramme obligatoire pour annuler la nouvelle protection de l'école, en espérant que ce soir-là serait son dernier jour en tant qu'espion.

Une fois le dessin fini, il commença à réciter l'incantation qui donnerait le signal pour lancer l'attaque, soit la disparition de la paroi faîte de magie noire.

Dehors la tension était à son comble, chacun attendait le moment fatidique. Ce fut trois minutes plus tard que la bataille fut lancée.

-Sev a réussi, dit Drago, on y va maintenant

Sur cet ordre, tous se mirent en position en attendant que les maraudeurs ouvrent le passage. Soudain, ils virent des éclairs de couleur rouge partirent dans un parfait ensemble. Tous se regardèrent un instant, puis se lancèrent dans l'attaque.

Pour l'instant dans le château personne n'avait entendu quoique ce soit, et tous continuaient leurs occupations. Rogue arriva dans la grande salle rebaptisée la salle du trône par Voldemort et s'agenouilla devant le seigneur des ténèbres :

-as-tu de bonnes nouvelles à m'apprendre, Severus, siffla une voix froide

-ils n'avancent pas dans leurs recherches, maître. Aucun livre ne les aide. Dumbledore a promis de me mettre au courant des recherches dès demain. Dès que j'en serai plus, je vous informerai, maître.

-je l'esp… mais il fut coupé dans sa phrase par un grand fracas

-Macnair et Bellatrix ! Allez voir ce que c'était ! Maintenant ! dit Voldemort

-ça n'est pas la peine, Tom, ce n'est que nous, dit Harry d'une voix froide

-Harry Potter, comment as-tu fait pour entrer chez moi ? Siffla-t-il

-je te l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes chez nous et pas toi, je t'avais prévenu qu'on reviendrait mais tu ne m'as pas cru, dit-il avec un sourire en coin

-MANGEMORTS, TUEZ LES ! cria Voldemort

Le combat s'engagea contre Harry, Ron, Drago, Ginny, Hermione et Jessy et quelques membres de l'ordre. Sur le toit, les membres de l'ordre avaient été repérés par les mangemorts et l'équipe volante faisait des ravages, car il ne restait plus beaucoup de mangemorts. En revanche, dans le parc, les équipes étaient surpassées en nombre par les géants qui étaient cachés dans la forêt. Alertés par la bataille, ils se sont joints aux sbires de Voldemort. Au grand soulagement des élèves, les aurores arrivaient avec Dumbledore mais ils savaient que ça n'était pas fini pour autant.

Dans la grande salle, tous se battaient avec acharnement, mais Voldemort et Harry ne bougeaient pas, ils se toisaient mais Harry décida de gagner du temps parce qu'il savait qu'il fallait qu'ils le tuent ensemble et pas seul :

-pars d'ici, Tom, tu n'es pas le bienvenue, cette école est la nôtre, dit Harry toujours de sa voix froide.

-et te laisser gagner ? Sûrement pas ! Je suis le plus fort, je te l'ai déjà dit et ce jour là je vous ai chassé. Accepte que je suis le plus fort, rejoins moi, tu auras le pouvoir !

-tu n'as toujours rien compris, je ne cherche pas le pouvoir, nous voulons juste te détruire et nous y arriverons, dit Harry

-AH AH AH AH je suis immortel, Potter, comment crois-tu me battre ? répondit Voldemort

Harry le regarda et sourit, il lui dit alors :

-l'immortalité, cela n'existe pas, Tom. Aujourd'hui ou un autre jour nous te détruirons et tu ne seras qu'un mauvais souvenir, continua Harry

Mais ce fut le mot de trop car Voldemort engagea le combat :

-ENDOLORIS, cria-t-il

Harry sauta sur le côté le sort, l'avait raté.

-EXPERLLIARMUS, cria-t-il à son tour

-AVADA KEDAVRA, lança Voldemort

Derrière Harry, le combat continuait. Il ne restait plus que Bellatrix et son mari qui se battaient encore. Quand Harry vit cela il dit :

-Tom, tes Hommes sont tous à terre, tu as perdu et maintenant nous allons te faire regretter d'avoir commencé ta tyrannie.

Les participants de la prophétie s'étaient rapprochés. D'un geste de la baguette, Drago mit fin à la vie de Nagini. Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés : c'était bien le dernier Horcruxe.

-vous croyez m'affaiblir en tuant mon animal de compagnie, siffla Voldemort

-bien sûr que non. Voyons, vous n'avez pas de cœur, comment cela pourrait-il vous toucher ? dit Ginny d'une voix glacial.

Ils étaient tous côte à côte et se concentraient.

Voldemort éclata de rire et leur dit :

-vous croyez vraiment arriver à me faire peur, ricana-t-il mais son sourire s'effaça vite quand il vit leurs yeux qui ressemblaient à de la lave en fusion.

Tous se donnèrent la main mais au moment où ils allaient donner le coup de grâce à leur ennemi, une détonation eu lieu. Tous savaient que c'était le signal pour dire l'incantation pour expulser Voldemort de leur école et reporter le combat final, mais aucun ne voulait arrêter, car sinon il y aurait encore plus de morts et ça ils le refusaient tout simplement.

Ils levèrent alors leur main au ciel et récitèrent l'incantation tant travaillée avec Dumbledore pour accomplir la prophétie.

-que l'amour que nous portons en nous nous enlève ce poids sur notre cœur, que disparaisse la cause de notre douleur, toi l'héritier de Serpentard, disparais !

Une lumière blanche aussi pur que leur âme sortit de leurs mains. Tous ceux qui étaient dans la salle fermaient les yeux ne pouvant regarder plus longtemps cette lumière qui les aveuglait.

Soudain, ils entendirent un cri inhumain. Voldemort venait de recevoir tout l'amour qu'ils portaient en eux. Il hurla de douleur pendant cinq minutes, puis tout s'arrêta. Au grand étonnement de tous, Voldemort n'était pas mort, mais il était revenu à l'état d'ombre qu'il avait connu pendant treize ans après avoir essayé de tuer Harry.

Tous étaient sous le choc, Harry et ses amis sombrèrent dans l'inconscience, alors que l'ombre fuyait encore une fois. Tous les autres se laissèrent tomber jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore reprenne ses esprits :

-allez voir vos camarades et emmenez les blessés à Ste mangouste, commença-t-il, Mme Pomfresh, nous emmenons Harry et les autres dans votre infirmerie.

Quatre membres de l'ordre firent léviter Harry et les autres, alors que les aurores transportaient les mangemorts à Azkaban qui maintenant serait sous la garde des Géants, du côté du bien.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais c'est fait exprès pour garder le suspens. La suite au prochain épisode ! Bisous à tous.


	30. Enfin libre

Chapitre 30

Il entendait des murmures près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Ils avaient récupéré leur école mais il se souvenait aussi que Voldemort n'était pas mort. Comme le soir du décès de ses parents, il avait été réduit à un état d'ombre.

-ce n'est toujours pas fini, dit-il à voix haute

-non, Harry, mais au moins il ne peut plus tuer et beaucoup de mangemorts sont enfermés, lui dit Dumbledore qui l'avait rejoint

-pourquoi cela n'a pas marché ? Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry

-de toute évidence il nous manque un Horcruxe, il doit en avoir créé huit et pas sept comme nous le pensions depuis le début, dit Sirius

-que va-t-il se passer maintenant alors ? Demanda Harry

-nous allons reconstruire l'école, tout remettre en ordre et vous allez passer vos aspics, et nous continuerons à chercher ce qui nous a de toute évidence échappé, finit Dumbledore

-très bien. Professeur, j'aimerais aller prendre l'air, j'ai besoin d'être seul, dit Harry

-va-s'y, Harry, il n'y a pas de danger immédiat, nous te préviendrons du réveil de tes amis ! dit le directeur.

Il se leva et s'habilla. Au moment où il allait passer la porte, il demanda :

-combien sont mort ?

-beaucoup trop, répondit Dumbledore

-qui ?

-Henry, Michaël, Virginie, Neville, Maëlys, les deux aurores qui étaient prisonniers avec Tonks - elle est dans le coma -, Denis… énonça Sirius d'une voix sombre mais il ne put finir car Harry s'était enfui en direction du parc.

Il se laissa tomber devant l'arbre qui était le leur et pleura tout son soul, il était épuisé et malheureux. A cause de Voldemort il avait encore perdu des amis, il s'en voulait tellement.

Alors que, deux heures plus tard, il commençait à se calmer, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou qu'il savait qu'il appartenait à sa meilleure amie. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que Harry sente Hermione frissonner.

Ils rentrèrent alors pour aller au chevet de leurs amis, tous étaient réveillés mais trop faibles pour sortir de leur lit. Harry s'approcha de Jessy :

-Sirius nous a dit pour les autres, lui dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix

-chut, calme-toi, c'est fini, dit Harry

-non, il n'a pas eu le temps de te le dire, mais Bill aussi fait parti de cette liste. Ron s'est enfui, ils sont partis à sa recherche et Molly est effondrée. Il faut que tu le retrouves, finit-elle

-je vais le chercher, je reviens, repose-toi. Je t'aime, lui dit-il

-moi aussi

Il partit à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Ne sachant pas par où commencer, il se dirigea vers la salle sur demande - personne ou très peu connaissait cette salle -, quand il arriva au septième étage, il trouva la porte, il soupira et entra dans une salle où des photos de sa famille d'adoption recouvraient les murs. Il s'approcha de Ron qui regardait ces photos :

-je croyais qu'on allait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'on ne souffrirait plus et au lieu de ça, lorsque je me réveille je me souviens que même si il est hors d'état de nuire il n'est toujours pas mort, par contre Bill lui nous a quitté comme beaucoup d'autres, dit Ron en pleurant.

-je suis désolé pour Bill, si on avait suivi le plan, peut-être que….

-non Harry, je ne regrette pas d'être aller au bout, il n'y aura plus de mort le temps qu'on en finisse. Même si la mort de Bill me déchire, il ne voudrais pas nous voir regretter notre geste, dit Ron

-tu as probablement raison, il faut que l'on aille voir ta mère, elle n'est pas bien, elle est dans la grande salle avec ton père et Sirius, dit Harry

-allons-y, elle a besoin de nous, finit Ron

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil aux photos, ils sortirent en direction de la grande salle, en regardant au passage les dégâts occasionnés par Voldemort :

-il a tout détruit, je ne comprends pa comment on peut être aussi haineux, dit Harry en arrivant devant la porte de la grande salle.

Ils échangèrent un regard et entrèrent.

Elle était là, le regard dans le vide, les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer. Ils s'approchèrent et la prirent dans leurs bras, elle réagit en les serrant fort, comme pour se rassurer qu'ils étaient bien là :

-on est là maman, on va s'en sortir et dépasser notre chagrin, Bill ne voudrais pas nous voir comme ça, il veillera sur nous de la où il est, avec Georges, lui dit Ron

-on le vengera, Molly, je vous en fais la promesse, dit Harry à son tour, on vous aime maman, finit-il

Elle les serra encore plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur lui dise de monter dans une chambre, qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose, il l'accompagna et resta avec elle, jusqu'en début de soirée où il rejoignit l'infirmerie :

-je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves, elle dormira jusqu'à demain, dit Arthur en entrant

Il s'approcha de sa fille qui était dans les bras de Drago, lui caressa les cheveux et lui dit, les larmes aux yeux :

-ça va aller ma puce, c'est fini maintenant.

-oh papa, dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras

Soudain Hermione coupa court au silence qui s'installait.

-nous pourrions remettre l'école en place à partir de demain, dit-elle

-Mione a raison, nous devons rebâtir notre école, dit Harry

-oui, réunifier les maisons, pour que plus aucun Voldemort ne voit le jour, dit Cassie en entrant accompagnée de plusieurs autres rescapés.

Tous ceux qui étaient encore alités se levèrent, une fois tous rapprochés ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras.

-demain matin, nous irons voir les autres à Ste mangouste, pour prendre de leurs nouvelles et demain après-midi nous nous mettons au travail, tout le monde est d'accord ? Demanda Hermione

Un oui général se fit entendre. Ils allèrent dîner dans la grande salle sur une même et unique table. Les elfes ayant repris leur poste, la nourriture fut délicieuse même s'ils n'y avaient touché juste parce que l'infirmière les avait menacés de les garder au lit une journée de plus s'ils refusaient de manger.

Après une courte nuit de sommeil et un petit déjeuner rapide tous se rendirent à l'hôpital où leurs amis se remettaient doucement. Ils leur expliquèrent leur projet pour le prochain mois et tous furent ravis et promirent de se joindre à eux des qu'ils sortiraient.

Une fois rentrés à Poudlard certains commencèrent par la tour des griffondors,qui avait le plus souffert de la folie destructrice de Voldemort, pendant que d'autres s'attaquaient à la tour des pouffsoufles :

-on commence par les dortoirs, ce sera le plus long, dit Hermione

Et tous partirent s'affairer à la tâche, il leur fallut quatre jours pour tout remettre en état. Drago et Ginny avaient vérifié la tour des serpentards, qui comme l'avait constaté Rogue n'avait pas changé :

-il n'a vraiment rien touché mais on devrait quand même demandé aux professeurs de vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de piège, dit Drago

-oui tu as raison, allons les voir, dit Ginny.

Mais avant de sortir Drago attrapa son poignet et la fit se tourner vers lui :

-je veux juste savoir comment tu vas ? Lui dit-il

Elle se mit dans ses bras et lui dit :

-je ne sais pas vraiment, je tiens le coup, mais ils me manquent tous les deux.

-n'hésite pas à me parler si tu en as besoin. Si tu as besoin de pleurer mes bras sont ouverts. Je serai toujours là, je t'aime.

-moi aussi je t'aime, je m'inquiète pour maman, ça fait quatre jours qu'elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre. On arrive à rien, on ne sait plus quoi faire.

-laissez lui du temps, elle reviendra vers nous quand elle sera prête, d'accord ?

-d'accord, allons voir les autres, ils vont se demander ce que nous faisons, finit Ginny

Ils rejoignirent les autres qui réparaient ce qui pouvait l'être dans la tour des Serdaigles, ils s'arrêtèrent de parler quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'ils virent Molly entrer :

-eh bien, il y a encore du travail, je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle

-bien sûr, répondirent-ils en chœur

Tous se regroupèrent autour d'elle et lui firent un gros câlin pour lui montrer qu'ils seraient toujours là pour elle. Molly les serra contre elle, puis déclara :

-bon c'est pas tout mais on a une école à remettre sur pied, alors au travail !

A dix-neuf heures tous descendirent dans la grande salle pour dîner sous les ordres de Molly.

Quand il la vit arriver, Arthur se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras en lui disant à quel point il l'aimait.

-moi aussi, je t'aime, Arthur, lui dit Molly

-et si nous passions à table, dit Dumbledore

Ils décidèrent de prendre une soirée de repos. Après avoir dîné, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande, Harry et Jessy allèrent dans le parc, alors que Drago et Ginny allèrent près du lac.

-ça fait tellement de bien d'être de retour chez nous, dit Ginny

-oui, j'ai eu peur que l'on ne puisse pas récupérer ce que nous considérons tous comme notre maison, mais finalement nous sommes là, dit Drago

-oui ça fait du bien de respirer un peu d'air, on commençaient à étouffer au « passage », dit Ginny

-et puis au moins on peut se retrouver seul en amoureux, lui dit Drago

-je t'aime mon amour, dit Ginny

-moi aussi mon cœur, répondit Drago

Ils s'embrassèrent, restèrent dans le parc et s'endormirent devant le lac sous le regard des étoiles.

Dans la salle sur demande, Ron et Hermione s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, mais Ron finit par rompre le baiser :

-Mione, j'ai une question à te poser, dit Ron

-je t'écoute !

Il avait l'air très sérieux ce qui l'étonna.

-Hermione Jane Granger, voulez-vous m'épouser ? dit-il en sortant un écrin de velours rouge.

Tout d'un coup il eut peur de la réponse, mais il fut rassurée quand en pleurant elle lui dit :

-oui Ronald Billius Weasley, je veux devenir ta femme, répondit-elle les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

-je t'aime ma chérie, plus que tout au monde, lui dit-il

-moi aussi et je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

La tête posée sur les genoux d'Harry, Jessy savourait ce calme qu'ils n'avaient pas connu depuis plus de deux ans, sans avoir peur du lendemain, même si une ombre planait toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais pour l'instant, ils ne voulaient pas y penser :

-tu crois qu'on va pouvoir être heureux maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle

-en tous cas je veux y croire, quand on aura repris les cours les membres de l'ordre ferons les recherches pour le dernier Horcruxe, en tous cas pour l'instant il ne peut plus revenir, dit Harry

-oui mais on ne sait toujours pas qui est cet espion, je me demande si on va le retrouver un jour, dit-elle

-Dumbledore va convoquer tous les membres qui n'étaient pas au courant pour les Horcruxes et leur fera passer sous véritaserum. On va le retrouver, je te le promets, lui répondit-il

-allez on arrête de parler de ça, dit-elle

-et de quoi veux-tu parler, ma puce ? Demanda Harry

-en faite, je veux juste qu'on s'allonge, que tu me prennes dans tes bras et qu'on s'endorme ensemble, dit Jessy

-avec plaisir princesse, lui dit-il

-bonne nuit, je t'aime, dit Jessy

-fais de beaux rêves mon amour, répondit-il

Ils s'endormirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Aucun rêve ne vint polluer la nuit d'Harry, mais une ombre non loin de là les regardait et se jurait vengeance.

Il leur fallut un mois pour tout remettre en ordre dans Poudlard. Grâce aux adultes, à la magie et à leur amitié, l'école pouvait rouvrir, la rentrée était prévue deux semaines plus tard, le temps de prévenir tout le monde.

Une semaine avant la fin des travaux, Arthur et Dumbledore, qui avaient manœuvré dans l'ombre annoncèrent une bonne nouvelle a tout le monde :

-en tant que ministre de la magie j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous avons réglé le dossier Sirius Black, - celui-ci releva la tête sans comprendre, Arthur le regarda et confirma -, tu est libre Sirius, enfin, dit Arthur

Pendant de longues minutes, personne ne réagit jusqu'à ce que :

-il est libre, dit Harry les larmes aux yeux

-oui, Sirius est un homme lavé de tous soupçons, rajouta Dumbledore.

Tout le monde regardait Sirius et Harry. Ce dernier se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son parrain, ils pleuraient tous les deux de joie.

-c'est fini maintenant, dit Sirius

Harry se releva et regarda Arthur et Dumbledore. Toujours en pleurant, il les remercia chaleureusement. Puis voyant que personne ne réagissait, Ron grimpa sur la table sous les cris de Molly, pour sauter dans les bras du parrain de son frère.

C'est en riant que Sirius le réceptionna.

J'espère que celui-là vous a plus, en tout cas moi j'adore la fin. Bisous


	31. Que de bonnes nouvelles

Chapitre 31

Ce soir-là, ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers le parc à la demande de Ron et Hermione. Ils voulaient passer du temps ensemble. Ils s'installèrent sous leur arbre. Ron prit alors la parole:

-Mione et moi, on voulait vous dire que nous sommes fiancés.

Ginny se jeta sur Hermione en riant et lui dit :

-j'ai toujours su que ça serait toi. Bienvenue dans la famille !

Hermione la serra dans ses bras et lui dit :

-merci ma puce, je t'adore.

Harry se leva à son tour :

-félicitation, sois heureuse, je t'adore, lui dit-il

-moi aussi, répondit-elle

-tous mes vœux de bonheur, Mione, lui dit Jessy en la serrant dans ses bras

-merci ! Au fait, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander à toutes les deux, dit Hermione

-on t'écoute, dit Ginny

-vous voulez bien être mes demoiselles d'honneur ? Demanda Hermione

-OUI !

Elles avaient crié au même moment et avaient fait sursauter les garçons.

Ils continuèrent de discuter assez tard, jusqu'à ce que Jessy se rende compte que Ginny était plus blanche que de coutume :

-Ginny, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

-derrière, toi Harry, dit-elle en tendant la main

Harry se retourna doucement ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Puis il le vit, Voldemort ou plutôt son ombre. Il se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Du sang de licorne sortait de ce qui devait être sa bouche. Les garçons sortirent leurs baguettes, se mettant en garde devant les filles afin de les protéger.

-les filles, allez prévenir les autres, ont va le retenir, dit Harry d'une voix ferme

-non, on ne vous laisse pas seul contre lui, dit Jessy

-allez-y, dit Drago qui pour l'occasion avait repris son masque serpentard en regardant Ginny.

Hermione les força à avancer en direction du château. Elles se mirent alors à courir.

-alors, Tom, heureux ? dit Harry railleur

-ben alors tu ne réponds pas, dit Ron

-je trouve qu'il a perdu de sa superbe, dit Drago

Mais Ron aperçut derrière l'ombre une chose qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle ne reste que mirage :

-les gars, il y a une manticore juste derrière lui, dit Ron

-courez en direction des portes et surtout il ne faut pas qu'elle rentre, dit Drago

-oui à trois on y va. 1...2...3, courrez ! cria Harry

Ils partirent en courant en espérant que les filles trouvent vite les autres. Ils s'efforçèrent de l'attirer le plus loin possible de la porte d'entrée et Harry lança le premier sort :

-Expelliarmus ! cria-t-il

-t'as pas trouvé autre chose ? dit Drago

-si tu as une autre idée, je t'en prie, répliqua Harry.

-Sectusempra ! hurla Drago.

Malheureusement, aucun sort ne semblait marcher.

Harry vit que Voldemort les suivait.

-ça t'amuse, hein ? lui lança le jeune homme. Je te jure que le jour où je vais en finir avec toi, il ne restera rien de ta carcasse !

Soudain, un sort passa entre eux et alla se loger dans les yeux de la manticore. Ils se retournèrent et virent les filles revenir avec Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus et Rogue, qui leva sa baguette et d'une voix implacable dit :

-AVADA KEDAVRA.

La manticore tomba raide sur le sol, et il rajouta en voyant l'ombre :

-au moins, cette fois-ci il sait que je suis un traître dans le camp des gentils.

L'ombre avança jusqu'à Rogue et siffla :

-tu me le paieras, traître, tu mourras de ma main.

-pas si tu meurs de la mienne avant, souffla Harry froidement.

-je vous tuerai tous, bientôt je reviendrai et je prendrai le pouvoir.

-encore faudrait-il que tu retrouves un corps, Tom, dit Dumbledore, maintenant va-t'en !

Contre toute attente, Voldemort, après une dernière menace, s'en alla. Dumbledore leur demanda alors de rentrer au château :

-je demanderai à Hagrid de fouiller la forêt dès demain, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il resterais là pour le sang de licorne, dit-il

-professeur, il faut le chasser d'ici sinon il ne restera plus de licorne dans la forêt, dit Hermione

-nous le savons, Hermione, nous nous en occuperons demain. Allez, rentrons, finit-il

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans le couloir est que Dumbledore fermait les grandes portes, Harry s'approcha de Remus et Sirius et leur demanda :

-Remus, tu as des nouvelles de Tonks ?

-oui, nous allons la chercher demain, elle sera là pour le repas du midi, répondit-il en souriant

-moi j'ai mieux que ça, dit Sirius avec un sourire loin d'être innocent

-Patmol, fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, dit Remus

-notre cher Lunard…

-Sirius ! menaça Remus

-… a déclaré sa flamme à ma chère cousine, finit Sirius sous le regard de tueur de Remus

Tous félicitèrent Remus qui avait l'air très heureux, et Ginny acheva Sirius en disant :

-et toi, tu comptes rester célibataire longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle

-ça ne te regarde pas, dit-il en bougonnant

-mais moi, oui, mon cher parrain, dit Harry goguenard

-toi, ferme ton clapet, on ne t'a rien demander, dit-il en partant vexé alors que les autres étaient morts de rire.

-bon je vais aller le voir, avant qu'il prévoit quelque chose qui se retournera fatalement contre lui, lança Harry en se dirigeant vers le parc ou son parrain s'était réfugié.

Quand il arriva, il le vit le regard tourné vers les étoiles. Il s'approcha et lui demanda:

-tu boudes ?

-mais non j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, tout ce bouscule dans ma tête, lui confia-t-il avec un pauvre sourire

-parle-moi Sirius, j'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas.

-c'est pas que ça ne va pas, c'est juste que…

-tu as peur de cette nouvelle vie ?

-oui, c'est ça, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir, ça fait tellement longtemps que je vis en reclus. Comment vivre normalement ?

-quand j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier, j'ai pensé la même chose que toi : comment vivre dans un nouveau monde dont je ne connais rien ni personne ? Mais j'ai rencontré Ron. Ca n'a pas été toujours rose loin de là, mais quand en troisième année j'ai su qui tu étais et surtout que tu n'étais pas le traître dont tout le monde parlait j'ai compris que ma vie était vraiment ici, même avec la menace de Voldemort. Je n'ai pas baissé les bras, même si parfois je l'ai voulu.

-je suis fier de toi Harry, et tes parents le seraient aussi et…

-moi aussi je suis fier de toi, dit Remus en les rejoignant. Je te considère comme mon neveu. Sirius et moi, on t'aime. Ne l'oublie pas. On sera toujours là !

-je ne l'oublie pas tonton, finit-il dans un sourire

-Quant à toi, Patmol, tu vas retrouver ton courage Gryffondorresque et recommencer à vivre. Tu n'es pas seul. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore veut nous voir tous les deux.

Ils rentrèrent au château. Harry rejoignit ses amis dans la salle sur demande, alors que Remus et Sirius se dirigeaient vers le bureau du directeur, restauré par les soins de ses élèves. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la gargouille:

-bonbon au citron, dit Remus

-il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, dit Sirius

-ça c'est certain, à mon grand désespoir, dit le professeur Macgonagal en montant l'escalier qui menait au bureau directorial.

Ils frappèrent à la porte :

-entrez, je vous en prie ! dit Dumbledore

-bonsoir pro…

Ils s'interrompirent en voyant la nouvelle décoration du bureau. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Alors que Minerva était consternée, Dumbledore lui souriait de toute ses dents :

-c'est une idée d'Harry. Ils ont voulu me faire une surprise. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçu, dit-il

Les murs du bureau où n'étaient pas accrochés les tableaux des anciens directeurs, étaient couverts d'affiche de bonbons de toutes sortes sans compter les publicités grand format des farces pour sorciers facétieux fournies par Fred.

-bien, revenons à nos moutons. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous proposer à tous les deux quelque chose. Je tiens à préciser que c'est une idée de Minerva, commença Dumbledore

-j'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter, dit-elle en doutant sérieusement

-que diriez-vous de prendre en charge, l'un les cours de DCFM et l'autre les cours de duel ? Demanda le directeur.

-je …., commença Sirius

-euh… c'est, continua Remus

-de toute évidence, vous êtes étonnés, dit Minerva en se retenant de rire devant leurs têtes

-je suis d'accord, bien sûr, dit Sirius

-moi aussi, merci, professeur

-mais attention, pas de retour des maraudeurs - Sirius, je te vois venir -, le prévint Minerva

-on sera sage. Promis, dit Sirius

-oui, dit Minerva, sceptique.

-très bien, dans ce cas, c'est réglé, mais ne dites rien aux jeunes, on leur fera la surprise. A demain, finit Dumbledore.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à leur professeur, ils se rendirent dans leurs appartements et s'endormirent comme des bienheureux.

Le lendemain, c'est un joyeux brouhaha qui accueillit les adultes, heureux de les voir rire encore, malgré les malheurs qu'ils avaient connus.

Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils méritaient bien de se reposer pendant la dernière semaine de vacance qu'ils avaient avant de reprendre les cours. Les six amis se rejoignirent donc dans le parc pour un pique nique le midi, après avoir passé la matinée en amoureux. Finalement, tout le monde s'était joint à eux. Ils s'amusèrent toute la journée, même Rogue avait l'air heureux et discutait un peu trop sérieusement avec leurs chers maraudeurs ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Harry et Drago. Quand ils virent un sourire parfaitement maraudesque sur leurs lèvres, Harry et Drago se regardèrent et dirent en même temps :

-oh non, c'est pas possible, les maraudeurs le retour !

Tout le monde les regardait comme s'ils étaient devenus fous, sauf Remus, Sirius et Rogue qui semblaient bien s'amuser. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur quinze ans, ce qui n'allait pas être plaisant pour les étudiants. En fin d'après-midi ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls et parlèrent de la rentrée.

-je me demande qui sera le nouveau prof de DCFM, dit Drago

-ils vont devoir remplacer la prof d'étude des runes aussi, dit Hermione

-je me demande si Rogue va gardé la même attitude qu'avant, dit Ron en regardant Drago

-ne me regarde pas, j'en sais rien moi, ce sera la surprise de la rentrée, dit-il en souriant

-et qui seront les préfets-en-chef cette année ? demanda Hermione

-moi, je sais j'ai surpris Dumbledore qui était en train d'en parler avec Macgonagal, dit Ginny

-ben vas-y dis le ? Demanda Ron

-c'est Mione et Drago, dit-elle

-je le savais, dirent Harry, Jessy et Ron en même temps

Hermione et Drago étaient aux anges d'avoir été choisis, mais promirent à Ginny de garder le secret jusqu'au banquet.

Et voilà encore un chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Bisous


	32. Les nouvelles règles de Poudlard

Chapitre 32

Contre toute attente, le lendemain, chacun d'eux avait demandé à prendre le Poudlard express pour rentrer à l'école. C'était la dernière rentrée pour certains. Dumbledore accepta ne voyant pas pourquoi il le leur interdirait.

-quand je pense que l'année prochaine je me retrouverais seule, pour ma dernière année, dit Ginny

-oui mais dis-toi qu'on viendra te voir dès que nous le pourrons, lui dit Hermione avec douceur

-je sais, mais ça me fait bizarre. Vous savez ce que vous comptez faire après ? Demanda-t-elle

-moi je vais faire des études de médicomages, répondit Hermione

-moi je suis Hermione, dit Jessy

-aurores, dirent les garçons ensemble

-on ne peut plus vous séparer vous trois, dit Jessy en souriant

-et non que veux-tu, maintenant qu'on est ensemble, on se quitte plus, dit Ron

-en faite, c'est Drago qui ne peut plus se passer de nous, dit Harry avec un grand sourire

-non mais ça va pas de dire des choses comme ça ! s'insurgea Drago.

-quand je repense à il y a un peux plus d'un an, ça me fait bizarre, dit Ron

-oui ça prouve que l'on a grandi et mûri, dit Ginny

-oui même si c'était trop rapide comme changement je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, dit Jessy en embrassant Harry

-on est une grande famille maintenant et plus personne ne nous l'enlèvera, dit Drago en souriant comme un enfant

Ils se turent et apprécièrent le silence qui, à partir de ce soir, ne serait plus.

Sirius vint les chercher pour les emmener avec les autres à la gare où pour la dernière fois certains d'entre eux prendraient le train.

En arrivant à la gare, ils retrouvèrent l'ambiance du quai qui avaient disparu depuis deux ans. En souriant ils montèrent dans le train et cherchèrent un wagon libre.

-bon, Drago et moi allons dans le wagon des préfets. Il y a une réunion dix minutes après le départ du train. Ne soyez pas en retard, n'est-ce pas Ron ? dit-elle

-mais non, on vous rejoint, répondit-il

-très bien, à toute à l'heure, dit-elle en partant avec Drago

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train parti, emmenant avec lui des sorciers impatients de retrouver enfin leur école.

-ça y est, c'est la dernière cette fois, dit Harry mélancolique

-oui, allez Ginny, nos chers moitiés nous attendent et j'ai pas envie de prendre un savon, dit Ron

Ils partirent alors vers le wagon des préfets :

-très bien, puisque tout le monde et là, nous pouvons commencer, dit Hermione

-nous sommes les nouveaux préfets-en-chef , dit Drago

-nous allons commencer par évoquer les changements qui ont eu lieu dans l'école, reprit Hermione. Tout d'abord, chaque personne ira manger - mis à part ce soir -, à la table qu'il voudra. A partir de maintenant cela sera comme ça. Vous pouvez bien entendu rester à votre table. Ensuite des salles communes pour les quatre maisons ont été créées.

-et le couvre-feu a été déplacé à 23 heures pour les deux dernières années, 21 heures pour les autres années. Chaque personne ne respectant pas ces horaires se verra collé avec le concierge, continua Drago

-deux bals seront organisés cette année, autorisés à partir de la seconde année. Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant. N'oubliez pas de faire vos rondes dans le train, et réunion des préfets le lundi à 19 heures. Voilà, cette fois vous êtes libres, finit Hermione

Tous sortirent du wagon pour aller retrouver leurs amis.

A 18 heures, le train arriva en gare de Pré-au-lard. Hagrid, fidèle au poste, attendait les premières années qui étaient guidés par Drago et Hermione jusqu'aux barques, qui leur permettraient de traverser le lac. Hermione regardait les petits monter dans les barques quand elle entendit :

-si ont demandait à Hagrid de nous en faire apparaître une, dit Ron qui venait d'arriver avec Harry, Jessy et Ginny.

-Hagrid, on peut en avoir une ? Demanda Harry

-allez, embarquez, leur dit-il avec un grand sourire prenant conscience que c'était la dernière fois.

-on monte, dit Drago

Ils montèrent chacun dans une barque avec les petits en leur expliquant les mystères de Poudlard. Tous écoutaient captivés.

Quand ils arrivèrent, le professeur Macgonagal leur dit :

-fallait bien que vous vous fassiez remarquez, dit-elle avec un sourire, allez vous mettre en place.

-oui, professeur, répondirent-ils en partant pour s'installer à leur table.

La répartition terminée, Dumbledore souhaita un bon appétit à tout le monde. Tous mangèrent de bon cœur et de bon appétit. Ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis la disparition de Voldemort.

-bonsoir à tous, voilà nos estomacs rassasiés, je voulais vous souhaiter une excellente rentrée. Si elle a lieu un vendredi soir c'est pour vous habituer aux petits changements que vos préfets se feront un plaisir de vous communiquer. Je dis aux nouveaux et rappelle aux anciens - coup d'œil vers les rouges et or - , que la forêt est interdite et y accéder sera passible de renvoi.

-comme vous le savez, Voldemort a disparu. Nous espérons tous que ce soit pour toujours. Je voudrais que nous faisions trois minutes de silence pour les héros morts au combat.

Les élèves membres de l'ordre se levèrent, suivis de tous les autres élèves, respectant tous la demande du directeur.

-je vous remercie, je me dois maintenant de vous présentez votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, le professeur Lupin, - Lupin rougit de plaisir en entendant les élèves applaudir et se lever pour l'accueillir - , ensuite votre professeur de duel, le professeur Black, - tout le monde applaudit Sirius qui souriait de toutes ses dents - , et enfin votre professeur de runes Mme Smith, - qui reçut le même accueil. Maintenant, je vous demande de rejoindre vos salles communes et d'attendre les préfets en chef qui viendront vous expliquer les nouvelles règles. Bonne soirée et à demain, finit-il

Les préfets se levèrent pour ramener leurs condisciples aux salles communes.

Quand Drago et Hermione se furent occupés des Pouffsoufles et des Serdaigles, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

-bonsoir, commença Hermione. Il y a à disposition deux nouvelles salles communes où vous pouvez vous rendre, toutes maisons confondues. Le couvre-feu pour les deux dernières années est 23 heures et 21 heures pour les autres années. Tout élève hors de son dortoire après ces heures-ci sera en retenue.

-pour les repas, continua Drago, vous avez le droit de déserter votre table pour manger avec vos amis des autres maisons, et pour finir si vous avez le moindre problème, nous sommes à votre disposition. Bonne soirée à tous !

Ils firent le même discours aux élèves de Gryffondors qui s'empressèrent d'aller visiter ces fameuses salles communes pour tout le monde.

-je suis épuisée, dit Hermione, en se blotissant dans les bras de son chéri.

-allez, la journée est bientôt finie, je vais faire ta ronde de nuit avec Drago si tu veux ? Dit Ron

-non, ça ira, je vais pas commencer à déléguer, mais c'est gentil de te proposer, dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou.

-plus que deux heures et après on va se coucher, dit Ginny en baillant

-va te coucher si tu veux, ma puce, dit Drago

-non, déjà qu'on ne peut plus se voir aussi souvent qu'avant… donc je profite de toi !

Mais 20 minutes plus tard, elle s'endormait dans ses bras sous les rires des autres.

Le lendemain, Drago se leva de bonne heure. Il se prépara et descendit attendre les autres. Quand il arriva dans la grande salle, chacun mangeait à sa table, lui se dirigea vers la table des gryffondors, dit bonjour à ceux qui étaient déjà là et attendit sa bien-aimée.

Alors qu'il était entrain de manger, il sentit deux petites mains se poser sur ses yeux :

-qui est-ce ? Demanda Ginny

-l'amour de ma vie, dit-il

-bonne réponse, dit-elle en l'embrassant

-salut Mione, les gars ne sont pas avec vous ?

-salut ! Harry arrive, Ron dort encore et je suppose que Jessy joue la marmotte !

-comment as-tu deviné ? Demanda-t-il en pouffant

-question d'habitude, dit-elle

-salut les jeunes, s'exclama Sirius en arrivant

-bonjour professeur Black !

-c'est bon de savoir que vous me devez le respect, petits ingrats, dit-il

-dis-moi, tu te pousses ou je mange sur ta tête, dit Harry en arrivant

-dit donc toi tu sais que je suis ton professeur et ton parrain, tu me dois doublement le respect.

-c'est cela ! Bon, t'as pas faim professeur parrain adoré ? dit-il avec un visage parfaitement innocent

-t'as de la chance que les cours n'aient pas encore commencé. Allez, je vous laisse, j'ai faim !

-ça m'aurait étonné, tiens, dit Harry

Sirius rejoignit alors la table des professeurs où Remus l'attendait.

Obéissant à la demande de Remus, à dix heures, la joyeuse bande se rendit dans le bureau de Lupin qui les attendait avec Sirius et Rogue :

-on voulait savoir si une sortie à Pré-au-Lard vous tentait ? Dit Rogue

-ben oui, évidemment, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-très bien, on passera la journée là-bas donc, dit Sirius

-on sort dans une heure, soyez à l'heure ! avertit Rogue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous prêts et attendaient patiemment Sirius qui n'était pas encore là.

-pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Harry

-c'est Sirius, dit Ron comme si ça réglait le problème

-il arrive, eh bien on a failli attendre, dit Harry

-toi, si tu veux être privé de sortie, tu continues comme ça, menaça Sirius

-mon parrain adoré chéri, susura Harry

Rogue se tourna vers Drago et lui dit :

-appelle-moi une seule fois comme ça et je te colle pour le reste de l'année. Vu ?

-mais j'ai rien dit, s'exclama Drago parfaitement scandalisé

-je sais, mais étant donné qu'ils déteignent sur toi, je préfère prévenir, finit-il

-allez on y va, dit Sirius

Ils partirent pour une journée de shopping à Pré-au-Lard.

A 17 heures, ils rentrèrent au château. Les filles avaient bien manœuvré et avaient ramené chacune un animal : Jessy et Ginny un chat et Hermione une chouette.

-je te le laisserai le soir comme ça tu penseras à moi, dit Ginny

-j'ai pas besoin de ton chat pour penser à toi, répondit Drago

-oui, mais comme ça tu pourras t'en occuper aussi, dit-elle mutine

-Ginny, c'est ton chat donc tu commences pas à vouloir me le refiler, dit drago

-oh, ça va je rigole, bon je vais me changer pour aller manger, dit-elle en lui faisant un petit bisou.

Et voilà encore un chapitre. Bisous


	33. Bal et punition

chapitre 33

On était lundi matin, premier jour de cour de la rentrée. Les filles attendaient leurs chéris qui apparemment avaient décidé d'arriver en retard en cours de potion. Après avoir déjeuné, elles décidèrent d'aller les réveiller.

Alors qu'Hermione et les autres se rendaient en cours de potion, Ginny se rendit au cour de duel avec le professeur Black. Tous ceux qui connaissaient Sirius se demandaient comment serait ce nouveau cour.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle de classe, elle s'aperçut que presque tout le monde était arrivé. Elle rejoignit ses copines de sixième année :

-salut les filles ! Sirius n'est pas encore là ? Demanda-t-elle

-non, mais bon, la plupart d'entre nous savent que le jour où Monsieur sera à l'heure, il pleuvra des grenouilles, dit Lucie

-ça c'est sûr, répondit Ginny entre deux rires

Sirius arriva cinq minutes plus tard essoufflé et leur demanda d'entrer en classe :

-bien ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Sirius Black, votre nouveau professeur de duel. J'attends de vous une écoute attentive et de la discipline - il regarda Ginny en disant ça qui prit un air outré - nous ferons deux cours théorique par semaine et le reste des cour vous pratiquerez. Les duels se feront dehors dans le parc afin d'éviter les dégâts.

-professeur, est-ce qu'il y aura un tournoi ? Demanda John

-je pourrai effectivement en accord avec le directeur décider d'un tournoi, nous en reparlerons. Commençons maintenant.

Devant la salle de potion, tous se demandaient ce qui allait changer à présent, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Rogue :

-entrez sans bruit, dit-il

-voilà une chose qui ne change pas, dit Ron

Harry, Drago et Ron s'assirent les uns à côté des autres alors que Hermione et Jessy allaient s'installer au premier rang.

-je pense qu'une mise au point est nécessaire. Depuis que vous êtes arrivés, j'ai avantagé les Serpentards au dépend des autres maisons. Ce temps est révolu. Sinon, vous voulez des points et des bonnes notes ? Vous travaillez ! Ensuite si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à demander. Je répondrai et répéterai autant de fois que nécessaire. Suis-je clair? Demanda-t-il

-oui professeur, dirent-ils en chœur

-très bien, au travail maintenant ! En revanche, une chose n'a pas changé. Je ne veux rien entendre pendant la confection. A vos chaudrons ! La potion est inscrite au tableau !

Tous se mirent au travail, contents de savoir qu'ils ne perdraient plus de points inutilement, et qu'ils auraient les notes qui leur étaient dues.

Quand le cour de potion fut fini, ils allèrent en DCFM, avec Remus, contents de retrouver un vrai professeur de défense.

-très bien ! Etant donné votre niveau dans cette matière, nous ferons les deux premiers mois des révisions, commença-t-il

-on se croirait revenu au temps d'Ombrage, dit Drago

-mais non, rassurez-vous, dit Remus, ce que je veux dire par « révisions », c'est ce que vous auriez dû voir en sixième année. Donc il y aura de la pratique. Pendant deux mois nous verrons le programme de l'année dernière et nous couplerons probablement avec les cours de duel, mais nous verrons ça plus tard, sortez vos livres, finit-il

A midi, ils rejoignirent la grande salle, où Ginny les attendait. Ils lui racontèrent leur cours et Ginny était soulagée de connaître la position de Rogue maintenant que Voldemort était hors d'état de nuire.

A la fin des cours, ils filèrent poser leurs affaires dans leurs salles communes, mais quand Drago arriva dans la sienne, une dispute avait éclaté :

-que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-il

-il se passe que nous avons des futurs mages noirs dans notre salle commune, dit Michaël

Il se retourna pour faire face au groupe accusé et leur dit :

-alors vous n'avez toujours rien compris ?

-les sangs impurs doivent être rayés du monde sorcier et les moldus doivent être nos esclaves, dit un deuxième année

-Voldemort a perdu, répliqua Drago. Il n'y a pas de sang impur ou pur. Nous sommes tous égaux. Une de mes meilleures amies est une fille de moldu, ainsi que la meilleure élève de l'école. Pour la plupart d'entre nous nos parents sont soit en prison, soit mort. Michaël, va chercher Hermione, s'il te plaît, elle doit m'attendre pour aller manger !

Quand Michaël arriva auprès d'Hermione, il lui expliqua ce qui ce passait dans leur salle commune :

-voilà tu sais tout. Dray m'a demandé de venir te chercher. On y va ?

-oui allons-y ! On vous rejoint à table, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des autres

Quand Michaël et Mione arrivèrent dans la salle commune, la jeune fille dut faire face aux regards de haine que lui lançaient certains élèves. Elle qui pensait en avoir fini avec ça fut déçue de voir qu'il resterait toujours des fanatiques :

-très bien, Drago que penses-tu que nous devrions faire ? Demanda-t-elle

-allez voir Dumbledore et demander leur renvoi, répondit-il

-je ne suis pas d'accord. Effectivement nous allons aller voir Dumbledore et vous nous accompagnez. Mais vous allez travailler comme ceux que vous considérez comme inférieur à vous, dit-elle

-ne compte pas que je t'obéisse sang de bourbe, dit un troisième année

Drago sentit ses nerfs lâchés. Il attrapa l'élève par le col, le plaqua contre le mur et lui dit :

-lorsque tu auras fait le quart de ce que Mione a fait pour sauver le monde sorcier tu pourras discuter. Elle était sur le champ de bataille ! Toi, où étais-tu ? Grâce en partie à elle, nous sommes libres aujourd'hui ! Mais toi, qu'as-tu fait pour tes amis, pour ta famille ?

-Dray, laisse le, il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit-elle au bord des larmes en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Drago le lâcha et leur dit de se mettre en rang, qu'ils allaient dans le bureau du directeur. Drago ouvrait la marche, alors que Hermione la fermait. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la grande salle et Hermione alla chercher le directeur. Quand elle en ressortit, elle fit signe aux autres d'avancer. Arrivée devant la statue, elle donna le mot de passe et ils montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon :

-très bien, commença Dumbledore, je trouve votre comportement inadmissible mais je ne vous ferais pas le plaisir de vous renvoyer. Vous nettoierez avec le concierge tout le château à partir de ce soir et sans magie il en va de soit !

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-sans compter que vous ferez dix heures de colle avec vos préfets en chefs à qui je laisse le soin de choisir la punition, finit-il, allez manger.

Tous sortirent du bureau en silence. Le directeur était las : cette guerre finirait-elle un jour ? Il commençait à en douter.

Drago et Hermione rejoignirent leurs amis pour manger. Ils s'étaient placés à la table des serpentards.

-alors comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Ginny

-ils ont dix heures de colle avec nous, on doit choisir leur punition, puis ils doivent nettoyer tout le château avec le concierge sans magie, dit Drago

-j'espère que ça sera suffisant pour qu'ils comprennent que nous sommes tous égaux, dit Hermione. Bon, si on mangeait !

-à l'attaque ! s'exclama Jessy

Ils dînèrent en discutant de chose et d'autre, mais Hermione observait Drago : il n'avait pas l'air bien. Elle décida de lui parler pendant leur ronde le soir-même.

Ils passèrent leur soirée dans une des salles communes, à plaisanter et à se remémorer des souvenirs au Square Grimmaurd ou au « Passage », car malgré la guerre ils avaient découvert la véritable signification du mot amitié.

À 23 heures, chacun rentra dans sa salle commune, alors que Drago et Hermione faisaient leur ronde en silence. Mais Mione décida de le rompre :

-Dray, que se passe-t-il ? Depuis qu'on a rejoint la grande salle, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Parle-moi, dit Hermione

Il la regarda et lui dit :

-tout à l'heure, je me suis souvenu du mal que je t'avais fait pendant nos cinq premières années et je me dégoûte. Quand j'ai vu les larmes dans tes yeux, ça m'a fait mal, dit-il en baissant la tête

Elle s'arrêta, lui releva le menton et lui dit :

-tu oublies que tu as changé. Tu t'es excusé, je ne t'en veux plus aujourd'hui. Tu rends ma meilleure amie heureuse. On en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois. Oui tu m'as fait du mal, mais j'ai effacé pour construire notre amitié à la quelle je tiens autant que celle de Harry ou Ginny. Pour mes larmes, ce n'est pas pour cette histoire, c'est à cause de la fierté que j'entendais dans ta voix lorsque tu lui parlais. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, mais j'ai compris que j'étais aussi importante pour toi que tu l'es pour moi, finit-elle

-bien sur que je suis fier de toi ! De vous tous en faite ! Je vous aime et je ne supporte pas quand on vous insulte ! dit-il

-allez on oublie tout, mais n'hésite pas à me parler quand tu en as besoin. Je vais me coucher, je suis crevée, dit-elle en souriant

-oui moi aussi, à demain, dit Drago

-à demain, bonne nuit

Ils rentrèrent chacun dans leur chambre.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune ce matin-là, Ginny leur montra l'annonce du premier bal qui aurait lieu le troisième samedi du mois de novembre soit une semaine plus tard. L'excitation avait gagné tous les élèves. Sur leur passage, nos amis entendaient des gloussements. Dès que les garçons passaient, c'était un concours de regards noirs entre Jessy, Ginny et Hermione qui marquaient leur territoire et les filles qui voulaient être les plus sexy du collège. Les garçons eux n'y faisaient même pas attention.

-dites-nous les garçons ça vous dérange pas que toutes ces filles vous matent comme des bestiaux ? pesta Jessy

-on s'en fout royalement et tu sais pourquoi ? Demanda Harry

-non pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle

-parce qu'on a les plus belle filles de la terre, dit-il

-moi je dirais de la galaxie, rajouta Drago

-et moi du cosmos, renchérit Ron

-alors rassurée ? dit Harry

-oui, mais ça va finir en pugilat si elles n'arrêtent pas, dit Jessy en jetant des regard noirs aux filles qui regardaient son homme.

-bon, si on allaient manger, j'ai faim, dit Ron

Ils allèrent manger et Dumbledore annonça qu'une sortie au village était prévue le week-end prochain pour acheter les tenues pour le bal. Tout le monde en fut ravi. Drago se leva et se dirigea vers le groupe de Serpentard qui avait fait des siennes et leur dit :

-il est évident que vous êtes privés de sortie au village et de bal, que je ne vous voit pas dans la grande salle le soir du bal. Un elfe de maison vous apportera votre dîner, dans la salle commune.

-tu n'as pas le droit, se plaignit le troisième année qu'il avait plaqué au mur

-tu veux que j'aille demander au directeur peut-être ? rétorqua froidement Drago. La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'insulter ma meilleure amie, c'est compris ?

-….

-c'est compris ? répéta-t-il

-oui, grogna-t-il

-n'oubliez pas vos heures de colle ce soir dans la salle du professeur Lupin, finit-il, avant de retourner à la table où les autres mangeaient. Il leur expliqua ce qu'il venait de faire. Tous furent de son avis sauf Hermione :

-on devrait peut-être les autoriser à venir au bal ? Dit-elle

-hors de question, tant qu'ils n'auront pas changé d'avis, répondit Drago

-mais peut-être que…

-non, c'est non, Hermione ! Ils ne viennent pas. On verra pour le deuxième bal, dit Drago, catégorique. Et ils ont deux heures de colle ce soir dans la salle de Remus.

-très bien, se résigna Hermione.

Ce matin-là, ils avaient leur premier cours de duel et Harry avait hâte de voir son parrain en action.

Sirius les fit entrer dans la salle et leur expliqua le déroulement des cours comme il l'avait fait pour les classes de la veille :

-très bien ! Pour aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par la théorie. Nous allons revoir les sorts de base, car des fois les sorts les plus simples ne sont pas utilisés alors qu'ils suffiraient. On va travaillé l'Expelliarmus. Sortez vos livres !

Après le dîner, Hermione et Drago rejoignirent la salle de classe de Remus pour surveiller l'heure de colle des récalcitrants. Hermione avait choisi de leur faire apprendre l'histoire moldue. Puisqu'ils ne les aimaient pas, pourquoi ne pas essayer de leur faire comprendre que certaines personnes - sorciers ou moldus - n'étaient pas différentes. Elle allait leur faire comparer Hitler et Voldemort qui n'avaient rien à s'envier.

Voilà encore un chapitre de boucler ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bisous.


	34. Nouvelle catastrophe

Chapitre 34

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin là, Ginny se rappela que le soir-même le bal aurait lieu. Elle se leva pour prendre une bonne douche et descendre rejoindre Drago qui devait déjà l'attendre dans la grande salle. Mais quand elle voulut ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains, elle était fermée. Alors elle frappa :

-qui est-ce ?

-Mione, c'est toi ? Demanda Ginny

-oui, Ginny, c'est moi, tu peux attendre un peu. Je sors ! dit-elle

-bien sûr, répondit Ginny

Quand Hermione sortit cinq minutes plus tard, Ginny la trouva très pâle :

-Mione, tu es sûre que ça va ?

-oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est sûrement quelque chose qui a dû mal passer, la rassura son amie.

Mais elle eut un nouveau haut le cœur et retourna dans la salle de bains.

-tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie prendre une potion, lui dit Ginny

-je crois que tu as raison, je m'habille et je descends, dit Hermione en sortant

-tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-non, va rejoindre Drago. Je connais le chemin. Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Quand Hermione arriva dans l'antre de Mme Pomfresh elle ne vit personne :

-Mme Pomfresh, vous êtes là ? Demanda-t-elle

-oui, que se passe-t-il, Hermione ? s'étonna l'infirmière.

-j'ai dû manger quelque chose qui ne passe pas. Je suis malade depuis ce matin. Puis-je avoir une potion, s'il vous plaît ?

-oui, assieds-toi, je reviens, lança Mme Pomfresh en se dirigeant vers sa pharmacie

Elle lui rapporta une fiole dont elle versa le contenu dans un verre qu'elle lui tendit :

-bois ça, si ça ne va pas mieux reviens me voir, dit l'infirmière

-très bien. Merci beaucoup ! Au revoir !

Elle rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle. Quand elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, Ginny lui demanda comment elle allait :

-je vais mieux. C'était juste une indigestion. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ron n'est pas là ?

-non, ton Ron – tout comme Jessy - dort encore, dit Harry en souriant

-je me demande pourquoi je pause toujours la question, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant

Une heure plus tard, ils furent rejoints dans le parc par les deux marmottes. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à l'heure du repas du midi. Les filles décidèrent ensuite d'aller se préparer pour le bal :

-déjà ? Mais le bal est à 19 heures ! Vous avez le temps, dit Ron

-non, nous voulons prendre notre temps et nous faire belle, lui dit Jessy

-mais vous avez besoin de tant de temps ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Ron ! La réponse que tu aurais du donner et qui n'a même pas traversé ton esprit est que nous n'en avions pas besoin, dit Hermione, rageuse en partant rapidement

Les autres le regardaient : les filles secouaient la tête de gauche à droite et les garçons se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-bon nous aussi on y va, dit Ginny, tu viens Jess ?

-oui, j'arrive ! A tout à l'heure, les garçons !

Une fois les filles parties, Harry et Drago éclatèrent de rire en voyant Ron si penaud.

-bon, si on allait voler, ça fait longtemps ! Il faut être en forme pour les matchs qui débuteront le mois prochain, dit Harry

-oui j'avoue que ça me manque, dit Drago

-oui moi aussi, ajouta Ron

Ils se rendirent sur le stade et allèrent chercher leurs balais qui étaient dans les vestiaires. Ils volèrent jusqu'à dix-huit heures, puis décidèrent d'aller se préparer, car ils ne voulaient pas imaginer la tête des filles s'ils étaient en retard.

Quand Drago fut prêt, il rejoignit la salle commune des griffondors, donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et entra. Il vit Harry et Ron affalés sur le canapé devant la cheminée en train de parler de Quidditch.

-les filles ne sont pas encore prêtes ? Demanda-t-il étonné

-non, elles ne vont pas tarder, dit Harry

-j'espère parce que je commence à avoir faim, dit Ron

-comme toujours, Ron, dirent-ils en chœur

C'est dix minutes avant l'ouverture officielle du bal que ces demoiselles daignèrent descendre de leur chambre. Quand ils les aperçurent, les garçons étaient figés :

-tu… tu .. es superbe mon cœur, dit Drago à Ginny qui fut la première à les rejoindre

-tu n'es pas mal non plus, lui dit-elle taquine

-tu es magnifique, mon amour, j'ai vraiment trop de chance, dit Ron

-merci, dit Hermione en rougissant

-et toi tu es la plus belle, affirma Harry

-oh, comme vous êtes gentil, Mr Potter, lança Jessy

-et si nous y allions miss ? dit Harry en lui présentant son bras

-mais avec plaisir !

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle décorée pour l'occasion, ils restèrent sans voix, alors que Drago et Hermione eux souriait d'un air satisfait. Ils étaient fiers d'eux :

-c'est magnifique, dit Ginny

-oui je ne vois pas d'autres mots, confirma Jessy

-oui, on s'est pas trop mal débrouillé je trouve, dit Drago

-bon si on se cherchait une table ? proposa Hermione

Ils trouvèrent une table pour six où ils s'installèrent. A la place des assiettes, des menus avaient été disposés, mais avant de passer commande, le directeur se leva pour faire un petit discours :

-bonsoir à tous ! Je tiens à remercier nos préfets en chef qui ont fait de cette salle une pure merveille. Avant de passer une nuit de fête, je vous propose de manger ce que les elfes ont mis tant d'ardeur à nous préparer. Bon appétit !

-si on commandait ? demanda Jessy

-je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Hermione. J'ai une faim de loup

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient tous goûté à tous les délicieux plats qui avaient été préparés pour l'occasion, le directeur reprit la parole.

-je demande à nos préfets en chef de bien vouloir ouvrir le bal !

Drago se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione :

-ma chère amie, me ferez-vous l'honneur d'ouvrir le bal a mon bras ? lui demanda-t-il, galant

-mais bien sûr très cher, répondit-elle

Ils allèrent se placer au centre de la piste. Quand la musique retentit, ils commencèrent à valser sous les regards de leurs condisciples. Au milieu de la danse, les élèves rejoignirent leurs préfets.

A la fin de la danse, Drago salua Hermione et rendit à Ron sa cavalière. Quant à lui, il se dirigea vers leur table afin d'inviter celle qui faisait de sa vie un rêve :

-mon amour, feriez-vous de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en acceptant de danser avec moi ? Demanda-t-il

-ce serait un honneur, répondit-elle

On aurait dit qu'ils glissaient sur la piste de danse. Ils étaient heureux et amoureux et cela se lisait sur leur visage. Jusqu'à ce que…

-Mione, cria Ron

Tout s'arrêta. Dumbledore s'avança vers Ron et Hermione et dit :

-Mr Weasley ! Emmenez Miss Granger à l'infirmerie. Pompom va s'en occuper. Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit-il

Ron se releva avec le corps d'Hermione évanouie dans ses bras. En arrivant à l'infirmerie, il la déposa sur un lit et appela l'infirmière qui arriva aussi vite que possible :

-que tout le monde sorte ! ordonna-t-elle

-mais… commença Ron

-dehors ! J'ai dit ! J'ai besoin de place. Je vous appellerai dès que j'en serai plus !

-allez, viens, Ron, elle est entre de bonnes mains, dit Harry

-on va attendre dehors, viens, dit Ginny en prenant son frère par le bras.

Ils sortirent attendre des nouvelles dans le couloir, refusant de retourner dans leur dortoir. Drago les rejoignit, une fois le bal terminé :

-alors vous avez des nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il

-non, Pompom nous a fait sortir et depuis on attend, lui répondit Jessy

-je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé ? dit Harry

-je ne sais pas. Ce matin, elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais elle m'a dit que c'était une indigestion, dit Ginny

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils attendaient et Ron n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. L'inquiétude le rongeait. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il avait peur tout simplement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Ils se levèrent pour faire face au directeur, qui avait le visage fermé.

-le sort qu'elle a reçu lors de la bataille à l'école Française a apparemment des effets retardataires, expliqua-t-il. Elle est dans le coma, et nous ne pouvons pas la transporter à Ste mangouste. Deux médicomages ont été appelés. Ils arrivent !

Ron, le visage mouillé de larmes, se laissa tomber le long du mur et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-pourquoi elle ?

-Mr Weasley, vous devriez aller vous reposer, dit Dumbledore

-non, je veux être prêt d'elle si elle fait des cauchemars. Je ne veux pas être loin de Hermione, dit-il

-très bien, je vais vous faire installer un lit près d'elle, lui dit le directeur

-merci professeur !

Le directeur alla prévenir Mme Pomfresh qui obtempéra de mauvaise grâce. Ginny, voyant la détresse de son frère, essaya de le réconforter :

-elle va s'en sortir. Elle est forte. Et puis, elle a un mariage à organiser, dit-elle avec douceur

-et si …commença-t-il

-NON, cria Harry. Elle va s'en remettre ! Elle ne peut pas nous laisser ! Elle nous aime et comme la dernière fois, elle reviendra, parce qu'elle sait que sans elle on est rien.

Ron se releva et vint serrer Harry dans ses bras. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Ron regarda son ami dans les yeux et lui dit :

-elle va s'en sortir tu as raison, avec notre amour. Elle a besoin de nous et on sera là.

-oui, allez ! Va la rejoindre et préviens-nous s'il y a le moindre changement.

-à demain, dit Ron

Cette nuit-là, aucun d'entre eux ne put dormir. Ils rejoignirent l'infirmerie dès le petit matin. Quand ils arrivèrent, Hermione était en plein cauchemar et Ron essayait de la calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Alors ils s'approchèrent et l'un après l'autre, la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Petit à petit, elle finit par se calmer et elle replongea dans son coma. Ils s'endormirent sur son lit, agrandi par les soins de Ginny pour rester prêt d'elle, au cas où elle aurait besoin d'eux.

C'est comme ça que l'infirmière les trouva une heure plus tard, mais elle les laissa dormir. Elle savait qu'Hermione avait besoin de ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.

Encore un chapitre de plus. Laissez des reviews. Bisous.


	35. Ultimatum

Chapitre 35

Molly avait été prévenue et avant de partir pour Poudlard, elle envoya un hibou aux Granger pour leur expliquer ce qui se passait, pour leur dire qu'elle les préviendrait aux moindres changements et qu'elle allait voir avec le directeur s'ils pouvaient les rejoindre à l'école, afin d'être près de leur fille.

Quand elle arriva à Poudlard, elle se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit un spectacle attendrissant. Sans faire de bruit, elle se faufila jusqu'au bureau de l'infirmière et entra :

-bonjour ! Alors comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse

-pas plus mal ! C'est déjà un bon point, répondit l'infirmière

-comment se fait-il que tous dorment avec Hermione ?

-votre fils a demandé de rester près d'elle. Quant aux autres, je suppose qu'ils sont arrivés ce matin très tôt, mais je n'en sais pas plus, expliqua-t-elle

-je comprends, nous verrons avec eux tout à l'heure. En attendant, pour eux, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours, dit Molly en se dirigeant vers ses enfants.

Elle réveilla Harry - qui la prit dans ses bras en la voyant -, puis sa fille et Drago, et enfin Jessy et Ron :

-Ron, chéri, réveille-toi ! C'est l'heure d'aller en cours ! Je vais veiller sur elle le temps que vous reveniez, dit Molly avec tendresse

-je veux rester avec elle ! Maman, s'il te plaît, ne me force pas, implora-t-il.

-très bien pour ce matin, mais tu iras cet après-midi, conséda Molly. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers les autres, on viendra vous cherchez s'il y a du nouveau, mais vous allez en cours !

Après qu'ils eurent récupéré leurs affaires dans leurs salles communes respectives, Ginny se dirigea vers les cachots, alors que les autres se rendaient à leur cours de duel. Quand ils arrivèrent, tout le monde demanda des nouvelles d'Hermione, y compris Sirius:

-c'est à cause du sort qu'elle a reçu en France, expliqua Drago. Certains effets se sont manifestés que maintenant. Elle est dans le coma et on en sait pas plus.

-si vous voulez, vous pouvez renoncer aux duels pour aujourd'hui, dit Sirius

-non, je veux travailler, ça m'évitera de penser. Par contre, il vaut mieux que tu t'entraînes avec moi, dit Harry

-très bien. Vous deux, c'est à vous de voir, mais Harry a raison. Battez-vous entre vous, dit-il

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils s'entraînèrent pendant les deux heures de cours. Face à la rage de son filleul, Sirius avait du mal à contrer ses sorts.

-bon on arrête, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, on reprendra la semaine prochaine.

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, Molly faisait part de sa requête à Dumbledore

-il faut qu'ils viennent la voir. Ca fait presque un an qu'ils ne l'on pas vue. Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une solution ? Demanda-t-elle

-je vais envoyer Remus les chercher. Il n'a pas de cours aujourd'hui. J'enlèverai la protection contre les moldus, dit Dumbledore

-merci, professeur, dit Molly

-je vais leur envoyer un hibou pour qu'ils attendent Remus chez eux.

Je crois que je vais devoir faire repartir le Poudlard express à Londres, ça sera plus simple. J'y vais de ce pas.

Molly regardait son fils veiller sa petite amie. Elle avait mal pour lui, ne sachant pas comment le réconforter :

-Ron, elle va s'en sortir, je te le promets !

-je l'espère, maman, de tout mon cœur. Je prendrais sa place pour qu'elle n'ait pas à souffrir, mais je ne peux rien faire. Je me sens impuissant, dit-il en laissant couler ses larmes.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça comme elle le faisait quand il était petit. Il s'agrippa au corps de sa mère comme à une bouée de sauvetage, puis lui dit :

-je l'ai demandé en mariage et elle a dit oui !

-je croyais que tu devais attendre Noël ? Répondit-elle

-je n'ai pas pu ! Quand elle a dit oui, j'ai senti mon cœur exploser de joie, dit Ron en souriant doucement en repensant à ce moment magique.

-c'est votre amour qui l'aidera à s'en sortir. Pense à ce que tu ressens quand tu la prends dans tes bras. Il faut qu'elle le ressente à son tour. N'oublie pas qu'elle peut t'entendre, alors parle-lui des moments heureux passés ensemble.

-merci d'être là quand on a besoin de toi, tu es la meilleure maman du monde, dit Ron

-moi j'ai la chance d'avoir les enfants les plus merveilleux du monde, qui sont mon bonheur et ma fierté, dit-elle

-je t'aime ! murmura Ron

-moi aussi, mon chéri, si tu savais à quel point !

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés jusqu'à ce que Harry et les autres arrivent pour prendre des nouvelles.

-pas de changements, commenta Ron

-des nouvelles des médicomages ? Demanda Drago

-ils doivent arriver dans une heure et les parents de Hermione dans deux, répondit Molly

-comment ils vont faire pour entrer ? interrogea Jessy

-le directeur va enlever les protections contre les moldus le temps qu'ils entrent à Poudlard, leur expliqua Molly

-Molly, on voudrait rester avec elle encore cette nuit. C'est tous ensemble qu'on est parvenu à la calmer. Elle a besoin de nous aussi, assura Harry. Vous pourriez arranger ça avec Dumbledore ?

-je vais voir, mais vous devriez retourner dans vos dortoirs pour le moment.

-on ne dormira à peu près bien que si on est près d'elle, le temps qu'elle se rétablisse, reprit Jessy.

-je verrai avec le directeur. Maintenant allez en cours ! ordonna Molly. C'est l'heure.

-Ron, tu viens ? Demanda Drago

Ron regarda sa mère, la suppliant silencieusement de lui permettre de demeurer près d'Hermione.

-très bien ! Mais Ron, si ça dure comme la dernière fois, tu vas rater tous tes cours et elle va t'en vouloir quand elle se réveillera. Donc je te laisse une semaine ! Après, quoi qu'il arrive, tu retournes en cours. Suis-je claire ?

-très clair, maman, merci, répondit-il

Lorsque les parents d'Hermione arrivèrent à Poudlard deux heures plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, guidés par Remus. Depuis le matin, ils étaient angoissés de ne pas pouvoir la voir. Ils la trouvèrent très pâle, allongée sur un grand lit blanc, sa main dans celle de Ron qui dormait sur sa chaise et Molly qui les veillait tous les deux.

Cette dernière releva la tête en entendant du bruit et vint à la rencontre des parents d'Hermione :

-Bonjour ! Il n'y a pas d'amélioration mais son état est stable. Elle a eu des violents cauchemars, mais ses amis étaient là pour veiller son sommeil, leur dit-elle

-merci Molly de nous avoir prévenus. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, sanglota madame Granger.

-ce n'est rien, voyons, c'est normal, dit Molly. Je vais réveiller Ron et nous allons vous laisser seuls avec elle.

-laissez le dormir, il ne dérange pas, intervint la mère d'Hermione.

-je voudrais qu'il mange et qu'il prenne l'air, insista Molly.

Quand Ron se réveilla, il salua ses futurs beaux parents et partit accompagné de sa mère aux cuisines. Mais lorsqu'il passa la porte, il entendit des cris provenant de l'infirmerie. C'était Hermione qui faisait un cauchemar. Il retourna immédiatement près de sa fiancée :

-maman, va chercher les autres, s'il te plaît. Ils sont en Botanique et Ginny est en cours de duel. Il faut impérativement qu'ils viennent. Fais vite !

Alors que Molly envoyait une note volante aux professeurs, Ron essayait de calmer Hermione, mais comme la nuit précédente, il n'y arrivait pas.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry et les autres entrèrent dans un grand fracas à l'infirmerie pour se rendre au chevet de leur amie.

Ils l'entourèrent de leurs bras, et comme la nuit dernière elle finit par se calmer. Molly agrandit le lit et ils s'endormirent, épuisés par la courte nuit qu'ils avaient passée.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Hermione était dans le coma. Ses parents étaient restés à Poudlard, tout comme Molly. Ron et les autres dormaient avec elle toutes les nuits. Ron n'avait pas repris les cours car c'est quand il s'en allait que Hermione recommençait à avoir des cauchemars.

Les médicomages avaient essayé plusieurs potions de soin, mais aucune n'avait fait effet. Rogue avait émis l'idée de faire une potion avec la plante de Neville, étant donné les propriétés de cette dernière. Il travailla une semaine complète dessus. Le directeur avait annulé ses cours, pour qu'il puisse s'y consacrer à plein temps.

Ce jour-là, tous fixaient Hermione à qui l'infirmière avait fait ingérer la potion, mais aucune évolution ne se voyait.

Ses amis comme sa famille perdaient espoir mais continuaient de lui parler puisque la première fois, elle avait certifié à Ron qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il lui racontait donc la vie au château, se remémorait des bons moments, mais rien n'y faisait.

Jour après jour, Ron dépérissait, ne mangeait que par obligation et dormait très peu la nuit. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la sortir de cet enfer, et il s'en voulait.

Alors que Ginny partait prendre une douche dans la tour des Gryffondors, elle eut soudain une idée et décida d'en faire part tout de suite au directeur. Elle retourna donc à l'infirmerie et demanda à parler à Dumbledore.

-professeur, pourquoi ne pas interroger les mangemorts enfermés ? peut-être connaissent-ils le contre sort qui nous permettrait de la guérir ?

-effectivement, Miss Weasley, c'est peut-être la solution. Je pars au ministère de ce pas, pour demander les autorisations nécessaires à votre père. Prévenez les autres.

Elle retourna dans l'infirmerie et raconta aux autres la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le directeur.

-voilà, je me suis dit que ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer, finit-elle

-tu es un génie, petite sœur, s'extasia Ron

-je suis d'accord, tu es la meilleure, enchaîna Harry

-j'espère qu'ils parleront, dit Ginny

-on verra quand le directeur reviendra, intervint Molly

Quand il arriva à Azkaban, Dumbledore présenta ses autorisations et se dirigea dans la salle d'interrogatoire où un géant lui emmena le premier mangemort :

-Bellatrix Lestrange, j'ai des petites question à vous poser, dit Dumbledore

-et vous croyez que je vais répondre ? cracha-t-elle.

-oui, dit-il sereinement.

Il demanda au géant de la tenir et sortit de sa poche une fiole d'un liquide transparent : du véritaserum confectionné par le meilleur maître des potions que Poudlard ait connu.

-je suis imperméable à cette potion, ricana-t-elle

-nous verrons bien, dit-il

Pendant que le géant tenait Lestrange, Dumbledore lui ouvrit la bouche, versa la potion, la força à l'avaler et commença l'interrogatoire :

-connaissez-vous un sort de magie noire, qui plonge la victime dans le coma pendant un mois, qui lui fait vivre les pires cauchemars qu'elle puisse avoir et replonge la personne dans ce même état plusieurs mois plus tard ? demanda durement Dumbledore

Il vit Bellatrix lutter pour ne pas répondre. «Heureusement que Severus a forcé la dose », pensa-t-il

-oui, je connais ce sort, dit-elle de mauvaise grâce

-quel est-il ? Demanda-t-il froidement

-c'est le… Solarcias ! dit-elle

-donnez moi son contre sort, ordonna-t-il

-c'est… non…non…le…non… Glaciatis, répondit-elle

-savez-vous qui a envoyé ce sort sur Hermione Granger ? reprit Dumbledore, toujours froidement

-oh oui, c'est moi ! En fait, c'est un Avada Kedavra que j'aurais dû lui envoyer ! lança-t-elle plus haineuse encore.

-je vais me faire un plaisir de venir vous voir le jour où vous recevrez le baiser, dit-il

Elle blanchit à l'annonce de Dumbledore, mais resta fière jusqu'au bout. Dumbledore dit au géant qu'il pouvait ramener la prisonnière et que personne ne lui en tiendrais rigueur si elle était blessée.

En sortant, il entendit un cri de souffrance, mais ne ressentit pas la moindre compassion pour ce monstre qu'était Lestrange. Il repartit vers Poudlard pour lancer le contre sort et sauver sa meilleure élève.

Un nouveau chapitre tout chaud. Qu'en pensez-vous? Laissez des reviews. Bisous


	36. Le glaciatis

Il arriva tard dans la nuit, quand il entra dans l'infirmerie il trouva le même spectacle que tous les soirs depuis deux semaines, il décida de les laisser dormir et de raconter toute l'histoire à Molly et aux Granger :

-je n'ai eu à interroger que Bellatrix Lestrange pour avoir une réponse à nos questions, un petit peu de Véritaserum amélioré version Severus et le tour est joué, demain matin dès qu'ils se réveillent j'appliquerai le contre sort, mais je dois d'abord voir Severus pour lui demander quelques petites choses utiles.

-très bien, donc demain matin notre fille sera réveillé ? Demanda Mme Granger

-oui, nous allons la sauver, je vous le promet, lui dit Molly, retournons auprès des jeunes au cas ou ils se réveilleraient.

-moi je vais de ce pas rejoindre Severus, pour être prêt demain, à toute à l'heure, dit Dumbledore

-à plus tard, répondirent les parents

Dumbledore frappa à la porte de Rogue et attendit que celui-ci lui ouvre :

-qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il

-c'est Albus, Severus.

La porte s'ouvrit et Rogue lui demanda :

-je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Albus ?

-oui j'ai le contre sort pour Miss Granger, mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, c'est le Glaciatis c'est Lestrange qui me la donner, dit-il

Rogue s'étaient assis sur son fauteuil, à cette annonce il se prit la tête dans les mains et dit :

-alors il avait réussi.

-de quoi parliez vous ? Demanda Albus

-il y'a un an de cela, il nous à expliquer qu'il avait trouvé un sort pouvant faire souffrir moralement, mais pas physiquement et qu'il l'apprendrais au plus méritant, et bien sur c'est Ballatrix qui à eu cette honneur, puisque c'est elle qui vous a donner les réponses à vos questions, finit Severus

-je propose que l'on s'exerce sur ce sort cette nuit j'ai promis que demain, Miss Granger serait réveillé, dit Dumbledore.

-très bien, dit-il

Ils se mirent au travail, ce n'est que vers 10 heures du matin qu'ils finirent par trouver les bons gestes.

Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie, où seul Ron, Molly et les Granger se trouvaient, les autres étant en cours :

-bonjour tout le monde, dit Albus

-bonjour, dit Severus

-vous avez trouver Albus, elle va se réveillée ? Demanda Molly

-nous allons voir cela tout de suite, dit-il

-je vous demanderais de vous écartez, je vais lancer le sort, dit-il

Une fois tout le monde écartez du lit Hermione recommença à crier, faisant un nouveau cauchemar, Ron fit un pas en avant et fut stopper d'un geste de la main du directeur, il fit alors ce qu'on lui demandait, il recula faisant confiance à Dumbledore

-GLACIATIS, cria-t-il

Ils durent attendre deux minutes avant que Hermione commence à se calmer d'elle-même, personne ne devait l'approcher tant qu'elle était agitée.

Après une heure d'attente et d'angoisse en se demandant si cela avait marche, ils virent Hermione ouvrir les yeux pour tout de suite les refermés, la lumière étant trop forte, d'un coup de baguette, le directeur baissa les stores pour lui permettre de les ouvrir définitivement, c'est Ron qui s'approcha le premier :

-comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il

-bien je préfère être ici, dit-elle en souriant doucement

-je t'aime, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux

-moi aussi, je suis contente que Ginny et pensé sinon je ne sais pas comment je serais revenu, dit-elle

-tu as tout entendu et cette fois-ci tu t'en souviens ? Demanda-t-il

-pratiquement, oui je sais que ça fait une semaine que Drago ne vient pas, dit-elle avec tristesse.

-ne t'inquiète pas il va revenir, je vais te laisser avec tes parents je vais voir les autres les prévenir, je t'aime, je reviens vite, dit Ron

-moi aussi dit leur que je les aime, dit Hermione

-ok, il fit un bisous et parti rejoindre les autres

Quand il arriva dans la grande salle, le silence se fit, presque trois semaines que Ron n'avait pas fait un repas avec les autres c'est Ginny qui comprit tout de suite, elle se leva du banc et sauta dans les bras de son frère :

-elle est sauvé, dit Ron en serrant très fort sa petite sœur, à cette annonce la joie des élèves éclatèrent.

-je te l'avais dit qu'elle ne pourrais pas nous quitter, lui dit-elle

Les autres les avaient rejoints il fit alors passer le message d'Hermione :

-elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle vous aimait, dit-il

-dit lui que nous aussi, qu'elle nous à manquer et que nous viendrons la voir après les cours, dit Harry, comme ça elle à le temps de se reposer.

-d'accord, de toute façon je vous rejoins en cours, Hermione est réveillé donc maman comme Hermione vont me forcer, je vais lui dire et je vous rejoins, à tout de suite, dit-il

Ils finirent leur repas et rejoignirent la salle de DFCM, où ils avaient trois heures de cours, alors que Ginny elle rejoignait la serre pour aller en botanique pour deux heures.

A la fin de ses cours Ginny partis en direction de l'infirmerie, elle entra et vit Hermione en pleine conversation avec Molly et ses parents, elle s'arrêta quand elle vit Ginny entrer dans la salle. Ginny lui sauta dessus :

-que je suis contente de te revoir, tu ma manquer, dit-elle

-toi aussi ma puce et merci d'avoir trouver la solution, lui dit Hermione

-de rien tu sais bien que j'aime me faire remarquer, dit-elle en rigolant

-je sais je te connaît, répondit-elle en riant aussi

-je dois dire que tout le monde sera content que tu reviennes, les élèves en seront très heureux, dit-elle

-pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle

-c'est très simple, ton homologue et accessoirement mon petit ami, était tellement de bonne humeur que les sabliers se sont bien vidés et il à plut des heures de colle, par contre le château est propre grâce à celles-ci, finit-elle en perdant son sourire.

-ah bon ?s'étonna-t-elle, je vais lui parler Ginny, je suis sure que c'est parce qu'il à eu peur, dit Hermione.

-oui mais le problème c'est que cette semaine le serpentard est revenu en force et ça fait une semaine que je ne le vois qu'au repas et encore il mange à sa table, dit-elle d'une voie triste.

-je suis dés…

-tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je voulais juste que tu le sache et que tu le remettes à sa place, dit-elle en souriant.

-je lui parlerai quand il viendra me voir, dit-elle

Elle continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que les autres les rejoignent, les parents les avez laissez entre eux, ils étaient dans le bureau du Dumbledore entrain de prendre le thé et discuter :

-je ne vous cache pas que je suis inquiet du comportement de Mr Malefoy, j'ai l'impression d'être retourné deux ans en arrière, le serpentard est de retour et ça ne me plaît pas, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes quand il n'est plus venu dormir avec les autres, finit Dumbledore.

-que pensez-vous que cela pourrait être ? demanda Molly qui s'inquiétait pour son celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils.

-je ne sais pas, je suis un peu dérouté par son comportement, j'ai peut-être une théorie mais je n'en suis pas sure du tout, je vais le convoquer mais j'espère que je me trompe, dit-il

-Albus à quoi pensez-vous ?

-à l'impérium, je vous rappelle que nous n'avons pas mis la main sur le traître et que peut-être il veut se servir de Drago, je n'ai que des suppositions mais si c'est cela, je lui donnerai la potion que Severus prépare en ce moment même et il sera de nouveau lui.

-ça ne finira donc jamais, ils ne vont pas les laisser tranquille, dit Molly

-il nous faut trouver le dernier Horcruxe et vite maintenant, mais pour l'instant toute les pistes sont fausses, dit-il

-excusez moi mais pourriez vous nous expliquer, demanda Mr Granger

-bien sur excusez nous, dit Dumbledore.

Pendant que Dumbledore et Molly expliqués les problèmes aux parents d'Hermione, tout le monde à l'infirmerie ne comprenait pas le comportement de Drago et se poser des questions :

-peut-être va-t-il venir plus tard, il est peut-être occupé ? Dit Hermione

-ou alors il est vraiment redevenu comme avant, dit Ginny triste

-je suis sure qu'il y'a une explication logique à ce qui se passe, dit Ron

-oui moi aussi, il méchant avec tout le monde même avec moi alors que nous nous sommes toujours bien entendu, dit Jessy

-mais qu'est-ce qui à pu le faire changer à ce point ? dit Harry

-je ne sais pas, dit Ginny

Ils se retournèrent quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, Drago entra, Hermione lui sourit et lui dit :

-salut Drago

-qu'est-ce que tu me veut sang de bourbe ? dit-il avec haine

-DRAGO, cria Ginny, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Weasley, dit-il

Ginny avait l'impression que son cœur venait se briser en milles morceaux, elle partit en courant, mais personne ne vit la lueur de tristesse qui était passé dans les yeux de Drago en la voyant partir.

Hermione se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers Drago :

-pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je sais que tu l'aime, pourquoi Drago ? Demanda-t-elle

-laisse moi je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai traîné avec vous, d'ailleurs je me casse d'ici, dit-il

Il partit de l'infirmerie en laissant ses amis complètement tétanisés, personne ne comprenait ce qui lui arrivait.

L'infirmière arriva et dit à Hermione qu'elle pouvait retourner dans sa tour, une fois habiller, ils allèrent manger dans la grande salle et ce qu'ils virent les cloua sur place, chacun mangeait à sa place, et Drago était avec les garçons qui avait insulté Hermione, ils s'assirent à leurs places à la table des griffondors, mais ce soir là personne ne mangea, ils avaient l'impression qu'on leur avait arraché quelque chose et qu'ils ne le retrouveraient pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans une des salles communes, elle était vide Harry et Jessy allèrent voir l'autres qui était aussi vide :

-on est revenu au point de départ, dit Hermione

-oui j'en ai l'impression, mais je ne pourrais plus me battre contre Drago, dit Harry

-moi non plus, dit Ron

-je vais rentrer à la tour Ginny n'est pas bien et je veux pas qu'elle reste seul, dit Hermione

-je viens avec toi, dit Ron

-nous aussi, dirent Harry et Jessy

En rentrant à la tour, ils trouvèrent Ginny seule entrain de pleurer dans la salle commune, Hermione s'avança et la prit dans ses bras :

-on va découvrir ce qui se passe et on va le ramener, je te le promet, lui dit-elle

-non c'est fini, je n'ai plus confiance, comment il a pu faire ça, même si il revient à la raison, je ne me remettrais pas avec lui, dit elle en se levant, je vais me coucher, finit-elle

-elle souffre, dit Jessy une fois Ginny hors de portée de voix.

-oui elle à eu du mal à lui faire confiance, c'est justement une histoire comme ça qu'elle redoutait, mais malgré tout j'ai confiance en Drago je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi, dit Hermione

-alors on se remet au boulot dès demain, on lui ramènera Drago, dit Harry

-oui allez tout le monde au lit, dit Hermione, Jessy y'a une place dans mon dortoir si ça te dit, je suppose que tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ?

-tu suppose bien je suis d'accord, je vais faire venir mais affaire avec un accio, ça m'évitera d'avoir à y aller, dit-elle

-très bien à demain, dit Ron

Après un dernier un bisou ils montèrent se coucher, ils espéraient tous que demain serai le problème serait réglé.

Les garçons ne l'aurai pas avoué mais ils refusaient de perdre leur frère, demain ils étudieraient le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez des reviews. Bisous.


	37. Blessée

Ce samedi là, ils avaient décider de se mettre au travail, pour retrouver le vrai Drago, Ginny avait décider de rester dans son dortoir, elle souffrait de ne pas pouvoir lui parler, et elle refusait de l'entendre les insultaient.

Pendant que Harry et Ron suivaient discrètement Drago, les filles faisaient des recherches à la bibliothèque, pour connaître les sorts sur le contrôle de l'esprit :

-j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un bon en arrière, dit Jessy

-oui moi aussi, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu déclencher cela, dit Hermione

-pourquoi pas l'impérium, dit Jessy

-non il aurait le regard vide alors que la c'est la haine qui en ressort, mais je ne voit pas qu'elle sort cela pourrais être, mais il faut le trouver parce que Ginny souffre et je te parle pas des garçons, ils n'en parlerons pas mais je les connais, dit Hermione

-oui je les bien vue, allez on va manger et on reprends après, dit Jessy

-oui Ron et Harry doivent nous attendre, et il faut que j'apporte à manger à Ginny, dit Hermione

Elle retrouvèrent comme prévu les garçons, perdu dans leurs pensées ils ne les avaient pas entendu :

-vous avez découvert quelque chose ? Demanda Jessy

-oui, et c'est pas pour nous rassurer, on la suivit jusqu'à la volière, il a reçu une lettre, mais vue le contenue, on est sure qu'il fait semblant au moins mais il n'est pas sous l'emprise d'un sort, et on sait pourquoi, dit Harry il tendit la lettre à Hermione qui la lut.

_N'oublie pas que je te surveille, si tu fais un mauvais pas je tuerais ta petite amie traîtresse à son sang ainsi que tes amis, je te ferais souffrir. Même les doloris seront une promenade de santé comparer à ce que je te ferais, ne me déçois pas._

_A.W_

-A.W, qui cela peut-être ? Demanda Hermione

-ça pourrait être ce Wellington dont Dumbledore nous à parler, les aurores ne l'ont toujours pas retrouver ainsi que le traître de l'ordre, il connaît nos habitudes il à eut le temps de nous observer, il sait ce qui est le plus important pour Drago, il faut l'aider, dit Jessy

-déjà nous allons montrer ça à Ginny, dit Ron, pour qu'elle sache que c'est pour elle qu'il fait ça, finit-il

-oui allons-y, dit Harry

Drago les regarda se levait, il était malheureux, il savait qu'ils les avaient perdu, ils ne lui pardonneront jamais, Ginny devaient le détester :

-il vaut mieux qu'elle me déteste au moins elle est vivante, se dit-il

Il se leva pour retourner à son dortoir, quand il arriva il vit qu'un hibou attendait, il prit la lettre et s'aperçut qu'elle était pour lui, il l'ouvrit et la lu :

_Rejoins-moi dans la salle sur demande ce soir, fais en sorte que personne ne te voit. Personne ne doit savoir, soit là à 20 heures._

_A.W_

Pendant ce temps là Harry et les autres parlaient à Ginny. Ils lui racontaient ce que les garçons avaient découvert :

-c'est pour nous protéger qu'il réagit comma ça alors, dit Ginny

-oui ma puce, on lui a envoyé une lettre pour lui donner rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande, dit Hermione

-il ne viendra pas, dit-elle

-sauf si on signe A.W, dit Hermione, on va le sortir de cette galère, depuis un an on s'en ai sortis ensemble, y'a pas de raison que ça change, dit Hermione

-vous avez raison, il me manque tellement, mais je ne sais pas si je lui pardonnerais il ne nous à pas fait confiance, dit Ginny

-tu verras ce soir mais à mon avis c'est lui qui souffre le plus, il est seul maintenant, dit Jessy

Le soir ils allèrent manger dans la grande salle, attendant avec impatience l'heure de la rencontre avec Drago, à 18h30 ils sortirent de table et allèrent dans la salle sur demande.

Quand Drago arriva au septième étage, il vit la porte apparaître il posa la main sur la poignée et entra, il referma la porte qui se bloqua automatiquement, quand il se retourna il resta stupéfait puis repris son masque de froideur et dit :

-c'est quoi cette histoire, je ne veux plus vous voir vous n'avez pas compris, dit-il

Hermione se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-on est au courant du chantage qu'on te fait, dit-elle

-quel chantage, vous vous imaginez vraiment n'importe quoi, dit-il.

Il se retourna mais au moment ou il allez tournez la poignée, il entendit :

-alors regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu ne m'aimes plus, dit Ginny avec des sanglots dans la voix, dit le moi et on te laissera tranquille.

-…

-si c'est la vérité dis le moi, parce que moi je t'aime toujours mais j'ai le droit de savoir, elle posa une main sur la sienne.

-je ne peux pas te le dire, dit-il

-pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle

Il se retourna, elle vit qu'il pleurait, elle le regarda dans les yeux et il lui dit :

-parce que je t'aime comme un malade, que je crève à petit feu de ne pas te voir de ne pas te le dire, de ne pas te serrer dans mes bras, mais si je le fais alors tu pourrais mourir, dit-il

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa pour lui montrer qu'elle aussi, elle crevait de cette ignorance :

-fais nous confiance on s'en sortira, quoi qu'il arrive c'est en famille qu'on résout les problèmes, tout seul tu n'y arrivera pas, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue, il ferma les yeux à ce contact.

-on ne peut rien faire, je vais vous perdre si je continue à vous voir, dit-il

-alors on se cachera, on ne veut pas te perdre, dit Ron qui jusque là n'avait rien dit

-vous ne comprenez pas, il vous tueront, dit-il en criant

-c'est toi qui ne comprends pas ça fait dix sept ans que l'on veut me tuer, je ne les ai jamais laisser empiétez sur ma vie, moi aussi je voulais les abandonner pour qu'ils soient en sécurité, mais j'avais besoin d'eux comme tu as besoin de nous, alors reviens vers nous, dit Harry

Drago se laissa glisser le long de la porte et se mit à pleurer, il avait besoin d'eux mais il ne voulait pas les perdre, ils sentis des bras l'entourait, il compris alors que seul, c'est lui qui mourrait, ne plus les voir était au dessus de ses forces :

-toujours ensemble, dit-il

-oui toujours ensemble, dirent-ils.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans les canapés, Ginny se blotti contre lui, il leur raconta la situation et leur dit :

-voilà, il ma dit que si je continuer à vous voir alors il commencerais par tuer Ginny, puis chacun votre tour après et ça pour moi c'était hors de question, donc j'ai obéit, dit-il

-et tu as eu tort, dit Hermione avec colère, tu sais qu'on na jamais reculer devant le danger, maintenant tu va m'écouter, tu va mettre la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et tu va nous suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur, et on va tout lui raconter.

-une chose est sure moi je ne me cacherais pas, dit Harry

-moi non plus, dit Ron, sinon c'est lui prouver qu'il est le plus fort.

-oui mais… commença Drago

-rien du tout, Voldemort ne nous à pas eu c'est pas lui qui y arrivera, seulement une fois que tout le monde sera au courant même pour aller au toilette on se déplace à deux, dit Jessy

Ils se mirent d'accord et allèrent dans le bureau du directeur ils montèrent les marches en colimaçon, quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau Dumbledore leur dit :

-Mr Malefoy vous pouvez sortir de dessous la cape, dit-il en souriant

-alors si on passait au sujet de votre visite, dit-il

Ils racontèrent l'histoire et le directeur leur dit :

-je suis d'accord avec Miss Granger, vous êtes à l'abri dans le château, des membres de l'ordre en qui j'ai entière confiance surveille Poudlard et ses environs.

-professeur, avez-vous découvert le traître de l'ordre ? demanda Ron

-malheureusement non mais je n'ai pas encore, interrogé tout le monde, mais en tous cas ce qui sont au courant pour les Horcruxes sont définitivement écarté puisqu'il en connaît pas l'existence, dit-il

-maintenant vous devriez allez vous couchez vous avait eu une grosse journée, leur dit-il avec bienveillance, je vous revois demain.

-à demain, dirent-ils

Ils marchèrent en silence, jusqu'à la tour des griffondors, Ginny arrêta Drago et lui dit :

-il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle

-je cois aussi, dit-il

-à demain, et Jessy reste dans le dortoir de Mione ce soir, dit Drago

-très bien, dit-elle, à demain

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle sur demande Ginny se sépara de lui et lui dit :

-est-ce que tu as pensé a ce que j'ai ressenti, pendant deux semaines, Hermione dans le coma et toi qui m'ignorer, dit-elle en criant

-je suis désolé, mais je croyais que c'était la seule solution, dit-il

-et nous faire confiance tu n'y a pas pensé, continua-t-elle sur le même ton

-je ne voulais pas qu'il vous tue, je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais perdu, dit-il

-Drago quand on est perdu on en parle avec ceux qu'on aime, on essaye pas de s'en sortir tout seul, en sachant qu'on va blesser notre entourage.

-je suis désolé, dit-il encore une fois

-je ne sais pas si ça sera suffisant cette fois, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, tu ma fait mal, que se passera-t-il si il y'a une prochaine fois, dit-elle

-…

-tu ne peux pas répondre, je croyais que tu nous faisais confiance, et je me rends compte que j'avais tort, dit-elle

-non je vous fais confiance mais j'avais peur, si il avait était dans le château, il aurait pu mettre son plan à exécution, je ne suis rien sans toi, dit-il en pleurant lui aussi, je comptais m'en sortir seul c'est vrai mais pas par manque de confiance en vous, je t'aime et c'est toi ma force, si je te perd…, il laissa sa phrase en suspend

-je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, j'ai besoin de temps, je t'aime mais tu ma fait trop mal, je préfère qu'on en reste là, pour l'instant.

-tu n'as plus confiance en moi alors ? Demanda-t-il

-je ne sais plus, je te l'ai dit laisse moi du temps, dit-elle, je vais me coucher je suis fatigué.

-très bien bonne nuit, je t'aime n'en doute jamais, dit-il

-moi aussi, dit-elle juste avant de sortir.

Il resta dans la salle sur demande à pleurer, il s'endormit épuisé, deux semaines qu'il ne dormait presque plus, mais même si ils les avaient retrouvés, il avait perdu Ginny et ça c'est-ce qu'il craignait plus que tout.

Le lendemain matin Ginny leur raconta la décision qu'elle avait pris et tous essayèrent de la faire changer d'avis mais elle ne plia pas :

-si il n'a pas confiance je ne peux pas le forcer, je vais faire un tour j'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit-elle

Quand elle fut sortie, Ron brisa le silence :

-Mione tu devrais aller le voir, il ne doit pas être bien et il ne parlera qu'à toi, dit-il

-oui c'est-ce que je pensais faire, j'y vais à toute à l'heure, dit-elle en embrassant Ron, envoie Charly parler à Ginny je pense qu'il pourra la raisonner.

-je vais aller le voir, pour lui dire, dit Ron

Elle se dirigea d'abord vers la salle commune des verts et argents et demanda à Michaël si il avait vue Drago ce matin :

-non je l'ai plus vue depuis le repas, hier soir, dit-il

-c'est pas grave je vais continuer à le chercher, merci

-de rien à plus tard, dit-il

Elle décida d'aller dans le salle sur demande en pensant qu'il s'était endormi là, en tous cas elle l'espérait quand elle arriva elle vit la porte, elle rentra doucement, et le vit entrain de dormir sur le canapé les yeux rouges et des traces de larmes sur le visage :

-Drago, réveille toi, dit-elle

-quesqu'il y'a ? dit-il avec une voix ensommeillée

-Ginny nous à rapporté sa décision, et j'ai pensé que tu avait besoin de parler, dit-elle

Il se releva et lui dit :

-je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas cru je te redirais ces mots si dure un jour, je vous ai fais souffrir encore surtout toi et Ginny je suis désolé, dit-il en recommençant à pleurer.

-Drago je ne t'en veux pas et Ginny est simplement perdu, elle reviendra je te le promet, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-je ne crois pas cette fois-ci je l'ai vraiment perdu, elle croit que je ne vous fait pas confiance, mais j'étais paumé, j'avais tellement peur, dit-il

-je sais, ne t'inquiète pas elle a juste besoin de temps, mais elle reviendra, allez tu va rentrer prendre un douche et venir nous rejoindre pour manger on t'attend à notre table, finit-elle.

-très bien, à toute à l'heure.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et sorti pour rejoindre les autres qui devait l'attendre dans la grande salle, elle espérait que leur amour serait plus fort que cette crise.

Encore un chapitre de fini. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Bisous


	38. Le plan de Molly

Ce samedi là, ils avaient décider de se mettre au travail, pour retrouver le vrai Drago, Ginny avait décider de rester dans son dortoir, elle souffrait de ne pas pouvoir lui parler, et elle refusait de l'entendre les insultaient.

Pendant que Harry et Ron suivaient discrètement Drago, les filles faisaient des recherches à la bibliothèque, pour connaître les sorts sur le contrôle de l'esprit :

-j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un bon en arrière, dit Jessy

-oui moi aussi, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu déclencher cela, dit Hermione

-pourquoi pas l'impérium, dit Jessy

-non il aurait le regard vide alors que la c'est la haine qui en ressort, mais je ne voit pas qu'elle sort cela pourrais être, mais il faut le trouver parce que Ginny souffre et je te parle pas des garçons, ils n'en parlerons pas mais je les connais, dit Hermione

-oui je les bien vue, allez on va manger et on reprends après, dit Jessy

-oui Ron et Harry doivent nous attendre, et il faut que j'apporte à manger à Ginny, dit Hermione

Elle retrouvèrent comme prévu les garçons, perdu dans leurs pensées ils ne les avaient pas entendu :

-vous avez découvert quelque chose ? Demanda Jessy

-oui, et c'est pas pour nous rassurer, on la suivit jusqu'à la volière, il a reçu une lettre, mais vue le contenue, on est sure qu'il fait semblant au moins mais il n'est pas sous l'emprise d'un sort, et on sait pourquoi, dit Harry il tendit la lettre à Hermione qui la lut.

_N'oublie pas que je te surveille, si tu fais un mauvais pas je tuerais ta petite amie traîtresse à son sang ainsi que tes amis, je te ferais souffrir. Même les doloris seront une promenade de santé comparer à ce que je te ferais, ne me déçois pas._

_A.W_

-A.W, qui cela peut-être ? Demanda Hermione

-ça pourrait être ce Wellington dont Dumbledore nous à parler, les aurores ne l'ont toujours pas retrouver ainsi que le traître de l'ordre, il connaît nos habitudes il à eut le temps de nous observer, il sait ce qui est le plus important pour Drago, il faut l'aider, dit Jessy

-déjà nous allons montrer ça à Ginny, dit Ron, pour qu'elle sache que c'est pour elle qu'il fait ça, finit-il

-oui allons-y, dit Harry

Drago les regarda se levait, il était malheureux, il savait qu'ils les avaient perdu, ils ne lui pardonneront jamais, Ginny devaient le détester :

-il vaut mieux qu'elle me déteste au moins elle est vivante, se dit-il

Il se leva pour retourner à son dortoir, quand il arriva il vit qu'un hibou attendait, il prit la lettre et s'aperçut qu'elle était pour lui, il l'ouvrit et la lu :

_Rejoins-moi dans la salle sur demande ce soir, fais en sorte que personne ne te voit. Personne ne doit savoir, soit là à 20 heures._

_A.W_

Pendant ce temps là Harry et les autres parlaient à Ginny. Ils lui racontaient ce que les garçons avaient découvert :

-c'est pour nous protéger qu'il réagit comma ça alors, dit Ginny

-oui ma puce, on lui a envoyé une lettre pour lui donner rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande, dit Hermione

-il ne viendra pas, dit-elle

-sauf si on signe A.W, dit Hermione, on va le sortir de cette galère, depuis un an on s'en ai sortis ensemble, y'a pas de raison que ça change, dit Hermione

-vous avez raison, il me manque tellement, mais je ne sais pas si je lui pardonnerais il ne nous à pas fait confiance, dit Ginny

-tu verras ce soir mais à mon avis c'est lui qui souffre le plus, il est seul maintenant, dit Jessy

Le soir ils allèrent manger dans la grande salle, attendant avec impatience l'heure de la rencontre avec Drago, à 18h30 ils sortirent de table et allèrent dans la salle sur demande.

Quand Drago arriva au septième étage, il vit la porte apparaître il posa la main sur la poignée et entra, il referma la porte qui se bloqua automatiquement, quand il se retourna il resta stupéfait puis repris son masque de froideur et dit :

-c'est quoi cette histoire, je ne veux plus vous voir vous n'avez pas compris, dit-il

Hermione se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-on est au courant du chantage qu'on te fait, dit-elle

-quel chantage, vous vous imaginez vraiment n'importe quoi, dit-il.

Il se retourna mais au moment ou il allez tournez la poignée, il entendit :

-alors regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu ne m'aimes plus, dit Ginny avec des sanglots dans la voix, dit le moi et on te laissera tranquille.

-…

-si c'est la vérité dis le moi, parce que moi je t'aime toujours mais j'ai le droit de savoir, elle posa une main sur la sienne.

-je ne peux pas te le dire, dit-il

-pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle

Il se retourna, elle vit qu'il pleurait, elle le regarda dans les yeux et il lui dit :

-parce que je t'aime comme un malade, que je crève à petit feu de ne pas te voir de ne pas te le dire, de ne pas te serrer dans mes bras, mais si je le fais alors tu pourrais mourir, dit-il

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa pour lui montrer qu'elle aussi, elle crevait de cette ignorance :

-fais nous confiance on s'en sortira, quoi qu'il arrive c'est en famille qu'on résout les problèmes, tout seul tu n'y arrivera pas, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue, il ferma les yeux à ce contact.

-on ne peut rien faire, je vais vous perdre si je continue à vous voir, dit-il

-alors on se cachera, on ne veut pas te perdre, dit Ron qui jusque là n'avait rien dit

-vous ne comprenez pas, il vous tueront, dit-il en criant

-c'est toi qui ne comprends pas ça fait dix sept ans que l'on veut me tuer, je ne les ai jamais laisser empiétez sur ma vie, moi aussi je voulais les abandonner pour qu'ils soient en sécurité, mais j'avais besoin d'eux comme tu as besoin de nous, alors reviens vers nous, dit Harry

Drago se laissa glisser le long de la porte et se mit à pleurer, il avait besoin d'eux mais il ne voulait pas les perdre, ils sentis des bras l'entourait, il compris alors que seul, c'est lui qui mourrait, ne plus les voir était au dessus de ses forces :

-toujours ensemble, dit-il

-oui toujours ensemble, dirent-ils.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans les canapés, Ginny se blotti contre lui, il leur raconta la situation et leur dit :

-voilà, il ma dit que si je continuer à vous voir alors il commencerais par tuer Ginny, puis chacun votre tour après et ça pour moi c'était hors de question, donc j'ai obéit, dit-il

-et tu as eu tort, dit Hermione avec colère, tu sais qu'on na jamais reculer devant le danger, maintenant tu va m'écouter, tu va mettre la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et tu va nous suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur, et on va tout lui raconter.

-une chose est sure moi je ne me cacherais pas, dit Harry

-moi non plus, dit Ron, sinon c'est lui prouver qu'il est le plus fort.

-oui mais… commença Drago

-rien du tout, Voldemort ne nous à pas eu c'est pas lui qui y arrivera, seulement une fois que tout le monde sera au courant même pour aller au toilette on se déplace à deux, dit Jessy

Ils se mirent d'accord et allèrent dans le bureau du directeur ils montèrent les marches en colimaçon, quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau Dumbledore leur dit :

-Mr Malefoy vous pouvez sortir de dessous la cape, dit-il en souriant

-alors si on passait au sujet de votre visite, dit-il

Ils racontèrent l'histoire et le directeur leur dit :

-je suis d'accord avec Miss Granger, vous êtes à l'abri dans le château, des membres de l'ordre en qui j'ai entière confiance surveille Poudlard et ses environs.

-professeur, avez-vous découvert le traître de l'ordre ? demanda Ron

-malheureusement non mais je n'ai pas encore, interrogé tout le monde, mais en tous cas ce qui sont au courant pour les Horcruxes sont définitivement écarté puisqu'il en connaît pas l'existence, dit-il

-maintenant vous devriez allez vous couchez vous avait eu une grosse journée, leur dit-il avec bienveillance, je vous revois demain.

-à demain, dirent-ils

Ils marchèrent en silence, jusqu'à la tour des griffondors, Ginny arrêta Drago et lui dit :

-il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle

-je cois aussi, dit-il

-à demain, et Jessy reste dans le dortoir de Mione ce soir, dit Drago

-très bien, dit-elle, à demain

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle sur demande Ginny se sépara de lui et lui dit :

-est-ce que tu as pensé a ce que j'ai ressenti, pendant deux semaines, Hermione dans le coma et toi qui m'ignorer, dit-elle en criant

-je suis désolé, mais je croyais que c'était la seule solution, dit-il

-et nous faire confiance tu n'y a pas pensé, continua-t-elle sur le même ton

-je ne voulais pas qu'il vous tue, je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais perdu, dit-il

-Drago quand on est perdu on en parle avec ceux qu'on aime, on essaye pas de s'en sortir tout seul, en sachant qu'on va blesser notre entourage.

-je suis désolé, dit-il encore une fois

-je ne sais pas si ça sera suffisant cette fois, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, tu ma fait mal, que se passera-t-il si il y'a une prochaine fois, dit-elle

-…

-tu ne peux pas répondre, je croyais que tu nous faisais confiance, et je me rends compte que j'avais tort, dit-elle

-non je vous fais confiance mais j'avais peur, si il avait était dans le château, il aurait pu mettre son plan à exécution, je ne suis rien sans toi, dit-il en pleurant lui aussi, je comptais m'en sortir seul c'est vrai mais pas par manque de confiance en vous, je t'aime et c'est toi ma force, si je te perd…, il laissa sa phrase en suspend

-je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, j'ai besoin de temps, je t'aime mais tu ma fait trop mal, je préfère qu'on en reste là, pour l'instant.

-tu n'as plus confiance en moi alors ? Demanda-t-il

-je ne sais plus, je te l'ai dit laisse moi du temps, dit-elle, je vais me coucher je suis fatigué.

-très bien bonne nuit, je t'aime n'en doute jamais, dit-il

-moi aussi, dit-elle juste avant de sortir.

Il resta dans la salle sur demande à pleurer, il s'endormit épuisé, deux semaines qu'il ne dormait presque plus, mais même si ils les avaient retrouvés, il avait perdu Ginny et ça c'est-ce qu'il craignait plus que tout.

Le lendemain matin Ginny leur raconta la décision qu'elle avait pris et tous essayèrent de la faire changer d'avis mais elle ne plia pas :

-si il n'a pas confiance je ne peux pas le forcer, je vais faire un tour j'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit-elle

Quand elle fut sortie, Ron brisa le silence :

-Mione tu devrais aller le voir, il ne doit pas être bien et il ne parlera qu'à toi, dit-il

-oui c'est-ce que je pensais faire, j'y vais à toute à l'heure, dit-elle en embrassant Ron, envoie Charly parler à Ginny je pense qu'il pourra la raisonner.

-je vais aller le voir, pour lui dire, dit Ron

Elle se dirigea d'abord vers la salle commune des verts et argents et demanda à Michaël si il avait vue Drago ce matin :

-non je l'ai plus vue depuis le repas, hier soir, dit-il

-c'est pas grave je vais continuer à le chercher, merci

-de rien à plus tard, dit-il

Elle décida d'aller dans le salle sur demande en pensant qu'il s'était endormi là, en tous cas elle l'espérait quand elle arriva elle vit la porte, elle rentra doucement, et le vit entrain de dormir sur le canapé les yeux rouges et des traces de larmes sur le visage :

-Drago, réveille toi, dit-elle

-quesqu'il y'a ? dit-il avec une voix ensommeillée

-Ginny nous à rapporté sa décision, et j'ai pensé que tu avait besoin de parler, dit-elle

Il se releva et lui dit :

-je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas cru je te redirais ces mots si dure un jour, je vous ai fais souffrir encore surtout toi et Ginny je suis désolé, dit-il en recommençant à pleurer.

-Drago je ne t'en veux pas et Ginny est simplement perdu, elle reviendra je te le promet, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-je ne crois pas cette fois-ci je l'ai vraiment perdu, elle croit que je ne vous fait pas confiance, mais j'étais paumé, j'avais tellement peur, dit-il

-je sais, ne t'inquiète pas elle a juste besoin de temps, mais elle reviendra, allez tu va rentrer prendre un douche et venir nous rejoindre pour manger on t'attend à notre table, finit-elle.

-très bien, à toute à l'heure.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et sorti pour rejoindre les autres qui devait l'attendre dans la grande salle, elle espérait que leur amour serait plus fort que cette crise.

Encore un chapitre de fini. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Bisous


	39. ceci n'est pas un chapitre!

je voulais savoir si un crossover avec Eragon vous plairez ? j'ai déjà ecrit le premier chapitre le second est en cours de rédaction.

a vous de me dire ce que vous voulez. j'aimerai tenter l'expérience mais seulement si vous êtes d'accord.

je ne compte absolument pas abandonner les autres fics.

a savoir que Je te montrerai est fini j'ai bouclé le dernier chapitre.

M raison de vaincre est bientôt fini, mais je ne sais pas combien de chapitre s'ajouteront et puisqu'on y est voulez-vous une suite à celle-ci ?

quand à notre nouvelle vie : eh bien elle est loin d'être fini je vous rassure.

voilà je voulais juste savoir ce que vous en pensiez.  
gros bisous et j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles.

Hermy83


End file.
